Yhtenäiskoulu Hetalia
by Patre
Summary: Berwald työskentelee Yhtenäiskoulu Hetaliassa. Paikkassa täynnä mitä oudoimpia oppilaita ja opettajia. 7 vuoden eron jälkeen hän löytää jälleen parhaan ystävänsä ja rakkaansa Tinon ja tien hänen elämäänsä löytää myös eräs Peter Kirkland. SuFin ja muita.
1. Chapter 1

Moi vaan kaikille. En ole aikoihin mitään kirjoittanut, mutta kun Hetalian löysin, tempauduin ihan täysin sen mukaan ja löysin uudestaan haluni kirjoittaa FanFiccejä. Viimeksi näitä kirjoitin kuudennella luokalla (eli melkein 4 vuotta sitten) Inuyashasta eikä koulukaan ole enää antanut mitään kivoja kirjoitelma aiheita, joten olin aika ruosteessa. Tein tästä alusta pari muutakin yritystä joita hioin pitkään, mutta jotka hylkäsin, koska ne olivat kauheita :DD Nyt on kesäloma harjoiteltu ja hyvän ficin koitan saada aikaan.

Toivottavasti tästä luvusta tuli hyvä ja jaksatte lukea tätä myös jatkossa 3

**Nimi: **Yhtenäiskoulu Hetalia.

**Yhteenveto: **Berwald on opettaja yhtenäiskoulussa täynnä erittäin erikoisia opettajia ja oppilaita. Seitsemän vuoden erossa olon jälkeen hän löytää jälleen parhaan ystävänsä ja rakkautensa kohteen Tino Väinämöisen. Ja kaiken lisäksi pakkaa tulee sekoittamaan oppilas nimeltään Peter Kirkland. SuFin ja muita parituksia.

**Laji: **Romantiikka ja huumori

**Luokka**: K+, nousut mahdollisia.

**Varoitukset**: En tiedä pitäisikö siitä "ihmisnimien" käytöstä oikeasti varoittaa, mutta tuntuu olevan tapana. Homoparituksia, enkä kiroilussakaan aio paljoa säästellä.

**Vastuuvapauslauseke: **(Herran Jumala mikä sanahirviö :DD **Tekijänoikeudet** lienee parempi termi, mutta tuota kääntäjät minulle yrittävät tyrkyttää) En omista tästä kuin juonen. Hahmot mahdollisia (mutta epätodennäköisiä) OC hahmoja lukuun ottamatta kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle. Satu "Kukkien loihtija" ei myöskään kuulu minulle.

Berwald sulki silmänsä laskettuaan lukemansa kirjan sohvapöydälle. Hän makasi olohuoneensa sohvalla, tuli räiskyi iloisesti takassa ja hänen olonsa oli melankolinen. Kirja, jota hän oli juuri lukenut, oli hyvin vanha satukirja joka oli joskus kuulunut hänen parhaalle ystävälleen Tino Väinämöiselle. Tinolle, jota Berwald ei ollut nähnyt seitsemään pitkään vuoteen.

Ja jota hän rakasti.

Kirjassa oli yksi erityinen satu johon Tino oli ollut kovasti kiintynyt. Sadun nimi oli ''Kukkien loihtija''. Se oli vanha japanilainen satu, joka meni suunnilleen näin:

_Olipa kerran mies, joka ei omistanut liiemmälti mitään, mutta jolla oli kultainen sydän. Hän oli niin hyvä ja ystävällinen, että kaikki pitivät hänestä. Kaikki muut, paitsi hänen lähin naapurinsa, joka ei välittänyt kuin itsestään ja oli muutenkin paha._

_Hyvä Naapuri ja Paha Naapuri olivat eräänä talvipäivänä lakaisemassa pihamaataan kumpikin, kun laiha ja nälkäinen koira tuli kerjäämään ruokaa. Paha Naapuri hätisti sen luudalla pois pihaltaan.  
"Menetkös tiehesi, rakki. Minulta ei tuommoiselle liikene mitään, kirpun sinä täältä saat! "hän kivahti. Sitä lajia koiraparalla oli ennestään, ja pahoilla mielin, pää painuksissa se luikahti Hyvän naapurin pihalle._

Tässä vaiheessa satua Berwald huomasi aina uudelleen Tinon silmien kostuvan. Tino rakasti eläimiä ja tämä kohta oli hänestä vain niin surullinen ja julma.

_Mutta eipä se mennessään arvannut, miten ystävällinen vastaanotto poloista kirppujen kiusaamaa luontokappaletta siellä odotti.  
"Tulehan, raukkahinen", sanoi Hyvä Naapuri. "Sinä näyt olevan hoidon tarpeessa." Hän vei takkuisen koiran kotiinsa, jakoi sen kanssa ateriansa, pesi sen, hääsi kirput pois ystävällisesti mutta varmasti, sekä jakoi makuusijansa tämän kanssa. Laihuudestaan huolimatta koiraparan turkki oli tuuhea. Ja valkoinen kuin kananmuna. Se myös piti paljon kukista, joten Hyvä Naapuri päätti nimetä se Hanatamagoksi, mikä on japaninkieltä ja suomeksi Kukkamuna._

Berwald ei ymmärtänyt, miten Tino piti nimeä suloisena. Hänestä se oli vain outo, mutta jos Tino kerran piti siitä… Sitä paitsi Tino omasi itsekin mitä mielenkiintoisimman nimeämistaidon.

Kuka ihme muka nimesi kissan Juustolinnaksi? Tai etanan Pommittajaksi?

_Hanatamago oli isäntänsä luotettava ystävä. Ja eräänä päivänä se alkoi suurella innolla kaivaa kuoppaa puutarhan kulmaukseen. Eikä kuopan pohjalta löytynyt mikään sen aiemmin kätkemä luu vaan oikea aarrekätkö – peräti pussillinen kultaa – jonka se pihalammen rantaa pitkin juosten raahasi isäntänsä luokse. Paha Naapuri oli lammen toisella puolella, ja kuullessaan Hyvän Naapurin riemunhuudot hän vilkaisi lammen yli ja näki kultapussin. Se sai hänen silmänsä kiilumaan kateudesta, ja hän päätteli, että on siellä maan uumenissa oltava pussi hänenkin varalleen._

_Seuraavana päivänä Hyvä Naapuri uurastaessa puutarhatöissä paitsi omaksi ilokseen myös leipänsä edestä vähän kauempana olevilla kasvimailla Paha Naapuri hiipi tämän pihalle ja raahasi Hanatamagon omalle puolelleen.  
"Alahan kaivaa tai sinun käy kalpaten! Kelpaa se kultapussi minullekin!" hän komensi. Ja minkä vahvemmalleen mahtoi. Kaivettava oli. Hanatamago kaivoi niin että multa pöllysi. Kuopan pohjalta vain ei löytynytkään kultapussia. Sieltä löytyi homehtunut luu jonka Hanatamago oli siihen pari viikkoa sitten haudannut. _

_Silloin Paha naapuri suuttui ja temmaten käteensä paksun kepakon alkoi hakata Hanatamagoa armottomasti. Vain kerran se vingahti surkeasti, sitten se oli aivan hiljaa. Hyvä Naapuri kuuli vingahduksen ja kiiruhti paikalle. Kauhukseen hän näki Pahan Naapurin seisovan pihalla käsi kohotettuna uuteen iskuun. Mutta hänen jalkoihinsa lyyhistynyt eläinparka ei enää tuntenut mitään. Hyvä naapuri väänsi kepin pois, ja hän, joka ei koskaan eläessään ollut tehnyt pahaa yhdellekään ihmiselle, suuntasi ankaran iskun Pahaan Naapuriin. Tämä livisti majansa suojiin ja telkesi ovensa._

_Hyvä Naapuri kantoi Hanatamagon elottoman ruumiin puutarhaansa ja valmisti sen viimeisen leposijan. Koiransa haudan merkiksi hän pisti maahan pienen männynoksan, jota kasteli kyynelillään. Silloin tapahtui ihmeitä. Oksanpahanen venähti kasvamaan, ja Hyvä Naapuri näki ihmeekseen sen ylenevän siinä hänen silmiensä edessä muhkeaksi mäntypuuksi, joka tuuheana ja elinvoimaisena piirtyi indigonsinistä taivasta vasten._

"_Tässä puussa asuu Hanatamagon sielu!" huudahti Hyvä Naapuri ja riensi majaansa lukemaan kiitosrukousta. Hänelle oli selvinnyt, että tuho ei yllä siihen, mikä on rakasta ja kaivattua._

Ja tässä vaiheessa Tinon poskelle vierähti kyynel. Jep, Tino oli hyvin tunteellinen. Joku oli tainnut unohtaa mainita hänelle, että miehet eivät itke, ja monia muita miehisyyteen liittyviä asioita. Hänen vanhempansa olivat aina halunneetkin tytön, joten he olivat vain tyytyväisiä tyttömäiseen poikaansa. Eikä se haitannut muitakaan, sillä kaikki pitivät Tinosta juuri sellaisena kuin hän oli. Hän oli kiltti, rehellinen ja uskollinen ystävä.

Tinon muisteleminen teki kipeää. Kun Tino oli viety pois seitsemän vuotta sitten, Berwald oli yrittänyt löytää hänet pitääkseen tähän yhteyttä välimatkasta huolimatta. Mutta etsinnöistä ei ollut ollut hyötyä. Tino oli yksinkertaisesti kadonnut.

Berwald nousi ylös sohvalta laittaakseen takkaan pari uutta halkoa. Hän oli jo 23-vuotias ja päässyt yli pohjattomasta surustaan, mutta kaipasi Tinoa silti.

Ai niin, se satu ei ollut ihan vielä siinä.

_Ihmeellisen puun maine kiiri kauas ja ihmisiä saapui pitkienkin matkojen päästä katsomaan sitä. Sekös katkeroitti Pahaa Naapuria vielä lisää. Eräänä yönä hän hiipi jälleen naapurinsa puutarhaan, karsi puusta kaikki oksat ja kokosi ne nuotioksi jonka loimussa hän palasi kotiinsa nauttien ilkityöstään. Aamulla puusta oli jäljellä vain paljas runko ja sen alla kasa tuhkaa. Hyvä naapuri keräsi tuhkat kirstuun jonka asetti puun juurelle viimeisenä tervehdyksenään Hanatamagolle. Hän oli jo palaamassa sisälle, kun tuulenhenki puhalsi maljassa olevaa tuhkaa ilmaan lennättäen sen karsittua puuta kohti. Kun tuhka hipaisi puuta, sen rungosta putkahti uusia vahvoja oksia, vihreinään neulasia. Silloin Hyvä Naapuri ymmärsi, ettei maljassa ollut mitään tavallista tuhkaa. Hän sirotteli sitä talvisen pihamaan paljaisiin puihin, ja jokainen puu puhkesi lehtiin ja kukkiin. Hyvä Naapuri tajusi saaneensa ihmelahjan ja hän päätti jakaa sen kaikkien kanssa. Hän kiersi ystäviensä puutarhat ja pian itse maakunnan ruhtinas kuuli Hyvästä Naapurista ja kutsui tämän luokseen. Ruhtinas hurmaantui Hyvän Naapurin lahjasta ja nimesi tämän Kuninkaan Kartanoiden ja Tiluksien Ylimmäiseksi Puutarhuriksi luvaten tehdä hänestä rikkaan miehen jos hän saisi hänenkin puutarhansa kukkimaan ympäri vuoden. Hyvä Naapuri suostui tähän mielellään._

Mutta Paha naapuri ei halunnut vieläkään suoda tälle onnea. Berwald huokasi, miten jotkut eivät vain osanneet luovuttaa. Paha Naapuri varasti tuhkamaljan ja yritti saada viran itselleen. Tuhkat kuitenkin lensivät ruhtinaan silmiin. Paha Naapuri pakeni eikä häntä sen koommin nähty, ja Hyvä Naapuri tiesi nyt entistäkin varmemmin, että Hanatamago oli mukana puutarhaan tuodussa tuhkalippaassa vartioiden hänen onneaan. Sen pituinen se. Berwald vilkaisi kelloa. Se lähestyi puoltayötä. Hänen tulisi mennä pian nukkumaan saadakseen tarpeeksi unta. Hänen pitäisi herätä jo kuudelta ehtiäkseen herätä rauhassa, käydä suihkussa, syödä hyvän aamupalan, lukea lehden ja ajaa bussilla työpaikalleen kaikessa rauhassa. Hän halusi viettää aamunsa kiireittä.

Mutta hän ei juuri nyt halunnut mennä nukkumaan. Hän tunsi, että pian tapahtuisi jotain. Hänellä ei tosin ollut hajuakaan mitä se voisi olla, mutta hän vain tunsi sen. Joten hän meni laittamaan kahvin tippumaan ja radion päälle.

Selaillessaan radiokanavia hän törmäsi venäjänkielisiin uutisiin. Venäläiset ärsyttivät Berwaldia, joten hän vaihtoi kanavaa nopeasti. Berwald tiesi, ettei hänellä ollut mitään oikeutta tuomita kaikkia venäläisiä yhden henkilön, Tinon sedän Ivanin takia, mutta se ei paljoa auttanut. Ivan oli vienyt hänen Tinonsa pois.

Hänen herkkä Tinonsa oli joutunut jonkun tuntemattoman hullun kynsiin.

Miten kukaan niistä lukuisista sosiaalityöntekijöistä ei ollut tajunnut, että Ivan oli mielipuoli?

Miten he saattoivat antaa Tinon hänelle?

Ivan saattoi olla Tinon ainoa elossa oleva sukulainen tämän vanhempien kuoltua kolarissa, mutta hän ei olisi saanut saada Tinoa. Ja viedä tätä mukanaan Venäjälle niin, ettei Berwald enää kuullut hänestä mitään.

Tino oli aina yrittänyt olla urhea Ivanin ollessa lähettyvillä, mutta Berwald tiesi, että tämä pelkäsi setäänsä todella paljon. Eikä kenenkään pitäisi joutua elämään henkilön kanssa, jota pelkäsi.

Berwald kaatoi itselleen kupin kahvia ja vilkaisi jääkaappinsa oveen kiinnitettyä kuvaa hänestä ja Tinosta. Tino oli kuvassa 14-vuotias ja hän 15. He olivat ruotsinlaivan kannella, matkalla Tukholmaan. Taivas oli upean sininen, heillä oli jäätelötötteröt – Tinolla lakritsi ja Berwaldilla vanilja – ja molemmat hymyilivät iloisesti.

Kyllä, jopa Berwald hymyili.

Kuvan nähtyään Tino ei ollut uskoa silmiään ja oli jäänyt tuijottamaan sitä pitkäksi aikaa. Sitten hän oli kehystänyt kuvan ja antanut Berwaldille kopion siitä. Berwald oli laittanut kuvan jääkaappinsa oveen, ja siinä se oli pysynyt tähän saakka. Tino oli näyttänyt todella hyvältä valkoisessa t-paidassaan ja sinisissä shortseissaan. Berwaldilla taas oli tummansininen t-paita ja keltaiset shortsit. Tinosta oli huvittavaa, miten he olivat väreiltään kuin suomen- ja ruotsinlippuja. Kun kaiken lisäksi Berwald oli kotoisin Ruotsista ja Tino oli suomalainen.

Berwald siemaisi kahviaan tajuten, ettei ollut käynyt Ruotsissa aikoihin. Hän oli lapsena aina ikävöinyt takaisin Ruotsiin hänen perheensä muutettua Suomeen. Hän oli ollut vain kahdeksan eikä osannut suomenkieltä. Hän oli ollut jo silloin varsin pelottava ja pitkä ikäisekseen, ja koska hän ei juuri voinut kommunikoida muiden suomalaisten lasten kanssa, hän jäi yksin.

Kunnes Tino tuli mukaan kuvioihin.

Berwald oli istunut läheisen leikkipuiston keinussa hänen äitinsä hätistettyä hänet sinne ''tutustumaan muihin lapsiin ja saamaan ystäviä''. Berwald ei vain kehdannut lähestyä ketään tietäen, että hän vain säikäyttäisi heidät.

Mikä oli surullista, sillä Berwald oli oikeasti seurallinen ja leikkisä. Hän jäi silti yksin.

_Berwald potkaisi itselleen jälleen vähän vauhtia keinussa. Puistossa oli paljon muita lapsia, mutta hän oli yksin. Berwald katseli taivaalle etsien pilvistä erilaisia kuvioita, kun hän kuuli kentän täyttyvän "moi" huudahduksista. Se oli harvoja suomalaisia sanoja joita hän tunsi. Sitä kun kuuli kaikkialla. Vaaleahiuksinen poika, jota Berwald ei ollut ennen nähnyt, juoksi muiden lasten luokse iso hymy naamallaan. _

"_Moi Tino! Millaista Ruotsissa oli?" toinen blondipoika, jolla oli todella mielenkiintoinen pystytukka, kysyi tältä. Berwald ymmärsi lauseesta vain sen, että pojan nimi oli Tino – vai olisiko hän sittenkin Timo, Tino kun ei kuulostanut lainkaan suomalaiselta nimeltä – ja että he puhuivat jotain Ruotsista._

"_Kivaa", Tino vastasi. Toinen poika pyöräytti silmiään. "Sinä olit kaksi viikkoa Ruotsissa ja tuo on kaikki mitä osaat siitä sanoa?" _

_Tino naurahti. "Kaikki siellä olivat iloisia ja me kävimme kiertämässä hienoja nähtävyyksiä. Sain myös maistaa hapansilakkaa – surströmmiä- mutta se oli kamalaa." Berwald tunnisti sanan surströmming. Moni ei arvostanut kyseistä ruotsalaista ruokalajia, mutta Berwaldin mielestä se oli hyvää._

"_Yäk, olen kuullut sen olevan järkyttävää. Ja ovatko ruotsalaiset muka iloisia?" toinen poika kysyi, ja käänsi katseensa Berwaldiin."Tuo ei sitten taidakaan olla ruotsalainen." Berwald mietti, mahtoivatkohan he puhua hänestä. Tino huomasi Berwaldin vasta nyt. _

"_Danny, kuka hän on?" Tino kysyi._

"_En ole ihan varma. Hänen perheensä muutti tänne vähän ennen sinun matkaasi. Hän ei puhu suomea ja on todella epäilyttävä ja karmea", Danny vastasi. "Me epäilemme, että hän on ruotsista sen vähän perusteella mitä olemme kuulleet hänen puhuvan."_

_Berwald tunsi olonsa hieman vaivaantuneeksi heidän tuijottaessaan häntä. Hän katseli viereistään koivua, kuin se olisi maailman kiinnostavin asia. Ja olivathan koivut itse asiassa jänniä… Valkoisia puita, joissa oli paljon mustia raitoja… On se jännä juttu…_

"_Hejsan."_

_Berwald kääntyi nopeasti kahden häntä tuijottavan pojan puoleen. ("Tino, älä ole hullu, älä puhu sille!") Oliko Tino tervehtinyt häntä? Luultavasti, sillä tämä katsoi yhä tiiviisti Berwaldia ja oli nostanut kätensä tervehdykseksi. Mutta kohdatessaan Berwaldin katseen Tino hätkähti ja Berwald kirosi pelottavaa ulkonäköään. Hän ei mitä luultavimmin saisi tästäkään pojasta ystävää, mikä oli ikävää, sillä jostain syystä Berwald oli alkanut pitää Tinosta heti tämän nähtyään._

"_Hej," Berwald vastasi._

_Tino näytti kokoavan itseään ja hetken päästä tämä väläytti Berwaldille lumoavan hymyn._

"_Är du från Sverige?" (Oletko kotoisin Ruotsista?)_

_Jos se, että Tino oli tervehtinyt häntä ruotsiksi, ei ollut yllättänyt Berwaldia, niin tämä yllätti. Tino siis puhui ruotsia? Tieto ilahdutti häntä, mutta hän ei silti uskaltanut toivoa liikoja._

"_Ja," (kyllä) Berwald sanoi ja Tinon hymy tuntui vain levenevän. Tämä oli selvästi rohkaissut mielensä ja otti pari askelta häntä kohti. Silloin Danny tarttui Tinoa ranteesta estäen tätä menemästä eteenpäin._

"_Älä mene hänen luokseen, hän näyttää siltä, että hakkaisi sinut tohjoksi minä hetkenä hyvänsä!"_

"_Ei sitä koskaan tiedä, " Tino sanoi naiiviin tapaansa. "Sitä paitsi minä olen hyvä puolustamaan itseäni tarpeen tullen. Sitten Tino irrottautui Dannyn otteesta kävellen Berwaldin luokse, jolla ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä he olivat puhuneet._

"_Jag heter Tino, vad heter du?" __(Minun nimeni on Tino, mikä sinun nimesi on?) Tino kysyi ja näytti jälleen hermostuneelta tultuaan niinkin lähelle ruotsalaispoikaa._

"_Berw'ld." Tino hätkähti, kuin ei olisi odottanut toisen vastaavan ja alkoi sitten nauraa hermostuneesti. Mutta tämä ei ainakaan lähtenyt hänen luotaan. Tino istui Berwaldin viereiseen keinuun ja alkoi jutella niitä näitä. Berwald vastasi lyhyesti jos kysyttäessä eikä sanonut muuten juuri mitään. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut hyvä puhuja. Tino taas tuntui suoltavan puhetta rajattomasti._

_Danny tuli lopulta heidän luokseen liittyen keskusteluun Tinon tulkatessa. Berwaldille selvisi, että Danny oli alun perin Tanskasta. Eivätkä lähiympäristön ulkomaalaistaustaiset lapset siihen loppuneet. Oli uskomatonta, miten niin monesta maasta tulleet lapset olivat osuneet samaan naapurustoon. Isak oli islantilainen, Alexander norjalainen, Kiku japanilainen, Heracles kreikkalainen, Feliciano ja Lovino olivat italialaisia, Ludwig saksalainen, Elizabeta unkarilainen sekä Tinon paras ystävä Eduard - virolainen. Se oli aika paljon._

"_Ja moni muukin tästä lähettyviltä on jostain muualta," Danny sanoi - Tinon tulkatessa. "Tämä kortteli taitaa olla kirottu – tai siunattu – miten sen nyt ottaa. Ja lisää tuntuu vain tulevan." _

"_Olit onnekas, koska Tino osaa ruotsia, " sanoi Elizabeta, joka oli liittynyt keskusteluun. Kaikki olivat uteliaita Berwaldin suhteen, eikä tämä enää vaikuttanut niin luotaantyöntävältä, joten muitakin lapsia oli tullut tutustumaan häneen. "Kaikkien kanssa ei ole aluksi voinut puhua. Kuten Lovin ja Felin – kutsumme Felicianoa Feliksi - tapauksessa, mutta he olivat italialaisten tapaan hyvä käyttämään elekieltä, joten pystyimme kommunikoimaan jotenkuten. Ja Tino on ollut taitava opettamaan suomea niille, jotka eivät sitä ole osanneet."_

_Tino hymyili ujosti kääntäessään lausetta. "Minusta taitaa tulla tulevaisuudessa äidinkielen tai suomen opettaja," hän naurahti lopuksi. _

_Myös Berwald sai osansa Tinon opetuksesta ja alkoi hiljalleen oppia suomea. Kävihän hän ihan "oikeallakin" opettajalla vanhempiensa toimesta, mutta Berwaldista Tino oli parempi. _

_Ja hän niin hän ystävystyi muiden lasten kanssa. Tai ehkä Dannya hän ei laskenut ystäväkseen. He eivät koskaan olleet tulleet toimeen. Välillä he jopa hyökkäsivät toistensa kimppuun ja muilla oli iso työ ja tuska irrottaa heidät toisistaan._

Ja samalla linjalla mentiin vieläkin, Berwald ajatteli. He kaikki olivat pysyneet läheisinä ja tapasivat usein. Nimittäin lähes joka päivä työpaikallaan läheisellä yhtenäiskoululla, jota he kaikki olivat käyneet ja jonne olivat palanneet työskentelemään. Kaikille oli kehittynyt vahva tunneside siihen kouluun. Olivathan jotkut heistä käyneet sitä jopa 12 vuotta. Berwald itse opetti käsitöitä. Pääasiassa puukäsitöitä, mutta hän oli taitava myös neulan ja langan kanssa. Häntä pyydettiin välillä sijaistamaan myös ruotsissa, mutta Berwaldin aksentti oli aika vahva, joten oppilaiden oli vaikea ymmärtää häntä.

Ludwig oli fysiikan, matematiikan sekä saksan opettaja. Hänestä myös suunniteltiin koulun rehtoria lähitulevaisuudessa. Vanha rehtori Julius – joka oli itse asiassa Felin ja Lovinon isoisä - oli jäämässä eläkkeelle ja tämä oli aina pitänyt Ludwigista. Oli pitänyt siitä hetkestä asti, kun oli opettanut tätä ensimmäisen kerran. Ludwig oli ollut tunnollinen ja kiltti oppilas, kaikkien opettajien unelma. Ludwig itse ei ollut ideasta kovin innoissaan, sillä hänestä 24-vuotias ei ollut tarpeeksi vanha rehtoriksi, ja hänestä tuntuisi oudolta olla niiden ihmisten pomo, jotka olivat olleet hänen opettajiaan vielä neljä vuotta sitten.

Feli ja Lovino opettivat molemmat italiaa, ja lisäksi Feli kuvaamataitoa ja Lovino uskontoa. Kaikki olivat olleet yllättyneitä Lovinon valinnasta, sillä tämä ei ollut koskaan vaikuttanut erityisen uskonnolliselta henkilöltä. Mutta sitä ei kai koskaan voinut tuntea ketään täysin.

Danny opetti liikuntaa ja Tanskaa. Hän olikin aina ollut energinen.

Elizabeta opetti kaikkien muiden mukaan alkuperäistä äidinkieltään, hänen kohdallaan Unkaria, ja lisäksi käsitöitä.

Kiku ja Heracles olivat molemman historian opettajia. Ja opettivat tietysti myös japania ja kreikkaa.

Isak ja Alexander -islantia ja norjaa - opettivat molemmat maantietoa ja biologiaa.

Eduard opetti viroa ja tietotekniikkaa.

Ja Tino olisi varmasti opettanut äidinkieltä, jos häntä ei olisi viety. Berwald huokaisi, kaikki johti hänen ajatuksensa lopulta Tinoon. Hän vilkaisi jääkaappinsa ovessa olevaa kuvaa uudestaan. Ai niin, Ruotsi, hänen tulisi käydä siellä pitkästä aikaa. Vaikka vain risteilyllä. Hän varaisi A-luokan hytin ja pitäisi rentouttavan viikonlopun. Aivan. Hän voisi varata sen vaikka saman tien.

Tai sitten ei. Kellohan oli jo 12. Berwald tiskasi kuppinsa ja mietti mitä tekisi nyt. Hän ei voinut juuri ottaa töitään kotiin, mistä hän tavallisesti oli kiitollinen, mutta nyt hänestä olisi ollut mukavaa saada eteensä kasa tarkastettavia koepapereita.

Lopulta hän päätti suunnitella plussatehtävän oppilailleen. He voisivat tehdä vaikka… Hmm… Berwald vilkuili ympärilleen etsien inspiraatiota.

_Valokuvakehykset_.

Aikansa suunniteltuaan Berwald päätti antautua väsymykselleen. Ilmassa oli vieläkin se "pian tapahtuu jotain" fiilis, mutta hän ei jaksanut välittää. Jos jotain oli tapahtumassa, tapahtukoon järkevään vuorokaudenaikaan. Hän menisi nukkumaan **nyt**.

Eka luku saattoi olla vähän tylsä. Tää oli tällanen pohjustus tuleville tapahtumille. Ja pahoittelen pitkästä ja varsin hyödyttömästä sadusta, mutta on sillä sentään pieni rooli tulevissa tapahtumissa :-DD

Kommentteja? *puppy eyes* Ja jos ei muuta keksi, niin sanokaa vaikka moi, niin tiedän jaksoiko kukaan lukea :DDD

Haluaisin kääntää tämän myös englanniksi, mutta en tiedä riittävätkö taitoni. Katsotaan nyt miten käy.


	2. Loistava idea!

Ekasta luvusta saattoi tulla johtopäätökseen, että tämä ficci tulisi olemaan kohtuu "uskottava" ellei jopa "jollain tasolla vakava". Muuttta tämä kuitenkin on pääasiassa huumorificci, joten sen mukaan mennään :DD Ihan seko luku tuli. Tai ei kovin, mutta oli ihan hauska tätä kirjoitella. Varsinkin Felixin puhe ;) Toivottavasti siitä ei tullut liian ärsyttävää.

En omista hahmoja enkä edes ficissä esiintyvää horoskooppia, kopioin sen julmasti facebookin horoskoopeista. Mietin pitkään kirjoittaisinko oman, ficin juonta paljastavan horoskoopin, mutta eiväthän ne horoskoopit mitään tiedä, joten päätin toisin.

Ja ai niin, mietin aika lailla miten teen Berwaldin aksentin. Suomessa on kuitenkin niin hirveästi vokaaleja, että olisi vähän hankalaa alkaa poistella suurinta osaa. Päädyin poistelemaan joitakin ja muuttaa hänen o:nsa å:ksi. Hahaha, olen niin ovela, ruotsalaisia å:ita. Ruotsalainen kun on. Varastin idean periaatteessa One Piecistä, missä se ylhäisökansa puhuu niitä käyttäen. Minusta se oli kääntäjiltä kovin huvittava ratkaisu, kun ruotsi oli meillä se ylhäisökieli silloin joskus. Mutta teitä ei varmaan hirveästi kiinnosta, että mennäänpä siihen lukuun:

Suurin osa Toriksen, alku Berwaldin näkökulmasta.

Enjoy~

Berwaldin aamu kului varsin normaalisti. Herätyskello soi kuudelta ja hän makasi vuoteellaan vielä ylimääräiset viisi minuuttia, kunnes torkkuajastin ryhtyi hälyttämään. Sitten hän nousi ylös ja meni pitkään lämpimään suihkuun. Tämän jälkeen Berwald pukeutui aamutakkiinsa ja haki lehden jota luki syödessään aamiaistaan - Vaasan Ruispaloja ja kupillinen kahvia.

Lehdessä ei ollut mitään erityisen kiinnostavaa. Berwald oli toivonut lehden suovan vastauksen hänen eiliselle tunteelleen, mutta mitään hänen kannaltaan merkittävää ei ollut tapahtunut. Sanoisiko edes hänen horoskooppinsa mitään? Ei sillä että hän niihin uskoisi, mutta kuitenkin.

_Kaksonen:_

_Muutos ei koske sinua, vaikka tilanne näyttääkin kummalliselta. Älä puutu asioihin, jotka eivät olleenkaan ole alaasi. Mieti elämääsi myönteisesti, jos haluat voida hyvin. Karkota myrskypilvet rakkauden taivaalta._

Seeelvä, sekään ei valottanut tilannetta yhtään. Mutta myönteisestä elämästä puheen ollen, hänen tulisi varata se risteily. Berwald meni tietokoneelleen ja hoiti asian pois alta.

Sitten hän pukeutui ja lähti töihin.

"Tää on siis niinku, ihan syvältä," mutisi Felix niminen, puolalaissyntyinen kahdeksasluokkalainen poika asetellessaan nuppineuloja työstämäänsä vaaleanpunaiseen hameeseen.

"Mikä on syvältä?" kysyi hänen ystävänsä Toris, liettuasta kotoisin oleva poika, kutoen kelta-viher-punaista kaulahuivia. Hän tiesi Felixin nauttivan käsitöistä – olihan hän raahannut hänetkin näille tunneille, vaikka hän itse olisi mieluummin puukäsitöissä – joten hän ei uskonut hameen työstämisen olevan niin kamalaa.

"No siis tää koko niinku tilanne!" Felix parahti. "Kun ope on niinq totaallisesti myöhässä, ja me joudutaan olee täällä niinku puutyöluokassa!"

Toris huokaisi. Heidän opettajansa Elizabeta ei ollut vielä saapunut kouluun, ja koska heitä ei voinut jättää vahtimatta, käsityöluokka oli patistettu puutyöluokkaan, että joku opettaja voisi pitää heitä silmällä.

Toris ei ollut aikaisemmin kiinnittänyt tähän puutöiden opettajaan juurikaan huomiota, mikä oli aika ihme, sillä tämä oli varsin pitkä ja pelottavan näköinen henkilö – eli ei ihan huomaamaton - vaikka olikin kovin nuori.

"Eihän tässä tilanteessa mitään pahaa ole, tekisimme samaa omassa luokassamme. Vai tarvitsisitko erityisesti Elizabetaa?" Toris kysyi ja kirosi samalla sitä, että oli kadottanut silmukan.

"No siis niinku daa, " Felix valitti. "Mä tarviin nyt niinku NÄKEMYSTÄ tähän juttuun!"

"Ångelmia?"

Toris ja Felix hätkähtivät rajusti kuullessaan matalan miesäänen esittämän kysymyksen takaansa. (_Hitto, siinä se silmukka taas meni…) _He kääntyivät nähdäkseen puhujan. Se oli opettaja. Mikä hänen nimensä sitten ikinä olikin, sillä kuten Toris aikaisemmin tuumasi, hän ei ollut ennen kiinnittänyt tähän opettajaan paljoa huomiota. Mutta Luoja että hän oli pelottava…

"No siis niinku joo, " Felix vastasi uhmakkaasti. "Mä tarvitsisin niinku Elizabetan näkemystä tähän juttuun, mutta se niinku loistaa poissaoloaan." Opettaja nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi.

"Våinkå m'nä auttaa?" hän kysyi. _Olipa hänellä vahva aksentti, luultavasti ruotsalainen_.

Felix tuhahti hieman epäuskoisesti, mutta päätti kuitenkin hyväksyä mahdollisen avun.

"No siis, qu mä en oikeen osaa päättää, mitä mä tähän helmaan laitan, " Felix selitti. "Et olisko joku niinku pitsi hyvää vai niinku mikä. Vai olisko se sit niinku liikaa?"

Toris oli aika varma, että opettaja katui koskaan tarjonneensa apua hänen kummalliselle ystävälleen. Ensinnäkin Felixin puhe saattoi olla harvinaisen ärsyttävää, ja toiseksi hän ei uskonut tämän opettajan tietävän näistä asioista paljoa mitään.

Opettaja pysyi hiljaa varsin pitkään. Hänen katseensa siirtyi Felixistä hameeseen ja hameesta Felixiin. Hän näytti mietteliäältä, mikä teki hänet entistä pelottavamman näköiseksi.

"Se våisi n'ttää hyvältä…" Hah, hän taisi vain yrittää päästä tilanteesta nopeasti eroon. Helpointahan olisi vain myötäillä Felixin ehdotuksia.

"…M'tta itse laittaisin siihen valkåis'n nauhan, "opettaja ehdotti. Felix näytti aika yllättyneeltä – samoin Toris –, mutta tuntui harkitsevan vaihtoehtoa tosissaan.

"Se saattaisi olla hyvä vaihtoehto…" Felix mutisi. "Tiedätkö sä ope muuten minkä värinen tää kangas niinku on?" Opettaja näytti hieman hämmentyneeltä, mutta vastasi kuitenkin "Rååsa," ennen kuin käveli jonkun muun apua huhuilevan oppilaan luokse.

Pian sen jälkeen Felix vingahti ja lysähti pöytänsä päälle. Toris säikähti aluksi, mutta tajusi pian, että Felix oli vain antanut pelolleen viimein vallan. Felix esitti kovaa, mutta oli oikeasti aikamoinen pelkuri. Hetken siinä täristyään puolalaispoika nousi jälleen miettivä ilme kasvoillaan.

"Toi ope taitaa olla niinku b-rapun poikia, " hän sanoi yhtäkkiä. Jos Toris olisi vaivautunut tällä välin silmukkajahtiin, hän olisi kadottanut sen jälleen, sillä hän oli niin järkyttynyt Felixin kommentista, että pudotti luomuksensa lattialle.

"MITÄ?"

"You know, b-rapun poikia, niinku homo," Felix selitti.

"Minä tiedän mitä b-rapun pojat ovat, " Toris sihahti. "En vain käsitä, mistä sinä aivan yhtäkkiä päättelet tuon opettajan olevan homo."

"Hey come on Toris, sillä on silmää vaatteille – pukeutuu itsekin hyvin – ja se niinku ties tän hameen värisävyn, " Felix selitti, kuin se olisi maailman ilmiselvin asia. Torin pyöräytti silmiään.

"Felix, nuo asiat eivät tee kenestäkään vielä homoa."

"Rly? Tiiätsä yhtään heteroa, joka niinku tietäis tän värin olevan roosa?" Felix haastoi.

"Kyllä, itseni ja…" Toris pysähtyi miettimään Felixin seksuaalista suuntautumista. Hänellähän ei ollut varmaa tietoa, mutta hän kyllä epäili ystäväänsä vahvasti homoseksuaaliksi. Sillä kuka heteromies – no joo joo, he kuuluivat vielä "poika" kategoriaan, mutta kuitenkin – pukeutui tytöksi ja puhui noin? No, kysymällähän se selviäisi, joten...

"Umm… Felix, oletko sinä…'' Toris aloitti. "Tuota… Siis että pidätkö sinä…" selvä, hän ei saanut kysymystään ilmoille. Mutta Felix kyllä tajusi mihin hän pyrki.

"Come on, miltä mä niinku näytän? Totta kai mä oon homo," Felix vastasi välinpitämättömästi. Eihän tieto Torisia erityisesti hämmästyttänyt, eikä hän siitä välittänyt, mutta se oli silti hieman outoa kuulla se niin suoraan Felixiltä.

"Selvä, eli siis tiedän ainakin itseni…" Toris aloitti.

"Vai tiedätkö, " Felix kysyi laaja virne naamallaan. Toris päätti jättää Felixin vihjailut hänen seksuaalisesta suuntautumisestaan omaan arvoonsa.

"…Ja muita on varmasti paljon. Sitä paitsi, opettaja tiesi värin luultavasti maaleista tai jostain muusta. Esim. hänellä voi olla tyttöystävä joka on hulluna roosaan."

"No joo, ehkä noi mun syyt ei oo **ihan** just parhaat, mutta sano mun sanoneen, homo se on, mun gaydar hälyyttää niinku ihan selvästi," Felix sanoi ja jatkoi hameensa parissa. Toris pyöräytti silmiään ja nosti kaulahuivinsa lattialta.

**Puoli tuntia myöhemmin…**

"Anteeksi Berwald! Anteeksi!" Elizabeta huusi rynnätessään luokkaan. Tunnin myöhässä. Kaikkien silmät siirtyivät hetkeksi häneen ja sieltä täältä kuului iloinen hihkaisu kun käsityöluokkalaiset saivat opettajansa takaisin. Jotkut heistä olivat käsityöluokkalaisia jotka vain olivat iloisia oman opettajansa saapumisesta, ja jotkut olivat puutyöluokkalaisia, jotka olivat iloisia päästessään eroon Felixistä. Tämä osasi nimittäin olla kovin äänekäs ja ärsyttävä, eivätkä he olleet tottuneet siihen. Tavallisesti he pysyivät kiltisti kurissa Berwaldin valvovan silmän alla ja luokassa oli aina varsin rauhallista. Mikä olikin suotavaa vaarallisten koneiden lähellä.

"Ei se m'tään," Berwald vastasi. Elizabeta oli selvästi juossut jo jonkin aikaa, sillä tämä oli kovin hengästynyt. Elizabeta nojasi hetken polviinsa tasaten hengitystään. Sitten hän suoristautui ja käveli Berwaldin luokse.

"Valvoin eilen turhan myöhään… Mutta minusta tuntui koko ajan, että pian tapahtuisi jotain merkittävää, joten en halunnut mennä nukkumaan. Ja sitten nukahdin sohvalle. Enkä ollut laittanut herätyskelloa hälyttämään, " Elizabeta selitti istuuduttuaan pulpetille jonka ääressä Berwald tutki joidenkin oppilaiden jo suunnitelmia valokuvakehyksistä. Berwald kohotti katseensa papereista.

"M'nula åli sama tunne," hän sanoi. Elizabeta näytti yllättyneeltä.

"Ihanko totta? Sitten jotain varmaan tapahtuukin!" Elizabeta vastasi innoissaan. Sitten he syventyivät keskusteluun joistain arkisista asioista. Keskustelusta kuitenkin kävi Torikselle ilmi, että he kaksi olivat enemmänkin kuin työkavereita.

Toris nojautui Felixin puoleen kysyen, "Onkohan heidän välillään jotain?"

Ei hän tavallisesti olisi kysynyt sellaista – sillä häntä ei yksinkertaisesti kiinnostanut muiden ihmisten suhteet -, hän vain halusi karistaa homoepäilyt Berwaldin niskoilta. Ei sillä että homous olisi hänestä mitenkään väärin, ehei, olihan hänen paras ystävänsäkin viimeisten tietojen mukaan homo. Mutta ketään ei tarvitsisi pitää homona turhaan. Felixin tuntien tämä esittäisi epäilynsä kaikille faktana, ja pian kaikki "tietäisivät" puutyöopettajan olevan homo. Mitä hän ei luultavasti ollut.

"Ne on luultavasti vaan niinku ystäviä, " Felix vastasi vähätellen.

"Sitä paitsi kaikki tietävät Elizabetan olevan ihastunut musanope Roberichiin, " sanoi ääni heidän takaansa ja he hätkähtivät. _Miksi kaikki hiipivät tänään heidän taakseen? _Toris kääntyi puhujan puoleen. Se oli Gilbert, saksalaissyntyinen – vaikka väittikin tulevansa Preussista – kummallinen ja äänekäs albiinopoika lukion ensimmäiseltä.

"Gilbert, mitä sinä teet täällä?" Toris ihmetteli. Nyt oli 8C:n puutyötunti eikä Gilbert kuulunut heidän käsityöryhmäänsäkään. Ketään ei tosin tuntunut kiinnostavan hänen kysymyksensä.

"Siis niinku _siihen_ Roberichiin? Siis siihen niinku kuolettavan tylsään ja sika ankaraan musanopeen?" Felix kysyi järkyttyneenä. "Siis _siihen_?"

"Joo, siis just niinku siihen, " Gilbert vastasi matkien Felixin puhetyyliä. Toris uskoi Gilbertin tarkoittaneen sen loukkaukseksi, mutta Felix ei tuntunut huomaavan. "En mäkään tajua. Elizabeta melkein kuolaa sen hyypän perään… Vaikka voisi saada parhaan tyypin koko universumissa, itsensä mahtavuuden, **minut**!"

Tämä jätti Toriksen ja Felixin molemmat hiljaiseksi.

"…Koki?" Toris sanoi lopulta. Gilbert katseli häntä kummissaan.

"Mitä "koki"?" hän kysyi. Hups, Toris oli vahingossa puhunut liettuaa.

"Koki on liettuaksi mitä," Toris selitti.

"Ahaa. Mutta mitä mitä?" Gilbert kysyi yhä hieman hämmentyneenä.

"Siis että mitä, oletko sinä ihastunut _opettajaan_!"Toris kysyi yhä järkyttyneenä. "Opettajaan, Gilbert!"

"Duude, oletko sattunut vilkaisemaan häntä? Hän on upea!" Gilbert puolustautui. "Sitä paitsi, hän ei ollut opettaja vielä seitsemän vuotta sitten! Olin iskenyt silmäni häneen jo silloin!"

"Ai kun sinä olit kolmannella ja hän yhdeksännellä luokalla?" Toris kysyi epäuskoisena.

"Ihan pienestä pitäen! Minä olen tuntenut Elizabetan melkein koko ikäni! Eikä hän silti huomioi minua…" Gilbert mumisi ja silitti pientä keltaista ja pörröistä lintua jonka oli jostain käsiinsä saanut. Toris kohotti kulmiaan linnulle.

"Hänen nimensä on Gilbird," Gilbert selitti, vaikka se ei selittänyt Torikselle paljoa mitään. Mutta ainakin Gilbert tuntui välittävän tuosta linnusta, koska oli ensinnäkin nimennyt sen mukaansa ja toiseksi Gilbert käytti linnusta nimitystä "hän".

"Mä en siis niinku ois uskonu sun omistavan tollasta ihqa, söpöä, hellanlettas luttanaa, pörröstä, totaalisen upeeta guuguti muru…"

"FELIX!" Gilbert ja Toris huusivat pysäyttääkseen Felixin lepertelyn Gilbirdille. Felix heilautti kättään dramaattisesti, mutta perääntyi Gilbirdin luota.

"Mutta siis niinku Gilbert, Elizabeta on niinku totaalisesti liian vanha sulle, " Felix sanoi. "Et sun pitäis niinku, todellakin unohtaa se."

"Seitsemän vuotta ei ole ero eikä mitään, vai mitä Matti?" Gilbert kysyi.

"Gilbert, minun nimeni on yhä edelleen _Matthew_, " sanoi hänen vieressään oleva varsin pitkä- ja kiharahiuksinen blondi, jolla oli lisäksi varsin erikoinen – ja painovoimaa vastustava – hiuskiehkura. Toris ja Felix hätkähtivät molemmat. Hän ei varmasti ollut siinä vielä äsken! Eikä Toris muistanut nähneensä tätä poikaa koskaan ennen.

"Mutta enää sinä et ole Kanadassa ja suomeksi nimesi on Matti," Gilbert selitti. Matthew pyöräytti silmiään.

"Gilbert, nimiä ei käännetä…"

"Risteilylle? Loistava idea Berwald! Lähdetään saman tien koko porukalla!" kuului Elizabetan innostunut huudahdus. Nelikko kiinnitti huomionsa jälleen opettajiin. Berwaldin koko olemus tuntui parahtavan "EI!", mutta Elizabeta ei tuntunut huomaavan. Tai välittävän.

"Keskustellaan asiasta enemmän opettajainhuoneessa muiden kanssa, minä taidan nyt lähteä omaan luokkaani oppilaideni kanssa. No niin kaikki!" Elizabeta huikkasi ja taputti käsiään yhteen. "Siirrytään omaan luokkaamme hop hop!"

Toris alkoi muiden mukana kerätä tavaroitaan ja sattui vilkaisemaan Gilbertiä. Tällä oli naamallaan tavallistakin suurempi virne. Toris kurtisti kulmiaan, sillä virne ei voinut merkitä mitään hyvää.

"Matti, meidän on päästävä mukaan sille risteilylle!" Gilbert sanoi innoissaan.

"Se on Matthew, ja miksi ihmeessä?" Matthew kysyi.

"Se on minun tilaisuuteni tehdä Elizabetaan vaikutus! Risteily Matti, ymmärrätkö mitkä mahdollisuudet?" Gilbert sanoi ja ravisteli Matthewia olkapäistä.

"Nimeni on… Ihan sama, Gilbert, huono ajatus," Matthew sanoi. Gilbert tuhahti väheksyvästi Matthewin arvostelulle.

"Sinä et ole tainnut koskaan olla paikalla kun Elizabeta ja kumppanit ovat olleet jossain yhdessä. Siitä tulee aina mahtavaa. Ne tyypit ovat hulvattomia!" Gilbert sanoi. "Ei niiden yhteistä risteilyä voi jättää väliin!"

Kanadalainen huokaisi, sillä hän tiesi, ettei Gilberttiä pysäyttäisi enää mikään. Ellei sitten…

"Mistä kuvittelet saavasi tiedon risteilyn ajankohdasta ja miten saat vanhempasi suostumaan siihen?"

"Kysyn Feliltä ajankohdan ja vanhempani päästävät minut, jos saan jostain aikuisen valvomaan. Ja minulla onkin joku jo mielessä," Gilbert vastasi virnistäen.

"Kuka?"

"Alfred! Hän ei kuitenkaan valvo meitä mitenkään tarkasti ja on varmasti innoissaan ajatuksesta!"

"Alfred? Se "sankari" englannin opettajako?" Matthew kysyi hämmästyneenä. "Ja hetkinen, sanoitko sinä "meitä"?"

"Hän juuri, ja totta kai sinä tulet mukaan! Siitä tulee mahtavaa!"

"Gilbert, en minä voi…"

"Höpö höpö, vähän spontaanisuutta peliin Matti."

"Toris ja Felix, alkakaa tulla," Elizabeta huikkasi ovelta. Toris ja Felix huomasivat muiden jo lähteneen sillä välin, kun he olivat jääneet kuuntelemaan Gilbertin ja Matthewin keskustelua. He menivät kiireesti Elizabetan luokse jättäen kaksi muuta poikaa väittelemään risteilystä.

"Toris kuule," Felix aloitti. _Et sano sitä, et sano sitä… _"Meidän on niinku todellakin päästävä mukaan sille risteilylle!"

_Pahus_, Toris kirosi.

Tää luku on _periaatteessa_ ollu valmis jo pari päivää. Mutta mulla iski ihme sosiaalinen jakso tähän väliin. Kun nakki (eli Lnak koulutus, eli Lasten ja nuorten avustajakoulutus, eli isoskoulutus) toissapäivänä alko, niin meni sitten koko päivä niiden ihmisten kanssa joita ei ollu nähny aikoihin. Ja eilen olin sisustusmessuilla ja sieltä sitten menin mummolle, ja päivä meni taas :DD Enkä illalla jaksanu lähteä lähetysrumbaan vaikka sainkin tämän valmiiksi. Tästä ei puuttunut kuin ihan loppuosa, tosta _"Matti, meidän on päästävä mukaan sille risteilylle!" Gilbert sanoi innoissaan." _lähtien. Mutta nyt on sitten lähetetty.

Kommentteja? Se "sano edes moi jos jaksoit lukea ja tykkäsit" periaate on yhä voimassa :D


	3. Hyttijakoa

Enpä viimeksi sanonut, mutta nyt sanon, kiitos, KIITOS! kommentoijille ja niille, jotka ovat lisänneet tarinan suosikkeihinsa tai "tarina hälytykseen" (Meitillä ei ole hajuakaan miten sen kääntäisi fiksusti). Lämmittää mieltä kovasti sellainen :))) Tosi kiva, että tästä pidetään.

Ärsyttävää, ettei "kappaleviivani" ole tulleet näihin lukuihin… Pahoittelen jos on ärsyttänyt se, ettei ole mitään merkkiä siitä missä omat kommenttini loppuvat tai alkavat. Tai lukujen keskelläkään ei ole ollut jakoa. Mutta yritetään nyt jotain muuta kuin ne viivat. Ivan saa auttaa minua tässä ;)

-kolkolkolkolkolkol-

Berwald katui koskaan kertoneensa Elizabetalle suunnitelmistaan. Miksi hän oli edes tehnyt niin? Kai hänen nyt pitäisi tietää mitä siitä seurasi. Olihan hän tuntenut tämän jo niin pitkään.

_Luultavasti sanoit sen juuri sen takia, kaipaat seuraa._

Hys nyt sisäinen ääni, rauhaa hän kaipasi. Ei hulluja ystäviään, joita hän näki muutenkin päivittäin.

_Tuli haikea olo Tinon ajattelun jälkeen, kaipasit ystäviä lähellesi. Eikä se risteily ole niin kivaa yksin._

Mistä lähtien Berwaldilla edes oli ollut sisäinen ääni?

"Ketkä ovat mukana?" Elizabeta kysyi varsin väsyneen näköiseltä opettajajoukolta (ihme kyllä heillä kaikilla oli ollut sama tunne jonkin tapahtumisesta) esitettyään risteilyidean. Väsymys ei estänyt heitä olemasta se hullu joukko, jonka Berwald oli tuntenut nämä kaikki vuodet, vaan Danny ja Feli hypähtivät innoissaan seisomaan huutaen "todellakin!", Kiku oli todella innostuneen näköinen, mutta pysyi silti paikallaan ja nosti vain kätensä. Samalla hän nosti Heraclesinki käden, sillä tämä oli nukahtanut, mutta Kiku oli varma tämän haluavan mukaan. Koska Feli oli lähdössä mukaan, Ludwig koki velvollisuudekseen tulla vahtimaan tätä. Ja sitä paitsi Feli olisi raahannut hänet sinne kuitenkin, joten helpompaa oli vain lähteä omasta tahdostaan. Joten hänkin nosti kätensä. Ja koska Feli ja Ludwig olivat lähdössä, myös Lovino koki velvollisuudekseen lähteä mukaan. Pitihän hänen vahtia, ettei se ääliö tekisi mitään sopimatonta hänen pikkuveljelleen. Eduard piti risteilyistä, joten hänkin ilmaisi halunsa lähteä. Myös Alexander ja Isak halusivat matkalle. Joten yllätys yllätys he kaikki olivat lähdössä. Vähempää Berwald ei ollut odottanutkaan.

"Ei olisi Berwaldilta uskonut, että hän keksisi tällaisen idean," Danny sanoi. Toisin sanoen Danny haukkui Berwaldia tylsäksi. He olivat hyviä haukkumaan toisiaan varsin huomaamattomasti.

"Nå, suunnittelin m'neväni 'ksin," Berwald huokaisi.

"Ve~ Eihän sellainen käy, " Feli torui. "Se on paljon hauskempaa näin!"

"Aivan. Ja Kiku, herättele Heracles ja mennään syömään, että ehdimme ennen tuntien alkua," Elizabeta sanoi ja lähti kävelemään ulos opettajainhuoneesta. Muut tulivat pian hänen perässään.

Käytävillä alkoi kuulua "varo, opettajia tulee" kuiskimista eivätkä he ehtineet nähdä niitä kaikkia pahuuksia mitä vielä äsken oli käynnissä. Mutta toki silti joitakin. Sellaisia joitakin, mitä oli hieman hankala olla huomaamatta.

"…Kuka ihme on kasannut tänne tornin penkeistä?" Ludwig kysyi epäuskoisena katsellessaan kutakuinkin katonrajaan yltävää rakennelmaa käytävän pitkistä penkeistä. Lisäksi sen päällä oli noin neljäsluokkalainen tyttöoppilas silmät kyynelissä. Ja vielä kaiken lisäksi Ludwigille tuttu oppilas.

"Lilyana!" hän huudahti ja meni nopeasti auttamaan tytön alas. Ludwigin nostettua tytön käsivarsilleen tämä purskahti itkuun.

"Lu-Ludwig!" Lilyana nyyhkytti ja halasi tätä tiukasti.

"No niin, mitään hätää ei enää ole," Ludwig rauhoitteli hieman epävarmana mitä hänen pitäisi nyt tehdä. Hänen lohduttamistaitonsa (ynnä muut sosiaaliset taidot) olivat hyvin alhaiset.

"Ludwig! *Hik* V-Vash a-aikoo *hik* tappaa Yong Soon! Pysäytä h-hänet!" Lilyana parahti nikotellen ja hautasi kasvonsa Ludwigin olkapäähän. Ludwigilla meni hetki tajuta, mitä Lilyana oli juuri sanonut. Vash aikoi tappaa Young Soon? Sitten hän huomasi penkkitorniin kiinnitetyn muistilapun "Made In Korea".

…Ei ole totta, miten joku saattoi olla niin tyhmä, että teki jotain sellaista Vashin pikkusiskolle? Kaikki tiesivät miten ylisuojeleva nuori sveitsiläinen oli siskoaan kohtaan, Young Soon kyllä pitäisi tietää mitä siitä seuraisi.

…Hetkinen, olivatko nuo laukauksia?

Koska kouluammuskelut olivat vielä oppilaiden tuoreessa muistissa, laukaukset saivat aikaan paniikin. Ludwig laski pienen liechtensteinilaisen maahan ja lähti muiden opettajien tavoin pelastamaan nuoren korealaisen henkeä huutaen mennessään "Se on vain Vash, ei syytä paniikkiin!" mikä tuntui rauhoittavan ihmisiä huomattavasti.

-kolkolkolkol-

"Jumalauta Im, pysähdy ja ota vastaan rangaistuksesi!" Vash huusi jahdatessaan korealaista yhdeksäsluokkalaista ruokalan läpi.

"Vash, sinulla on ase! En varmasti pysähdy!" Yong Soo vastasi. "Enkä minä sitä paitsi tehnyt mitään vakavaa! Lilyanille ei käynyt kuinkaan! Enkä sentään ottanut hänen rintojaan omistuksekseni enhän? Mitään pahaa ei tapahtunut!"

Ilmoille kajahti pari lisälaukausta.

"LILYANA ON KAHDEKSAN HERRAN TÄHDEN! Jos olisit tehnyt jotain sellaista, olisin lähettänyt poliisit perääsi ja tappanut sinut hitaasti ja tuskallisesti!"

"Vash, älä puhu tuollaisia!" Yong Soo parahti. Muut oppilaat katselivat heidän menoaan mielenkiinnolla ja varsin huolissaan, mutta ketään ei huvittanut mennä auttamaan korealaista. Vaikka Vashin ase epäilyttikin heitä kovasti.

Heidän lähestyessään ruokalan ovea, ilmoille kajahti huuto "DON'T WORRY! THE HERO IS HERE! Yes, exactly, kaikkien favorite English teacher!" kuului huuto ja eräs englannin opettaja, Alfred, syöksyi oviaukkoon päästäen Yong Soon läpi, mutta pysäyttäen Vashin.

"Päästä minut irti! Yong Soon täytyy saada ansionsa mukaan!" Vash huusi rimpuillessaan Alfredin otteessa.

"En ole tehnyt mitään, viekää Vash äkkiä pois kimpustani!" Yong Soo hukkasi ja lähti jälleen juoksemaan poispäin. Vain törmätäkseen johonkuhun ja kaatuakseen lattialle.

"Auts!" Yong Soo parahti. Sitten hän vilkaisi keneen oli törmännyt. Se oli se pelottavan näköinen puutyön opettaja. _Pahus._

"S'nua etsink'n," tämä sanoi ja tarttui häntä ranteesta.

"Ei, Vash se minut yritti ampua!" Yong Soo selitti. "En ole tehnyt mitään!"

"M'nulla ån syyni 'skåa tåis'n," opettaja sanoi ja lähti kävelemään vetäen Yong Soon perässään. Samoin Alfred lähti liikkeelle rimpuilevaa Vashia raahaten.

"Rehtorin kansliaan we go," Alfred hihkaisi.

-kolkolkolkolkol-

"Oliko Vashilla ihan oikeasti ase?" Francis - kotitalouden opettaja ranskasta - kysyi muilta hämmentyneenä. Varsin moni opettaja oli kokoontunut opettajainhuoneen sohvanurkkaukseen keskustelemaan ruokavälitunnin tapahtumista.

"Se ei kuulemma ollut oikea, hän käyttää sitä vain "fiiliksen vuoksi"," Ludwig, joka oli tilanteesta parhaiten selvillä, sanoi. "Hänethän olisi pitänyt erottaa, jos hän olisi tuonut oikean aseen kouluun. Mutta rekvisiitta-asekin on paha juttu kouluammuskelujen takia. Tämä saattoi järkyttää niitä, joiden joku läheinen kuoli niissä. Joten hänen rangaistuksensa tulee olla varsin ankara."

"Niin, vaikka ei huvittaisi yhtään, Yong Soo kuitenkin järkytti Lilyanaa pahasti," Elizabeta kommentoi. Muut nyökkäilivät.

"Yong Soo kaivoi verta nenästään… Muuten, mikä hänen rangaistuksensa tulee olemaan?" Danny kysyi.

"Sekin on vielä mietinnän alla. Mutta olemme päätyneet ainakin julkiseen anteeksipyyntöön," Ludwig sanoi. "Jälki-istuntoahan siitä myös seuraa. Katsotaan nyt vielä kuinka paljon."

Sitten kaikki olivat hetken hiljaa miettien jotain sanottavaa.

"Selvä, nyt kun asiat on puitu, minä lähden kotiin," Lovino ilmoitti ja nousi lähteäkseen.

"Stop tykkänään Lovi!" Elizabeta käski muistettuaan jotain tärkeää. "Sovitaan hyttijaot ynnä muut nyt kun olemme kaikki koolla ja käytössämme on tietokone." Lovino huokaisi mutta istui jälleen alas.

"Oletteko te menossa porukalla risteilylle?" Francis kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan.

"Ei, me jaamme hyttejä ihan muuten vaan," Danny vastasi. Francis pyöräytti silmiään.

"Joten, ketkä haluavat samaan hyttiin?" Elizabeta kysyi ottaen muistiinpanovälineet esiin. "Meitä on 11… Kävisikö kaksi neljän henkilön ja yksi kolmen henkilön hyttijako?"

"M'nä ål'n jå varannut åm'n hyt'n," Berwald huomautti.

"Minkälaisen hytin?" Elizabeta kysyi.

"Sviit'n. Tästä p'ti tulla rentåutum's låmani."

"Eli siellä on vain parisänky?"

"Aiv'n."

"Berwald varmaan sitten pitää sen yksityisenä, elii, kymmenen henkilöä… Miten jaetaan?"

"Minä ja Alexander otetaan kaksistaan hytti vai mitä Alex?" Danny kysyi iloisesti ja kurottautui kietomaan käsivartensa Alexanderin hartioille. Norjalainen läimäytti hänen kätensä pois ja meni Isakin luo.

"Minä ja Isak otamme yhteisen hytin," hän ilmoitti ja Isak nyökkäsi.

"Mutta Aleeex…" Danny valitti. Alex mulkaisi häntä murhaavasti.

"Selvä, Alex ja Isak kahdestaan," Elizabeta sanoi ja kirjasi ylös. "Sitten valitkaa hytti," hän sanoi ja ojensi heille tulostamansa listan hyttivaihtoehdoista.

"Jos otetaan komistaan hytti?" Danny yritti vielä. Vain saadakseen kaksi "Ei" vastausta ja ikävät mulkaisut molemmilta. Danny näytti hyvin loukkaantuneelta ja huokaisi dramaattisesti.

"No, minä taidan sittenkin mennä Berwaldi…" Hänen lauseensa keskeytti hänen vatsaansa iskeytynyt ärsyyntyneen ruotsalaismiehen nyrkki.

"Auts…"

"Ve~ Minä ja Ludwig otetaan yhteinen hytti vai mitä Ludwig?" Feli kysyi iloisesti roikkuen saksalaismiehen käsivarressa.

"Minä en salli sitä!" Lovino karjaisi. "Teitä en päästä kahdestaan, ties mitä tuo idiootti pikkuveljelleni tekee!"

Jotkut "ulkopuoliset" opettajat kohottivat tälle kulmiaan. Ludwigko tekisi jotain Felicianolle? Varsinkin Francis pisti tiedon muistiinsa.

"Otatteko te sitten kolmen hengen hytin?" Elizabeta ehdotti. Kolmikko suostui tähän ja he menivät vuorostaan tutkimaan listaa.

"Minä ja Heracles otamme myös yhteisen hytin," Kiku sanoi. Elizabeta nyökkäsi ja kirjoitti ylös.

"Se jättää jäljelle minut, Eduardin ja Dannyn. Otammeko me kolmen hengen hytin?" hän kysyi.

"Käy minulle," Eduard vastasi. Myös Danny hyväksyi ehdotuksen. Kun hytit olivat selvillä, he kävivät tekemässä varaukset. Ikävä kyllä he eivät huomanneet, kuinka eräs tietty ranskalaismies kurkki mille laivalle he olivat menossa ja risteilyn ajankohdan.

_Tätä ei voi jättää väliin,_ tämä ajatteli ja kirjoitti tietonsa ylös.

-kolkolkolkolkolkolkol-

Siinä taas yksi luku, on _vähän_ lyhyempi kuin muut. Ja itse asiassa hyödytön :DD Ainoa tärkeä asia tässä oli, että he varasivat ne hytit. Muu tuli vain ihan lonkalta. Tuo Vashin ampumisjuttukin tuli vain kaavalla - käytävällä joku paha juttu johon he kiinnittävät opettajamaisesti huomiota - keksin sen tuolipinohomman - Lilyana tuli mukaan… Että silleen :DD Ja Franciskin hipsi odottamatta mukaan. Pitäis varmaan alkaa oikeasti suunnitella tätä.

Ja mitä, ai että pitäisi olla SuFin ficci? Höpö höp… Kah, niinhän tossa tosiaan lukee. Ohoh. No ei, huoli pois, Tino tulee mukaan ensi luvussa!

Ja olin muuten aika yllättynyt siitä, miten Berwaldin aksentti oli suosiossa. En sitä erityisen ihmeellisenä pitänyt… Mutta mikäs siinä jos pidetään ;)

…

Vilma. N: Kiitos, hienoa että nauratti :)

Cute Hatter: Kiitos kovasti :D Haha, minäkään en kestäisi kovin kauaa Felixin kaltaisen tyypin kanssa, mutta hänen puhettaan on hauska kirjoittaa. Ja kirjoitusvirheitä ei näy? Hyvä, siihen pyrinkin :DD

some1: En uskaltaisi, tulisi kuitenkin vihainen Hetalia fanilauma haukkumaan pystyyn sen jälkeen :DD Mutta kiitoksia.

Chiboku: Kiitos kiitos, hyvä että erottuu edukseen samantapaisista ficeistä. Itsekin olen lukenut paljon tällaisia, mutta yritän saada tästä erilaisen tunkemalla hahmoja sekä oppilaiden että opettajien rooliin. Vaikka kai niitäkin on jo :DDD

LivingFairytale: kirjoitetaan kirjoitetaan ;) SuFiniä saa vielä hetken odotella. Mutta kiitos :DD

…

Luvut lyhenevät ja oma höpötys sen kuin lisääntyy. Pahus, olen menossa huonoon suuntaan :DD

Kommentoinnissa samaa linjaa yhä! Lämmittävät mieltä ja kannustavat kirjoittamaan lisää. Edes se moi ;)


	4. Tino on MISSÄ?

"Miksi ihmeessä Feliciano kertoisi sinulle risteilyn ajankohdan?" Matthew kysyi Gilbertiltä yrittäen yhä saada tätä perumaan suunnitelmansa. He odottivat kyseistä italialaista ruokalan ovilla, vaikka Matthew ei tajunnut miksi hän oli tähänkin suostunut. Gilbert oli perhanan hyvä painostamaan ihmisiä.

"Miksi hän ei kertoisi?" Gilbert kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan.

"Koska asia ei kuulu sinulle?" Matthew vastasi.

"Miksi se ei kuuluisi minulle?"

"Se ei vain kuulu."

"Totta kai se kuuluu jos aion mukaan," Gilbert sanoi. "Kah, sieltä lempi kuvataiteiden opettajamme saapuukin!" hän sanoi niin kovaa, että heitä lähestyvä kyseinen italialainen kuuli sen.

"Ve~ Sinähän olet Ludwigin veljenpoika Gilbert, etkö olekin?" tämä kysyi pysähtyen heidän kohdalleen. Gilbertin kommentti oli saanut hänen hymynsä levenemään vielä vähän lisää.

"Aivan," Gilbert sanoi hymyillen ystävällisesti. "Ludwigilta kuulee sinusta vain hyvää, hän kehuu erityisesti tekemääsi pastaa, on kuulemma taivaallista."

Matthew ei ollut aivan varma väittämän totuudenmukaisuudesta, mutta miksikäs ei…

"Ve~ Niinkö?" Feli kysyi iloisesti.

"Todellakin," Gilbert vakuutti ja päätti mennä suoraan asiaan. "Muuten Feli, milloin te olittekaan menossa sille risteilylle?" Gilbert kysyi.

"25 päivä", Feli vastasi näyttämältä edes hämmästyneeltä kysymyksen takia. Matthew kohotti kulmiaan.

"Ja millä laivalla?"

"Hmm… Viking Line."

"Turku vai Helsinki?"

"Helsingistä lähdetään."

"Hienoa, kiitos Feli", Gilbert sanoi hymyillen viattomasti.

"Eipä mitään," Feli vastasi. "Ve~ Mutta Gilbert, mihin tarvitset näitä tietoja?"

No niin, Matthew olikin jo ehtinyt ihmetellä, miksei Feliciano kyseenalaistanut Gilbertin kysymyksiä.

"Enpä erityisemmin mihinkään," Gilbert sanoi huiskauttaen kättään vähättelevästi. Feli nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi. _Siinäkö kaikki! _"Mutta meidän täytyykin tästä lähteä syömään," Gilbert sanoi vilkaistuaan rannekelloaan. Jonka keskellä muuten oli kuva keltaisesta tipusesta. "Joten, nähdään taas Feli! Tule Matti" Gilbert sanoi, tarttui Matthewin ranteeseen ja lähti vetämään tätä perässään ruokalaan jättäen Felin ihmettelemään mistä blondi oli siihen tupsahtanut.

xxx

"Enkös minä sanonut, helppo homma," Gilbert sanoi virnistäen Matthewin hölmistyneelle ilmeelle.

He juoksivat ruokalan läpi kohti sen toisella puolella olevia yläkertaan vieviä rappusia.

"Miksi se oli noin helppoa?" Matthew kysyi yllättyneenä. "Miksei hän yhtään ihmetellyt kysymyksiäsi?

"Sellainen Feli vain on," Gilbert vastasi kohauttaen olkiaan. "Nyt meidän pitää vielä saada Alfred mukaan."

"Selitätkö vielä kerran miksi juuri Alfred eivätkä esimerkiksi vanhempasi?"

"Koska isäni kertoisi Ludwigille ajatuksestamme jos lähtisi kanssamme risteilylle ja se pilaisi yllätyksen, ellei jopa vaarantaisi koko matkaa," Gilbert selitti. "Lisäksi matkasta tulee rennompi näin. Vanhempani vahtisivat minua silmä kovana, Alfred ei välitä pätkääkään siitä mitä me teemme."

"Se vähän riippuu…" Matthew aloitti.

"Riippuu mistä?" Gilbert kysyi yhtäkkiä hieman huolissaan suunnitelmastaan.

"Onko hänellä ylisuojeleva vai ei-huomaa-minua-lainkaan vaihe meneillään."

"Miksi Alfred olisi ylisuojeleva sinua kohtaan?" Gilbert ihmetteli.

"No, hän on setäni, ja…"

"ALFRED ON SINUN SETÄSI?" Gilbert kysyi järkyttyneenä.

"Niin… Ja minä satun olemaan lähisukumme nuorin, joten he kaikki haluaisivat pitää minut ikuisesti pikkulapsena. Hän, Francis ja Arthur saisivat pikkuhiljaa hankkia omia lapsia ja unohtaa ylisuojelevuutensa minua kohtaan. Sillä muuten he tuntuvatkin unohtaneen minut…" Matthew huokaisi.

Vihan liekki kyseistä kolmikkoa vastaan leimahti hetken Gilbertin rinnassa. Miksi kaikki unohtivat Matin? Miksi häntä ei huomattu? Miten joku saattoi olla huomaamatta niinkin mahtavan tyypin kuin hän? Mutta vihan liekki joutui väistymään hämmennyksen tieltä, kun Gilbert todella tajusi, mitä hän oli juuri kuullut.

"Hetkinen, miten Francis ja Arthur tähän liittyvät?"

"Franciskin kuuluu sukuun, hän on enoni. Samoin Arthur kuuluu sukuun, mikä sirpaleserkkuni sitten lieneekin, hän on mummini sisaren lapsi. Mutta hän on myös kummisetäni. Hän ja Francis ovat serkuksia," Matthew selitti. Gilbert yritti painaa tiedot mieleensä.

"Mikset ole aikaisemmin kertonut tästä?" hän ihmetteli. Matthew kohautti olkapäitään. "Eipä ole tunnut mieleen, sillä kuten sanoin, he tuskin muistavat minua, joten sukulaisuudella ei paljoa ole väliä."

"Olisit silti voinut sanoa," Gilbert sanoi. "En kuitenkaan usko, että he keksisivät olla ylisuojelevia nyt, sillä mitä pahaa laivoissa muka on?"

"Hah," Matthew naurahti. "Ne ovat luultavasti hirveitä "pahuuden pesiä" jonne heidän viattoman pienen veljen-, sisaren-, kummipoikansa ei tulisi astua."

"Enpä usko. Minusta tuntuu, että sinä yrität nyt vain luikerrella irti risteilystä," Gilbert sanoi ja he jatkoivat matkaansa koulun kielikäytävälle missä englanninluokat olivat.

-kolkolkolkolkolkol-

"No Matti, risteilyalukset eivät ole sopiva paikka sinulle, no no," Alfred sanoi heidän kävellessään takaisin ruokalaa kohti (huom. kun Alfred sanoo no, hän sanoo ei). Matthew katsoi Gilbertiä kasvoillaan "mitä minä sanoin" ilme, johon Gilbertin vastasi "odotas vain" ilmeellä.

"Älä nyt Alfred, eivät risteilyt ole mitään pahoja asioita! Minä olen käynyt niillä pienestä pitäen! Ja etkö muista meidän yhteisiä risteilyitämme, niillähän ei ole tapahtunut mitään pahaa eihän?" Gilbert kysyi. Eikun hetkinen, nyt kun hän oikein mietti…

Alfred katsahti häntä toinen kulmakarva koholla.

"Muistan hyvinkin, siksi en haluakkaan Mattia mukaan," hän sanoi. Matthewin hälytyskellot risteilyitä kohtaan alkoivat soida. Ja kävivätkö nämä kaksi useamminkin yhteisillä risteilyillä?

"Ja minun nimeni on yhä Matthe…"

"Ei häntä voi ikuisesti tynnyrissäkään pitää Alfred, sitä paitsi mitä pahaa hänelle tapahtuisi? Me olisimme hänen seurassaan eivätkä pahikset edes huomaa häntä. Ja totta kai sinunlaisesi sankari pystyy häntä suojelemaan!" Gilbert sanoi. "Come on, missä on se spontaani lempi englanninopettajamme? Siitä tulee todella hauskaa."

"Minua huolestuttaa myös se, että sinä ja Matti haluatte kahdestaan risteilylle," Alfred sanoi

"Se on Matth…"

"Jos yrität vihjata tuolla jotain sellaista, kuin…"

"Siis niinku OMG Gilbert, oli niinku tosi uskaliasta sulta ja Matilta juosta ruokalan ja kielikäytävän läpi niinku KÄSIKKÄIN! Ja mä niinku luulin, et sä oot kiinnostunu opesta, mut siis niinku sä ja Matti?" kajahti ilmoille yli-innokkaan puolalaissyntyisen oppilaan huudahdus. Kyseinen oppilas kirmasi heitä kohti heilutellen paperinippua päänsä päällä. Pukeutuneena pinkkiin hameeseensa. Mutta ihmiset olivat jo tottuneet Felixin pukeutumiseen, joten se ei paljoa kummastusta herättänyt. Enemmän huomiota saivat hänen sanansa.

"Mä en niinku oikeen uskonu silmiäni ku mä näin teidän juoksevan mun ohi, mut onneks eräs tietty ihana henkilö sai napsittuu teist niinku aika paljon kuvia ja nää on niinku ihan sika söpöjä!"

Alfred mulkaisi Gilbertiä ja veti syvään henkeä valmistautuen huutamaan albiinolle pari valittua sanaa. Gilbert kuitenkin ehti avaamaan suunsa ensin.

"Siis mitä? Ei varmasti olla," hän puolustautui. Ei kun hetkinen, kylläpäs. Hän ei ollut päästänyt Matin ranteesta irti ennen kuin Alfredin luokan kohdalla. Mutta sehän ei ollut käsikkäin olemista, eihän?

"Emme olleet käsi kädessä Felix, Gilbert vain raahasi minua perässään…" Matthew sanoi tajuttuaan mistä Felix puhui.

"Höpsis, katsos nyt niinku näitä kuvia!" Felix sanoi ja antoi Matthewille pari paperia pinostaan. Siinä oli tulostettuja kuvia hänestä ja Gilbertistä juoksemassa käytävillä selvästi pidellen toisiaan kädestä, vaikka itse otetta ei näkynyt. Kuvaaja oli ollut todella taitava kuvakulmien kanssa. Pahus.

"GILBERT JUMALAUTA! Sinä pidät näppisi erossa minun veljenpojastani onko selvä!"

"Minähän pidän! Tämä ei ole sitä miltä se näyttää, me olemme vain hyviä ystäviä! Eikä se kuuluisi sinulle vaikka se olisi jotain muuta," Gilbert huudahti. "Herran tähden Alfred, sinä muistutat nyt enemmän Arthuria kuin itseäsi!"

Hetkinen, Arthur...

"Ai niin, Arthurista puheen ollen, hänkin on tulossa sille risteilylle," Gilbert sanoi.

"Niinkö?" Alfred kysyi unohtaen edellisen keskustelun kokonaan.

Ovelaa, Matthew ajatteli. Alfred mitä luultavimmin tarttuisi Arthur-syöttiin.

"Todellakin, siksi ajattelimmekin ensiksi sinua vahtiasiassa," Gilbert vakuutteli. "Joten eiköhän lähdetä sille risteilylle, vai mitä Alfred!"

"…YES! LET'S GO!" Alfred huudahti.

"Yes! Ylävitonen!" Gilbert sanoi ja nosti kätensä Alfredin läpsäistäväksi.

Matthew katseli tilannetta hymyillen hieman. Jaahas, mikään ei taaskaan ollut pysäyttänyt Gilbertin suunnitelmia. Sellainen hän vain oli. Muut oppilaat käytävällä olivat taas erittäin hämmentyneitä. Oppilas ja opettaja olivat noinkin hyviä kavereita? Ja miksi Alfred suostui risteilyyn Arthurin mainitsemisen jälkeen? Eivätkö he kaksi inhonneet toisiaan? Plus mikä tämä GilbertXMatthew juttu oli?

He eivät saaneet vastauksia kysymyksiinsä.

"Aargh, mun on siis niinku ihan pakko päästä sinne mukaan!" Felix huudahti hypähdellen tasajalkaa ja taputtaen käsiään hyvin nopeaan tahtiin.

He kaikki kolme toivoivat, että tämä ei tulisi mukaan.

Sitten he jatkoivat matkaansa ruokalaa kohti.

-kolkolkolkolkolkol-

"Kuka helvetissä on vuotanut tiedot risteilystä Francisille?" Lovino kysyi ärtyneenä ja iski perunaansa raivoisasti haarukallaan. _Perkele, miksi aina oli perunaa…_ He istuivat ruokalan opettajainpöydässä vain omalla porukallaan.

"Hän luultavasti kaivoi sen esiin jostain ihan itse…" Elizabeta huokaisi. "Mutta ei sen väliä, laiva on iso, emme luultavasti näe häntä paljoa. Ja jos tarve vaatii, voimme piiloutua Berwaldin sviittiin."

"Entä m'nne m'nä piilåud'n teitä?" Berwald murahti. Hänen kommentistaan ei välitetty.

"Hauskaa siitä tulee, ei Francis voi sille mitään," Eduard sanoi.

"Se perverssi ärsyttää minua!" Lovino huudahti.

"Madalla ääntäsi Lovino, oppilaiden ei ole hyvä kuulla opettajien haukkuvan toisiaan," Ludwig varoitti huomatessaan joidenkin oppilaiden kävelevän varsin lähellä heidän pöytäänsä. Lovino olisi halunnut ärähtää tälle jotain takaisin, mutta heidän piti tosiaan varoa sanojaan oppilaiden lähettyvillä.

Joten hän palasi perunoidensa hakkaamiseen.

"Terve Julle!" huudahduksia alkoi kuulua siellä täällä, kun koulun rehtori, Julius, saapui ruokalaan. Oppilaat olivat ottaneet Julle nimen tavaksi sen jälkeen kun heille oli näytetty Asterix ja Obelix elokuva. Juliuksesta se oli huvittavaa, joten hän ei valittanut lempinimestään. Sitä paitsi oppilaat lisäsivät siihen usein roomalaisen tervehdyksen (vaikka se tuntui olevan tunnetumpi natsitervehdyksenä) joka sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa juhlavaksi. Hän kun lisäksi oli Roomasta lähtöisin.

"Hei ukki," Feli sanoi hymyillen, kun Julius saapui heidän luokseen.

"Hei, mitäs ihanat pojanpoikani?" Julius vastasi.

"Ihan sitä samaa, kuin äsken opettajainhuoneessa…" Lovino mutisi. "Paitsi että saimme selville, että Francis on tulossa sinne risteilylle, joka ärsyttää… Perhanan ranskalainen ääliö."

"Noh, Lovi," Julius torui ja istui pöydän ääreen. "Me saamme muuten pian uuden opettajan. Hän alkaa pitää näytelmätunteja – tai ilmaisutaitoa, miten vaan - ja opettaa espanjaa. Nimi taisi olla Antonio tai jotain."

"Tulisiko hän sattumoisin Espanjasta?" Danny kysyi virnistäen.

"Jep, siellä on syntynyt. Mutta ei ikävä kyllä osunut tälle alueelle, joten hän ei käynyt tätä koulua," Julius sanoi.

"On se kummaa, kaikki kun tuntuvat osuvan tänne," Eduard sanoi.

"Nii'in. Mutta arvatkaas mitä, sain eilen loistavan idean teidän risteilyynne liittyen!" Julius sanoi.

"…Ethän vain ole tulossa mukaan?" Lovino kysyi.

"Ensinnäkin, kiitoksia vaan Lovi, ja toiseksi, en, mutta eräs toinen henkilö voisi tulla!" Julius sanoi.

"Kuka?" Feli kysyi. Hän ei ihan heti keksinyt, ketä Julius voisi tarkoittaa.

"Tino! Ette ole tainneet nähdä häntä aikoihin vai mitä? Ja tehän olitte hänen kanssaan hyviä ystäviä koko ala- ja yläasteen, joten eikö olisi mahtavaa kutsua hänet mukaan?"

Ilmapiiri koko ruokalassa vaihtui todella jäätäväksi. Oppilaat vilkuilivat ympärilleen huolestuneina, eikä Juliuskaan ymmärtänyt tätä muutosta. Wow, Felikään ei enää hymyillyt.

"Sanoinko jotain väärää…?" Julius kysyi tutkaillessaan muiden synkistyneitä ilmeitä. Luoja että Berwald näytti tavallistakin pelottavammalta…

Kiku, joka istui Juliuksen vieressä, nojautui tämän puoleen.

"Umm, Tino on meille kaikille hyvin arka aihe. Me emme ole nähneet häntä se jälkeen, kun hänet vietiin Venäjälle. Eli seitsemään vuoteen."

"Niinkö? Minä näin Tinon eilen," Julius sanoi. Tämä aiheutti kohahduksen heidän keskuudessaan.

"SINÄ MITÄ?" Danny huudahti.

"NÄITKÖ TOSIAAN TINON?" Elizabeta ja Eduard kysyivät.

"Oliko hän kunnossa?" Ludwig kysyi.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Heracles kysyi.

"MISSÄ H'N ÅLI?" Berwald kysyi ja nousi seisomaan. Julius räpäytti silmiään muutaman kerran ihmetellen heidän reaktioitaan.

"Kävin eilen sairaalassa tarkastuksessa. On niillä hinku raahata vanha mies sinne jatkuvasti… En minä niitä tarvitse! Mutta kuitenkin, keskustellessani erään viehättävän sairaanhoitajan kanssa hän sai käskyn mennä tarkistamaan erään potilaan huoneessa… olikohan se 24. Koska hän tiesi, että potilas oli tajuton saatoin tulla hänen mukaansa. Miten kerrassaan ihastuttava hoitaja hän olikaan… No, kun saavuimme huoneeseen tunnistin potilaan saman tien Tinoksi, minkä hoitaja myös varmisti. Hän oli hyvin samannäköinen kuin aina ennenkin, vaikka oli aika huonona. Mutta kuulemma pitäisi herätä piakkoin, joten hänen pitäisi olla kunnossa risteilyyn mennessä... Ja minne te nyt menette?" Julius kysyi huomatessaan kaikkien nousseen ja lähteneen juoksemaan ovelle. Kukaan ei vastannut.

"Hei! Ette te voi lähteä kesken koulupäivän!" hän yritti huutaa heidän peräänsä. Kukaan ei välittänyt. Paitsi oppilaat, jotka seurasivat mielenkiinnolla, kun kasa opettajia juoksi ulos koulusta jättäen tarjottimensakin pöytään.

"Ette voi olla tosissanne!" Julius huusi vielä kerran ja huokaisi sitten dramaattisesti. Koko ruokala oli nyt täysin hiljaa.

"Okei, mitä helvettiä juuri tapahtui?" sanoi paikalle äskettäin saapunut Gilbert rikkoen hiljaisuuden. Ja silloin kaikki puhkesivat puhumaan samaan aikaan.

"Opet ryhty joukkolintsaukseen!" kuului Yong Soon iloinen hihkaisu. "Wuhuu" ja "jes" huudot täyttivät ruokalan ja Julius painoi päänsä käsiinsä.

-kolkolkolkolkol-

Kouluta sairaalalle oli vain kilometri, joten he kaikki olivat päättäneet vain juosta sinne. Ja he olisivat olleet siinä tilassa muutenkin vaaraksi liikenteelle. Heistä kukaan ei sanonut mitään, kaikki kiinnittivät huomionsa vain juoksemiseen. Kaikkien ajatukset menivät suunnilleen näin: Tinotinotinotinotinotino. Näkisivätkö he hänet tosiaan näiden vuosien jälkeen? Miksi Tino oli täällä? Miksi he eivät olleet kuulleet hänestä aikaisemmin?

Ohikulkijat katsoivat heidän menoaan oudoksuen. 11 nuorta aikuista juoksivat kuin hengen hädässä jopa punaisia päin. Berwald oli johdossa, koska oli pisin ja päättäväisin, mutta kukaan ei jäänyt muista kovinkaan jälkeen.

He saapuivat sairaalaan varsin pian, hengästyneinä ja hurjan näköisenä joukkona joka säikäytti muutamat sairaanhoitajat. He menivät heti neuvontatiskille.

"Missä huoneessa on Tino Väinämöinen!" he kaikki kysyivät. Työntekijä oli liian järkyttynyt tutkimaan asiaa heti. Hän vain tuijotti joukkoa suu auki.

"Eikös Julius sanonut sen olleen 24?" Ludwig kysyi kärsimättömänä, kun he eivät saaneet tietoja tarpeeksi nopeasti.

"Hän ei ollut varma, mutta kyllä hän 24 sanoi," Eduard vastasi. Tiskillä ollut työntekijä toipui järkytyksestään ja tarkisti asian.

"Kyllä, Tino Väinämöinen, huone 24… Tuonne päin," hän ohjasi heitä. Ja kaikki juoksivat taas.

"Älkää juosko sairaalan käytävillä!" hän huusi heidän peräänsä. Hänestäkään ei välitetty.

Joukko saapui huoneen 24 ovelle ja he avasivat sen sellaisella voimalla, että se törmäsi seinään pamahtaen äänekkäästi. Ja tosiaan, siinä sairaalavuoteella makasi heidän Tinonsa, jonka he kaikki saattoivat tunnistaa, vaikka eivät olleet nähneet häntä seitsemään vuoteen.

Ja silloin heidän jalkansa pettivät ja he kaikki vajosivat lattialle kyynelten alkaessa virrata heidän poskilleen.

-KoLkOlKoLkOl-

No ei se Tino sittenkään ihan kunnolla päässyt mukaan. Mutta sentään jotenkin. Ja sitten…

ANTEEKSIANTEEKSIanteeksi….. Hirveän kauan meni tässä. Tämä oli _periaatteessa _valmis jo viime perjantaina. Kirjoitin sen nopeasti valmiiksi ja lähdin vielä lukemaan sitä läpi tarkastaakseni luvun virheiden varalta. Ja sitten piti myöntää, silkkaa shaisseahan se oli. Ihan kamalaa tekstiä. Ja sitten pitikin jo juosta leiribussiin, että en lähetysrumbaan olisi ehtinyt ja oli niin kamala, etten olisi viittinyt muutenkaan lähettää. Kun leiriltäni palasin sunnuntai-iltana lähdin lukaisemaan tätä uudestaan. Ei ollut parantunut yhtään ajan kanssa. Sitten iski masis, "no niin, nyt mulla on taas se vaihe, etten osaa mitään ja mistään ei tuu mitään yhyy turha yrittääkään kun tulis vaan huonoa tekstiä". No ei ehkä ihan noin vahvana, oon nykyään aika positiivinen, mutta en vaan uskonu itteeni pariin päivään. Sit lähin kirjottaa uusiks. En vieläkään ihan fanita tätä lukua, mutta se on sentään siedettävä. Tulee sitten kivempaa kun Tinoon pääsee :DD …haha, mulla ei oikeestaan oo sille mitään suunnitelmia, mitähän tapahtuu...

Ja mietin aika lailla miten laitan esim. Gilbertin puhumaan. Aluks ajattelin tyypillistä puhekieltä, "mä, sä jne…" MUTTA se ei kuulostanut fiksulta. Se ei kirjoitettuna oikein ollu kivan näköstä. Ja lisäksi tajusin, että olin aikaisemmin ihan huomaamattani laittanut ne puhumaan ihan järkevästi. Paitsi tietysti Felixin haha.

Lovino on aika julma ukilleen… En tiedä millainen suhde heillä oikeasti on, mutta kai Lovinoa ärsyttää, kun Julius pitää enemmän Felistä ja hänhän nyt on ilkeä kaikille, joten miksi ei ukilleen?

JA hihihihi, Espanja saapuu myös~

Voisin höpötykset lopetella tähän, hirveen kasan turhaa tekstiä taas suolsin.

Mutta vielä kommenteista:

hansu: *kikatusta* kommentti sai minut oikeasti kikattelemaan kuin hullu :DD Satuin menemään katsomaan Veskua kommenttisi jälkeen ja sielläkin kikattelin. Ja ihmettelin milloin minusta näin häveliäs on tullut? (tai sitten pervo, miten sen nyt ottaa.) Hienosti huomattu tuo parisänkyjuttu, sillä tosiaan saattaa pientä roolia tarinassa ilmaantua ;) Kiitoksia.

Vilma N: Kova heppu on joo ;) Kiitoksia paljon.

Snowiis: Toivottavasti jatkoin tarpeeksi samaan malliin. Kiitoksia kommentistasi :D

SahPa: Kiitos kiitos, en ole aivan varma, pääseekö herra kolkol tarinaan hihhuloimaan, mutta viittauksia häneen kyllä on ja hänestä puhutaan. Katsotaan nyt.

Ja kiitos myös yleisesti kaikille lukijoille :D Sitten päästänkin teidät tämän taas aivan älyttömän pitkän puheen päätyttyä kommentoimaan~ Muistakaa edes se MOI!


	5. Jälleen yhdessä

Tino avasi silmänsä ja mietti missä hän oli. Viimeinen muistikuva joka hänellä oli, oli riita Ivanin kanssa. Tino ei ollut pitänyt kiinni sovituista aikatauluista. Se oli vakava asia. Todella vakava.

Huoneen katto oli valkoinen. Eikä Tinon mielestä Ivanin talossa ei ollut valkoisia huoneita… Tai mistä sitä tiesi, talo oli järkyttävän iso eikä hänellä ollut lupaa mennä ihan kaikkialle. Tämä saattoi olla yksi hänen erikoisista tyrmistään? Kovin sairaalan oloinen, sama piipittävä äänikin…

Oh, hänhän **oli** sairaalassa.

No niin, mitä Ivan oli hänelle tällä kertaa tehnyt? Sen piti olla jotain niin pahaa, että hän oli päätynyt sairaalaan… Leikkinyt taas moottorisahalla? Ei, kaikki ruumiinosat tuntuivat olevan paikoillaan. Paitsi tietysti hänen vasen kätensä, mutta se meni jo pari vuotta sitten. Onneksi hänen proteesinsa oli huippuluokkaa - Ivanin rahoista jotain hyötyäkin - ja se toimi kuin oikea ja näytti oikealta. Mutta siis, mitä tällä kertaa? Luoja, kunhan siihen ei liittynyt mitään seksuaalista. Kun hän ajattelikin viim… Ei, hän ei ajatellut sitä. Laa laa laa, ajatukset hus pois. Tino käänsi päätään keksiäkseen jotain muuta. Kah, ikkuna. Maisema näytti yllättävän tutulta, mutta se ei ollut sama maisema, mitä hän useilla sairaalareissuillaan Venäjällä oli katsellut. Mistä se siis oli tuttu? Tuolla näkyi kirjasto ja tuolla valintatalo. Tuttuja paikkoja. Hän oli varma, että oli käynyt niissä.

Hetkinen.

Kirjasto.

Valintatalo.

Suomenkielistä tekstiä.

Hän oli Suomessa.

Ja vanhassa kotikaupungissaan.

Miksi?

Hän odotteli salamaniskun tapaista takautumaa viime päivistä, mutta ei saanut vastausta toiveeseensa.

Ehkä tämä on vain unta. Todella hyvää unta, hän oli päässyt pois Ivanin luota paikkaan, josta jatkuvasti unelmoi. Ei siis sairaalaan, tähän kaupunkiin. Tino nousi istumaan ja huomasi ympärillään monta maljakollista kukkia. Liljoja, ruusuja, kauniita sinivalkoisia kimppuja joiden kukkia hän ei tunnistanut, sekä sieviä tekokieloja. Ne saivat Tinon hymyilemään onnellisesti. Hän oli aina pitänyt kieloista ja kukkien antaja – vaikka luultavasti vain hänen oma alitajuntansa – oli asiasta selvästi selvillä. Nyt ei enää ollut kielojen kasvukausi, mutta joku oli silti halunnut antaa niitä hänelle. Kiitoksia alitajunta tai kuka liennytkin. Tino kurottautui ottamaan niistä yhden käsiinsä. Se oli sievä ja hyvin tehty, varsin oikean näköinen. Kukahan olisi antanut ne hänelle, jos tämä ei olisi unta? Tuskin Ivan. Tai mikä ettei, hän ei koskaan tiennyt mitä hänen setänsä päässä liikkui.

Samassa käytävältä alkoi kuulua voimakasta puheensorinaa. Ja se lähestyi. Ja äänet kuulostivat varsin tutuilta. Se ei olisi kyllä mikään ihme vaikka ne tuttuja olisivat olleetkin, hän tunsi hyvin monia henkilöitä tässä kaupungissa.

"Perhana, luulin jo, ettei päivä päättyisi ikinä!" yksi äänistä kirosi. "Miksi Julius sai päähänsä pitää tämän pitkän päivän lisäksi jonkun _perhanan kokouksen_? Joka oli lisäksi täysin hyödytön, turha, merkityksetön…"

"Låvinå, tajus'mme jå," joku sanoi. Olipa hänellä vahva aksentti. Aika samanlainen, kuin Berwaldin. Hauskasti äännetyt o:t ja puheen epäselvyys… Ja oliko joku heistä Lovino? Erään hänen hyvän ystävänsä nimi oli Lovino, hauska sattuma…

"Äläs nyt Berwald, anna Lovin kertoa kokouksesta rauhassa," sanoi joku hyvin kovaääninen henkilö. Sitten kuulosti, kuin jotakuta olisi lyöty.

"Älä ärsytä Danny," joku mutisi. Ja sillä hetkellä Tino alkoi repiä häneen kiinnitettyjä johtoja irti. Hänen parhaat ystävänsä olivat näin lähellä häntä! Ihan sama, oliko tämä unta vai ei, hän halusi nähdä heidät. Irrottauduttuaan Tino hyppäsi alas sängyltään ja harppoi ovelle, riuhtaisi sen auki ja astui käytävälle. Käytävälle, jossa 11 muuta henkilöä pysähtyi kuin seinään ja hiljeni täysin.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Te kaikki," Tino henkäisi ja tunsi kuinka kyyneleet olivat hyvää vauhtia karkaamassa hänen poskilleen. Se olikin hänelle varsin tuttu tunne. Hänen ystävänsä seisoivat vieläkin lamaantuneina. Se herätti Tinossa levottomuutta; Muistivatko he häntä enää lainkaan?

"Tino!" Feliciano huudahti viimein ja juoksi halaamaan kyseistä henkilöä. Tämä herätti kaikki muutkin transsista.

"TINO!" loput huusivat ja seurasivat Felin esimerkkiä. Ryhmähaliaika!

"Feli, Berwald, Eduard, Elizabeta, Danny, Alex, Ludwig, Lovino, Isak, Kiku, Heracles!" Tino lausui heidän nimensä ja yritti painautua mahdollisimman lähelle heitä kaikkia, mikä oli kohtuullisen helppoa, koska hänet oli puristettu tiukasti keskelle.

"Miten sinä.."

"Me…"

"Luulimme…"

"Mitä…"

"Seitsemän vuotta…"

"Oletko sinä todella siinä?"

"Tinå!"

"Kaikki…"

"Sinä…"

"Luoja, Tino, sinä… me…"

"Miten tämä…"

"Luoja."

"Koska te ette tunnu saavan mitään järkevää sanotuksi, niin päästäisittekö irti Tinosta ja ojentaisitte tänne, että saan ohjattua hänet takaisin huoneeseensa," kuului Avril Williams nimisen sairaanhoitajan topakka käsky heidän viereltään. Kaikki käänsivät katseensa häneen. Hoitaja seisoi kädet puuskassa ja katsoi heitä ankarasti. Ikävä kyllä hänen vihainen maskinsa ei ollut aivan pitävä, vaan tämän suupielet nykivät tavoitellen hymyä. Ja kun 12-päinen joukko kyynelsilmäisiä, halaavia ja hämmentyneitä nuoria miehiä ja nainen katsoi häntä anovasti ja hämmentyneinä, hänen oli pakko antaa hymyn puhjeta kasvoilleen.

"Herran jestas teidän kanssanne, antakaa hänet nyt vain tänne ja yrittäkää rauhoittua. Kysykää vasta sen jälkeen," hoitaja sanoi ja alkoi erotella heitä toisistaan. Sokissa oleva joukko ei vastustellut vaan haki turvaa heille siunaantuneesta järkevästä henkilöstä. Kukaan ei osannut tehdä juuri mitään, seurata vain hoitajaa hiljaisina Tinon huoneeseen ja katsoa, miten hänet jälleen kytkettiin kaiken maailman laitteisiin. Kun Tino oli hoitajan mielestä taas asiallisessa hoidossa, tämä alkoi katsella ympärillään olevaa joukkoa. Kaikki katsoivat Tinoa, kuin hän voisi kadota ilmaan hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Kuin yksikin sana voisi viedä hänet pois.

Ja se oli kukkua, Avril tuumasi.

"No niin, te olette kaikki käyttäytyneet todella omituisesti viime aikoina," hän aloitti. Kaikki 12 hätkähtivät, koska joku oli uskaltanut puhua.

"Minä en tiedä kuka tämä Tino on, mutta minä tunnen teidät. Ja tämä kaikki on todella outoa. Nyt selvitätte asianne ja lopetatte tuon koomaamisen!"

Tino kohotti kulmiaan. Todella sairaanhoitajamaista. Tosin hän ja hänen ystävänsä taisivat tuntea toisensa hyvin entuudestaan. Tino itse ei uskonut nähneensä tätä naista koskaan. Tai sitten hän ei vain muistanut. Ja ehtihän sitä seitsemässä vuodessa tapahtua ja unohtua kaikenlaista.

Tino jätti ystävänsä hoitajan huomiin ja keskittyi jälleen hänelle tuotuihin kasveihin. Niiden alkuperä taisi olla selvillä, kun hänen ystävänsä olivat täällä. Eikä tämä vaikuttanut uneltakaan, sillä hän kykeni tuntemaan. Miksi hän oli täällä, sitä hän ei tiennyt, mutta ei jaksanut välittääkään. Tino otti jälleen yhden tekokielon käsiinsä ja taivaallinen hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen oi niin pitkästä aikaa.

Berwald ei voinut keksittyä Avrilin paapomiseen. Miksi keskittyäkään, jos tarjolla olisi niinkin paljon parempi vaihtoehto kuin Tino? Hänellä oli niin paljon kysymyksiä hänelle, niin paljon sanottavaa, mutta hän ei saanut avattua suutaan. Perhana, olisi mukavaa, jos hänen ruumiinsa suostuisi tottelemaan häntä.

Hän katseli, miten Tino otti yhden hänen tuomistaan tekokieloista ja oli pyörtyä hänen hymynsä aiheuttamien tunnekuohun takia. Hänen tottelematon ruumiinsa ei ollut kestää sokin, onnen, himon ja ylimaallisen rakkauden yhdistelmää. Hän halusi nousta, kävellä Tinon viereen, nostaa tämän kasvot puoleensa ja painaa huulensa tämän upeita huulia vasten, ja…

Hänen onnekseen hänen ruumiinsa ei vieläkään totellut. Turpiinsa hän siitä olisi vain luultavasti saanut. Jos ei juuri Tinolta, niin ainakin kaikilta muilta.

…

"Kysymys yksi," Danny sanoi selvitettyään ajatuksiaan. "Miksi ja miten sinä olet täällä?"

Tino kääntyi Dannyyn päin mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan. "Se on harvinaisen hyvä kysymys."

"Johon vastaus on?"

"Eli minulla ei ole hajuakaan."

"Miten sinä voit palata tähän kaupunkiin seitsemän vuoden jälkeen sanoen, ettet tiedä miksi olet täällä?" Danny parahti.

"En todellakaan tiedä," Tino vastasi ja näytti häpeävän vastauksiaan.

Kun kaikkien kielen päällä ollut tärkein kysymys oli esitetty, kukaan ei oikein tiennyt, mitä seuraavaksi.

"Mikä on viimeisin tapahtuma, minkä sinä muistat?" Eduard kysyi. Tino näytti jälleen mietteliäältä.

"Minä… Minä olin matkalla töistä kotiin, olin noin tunnin myöhässä paluunormistani ja mietin miten Ivan suhtautuisi siihen. Hän on kovin omistushaluinen minun suhteeni ja se vain pahentui ja pahentui kun aloitin töissä käymisen. Sinä päivänä oli ollut kokous ja meidän oli pitänyt jäädä pitempään kuin tavallista. Meillä alkoi siitä kova riita... Miten se meni, en muista. Enkä oikeastaan enää mitään sen jälkeen… Sitten heräsin täältä."

Ivan oli siis yhä hullu, Berwald ajatteli. Paljoa muuta tuosta ei käynyt ilmi.

"Mutta… Miten teillä on mennyt?" Tino kysyi.

"…"

"…"

"Hyvin"

"Ette sano minulle seitsemän vuoden eron jälkeen että teillä on mennyt "hyvin"," Tino naurahti. "Jotain muuta, lienette kaikki pysyneet ystävinä?"

Sitten he alkoivat kertoa miten he kaikki olivat päätyneet työskentelemään Yhtenäiskoulu Hetaliaan, mitä he opettivat ja muita kuulumisia vuosien varrelta. Tinolle oli niin luontevaa puhua, tämä osasi näyttää kuuntelevansa, esitti täydentäviä kysymyksiä, osasi pitää keskustelua yllä ja he päätyivätkin juttelemaan aina vierailuajan loppumiseen asti. Avril melkein harkitsi antaa joukolle lupaa jäädä sairaalalle, mutta ei hän voinut. Joten toisensa juuri uudelleen löytänyt joukko halasi toisiaan tiukasti ja lupasi tulla huomenna uudestaan.

"Oliko meidän viime tapaamisestamme tosiaan seitsemän vuotta?" Elizabeta sanoi rutistaessaan Tinoa.

"Sitä on tosiaan vaikea uskoa," Tino naurahti. "Teille on niin helppo vain puhua, ihan kuin eroa ei olisi koskaan ollutkaan."

"Paraskin puhuja, sinulle se tässä on helppo puhua," Danny sanoi saadessaan vuoronsa Tinon halaamisessa.

"Tämä on vain niin outoa, miksi minä olen täällä?" Tino kysyi retorisesti ja hymähti. Sitten hänen ilmeensä synkkeni.

"Mitä nyt, Tino?" Danny kysyi.

"Tuli vain mieleen…" Tino aloitti. "Miten minä jatkan tästä? Minä olen jälleen Suomessa, mutta ei minulla ole täällä muuta kuin teidät. Mitä jos - ei vaan _milloin_ - Ivan tulee löytämään minut? Mitä hän tekee, kun löytää minut? Mitä minulle käy, minne minä menen…"

"Sinä et nyt ajattele mitään tuollaista!" Feli huudahti. "Totta kai me pidämme sinusta huolen!"

"Idiootti Ivan ei saa saada sinua enää!" Lovino sanoi käden puuskassa.

"Aivan," tuumasivat kaikki. Tino, joka oli tänään kokenut aika paljon järkytyksiä ja joka oli muutenkin hyvin tunteellinen henkilö, puhkesi jälleen kyyneliin silkasta liikutuksesta ja rakkaudesta ystäviään kohtaan.

"Minä sitten pidän teistä," Tino sanoin nyyhkyttäen. Jos muut eivät olisi olleet varmoja, että suuri "AWWWW" huudahdus Tinon söpöyden johdosta olisi loukannut tätä, he kaikki olisivat huudahtaneet niin. Ihan Ludwigia ja Lovinoa myöten.

"S'nä våit tulla m'nun luåks'ni," Berwald tarjoutui ja halasi Tinoa vuorostaan.

"Todellako?" Tino kysyi. Näinkö helposti hänen ongelmansa ratkeaisivat?

Berwald nyökkäsi.

"Kiitos Berwald," Tino sanoi, pyyhki kyyneliään ja kysyi vielä epävarmana: "Eihän minusta ole liikaa vaivaa?"

"Ei tiet'nkään," Berwald vastasi.

"Hei swedu, älä kuvittelekaan, Tino tulee minun luokseni!" Danny protestoi. Berwald mulkaisi Dannyä ärtyneenä.

"Ei Tinoa voi päästää teidän kummankaan luo," Eduard tuli väliin. "Me olimme parhaat ystävät, Tinon tulisi tulla minun luokseni."

"Ve~ Tino, tule minun ja Lovinon kanssa!" Feli ehdotti.

"Minun taloni on isoin ja omistan koiria, sinähän pidät koirista Tino?" Ludwig kysyi.

"Ei! Tule minun luokseni! Minun!" Elizabeta huudahti.

"Tehkää mitä teette, mutta älkää päästäkö Tinoa Elizabetan luokse!" Lovino protestoi. "Tino saa vielä ikuiset traumat, ties mitä Eli laittaa hänet tekemään!"

"Mitä sinä vihjaat?" Elizabeta sanoi muka loukkaantuneena.

"Tiedät aivan hyvin, esimerkiksi kaikki ne kuvat jotka ottaisit…" Lovino selitti.

Tino katseli ystäviensä riitaa hämmentyneenä. Hänen pitäisi olla liikuttunut siitä, miten paljon kaikki hänestä välittivät, ja niin hän olikin, mutta tämä kaikki oli myös hyvin hämmentävää ja huvittavaa. Ja sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa hyvin ristiriitaiseksi. Kenen luokse hän lopulta menisi?

Lopulta Tino kuuli itsensä tirskahtavan. Kummallista, hän ei kyllä ollut käskenyt itseään tekemään niin… Mutta ei auttanut, hän jatkoi hihittämistä ystäviensä käytöksen johdosta. Nämä lopettivat kinastelunsa ja kiinnittivät huomionsa jälleen joukon ainoaan puhtaaseen suomalaiseen. Tino yritti lopettaa naurunsa ja onnistuikin yrityksissään kiitettävästi.

"Hmm," Tino hymyili vieläkin. "Minä taidan kuitenkin mennä Berwaldin luo." Vaikka ne koirat olivatkin kyllä erittäin houkutteleva vaihtoehto…

Vastaus sai ruotsalaismiehen sydämen lyömään hieman tiheämmin. Toisia se ärsytti.

"Miksi?" pettynyt joukko kysyi. Tino kohautti olkiaan.

"Hän ehti ensin."

Berwald vilkaisi Dannya koko olemus huutaen "Muahahahahaaa". Dannyn nyrkki vapisi uhkaavasti. Onneksi Avril päätti siinä kohdassa hypätä väliin.

"No niin, jutelkaa huomenna lisää, nyt ULOS!"

-KoLkOlKoLkOlKoL-

Hmmm… siitä on nyt kuukausi kun viimeksi päivitin. Olen pahoillani. Olen ollut todella laiska ja ajatellut muita asioita. Kuukauteen sisältyi risteily, 24 tuntia sarjakuvaa tapahtuma, jakson vaihtuminen koulussa jolloin on pitänyt saada kaikki rästityöt valmiiksi enkä oikein viitsinyt kirjoittaa tätä kun pitäisi kirjoittaa niitä. En kyllä kirjoittanut juuri niitäkään että haha… Joo siis lyhyesti mä oon vaan laiska paska :DD Päiväkirjakin on nyt kuukauden ollu tauolla. Että joo.

Kiitos Hansu ja GeettaKiho89 kommenteista :D Ja RikaCuome, kiitos, mutta älä tuu mun painajaisiin DD: Vaikka mä uskoisinkin tulevani loistavasti toimeen Valkovenäjän kanssa :D Lisää SuFiniä? Tottakai, piti vain vähän pohjustella tapahtumia. Ja en ole varma pääseekö Bad Friends Trio kasaan, Preussi on niin paljon nuorempi… Mutta onhan hän kyllä niin mahtava, ettei iällä ole väliä, joten katsotaan :D (Jos minä en tiedä, niin kuka..?)


	6. Tervetuloa Antonio

Sitä on tässä alkanut miettiä, että mä oon aika omiani höpöttänyt tän tarinan kanssa. Huom, ihan oikeitakin kieloja on mahdollista saada, vaikka niitä ei nyt juuri kasvaisi Suomen luonnossa :D Lisäksi, yritin nyt jotenkin saada sairaaloiden säännöksiä mukaan edes vierailuajalla, mutta ehkä ei ole suotavaa, että 11 ihmistä viipyy samanaikaisesti jonkun luona ja vielä monta tuntia. Että joo. Näillä on joku ihan oma sairaala, kun en nyt jaksa ruveta opiskelemaan käytäntöjä. Mutta aika pieniä juttujahan nuo on, vähän vain jäi häiritsemään.

JA OMG LÖYSIN FICISTÄNI KIRJOITUSVIRHEEN DDD: ! Olin niin ylpeä ajatellessani, että olisin ne välttänyt. Mutta ei kone hälyttänyt sanan "kouluta" kohdalla vaikka "koululta" piti lukea, koska sekin ihan suomea on. Yhyy yhyy viils viils D': No jaa.

KoLkOlKoLkOlKoL

Taivaalle kiitos lauantaista!

Kun Tino oli jäänyt yksin, ikävät ajatukset saivat vallan suloisesta suomalaisestamme. Huoli tapahtuneesta iski päälle ensimmäistä kertaa toden teolla. Mitä, miksi, miten aaargh! Ivan löytäisi hänet pian ja hänen vihansa olisi hirmuinen eikä se todellakaan tietänyt hyvää. Tekisikö Ivan jotain myös hänen ystävilleen? Luoja missä olivat hänen lompakkonsa ja passinsa? Mitä hän nyt tekisi? Lisäksi hänen tulisi erota töistään Venäjältä ja hankkia uusi suomesta. Vai kannattaisiko se? Joutuisiko hän kuitenkin pian takaisin Venäjälle? Mutta hän ei myöskään tosiaan aikonut vain lojua toimettomana ja rahattomana Berwaldin luona. Ehei, hänellä oli kuitenkin edes jonkin verran ylpeyttä. Ja sitähän sanotaan, että suomalainen ahdistuu jos ei saa tehdä töitä. Tino kuului tiukasti tähän kategoriaan. Ehkä hänkin menisi opettamaan Yhtenäiskoulu Hetaliaan? Ja nyt kun ajatus kerran oli iskenyt häneen, sitä varmemmaksi hän tuli, että näin hän tekisi. Hän ei voisi ajatellakaan muuta työpaikkaa täältä. Hän voisi viimein olla äidinkielen opettaja, ehkäpä opettaa venäjääkin? Se olisi mahtavaa, olla samalla työpaikalla kaikkien rakkaiden ystäviensä kanssa.

Mutta kauan sitä kestäisi?

Ja niin hänen murehtimisensa alkoi taas alusta kunnes hän vaipui jälleen uneen rukoillen, ettei tämä kaikki sittenkään ollut unta, että hän olisi täällä vielä huomenna.

Ja kuten jo aiemmin mainitsin, onneksi seuraava päivä oli lauantai ja hänen ystävänsä pääsivät hänen luokseen jo aamusta. Yksin oleminen ei olisi tehnyt Tinolle hyvää.

KoL

Berwald käveli kohti sairaalan ovia. Hän oli varsin aikaisessa, mutta hän halusi olla Tinon luona mahdollisimman paljon. Hän ei selvästi ollut ainoa aamuvirkku, sillä myös Ludwig parkkeerasi juuri sairaalan pihalle. Hänellä oli myös Kiku ja Heracles mukanaan.

Miten he kaikki puheliaimmat tapaukset sattuivatkin paikalle kaikki yhdessä? Tino ei varmaan suunvuoroa saisi heidän kanssaan.

Hetkinen, lähettikö Danny ärsyttäviä kommenttejaan hänelle telepaattisesti? Berwald ravisteli päätään ja nyökkäsi ystävilleen tervehdykseksi. He astuivat sisään yhdessä ja suuntasivat kulkunsa Tinon huoneeseen. Tämä oli yhä unessa. Ja Berwald oli ollut niin varma, että Tinolla oli tapana herätä aikaisin. Mutta kaipa tapojaan voi seitsemässä vuodessa muuttaa. He istuivat tämän viereen ja odottivat. Nukkuvaa Tinoa oli rauhoittavaa katsoa. Hän tunsi hetken ärtymystä siitä, että Ludwig ja muut olivat saapuneet paikalle, hän halusi olla kaksin Tinon kanssa. Hän halusi tämän vain itselleen. Sitten hän kavahti ja häpesi ajatuksiaan. Oli siinäkin ystävä… Hän saisi Tinon asumaan luokseen heistä kaikista, eikö se ollut tarpeeksi? Hän ei halunnut muuttua sellaiseksi karmivaksi ja liian omistushaluiseksi hörhöksi kuin Ivan. Ei, Tino ei todellakaan tarvinnut lisää Ivaneita elämäänsä.

Ja niin he jatkoivat nukkuvan suomalaisen katselemista hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Tino, joka ei ollut nukkunut vielä montaakaan tuntia, oli siitä kiitollinen, vaikkei sitä tiennytkään.

Myöhemmin hoitaja oli saapunut huoneeseen herättämään Tinon, jotta tämä söisi aamiaisensa. Tinon murahdukset protestiksi olivat ehkä kaikkein suloisin asia, mitä Berwald oli kuullut aikoihin. Ehkä ikinä. Tino kuitenkin oli pian täysin hereillä tajuttuaan jälleen missä oli ja että he olivat paikalla. Hän nousi nopeasti istumaan, piteli päätään nousemisesta johtuvan huimauksen takia, ja toivotti heille hyvää huomenta. He vastasivat kukin… persoonallisilla tavoillaan. Kiku tomerasti "hyvää huomenta", Heracles varsin pitkästi ja laiskasti, Berwald tyytyi murahtamaan hieman, ja Ludwig tyytyi pelkkään "huomenta" tervehdykseen. (Ihan vain jos kiinnosti tietää.)

Tino puhui heille iloisesti syödessään aamiaistaan. Hänessä ei näkynyt merkkejä niistä synkistä ajatuksista jotka olivat täyttäneen hänen päänsä viime yönä. Mikään ei synkistänyt Tinoa enää, kun hänen ystävänsä olivat tässä. Berwald ei voinut kuin ihmetellä, mistä tuo kaikki puhe tuli, miten Tino keksi jatkuvasti jotain sanottavaa? Mutta sellainen Tino oli aina ollut. Heidän puoleltaan keskustelua piti käynnissä lähinnä Kiku, mutta se ei tuntunut Tinoa paljoa haittaavan.

Pian huone alkoi täyttyä uusista jäsenistä. Italialaiset kaksoset saapuivat ensimmäisinä tuoden huoneeseen enemmän hälinää. Sitten saapui Eduard joka halasi Tinoa tiukasti. He kuitenkin olivat erityisen läheisiä. Sitten saapui Elizabeta ja viimeisinä Danny, Isak ja Alexander. Tunnelma oli hilpeä ja muuttui vielä hilpeämmäksi, kun hoitaja tuli kertomaan heille, että Tino pääsisi pois jo parin päivän kuluttua.

KolKOlKoloL

"Tunnetko sinä ketään Tino Väinämöistä kultaseni?" Avril Williams kysyi mieheltään heidän istuessaan ruokapöydän ääressä. Pöydässä istui heidän lisäkseen heidän poikansa Matthew, Avrilin veli Francis ja Matthewin paras ystävä Gilbert. Hänen miehensä mietti hetken, mutta joutui pudistamaan päätään. Kukaan muukaan heistä ei tuntenut ketään hänen nimistään. Ainoastaan Francis edes muisteli kuulleensa nimen joskus.

"Miksi kysyt?" Francis kysyi, koska hänen nyt oli pakko tietää kaikki kaikkien elämästä.

"Sairaalaan tuli sen niminen henkilö jonkin aikaa sitten. Hän on varsin nuori, mutta hänen ruumiinsa on tainnut kestää jo kaikenlaista. Häneltä puuttui toinen käsivarsi, vaikka sen tilalla olikin proteesi, ja hänet oli myös muuten murjottu huonoon kuntoon. Me emme tienneet hänestä mitään ja hän pysyi pitkään tajuttomana. Mutta muutama päivä sitten ainakin kymmenen opettajistanne juoksi sairaalaan ja siitä he suuntasivat suoraan tämän Tinon luo. Päästyään tämän huoneeseensa he kaikki vain lysähtivät lattialle, jotkut itkivät. He toivat hänelle paljon kukkia ja tulivat hänen luokseen sen jälkeen niin paljon kuin mahdollista. Mutta eilen tämä Tino heräsi ja heillä oli liikuttava jälleennäkeminen käytävässä, joka minun valitettavasti oli keskeytettävä. He kaikki käyttäytyivät niin omituisesti, että tapaus herätti mielenkiintoni," Avril selitti. Sitten hän huomasi Franciksen ja Gilbertin "tästä täytyy saada tietää enemmän" katseet ja muisti että hänellähän taisi olla joku vaitiolovelvollisuuskin. Hupsis.

"Olivatko ne opettajat tämä Berwaldin ja Dannyn joukko?" Francis kysyi, vaikka olikin aika varma vastauksesta. Ensinnäkin koska he olivat opettajiston ainoa sen kokoinen kaveriporukka ja he olivat kaikki rynnänneet ulos koulusta muutamia päiviä sitten.

"Kyllä," Avril vastasi refleksinomaisesti. Ei jumalauta, nyt se suu kiinni nainen! Gilbert ja Francis virnistivät yllättävän samalla tavalla. Tieto ei oikeastaan ollut mitenkään hälyttävän mehevä juoru, mutta kuten sanottu, he halusivat tietää kaikesta heidän ympärillään tapahtuvista asioista. Näin heillä oli jonkinlainen etulyöntiasema. Ei ihme, että heistä oli tullut niin hyvät ystävät. Samanlaisia molemmat. Ikäeroahan heillä oli vaikka millä mitalla, yhdeksän vuotta, mutta se ei tuntunut haittaavan kumpaakaan. Joitain oppilaita se närkästytti, kun opettaja oppilas olivat niin hyvissä väleissä, sillä tietenkin Gilbert saisi näin vaikka mitä etuja. Sehän oli selvää, vai mitä? Väärin. Asiasta oli Gilbertille vain haittaa koulun kanssa. Francis oli hänen kimpussaan enemmän kuin muiden, oli tiukempi ja härnäsi häntä. Lopulta Gilbertin kotitalouden numeroksi ylsi vain 7, mistä albiino ei ollut mielissään. Olihan hänkin aluksi uskonut pääsevänsä helpolla. Lohtuna hänellä tietysti oli, että koska Matthew oli Franciksen sisarentytär ja tälle vielä läheisempi, hänellä olisi kohtalontoveri. Eikö vain? Väärin, Matthew hukutettiin hellyydenosoituksiin ja kehuihin. Ja 10 kotitalouden numeroon. Puolustuksekseen tähän vääryyteen Francis oli vastannut vain: "Mitäs et ole niin suloinen kuin minun _Mathieuni_." Mikä ärsytti albiinopoikaa aika lailla. Todellisuudessa Francis kuitenkin oli loistava opettaja ja oli arvioinut molemmat rehellisesti näiden taitojen perusteella. _Mathieu_ nyt oli todella lahjakas ja tunnollinen oppilas, Gilbert taas ei vain täyttänyt näitä kriteerejä niin hyvin. Gilbertin oli pakko myöntää tämä totuudeksi hampaat irveessä maistettuaan Matthewin pannukakkuja. Kuvainnollisesti tosin, kuka nyt voisi olla hampaat irveessä hetkeäkään maistettuaan niitä pannukakkuja? Ja koska Gilbert nyt oli niin mahtava ystävä, hän tietenkin oli ylpeä ystävänsä taidoista. Kateus, pois se hänestä! Hän ei ollut kateellinen kenellekään. Ei edes sille ärsyttävälle musiikinopettajalle jota Elizabeta kuolasi. Ei todellakaan.

"Ä-äiti, voisinko minä mennä Gilbertin ja Alfredin kanssa risteilylle ensi viikonloppuna?" Matthewin hento ääni katkaisi Gilbertin ajatukset. Pöydän aikuiset olivat silminnähden yllättyneitä. Matthew risteilylle? Ilman vanhempiaan? Gilbertin kanssa? Herran jestas, heidän pieni Matthewinsa!

"Totta kai saat," Daniel – huom. Matthewin isä – sanoi. Hän oli iloinen, että hänen poikansa alkoi olla kuin muutkin teinipojat, Matthew oli aina ollut niin ujo ja arka, vaikka ystävystyminen Gilbertin kanssa olikin auttanut paljon. Hän luotti veljeensä heidän vahtinaan, Alfredin sankarikompleksi ei antaisi mitään pahaa tapahtua veljenpojalleen. Avrilkin nyökytti päätään suostumisen merkiksi, liian hämmentyneenä puhumaan.

"Mutta Gilbert, jos te kerran suunnittelitte risteilylle menoa, mikset kutsunut minua vahdiksi Alfredin sijasta?" Francis kysyi. Gilbert pyöräytti silmiään.

"Minun vanhempani, eivätkä kyllä Matinkaan olisi päästänyt meitä, jos sinä olisit vahtina."

Francis henkäisi dramaattisesti ja laittoi kätensä sydämelleen muka loukkaantuneena. Hän kääntyi katsomaan sisartaan. Mutta tämä vain nyökytteli Gilbertin kommentille.

"Mitä väärää minä muka olen tehnyt, kun te ette luota minuun?" hän kysyi.

"Olemalla sinä," muut vastasivat.

"No, ainakaan minun ei sitten tarvitse potea huonoa omatuntoa teistä sillä reissulla," Francis sanoi ja huiskautti kättään.

"Anteeksi kuinka?" Gilbert kysyi epäuskoisena.

"Tehän olette menossa laivalle vakoilemaan tätä opettajaporukkaa josta juuri puhuimme, _hein_?" Francis kysyi. "Pitäisihän sinun tietää, etten minäkään voi jättää mitään sellaista väliin."

Gilbert virnisti, olisihan hänen tosiaan pitänyt tietää.

"Gilbert muuten, etkö sinä luvannut Alfredille, että myös Arthur tulisi mukaan?" Matthew kysyi muistettuaan tämän kohtuullisen tärkeän seikan. Gilbertin virne ei kadonnut hetkeksikään.

"Sitten meidän on vain saatava Arthur mukaan," tämä vastasi.

"Miten?" Matthew kysyi, vaikka ei ollut varma, halusiko kuulla.

"Emmeköhän me jotain keksi," Francis vastasi, heti mukana juonessa. Eihän siitä tulisi läheskään niin kivaa ilman Arthuria, miten hän oli ajatellutkaan lähteä matkaan ilman kyseistä brittimiestä?

KoLkOlKoLkOl

Oli maanantai. Tino oli parantunut huomattavasti ja hyvin nopeasti. Hän pääsisi jo huomenna Berwaldin luokse, vaikka hänen olikin otettava rauhallisesti vielä jonkin aikaa. Muut olivat innoissaan Tinon päätöksestä tulla opettamaan Yhtenäiskoulu Hetaliaan, jopa Julius. Joten Tino voisi aloittaa heti ensiviikolla. Ja Tino oli ollut innoissaan risteilyideasta.

"Tuo muistoja mieleen, mehän kävimme risteilyillä usein yhdessä, vai mitä?" Tino oli tuumannut hymyillen. Kysymys oli kohdistettu enimmäkseen Berwaldille ja Eduardille, joiden kanssa hän lähinnä oli niillä käynyt.

"Miten hytitämme Tinon?" Ludwig oli kysynyt.

"Ne on mitoitettu vain meille, joten Tinon pitänee ottaa ihan oma hytti," Elizabeta oli tuumannut.

"T'nå våi tulla m'nun kanssani," Berwald oli ehdottanut.

"Vastustan ideaa Tinon siveellisyyden nimissä!" Danny oli sanonut väliin, "Älkää päästäkö häntä Berwaldin parisänkyyn!"

Alexander oli kokenut kommentin tarpeeksi hyväksi syyksi iskeä Dannyä takaraivoon.

"Samaa mieltä Dannyn kanssa," Lovino oli kommentoinut asiaa. Tino oli vain räpäytellyt silmiään hämmentyneenä, hän ei panisi järjestelyä lainkaan pahakseen. Olihan hän ennenkin nukkunut samassa vuoteessa Berwadin kanssa ja vaihtoehto kuulosti paljon paremmalta kuin oma hytti ja sen yksinäisyys.

"Si'nä sviitissä ån m's vuådesåhva," Berwald oli sanonut.

"HUIJARI JA PETTURI!" Danny oli karjaissut. Myös Elizabeta oli katsonut Berwaldia syyttävästi. Valehtelija! Berwald oli kohauttanut tälle vain olkiaan. Joten, nyt hän sai Tinon myös risteilylle itselleen. Ei, hän korjasi itseään, ei itselleen, mutta ainakin samaan hyttiin.

Mutta siis, nyt oli maanantai ja koulupäivä. Jakso oli juuri vaihtunut toiseen, kello oli yhdeksän ja Julius valmistautui pitämään oppilailleen kuulutuksen. Klik, mikrofoni meni päälle ja luokissa ja käytävillä soi kuulutuksen merkkiäänenä toimiva "plim".

"Hyvää huomenta ja maanantaita kaikille!", hän aloitti. Luokissaan oppilaat murahtelivat "hyvää maanantaita joo, mitä hyvää maanantaissa on?" mutta sitähän Julius ei kuullut. "Minulla on ilo ilmoittaa, että olemme saaneet kouluumme uuden opettajan. Hän tulee opettamaan ilmaisutaitoa ja espanjaa. Ne oppilaat, jotka ovat valinneet jommankumman näistä aineista ja se on lukujärjestykseen merkattu täksi päiväksi, ovat etuoikeutettuja tutustumaan hänen ensimmäisinä. Mutta saakoon hän nyt kunnian esitellä itsensä," Julius sanoi ojentaen mikrofonin vieressään odottavalle espanjalaiselle.

"Hola kaikki! Minä olen Antonio Carriedo, tulen Espanjasta, olen 24-vuotias ja rakastan tomaatteja!" Antonio kertoi melkein huutaen. Mutta ei vihaisesti, sitä iloista huutamista jota espanjalaiset harrastivat. Kaikki tajusivat heti saaneensa opettajistoon Feliciano kakkosen.

"Odotan innolla oppilaitteni tapaamista, toivottavasti tulemme kaikki toimeen keskenämme! Adiós!" Antonio lopetti ja ojensi mikrofonin takaisin Juliukselle.

"Ja vielä yksi asia, viimeviikolla koulussa epäjärjestystä aiheuttanut oppilaamme, Im Young Soo, pyytää nyt anteeksi käytöstään," Julius sanoi ja ojensi mikrofonin kyseiselle pojalle. Tämä yskäisi pari kertaa avatakseen kurkkuaan.

"Selvä, eli, olen todella pahoillani, mikä on minulle helppoa, sillä anteeksipyynnöt keksittiin Koreass… Uaah! Anteeksi Julius, en enää sano mitään sellaista! Eli, anteeksi kaikki, joita toimintani häiritsi, erityisesti anteeksi Lilyan ja Vash."

Julius hymyili tyytyväisenä ja ojensi kätensä, jotta Im Young Soo antaisi mikrofonin takaisin. Kyseisellä korealaisella taas oli jotain muuta mielessään.

"YAON RINNAT KUULUVAT MINULLE!"

Kaikki opettajat ja oppilaat jähmettyivät. Paitsi eräs tietty kiinalainen lukion toisella oleva oppilas.

"JUMALAUTA YOUNG SOO!" kajahti ilmoille ja Julius sulki kiireesti mikrofonin.

KolKolKolKolkolkolkolkol

Anteeksi taas että kesti. Mutta minulla ei ole ollut omaa konetta viimeisten 25 päivän aikana. Ja muiden koneilla en viitsi niin paljon kirjoitella eikä niillä ole aikaakaan kirjoitella, kun omistaja jo sitä kaipailee. Masentavaa, sillä sitä oikeasti on huvittanut kirjoitella. Nyt on kuitenkin yksi luku saatu taas valmiiksi. Oman koneeni odottelu tosin jatkuu vielä, mutta ehkä se kohtapuoliin palaa luokseni.

Kiitos kommentoijille! Olette ihania :D

**Vilma. N: **Kiitos kovasti :D Jee, hauskoja puheenvuoroja! …Missä… :D? Ja totta kai te saatte Antonio/Lovinoa :D

**Akive**: Kiitos. Wau, ihan liikutta? Ihanaa.

**SahPa**: Kiitos :)

**GeettaKiho89**: Tiedän, ihana tunne ;)

**RikaCuome**: Anteeksi viivästys ja kiitos :) Hmm… Anime… Vähänkö olis kiva :D

**MelanieVimpula**: Kiitos paljon, hienoa, että sain piristettyä jonkun päivää.


	7. Vaateostoksille

HYVÄÄ ITSENÄISYYSPÄÄIVÄÄ! Hyvä Suomi :D Hyvä Tino! Huono minä kun taas meni kuukausi tähän lyhyeeseen tuhnupaska lukuun. Mulla mitään kiireitäkään oo ollu. Ehkä vähän, mutta ei niiden ois pitäny olla mikään este. Oon vaan saamaton. Keskittyny piirtämiseen.

(Vielä nopeasti, miten juhlitte itsenäisyyspäivää? Itse olen nyt lipun salkoon nostanut ja heittänyt venäjän- ja ruotsinliput ulos huoneestani.)

Olen liian tyhmä toimimaan täällä Fanfiction netissä… Jo luvun laittaminen on haaste itsessään mutta sitten kun pitäisi päästä editoimaan niin auta armias. Eli ennen kuin te alatte siellä huokailla tyhmyydelleni siitä, miten laitoin Gilbertin aikaisemmin ihmettelemään Matthewin sukulaisuussuhdetta Franciksen kanssa ja sitten kerronkin miten hyvä ystävä hän Franciksen kanssa on jo vuosia ollut ja että hän on ollut täysin selvillä kyseisten henkilöiden suhteesta ja en itse edes kyseistä kamalaa virhettä huomaa, niin sanon teille, että kyllä huomaan. Vaanii unissakin tämä virhe. Tapaus numero yksi ei ollut ihan loppuun asti ajateltu, koska minulla ei siis oikeasti ole suunnitelmia tälle ficille. Sitten tajusin, että haluan kasata Bad Friends Trio:n ja muutenkin tiivistää suhteita ja valitsin jälkimmäisen ratkaisun, mutta en nyt osaa muokata aikaisempaa lukua. Ehkä vielä joskus, ehkä vielä joskus… Mutta nyt sovitaan hetkeksi että Gilbert ei koskaan ole ihmetellyt Matthewin ja Franciksen sukulaisuutta.

Да?

KolKolKolKolkolkolkolKOL

Opettajainhuoneessa Danny nauroi katketakseen Yong Soon tempulle ansaiten paheksuvia katseita muulta opettajistolta.

"Turpa kiinni ääliö, se oli paskamainen temppu Yong Soolta," Lovino murahti räkätyksen alkaessa käydä hänen hermoilleen.

"Ve, Lovino, puhu nätimmin," Feliciano torui veljeään.

"Mutta se tosiaankin oli kovin sopimaton teko häneltä," Kiku sanoi. "Yaoa ei tulisi suututtaa noin, Yong Soon pitäisi kyllä tietää miten hirmuinen hänen vihansa on." Kaikista opettajista Kikulle tämä tapaus oli kaikkein läheisin, olihan Yao hänen sukulaisensa. Vaikkakin aika kaukainen sellainen. Niin kaukainen, ettei suurin osa opettajiston jäsenistä olisi edes ajatellut sellaista sukulaisuutena. Mutta eri kulttuureissa eri tavalla.

"Heh."

Opettajisto kohotti katseensa ääntä kohti. Se oli Antonio, se uusi opettaja. Huvittunut ilme naamallaan ja naureskellen hiljaa.

"Tällaistako täällä on?" hän kysyi seksikkäällä aksentillaan pää hieman vinossa kuin hämmentyneellä koiranpennulla. Suurehko osa opettajista (sisältäen sekä naisia että miehiä) punastui tämän esityksen jälkeen, niin suloinen hän oli. Sitten Antonio käveli muiden luokse ja istui Franciksen viereen.

Olkoon Jumala armollinen hänen sielulleen.

~Honhonhonhonhon~

"…Ja niin Antonio joutui seksuaalisen häirinnän kohteeksi heti ensimmäisenä päivänään," Eduard selitti Tinolle. "Tosin, hän ei tainnut koskaan tajuta sitä itse." Koska pohjoismainen huumori nyt oli varsin synkkää ja erikoista sekä tämä tarina että Yong Soon tempaus saivat Tinon nauramaan heleästi. Varsinkin Kiku jaksoi aina ihmetellä miten tällaiset asiat olivat Tinosta ja Dannystä niin hauskoja. Ihan oikeasti, sen yhdenkin tanskalaisen komedian hauskin kohta oli se, kun mies ampui lehmän?

"Taidanpa pysyä erossa tästä Franciksesta," Tino sanoi. Muut nyökkäilivät tälle, Tinon tosiaan tulisi kiertää kyseinen ranskalaismies kaukaa.

Sitten Tino huomasi jonkun puuttuvan. "Missä Lovino on?"

"Ve, Lovino jäi koululle auttamaan Antoniota. Esittelemään paikkoja, kertomaan käytäntöjä ja sellaista," Feliciano kertoi. Tino räpytteli silmiään hetken hämmentyneenä. Lovino jäi auttamaan uutta opettajaa? Joka sattui olemaan espanjalainen? Elizabeta huomasi Tinon hämmennyksen, sillä kukapa ei olisi hämmentynyt tässä tapauksessa, jos tunsi Lovinon.

"Antonio tuntuu tykästyneen kovasti Lovinoon sen jälkeen kun tämä hyökkäsi Franciksen kimppuun, " hän selitti ja mutisi sitten hiljaa "Perhanan Lovino, miksi hänen piti pilata se hetki, se oli yksi seksikkäimmistä asioista mitä olen aikoihin nähnyt…" mutina ei tosin jäänyt kuulematta keneltäkään. Toisaalta, se ei juuri hämmästyttänytkään ketään. Ketään muuta paitsi Tinoa, joka ei ollut vielä selvillä ainoan naispuolisen ystävänsä kiinnostuksesta poikien väliseen rakkauteen

Mutta nyt oli muutakin kysyttävää ja ihmeteltävää kuin Elizabetan mieltymykset. "Mikä tämä ''Lovino hyökkäsi Franciksen kimppuun'' juttu oli?"

"Ah, no siis, Eduard jätti vielä parhaita paloja tarinasta pois. Franciksen ahdistellessa Antoniota suuri osa opettajista vain punasteli liian hämmentyneenä tekemään mitään tai sitten käänsi katseensa pois. Aika surullista oikeastaan ettei kukaan yrittänyt auttaa häntä. Lovino oli ehkä punaisin kaikista siihen mennessä, kun hän päätti viimein repiä Franciksen irti ja heittää tämän lattialle," Elizabeta kertoi. "Sitten Antonio sanoi, että Lovino oli punainen kuin tomaatti, ja että hän piti kovasti tomaateista, joka taas sai Lovinon punastumaan yhä rajummin jonka jälkeen Antonio hypähti tämän luo, halasi tätä ja sanoi että Lovino oli ihan älyttömän suloinen, " Elizabeta henkäisi ilmaa sanottuaan edellisen lauseen yhteen hengenvetoon "Ja sitten Lovino tietenkin haukkui häntä idiootiksi ja sen sellaista ja iski hänetkin lattiaan."

"Mutta jäi silti auttamaan tätä kun Antonio pyysi, " Danny sanoi virnistäen. Tino hymyili tarinalle.

"Selvästikin kauniin ystävyyden alku, " hän sanoi.

Elizabeta pyöräytti silmiään. "Tämä ei ole kauniin ystävyyden, vaan uskomattoman romanssin alku!"

"Toivon Antonion puolesta ettei niin tule tapahtumaan," Ludwig huokaisi.

"Jep, Antonio vaikutti kivalta ja iloiselta kaverilta, " Danny sanoi. "Hän ja Lovino? Ei todellakaan."

"Ei koskaan."

"Hahaha, ne kaksi?"

Elizabeta tuhahti mielenosoituksellisesti pitäen yhä kiinni mielipiteestään. "Sittenpähän näette."

-KOLKOLKOL-

"Jotain väritoiveita?"

"Mmm, sinistä ja valkoista?"

"Todella omaperäistä Tino."

"Niinhän se onkin, kun ovat Suomen värit."

"Sinä et ole Suomi."

"Suomalainen kuitenkin, joten unkarilainen siellä hiljaa."

"Eli vaaleanpunainen kauluspaita ja…"

"Aaargh, ei!"

"Oletko varma? Se näyttäisi varmaan ussskomattttoman hyvältä päälläsi."

"Miksei kukaan teistä mennyt hänen mukaansa?" Tino kysyi hieman hädissään ympärilleen kerääntyneiltä ystäviltään. Suurin osa kohautti olkiaan, shoppailu ei kuulunut heidän mielitekemisiinsä. Edes Feli ei ollut lähtenyt. Perkeleen petturit.

"Opettaja, mikä niinku ihan älyttömän ihana sattuma törmätä suhun täällä!" kuului iloinen hihkaisu linjan toisesta päästä. Koska Elizabeta oli kaiuttimella, he kaikki kykenivät kuulemaan tämän. Hihkaisijan henkilöllisyys ei jäänyt epäselväksi yhdellekään opettajiston jäsenelle.

"Felix, mukava nähdä sinua," Elizabeta vastasi.

"Mitä sä niinku teet täällä? Niinku miesten osastolla? (kaikki halusivat kysyä samaa myös Felixiltä) Etsimässä lahjaa Roderickille?"

Oliko silmäniskua mahdollista kuulla puhelimitse?

"F-Felix! Mistä sinä puhut?" Elizabeta huudahti punastuen ja kirosi sitten reaktiotaan kuullessaan ystäviensä ''Uuuu'' huutelut linjan toisesta päästä. Ja sen, että hänkin oli laittanut puhelun kaiuttimelle. Eli Felix kuuli ne.

"Minä olen aika pihalla," Tino sanoi väliin. "Kuka on Felix ja kuka Roderick?"

"Felix on eräs oppilas ja Roderick musiikinopettaja, Elizabetan ihastus," Ludwig selitti. "Itävallasta, pikkuserkkuni."

"Ludwig!" Elizabeta huudahti. Tino, Feli ja Danny nauroivat.

"Ei Felix, olen etsimässä vaatteita yhdelle näistä nauravista idiooteista," Elizabeta kertoi ja puristi kännykkäänsä niin lujaa että se raksahteli rikki sieltä täältä.

"Kenelle?" Felix kysyi.

"Et tunne, hänen nimensä on Tino Väinämöinen. Hän tosin tulee opettamaan teitä ensiviikosta lähtien, joten tapaat hänet kyllä pian."

"Okei, vähänkö upeeta. Mut miks niinku sä oot ostamassa sille vaatteita?" Felix kysyi ja laittoi kädet lanteilleen.

"Koska…" Elizabeta keskeytti lauseensa tajutessaan, ettei Felixille kannattanut kertoa totuutta. Eli että Tinon omaisuus oli kadoksissa, ettei tällä ollut lompakkoaan, ei passiaan, ei vaatteita ja että hän tarvitsi jotain ylleen lähtiessään sairaalasta huomenna. "Koska Tino tarvitsee älyttömän upeita vaatteita ja minä olen paras vaihtoehto hankkimaan hänelle sellaiset!" hän sanoi heilauttaen nyrkkinsä ilmaan.

"Upeeta!" Felix huudahti innoissaan. "Sun on niinku ihan pakko antaa mun auttaa!"

"Totta kai!" Elizabeta hihkaisi innoissaan hänkin. Tästä tulisi hauskaa.

Linjan toisessa päässä ainoastaan Tino ei ollut huolissaan siitä, millaiset vaatteet hän tulisi saamaan. Hänhän ei tuntenut Felixiä. Eivätkä toiset voineet protestoida tilannetta, sillä eiväthän he voineet loukata oppilastaan.

Berwald alkoi jo suunnitella omaa ostosreissuaan Tinon vaatteita varten. Ihan siltä varalta, ettei hän ehkä voinut antaa Tinon pukeutua Elizabetan ja Felixin hankkimiin vaatteisiin.

"Okei, eli siis millanen tyyppi tää Tino siis niinku on?" Felix kysyi katsellessaan tummia hyvin tiukkoja farkkuja.

"Tino on söpö ja suloinen, varsin naisellisen näköinen, 170 senttinen ja niitä viattomimmasta päästä olevia henkilöitä. Vaaleat hiukset, toivoo sinivalkoisia vaatteita."

Berwald toivoi hetken, että Elizabeta olisi nyt heidän luonaan kameransa kanssa ikuistamassa Tinon erittäin punaisia poskia ja suloista hämmentynyttä ilmettä, jotta hän voisi pyytää kopion siitä kuvasta. Ehkä hänen pitäisi alkaa kantaa omaa kameraansa mukanaan nyt, kun Tino oli palannut. Että hän saisi näistä hetkistä kuvia.

Vaikka hän kyllä häpeäisi liikaa tehdäkseen mitään sellaista. Edes kysyäkseen kuvaa Elizabetalta, vaikka tämä olisikin ollut täällä. Se olisi liian kiusallista.

"E-Elizabeta! Miten niin "naisellinen"?" Tino änkytti naama punaisena. Hänen ystävänsä pyöräyttivät silmiään. Tino ei ihan tosissaan kysynyt tuota, eihän?

"Sininen ja valkoinen hm?" Felix mietti. "Toinen kreikkalainen joukkoonne vai ihan niinku suomalainen?"

"Ihan vain suomalainen," Elizabeta vastasi ottaen käteensä valkoisen T-paidan jossa luki sinisellä 100% Finnish PERKELE.

"Le Gasp," Felix huudahti. "Ensimmäinen suomalainen teidän porukassanne!"

"Tino on itse asiassa koko ryhmän perustaja," unkarilainen sanoi hymyillen ja laittaen kyseisen paidan ostoskoriinsa.

"Le Gasp times two, miten ihmeessä mä en sit niinku oo kuullu tästä Tinosta ennen mitään? Ja ottaen huomioon miten sä sen kuvailit, ootko ihan varma, et toi on sen tyylinen paita?"

Elizabeta nauroi. "Tämä on täydellinen paita hänelle, usko pois."

"Mitä, mikä paita?" Tino huusi puhelimeensa.

"Se on yllätys muruseni," Elizabeta hihitti. "Itse asiassa taidan katkaista yhteyden teihin nyt, etten vain lipsauta teille mitään yksityiskohtia vaatteista. Taidan luottaa itseeni ja Felixiin valinnoissa, mutta pidämme kyllä sinisen ja valkoisen mielessä."

"Ei! Elizabeta, älä…"

"Ooh! Felix, ota nuo tiukat nahkahousut!"

_Tuut tuut tuut…_

"Eli! Eli! Ei ole totta, hän tosiaan katkaisi puhelun!" Tino sanoi hätääntyneenä. "Nahkahousut?"

Muu porukka yritti olla ajattelematta Tinoa nahkahousuissa. He tosin epäonnistuivat.

"Mitkä ihmeen nahkahousut?" Felix ihmetteli. Elizabeta vain nauroi ja he jatkoivat ostoksiaan.

-KoLKOLKOLKOL-

Anteeksi lyhyys, mutta tuohon halusin lopettaa.

Satuin muuten juuri äsken katsomaan Tuntemattoman sotilaan ensimmäistä kertaa. Ja olen nyt aika haikeilla mielin liikutuksesta. Enpä ole Finlandia-hymniä varmaan koskaan ennen rakastanut näin paljon. Kyyneleet silmissä nytkin enkä ole oikein huumorificci tuulella. Siitä huolimatta iloa kansalle :DD

Vielä kerran hyvää 93-vuotissyntymäpäivää Suomelle :)


	8. Olen niin onnellinen

Anteeksi kaikille, jotka tippuivat tuoleiltaan, joiden silmät putosivat päästä, jotka meinasivat tukehtua juomiinsa yms yms. Ajattelette varmaan "MITÄ HELVETTIÄ, TOI TYYPPI ON VETÄNYT VIIMEAIKOINA KUUKAUDEN VÄLEJÄ LUKUJENSA KANSSA JA NYT SE PÄIVITTI ALLE VIIKOSSA!" Tiedän, järkytyin itsekin. Eilen vaan tuumasin, "nyt vois vaikka kirjottaa tätä" ja sit mä kirjotin sen. Että joo, pitäis varmaan jatkossakin vaan alottaa se kirjottaminen nii saisin jotain tehtyä.

Toivottavasti pidätte luvusta, tässä päästäänkin vähän romanttisempiin tunnelmiin. Ja taas vähän vakavampaan tekstiin.

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

Tino selaili Elizabetan ostamia vaatteita. Siellä tosiaan oli sinistä ja valkoista, mistä Tino oli tyytyväinen, mutta myös kaikkea muuta.

Todellakin kaikkea muuta.

"Minulla ei enää liene ole syytä ostaa vaatteita pitkään aikaan…" hän mutisi. "Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut koko kauppaa ostaa tyhjäksi."

Elizabeta pyöräytti silmiään. "Ihan kuin olisin. Ja kuvittelitko että ostaisin sinulle vain yhden asun? Totta kai ostin sinulle koko vaatekaapillisen! Vai kuinka kauan ajattelit käyttää niitä yksiä ja samoja vaatteita? Kuten olet huomauttanut, sinulla ei ole mitään juuri nyt. Joten millä rahalla ajattelit mennä itse ostoksille?"

Tino ajatteli hetkisen. "Onhan minulla jonkin verran rahaa tililläni, hankin uuden kortin ja…"

"Ja Ivan jäljittää missä sinä olet," Elizabeta keskeytti. Tosiaan, Tino ei ollut ajatellut näin pitkälle. Mutta eikö Ivan etsisi häntä kuitenkin juuri täältä? Joten oliko sillä mitään väliä?

"Sinä hankit uuden tilin ja sillä selvä."

"Eikö sekin ole jäljitettävissä jos se on minun nimelläni?" Tino kysyi.

"Hitostako minä tiedän, en ole perehtynyt näihin asioihin," Elizabeta vastasi. No jaa, eletään nyt sitten päivä kerrallaan. Katsotaan mitä käy.

"Mutta nyt, kokeile näitä vaatteita!" unkarilainen hihkaisi innoissaan ja töni Tinon vaatekassien kanssa vessaan vaihtamaan ne. Sitten hän katui ja otti vaatteet takaisin. "Valitsen sinulle valmiiksi asukokonaisuudet," hän sanoi ja otti kasseista eri vaatekappaleita ja antoi ne Tinolle. Tämä otti ne vastaan ja pukeutui kiltisti.

**Kol**

"…Ja kokonaisuus numero 5, rento ja hauska vapaa-ajan asu," Elizabeta kuulutti kuin jossain suuremmassakin vaatenäytöksessä. Tino hymyili leveästi. Hänellä oli päällään se "100 % Finnish Perkele" T-paita, tummansiniset ohutlahkeiset farkut ja sinivalkoinen huppari. Todella suomalaista. Tino likes. Myös yleisö hymyili asulle.

"Se sopii sinulle Tino," Kiku kehui. Muut nyökkäilivät. Tino pyörähti vielä ympäri naureskellen.

Miten söpöä.

"Elizabeta, missä ne nahkahousut ovat?" Danny kysyi tutkittuaan vaatekassien lopun sisällön. Elizabeta nauroi. "Niitä ei koskaan ollutkaan, kunhan härnäsin."

Tino huokaisi helpotuksesta. Mutta oliko tuo pettymystä, mitä hän ystäviensä silmissä näki? Ajatus sai hänet punastumaan pikkuisen. Miksi ihmeessä kukaan haluaisi nähdä hänet nahkahousuissa? Varsinkin tiukoissa sellaisissa? Tino ei ollut mielestään mitenkään erityisen pullea, mutta hänessä kuitenkin oli pientä pyöreyttä. Ja siitä päästiinkin aiheeseen, että miksi hänen kaikki ystävänsä tuntuivat olevan niin laihoja? Ludwig oli todella lihaksikas, Danny oli myös lihaksikkaan oloinen, omasi luultavasti kunnon vatsalihakset, samoin Heracles. Kiku, Feli, Lovino, Alex ja Isak taas olivat kaikki hyvin siroja ja laihoja. Eduard tuntui olevan ainut lähes samassa painiva henkilö. Ihanaa, että sentään häneen saattoi luottaa. Entä Berwaldiin sitten?

Ei todellakaan, tämä oli ihan eri sarjassa.

Hän oli noin 12 senttiä Tinoa pidempi, hänkin lihaksikas kuin mikä mutta silti tietyllä tavalla siro. Hänen vartalonsa oli _upea_. Todella hyvännäköinen. Kasvotkin olivat komeat kuin…

Ja nyt hän ehkä voisi lopettaa ystäviensä vartaloiden perään kuolaamisen. Hän iski päänsä seinään. Ja katui sitä heti, sillä ehkä kipeän pään iskeminen seinään ei ollut kauhean viisasta.

Muut katsoivat hieman hämmentyneinä päätään pitelevää, punastelevaa ja kiroavaa suomalaismiestä. Ota nyt Tinosta jotain selvää.

**Kolkolkolkolkol**

He seisoivat nyt sairaalan ulkopuolella. Tino oli tarpeeksi hyvässä kunnossa lähteäkseen, joten niin hän myös teki.

"Joten… Mitäs nyt?" hän kysyi kääntyen ystäviensä puoleen.

"Bileet!" Danny huusi. "Hirveät kännit ja…"

"Mennään syömään jonnekin," Alex sanoi hiljennettyään Dannyn nyrkillä naamaan.

"Jos se on mitä Alex haluaa, niin se käy minullekin," Isak sanoi.

"PASTAAA!" Feli huudahti iloisena. "Mennään syömään italialaista!"

"Selvä, minä aloitan tästä," sanoi Tinolle tuntematon ääni jostain hänen takaansa. Tino kääntyi katsomaan taakseen ja näki Lovinon ja jonkun toisen miehen, joka nosti Lovinon käsivartta suutaan kohti. Lovino lehahti punaiseksi ja veti kätensä pois.

"Irti minusta saamarin perverssi idiootti!" tämä karjui. "Mennään syömään italialaista ei tarkoita italialaisten ihmisten syömistä, vaan italialaista ruokaa!" Mies hänen vieressään vain nauroi ja hymyili leveästi. "Ihanko totta? Sitten suomenkielentaitoni eivät olekaan niin hyvät kuin luulin."

"Ääliö, sinä tasan tarkkaan tiesit mitä se tarkoittaa," Lovino raivosi yhä. Mutta milloin Lovino _ei_ raivonnut?

"Sinä olet taas ihan punainen~"

"Irti minusta perverssi!"

Tino kääntyi Elizabetan puoleen. "Onko hän sattumoisin Antonio?" Unkarilainen hymyili. "Loistavaa päättelyä Tino."

"Taidan olla samaa mieltä kanssasi, nuo kaksi eivät voi muuta kuin päätyä yhteen..."

"Hola!" Antonio tervehti heitä viimein. "Toivottavasti ei haittaa, jos liityn seuraan?"

"Totta kai haittaa ääliö," Lovino tuhahti.

"Ei tietenkään," Tino sanoi hymyillen lämpimästi ja käveli Antonion luokse ojentaen tälle kätensä. "Tino Väinämöinen.

"Antonio Carriedo," Antonio vastasi ja kätteli Tinoa. Feliciano tuli halaamaan veljeään.

"Ve, otit Antonion mukaan? Miten hauskaa!"

"F-Feli, irti! Siinä ei ole mitään haus…"

"Aaa! Te olette molemmat niin älyttömän suloisia!" Antonio kujersi ja sulki molemmat italialaiset syliinsä.

"ARGH! Päästä irti veljestäni senkin espanjalainen paskiainen!"

Olihan näytös toki viihdyttävä, mutta he olivat tottuneet kaikkeen oudompaankin, joten muu porukka keskittyi päättämään ravintolasta.

"Minulla ei ole mitään italialaista vastaan," Ludwig sanoi. Muut nyökkäsivät. Miksikäs ei?

**Kolkolkol**

"Itse asiassa Antoniolla oli pointti siinä italialaisensyömisjutussa," Danny sanoi yhtäkkiä pyöritellessään spagettia haarukkansa ympärille. Alex kohotti tälle kulmiaan.

"Siis, suomenkielessä on paljon ruokiin liittyviä sanoa, jotka merkitsevät jostain maasta tulleita ihmisiä. Ajatelkaa nyt vaikka ranskalaisia. Englanniksi ne ovat sentään French fries, mutta suomeksi me syömme ranskalaisia!"

"Eikö ranskalaisten koko nimi kuitenkin ole ranskanperunat tai ranskalaiset perunat?" Alex huomautti.

"Tai jenkki-purukumi!" Danny jatkoi välittämättä Alexanderista. "Aina kun syödään, pitäisi mennä pureskelemaan amerikkalaisia! Tai juuri kaikki "mennään syömään kiinalaista/japanilaista/ruotsalaista" jutut. Eikö se olekin aika hämmentävää?"

"'n k'skaan k'vitellut sanåv'ni tätä, m'tta s'nä ajattel't liikaa," Berwald sanoi ja siirtyi takaisin Tinon tuijottamiseen. Tinon spagetti keksi juuri silloin lähteä kostoretkelle matkallaan suuhun ja iskeytyi tämän nenään jättäen siihen kastiketahran. Tino hätkähti ja huudahti hiljaa yllätyksestä. Sitten hän naurahti hiljaa, otti serviettinsä ja pyyhkäisi sillä nenänsä puhtaaksi.

Hän oli aivan liian suloinen. Ja viimein, tänä iltana hän olisi Berwaldin.

Ei, _fan_, tuo kuulosti väärältä. Miksi hän ajatteli nykyään aina näin väärin? Siitä oli tullut paha tapa. Hän kyllä nautti ystäviensä kanssa olemisesta, mutta hän halusi kiihkeästi jo kotiin. Ollakseen kahdestaan Tinon kanssa. Viimeinkin. He eivät olleet kyenneet olemaan kahdestaan vielä kertaakaan tämän paluun jälkeen. Ja vaikka hänestä siis ihan oikeasti oli mukavaa viettää aikaa muiden kanssa, oli hänen kiintiönsä pikkuhiljaa täynnä. Eivät he kaikki kuitenkaan olleet vapaa-ajallaan yhdessä joka päivä. Tai näin paljon. Hän kaipasi rauhaakin.

"Ja ajatelkaa, jos tyypit Ranskasta ja Hampurista tapaisivat! "Hei, olen ranskalainen" "Hei, minä olen hampurilainen." Ajatelkaa nyt, hulvatonta!" Danny jauhoi yhä samasta aiheesta.

"Silloin se "hampurilainen" esittelisi olevansa Saksasta," Ludwig sanoi Felicianon roikkuessa hänen käsivarressaan.

"Voihan sitä esitellä kaupunginkin mukaan? Vaikka hei, olen newyorkilainen," Danny intti yhä.

"Ole viimein hiljaa Danny…" Alex mutisi ja yritti keskittyä annokseensa. Eivätkö he voisi kerrankin syödä rauhassa? Pöydän toisella puolella Antonio ja Lovinokin aiheuttivat möykkää, mutta se oli ollut meneillään koko ruokailun ajan ja Alex alkoi tottua siihen. He olivat molemmat tyhjentäneet salaattipöydän tomaateista ja Antonio oli innoissaan tajuttuaan, että tomaatit yhdistivät heitä.

"Sinä muistutat tomaattia punastuessasi ja kaiken lisäksi sinäkin rakastat tomaatteja!" Antonio kujersi. "Sinä tosiaan olet oma tomaattini."

"Ja Antonio rakastaa tomaatteja," Elizabeta naurahti Kikulle, jonka kanssa hän katseli näiden touhuja mielenkiinnolla.

"Lopeta, idiootti! Mitä helvettiä sinä puhut!" Lovino karjui takaisin ja töni espanjalaista kauemmas itsestään.

"Anteeksi, mutta voisitteko olla hiljempaa?" sievä tarjoilijatyttö kysyi heiltä vahvalla aksentilla. Hän taisi olla itsekin Italiasta. Feli ja Lovino ilahtuivat molemmat ja alkoivat puhua(=flirttailla) tälle italiaksi. Tyttö oli pitkään hiljaa mutta alkoi pian kikattaa ja punastua. Mistä he sitten puhuivat, kuka tietää? Eivät ainakaan muut seurueen jäsenet. Seurueen pohjoismaalaiset eivät paljoa välittäneetkään, Eduard päätti mieluummin jutella Tinolle ja Heracles taisi nukkua. Mutta muut, Elizabeta, Kiku, Ludwig ja Antonio olivat erittäin kiinnostuneita tapahtumien kulusta. Ludwig ja Antonio itse keskustelusta, Kiku ja Elizabeta Ludwigista ja Antoniosta.

Kylläpä Antonio näytti masentuneelta. Elizabeta ei olisi uskonut että tämä kykenisi olemaan noin onneton, mutta näköjään sekin oli mahdollista. Ja olivatpa kaksoset taitavia flirttailijoita… Italialaiset geenit, mahtava asia. Mutta tämä tapahtuma ei ollut kenenkään heistä mieleen.

"Lovi ja Feli, jos jatkatte tuota poikaystävänne tulevat todella surullisiksi," Elizabeta sanoi ja ryösti Lovinolta yhden tomaatinsiivun. Mitä? Niitä ei ollut riittänyt hänelle. Kyllä hänkin piti tomaateista vaikka ei niin fanaattinen ollutkaan.

"Poikaystävämme?" italialaiset kaksoset kääntyivät Elizabetan puoleen hämmentyneinä.

"Elizabeta! Se oli minun tomaattini!" Lovino sanoi vihaisesti heti perään tajuttuaan joutuneensa ryöstön kohteeksi.

"Lovino, saat minulta yhden," Antonio tarjoutui ja antoi tälle tomaatin omalta lautaseltaan. Lovino katsoi tätä hetken arvostavasti. Sitten hän muisti unkarilaisen aiemman kommentin. "M-mikä ihmeen poikaystävä perhana!" hän ärähti Elizabetalle punaisena. Mutta Antonio, joka oli oppinut äskeisestä tuli väliin tarjoten tälle toisenkin tomaatinpalan.

"Ve, Ludwig?" Feli kysyi halaten jälleen saksalaismiehen käsivartta. "Kuka on minun poikaystäväni? Onko minulla sellainen?"

Ludwig oli hieman punastunut ja katseli Elizabetaa ärtyneenä tämän kommentista. "Ei Feli, sinulla ei ole poikaystävää."

"Mutta Elizabeta sanoi, että…"

"Minä ymmärrän," tarjoilijatar sanoi hymyillen, iski Elizabetalle silmää ja poistui paikalta.

Sitten he jatkoivat ruokailuaan Elizabetan ja Kikun vertaillessa kuviaan äskeisestä tapahtumasta, Antonion tarjotessa Lovinolle yhä enemmän tomaatteja, Berwaldin jatkaessa Tinon tarkkailua, Tinon keskustellessa Eduardin kanssa jostain Yhtenäiskoulu Hetalian jokavuotisesta festivaalitapahtumasta, Mathiaksen härnätessä Alexia Isakin katsellessa tilannetta paheksuen ja Heraclesin nukkuessa. Hänet pitäisi herättää tai tältä menisi koko ateria sivu suun.

**Kolkolkolkolkol**

Berwald ja Tino kävelivät kohti ruotsalaismiehen asuntoa. He raahasivat mukanaan Tinon vaatekasseja, joita siis oli paljon, mutta he eivät juuri välittäneet tästä seikasta. Berwald oli viimein kaksin Tinon kanssa ja Tino uponneena nostalgian syvään mereen. Tällä seudulla hän oli kasvanut. Tätä paikkaa hän rakasti eniten koko maailmassa. Sää oli kaunis ja syksyinen, puissa ruskaa ja alkoi olla aika pimeää. Ihanan raikasta ja sopivan viileää Tinolle. Hän oli enemmänkin talvi-ihmisiä, joten hän toivotti viileyden avosylin vastaan.

"Berwald!" Tino hihkaisi niin korkealta että hämmästyi itsekin. Mutta se ei ollut nyt pääasia. Hän osoitti edessään siintävää puistoa jossa hän oli tavannut Berwaldin ensimmäistä kertaa. Hän seisoi siinä hetken kivettyneenä paikoilleen kunnes pinkaisi juoksuun puistoa kohti. Berwald seurasi heti tämän perässä. Tino nauroi heleästi ja meni keinuille jossa he olivat jutelleet ensimmäisen kerran. Tino istahti omaan keinuunsa ja hetken epäröityään Berwald istui hänen viereensä, samaan keinuun kuin vuosia sitten. He keinuivat siinä hetken hiljaisina. Se oli hieman hankalaa ruotsalaismiehelle, sillä näitä keinuja ei selvästikään ollut tarkoitettu hänen pituisilleen ihmisille. Tino oli sulkenut silmänsä ja nojasi päätään toiseen keinun ketjuista muistellen kaikkea, mitä tässä puistossa oli tapahtunut. Berwald, joka kävi täällä aina välillä muistelemassa Tinoa, ei vaipunut muistojen syövereihin vaan keskittyi tarkastelemaan seuralaistaan. Miten yksikään mies saattoi olla niin kaunis kuin Tino? Niin täydellinen? Hän ei kyllästyisi koskaan vain tämän katselemiseen.

Tino avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Berwaldiin. Tämä katsoi takaisin, ei kääntänyt päätään tai katsettaan. Tunnelma oli rauhallinen ja niin täydellinen. Siinä he istuivat, lasten leikkikentällä, keinuissa, näyttäen varsin naurettavilta niissä, katsellen toisiaan silmiin kauniin illan hämärtyessä. Molemmat nähden toisissaan täydellisyyttä, joka oli muille vain arvoitus.

Jos tämä olisi jokin elokuva, he olisivat suudelleen silloin.

Mutta tämä ei ollut elokuva ja pikkuhiljaa Tinon kaunis hymy alkoi kadota. Tämän ilme muuttui haikeaksi, miltei surulliseksi. Berwald kummasteli tätä muutosta Tinon noustessa ylös ja nostaessa muovikassit maasta. Berwald seurasi esimerkkiä ja he jatkoivat matkaansa. Sitä ei onneksi ollut enää pitkälti, noin 700 metriä ehkä? Hän asui sievässä valkoisessa omakotitalossa, joka yllätti Tinon hieman.

"Miksi sinä asut yksin näin isossa talossa?" hän kysyi katsellen ympärilleen Berwaldin avattua oven.

"T'rvitsin tilaa j' t'ån autåt'llin," tämä vastasi kohauttaen olkiaan. Olihan se vähän hölmöä, mutta hän teki paljon puutöitä ja muuta, miten se onnistuisi ilman tilaa? Tino nyökkäsi ymmärryksen merkiksi, yllättyneisyyden vaihtuessa taas surulliseen ilmeeseen. Hän lähti tutkimaan taloa jättäen pussukat Berwaldille. Tämä nappasi nekin mukaansa ja lähti viemään niitä huoneeseen jonka oli valmistellut Tinolle. Hän päätti myös samalla laittaa ne suoraan vaatekaappiin, niin Tinolla olisi vähemmän tehtävää.

Hän nosteli juuri viimeisiä paitoja paikoilleen kun hän kuuli kolahduksen keittiönsä suunnalta ja lisäksi jotain, joka kuulosti hieman itkulta.

Itkikö Tino?

Berwald astui ulos huoneesta ja suuntasi ääntä kohti. Siellä Tino tosiaan oli, lattialla, puristaen kädessään valokuvaa heistä kahdesta jota Berwald piti jääkaapinovessaan. Täristen, hengitellen katkonaisesti kuulostaen siltä että yrittäisi tukahduttaa itkuaan.

"Tinå?" Berwald kuiskasi. Tämä nosti katseensa häneen. Tämän kasvot tosiaan olivat itkuiset, mutta niille ilmestyi pian taas hymy. Tärisevä, mutta kuitenkin onnellinen hymy. Berwald ei ollut varmaa, oliko se kaunista vai mielipuolisen näköistä. Tosin, miksi ei molempia?

Tino nousi ylös, pyyhkäisi silmiään, katsoi taas Berwaldin suuntaan ja purskahti viimein kunnolliseen itkuun rynnätessään ruotsalaismiehen syliin.

"Shh, Tinå… M'tä nyt?" tämä kysyi kannatellessaan syliinsä juossutta miestä, sillä tämän omat jalat tuntuivat pettävän. Tämä hautasi kasvonsa Berwaldin kaulaan yrittäen olla mahdollisimman lähellä häntä.

"Minä olen niin onnellinen Berwlad… Berwald… Ei enää koskaan, ei enää…" Tino yritti painautua vielä lähemmäs ja Berwald auttoi siinä puristamalla hänet tiukasti rintaansa vasten.

"Ei enää… me emme eroa enää koskaan niin… …lua, en halua enää…"

"Shhh, kaikki ån h'vin n't…" hän sanoi ja hieroi Tinon selkää rauhoittavasti.

"Haluan olla teidän kanssanne… Älä anna niiden viedä minua Berwald, pitele minua, en jaksa enää…"

"Rauhå'tu Tinå," Berwald kuiski hänen korvaansa rauhoittavasti.

"Älä anna nii… Minua sattuu Berwald. Sattuu niin kovin paljon, minä en jaksa…"

"Shhh."

"Minä niin rakastan teitä," Tino niiskautti vielä. "Olen niin onnellinen kun olen täällä. Älä päästä minua Berwald…"

Eikä hän tosiaan päästänyt. Berwald puristi Tinoa syliinsä niin kauan, kunnes toinen tuntui rauhoittuneen hieman ja nosti hänet sitten käsivarsilleen ja kantoi suomalaismiehen makuuhuoneeseensa ja laski tämän varovasti sängylleen. Päästämättä tästä koskaan todella irti Berwald tuli Tinon viereen ja rutisti tämän jälleen syliinsä. Tino rutisti hänen paitaansa ja etsi kasvoilleen jälleen turvapaikkaa Berwaldin kaulalta.

He pysyivät näin koko yön. Tino rauhoittui pikkuhiljaa ja hänen vaikerruksensa hiljenivät. Berwald silitteli hänen selkäänsä lempeästi ja kuiski tälle rauhoittavia sanoja kunnes oli varma että toinen oli nukahtanut. Hän seurasi pian Tinoa unien maailmaan nauttien toisen hengityksestä kaulallaan.

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

Voi Tinoa kun sillä on ollut niin rankkaa.

Valitan, että päivityksissä on mennyt niin kauan. Ja olen huomannut, että olen kauhea pilkunraiskaaja… Käytän sitä ihan koko ajan, vaikka ei ehkä tarvitsisikaan. Toivottavasti ei ärsytä liikaa.

Ehkä suurimpia taka-ajatuksia näinkin nopeaan päivitykseen oli se, etten viimeksi vastannut kommentteihin! Hirveä moka.

Kiitos Akive, Vilma. N, Ruusu, RikaCuome, oORiDaOo, tessu ja Snowiis :DD Lemencello: Vähän on Ivanin tulon kanssa kriisiä, katotaan nyt. Mukavaa että piditte :)

Kiva että Yong Soo oli viihdyttävä, ja muutkin kohtaukset ovat herättäneet teissä hilpeyttä. Tunnen onnistuneeni kirjoittajana kun saan teitä nauramaan. Valitan vatsakivuistanne ja poskien krampeista ;)

Ja muuten, _Fan_ on ruotsalainen kirosana.


	9. Tinon ensimmäinen koulupäivä

"Olen pahoillani siitä sirkuksesta jonka eilen aiheutin…"

"'lä v'litä siitä."

"En tiedä mikä minuun meni. Jotenkin kaikki se ilo oli vain liian ylitsevuotavaa. Vaikka minulla hirveä päänsärky olikin. Se kaikki piti vain saada ulos, etten menettäisi järkeäni tai jotain sinne päin," Tino selitti ja hörppäsi aamukahviaan katsoen ulos ikkunasta. "Se oli varmaan todella hämmentävää sinulle, anteeksi. En uskonut että voisin joutua noin tunteideni valtaan"

"Ei s' m'tään."

"Ja se äskeinen… Anteeksi."

Berwald päätteli hänen tarkoittavan heidän heräämistään.

_Tino alkoi hiljalleen irtaantua unimaailmasta ja avata silmiään. Olipa hänellä kummallinen olo… Mihin hänen poskensa nojasi? Lisäksi hän tunsi jonkun käsivarret ympärillään ja kuuli tämän hengityksen aivan läheltä. Ai niin, se viimeiltainen. Hänhän sai jonkun ihme kohtauksen ja Berwald oli pidellyt häntä rauhoittaakseen hänet. Miten ystävällistä häneltä, Tino ei ollut tuntenut olevansa niin välitetty aikoihin._

_Ikävä kyllä nämä neljä viimeisintä lausetta eivät vielä olleet ehtineet hänen tajuntaansa, kun hän oli jo kiljaissut (insert here a very manry scream) ja potkaissut Berwald -paran alas sängyltä._

"_Aaa! Voi ei, voi ei! Anteeksi Berwald! Anteeksi, anteeksi, anteeksi!"_

Berwald hörppäsi omaa kahviaan. "…Ei s' m'tään," hän mumisi ja yritti olla välittämättä kyljessään ja käsivarressaan jomottavasta kivusta. Oli aivan normaalia pelästyä jos huomasi olevansa jonkun syleilyssä, jonka ei olisi pitänyt olla siinä. Vai mitä? Ei hän siis voinut syyttää Tinoa siitä millään tavoin. Ei hän tosin kykenisi syyttämään Tinoa mistään muustakaan, ei sen puoleen. Mutta häntä alkoi pikkuhiljaa ärsyttää se, ettei Tino tuntunut kykenevän katsomaan häntä silmiin. Tämä selvästi ajatteli tapahtumia liikaa. Minkä saattoi hänen loputtomasta puheestaankin päätellä.

Jos, vain _jos _hän voisi sulkea tuon suun suudelmillaan.

Ei sillä että Tino ärsyttäisi häntä puheillaan, hän nautti tämän seurasta. Häntä harmitti, ettei Tino tuntunut pääsevän tapahtumasta yli. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, ettei Tinolla ollut nyt hyvä olla, vaan hän katui ja harmitteli asioita joille ei voinut mitään.

"Mutta onneksi herättiin näinkin aikaisin. Sinähän et varmaan laittanut herätyskelloasi soimaan? Olisi ollut harmillista nukkua pommiin," Tino sanoi onneksi puhuen jo jostain muusta.

Se oli totta. Herätyskellon ajastaminen ei ollut tullut Berwaldille mieleenkään ja tänään kuitenkin oli koulupäivä ja hänen piti raahautua töihin. Joten onneksi Tino oli keksinyt potkaista hänet alas jo kuuden aikoihin.

…Olisi tosin ollut mukava herätä rauhassa kyseinen suomalaismies sylissään… Mutta näköjään ei liikaa makeaa hänelle yhdellä kertaa.

Pöydän toisella puolella Tino keskittyi lujasti tuijottamaan puista putoilevia lehtiä. Miten hän voisi katsoa Berwaldia silmiin pitkään aikaan? Häntä hävetti ihan hirveästi. Tapahtumat olisivat olleet kohtuullisen hyväksyttäviä jos hän olisi _tyttö_. Mikä hän taas ei ollut. Voimakas tunteenpurkaus, Berwaldin syliin juokseminen ja vielä se kiljaisu ja tämän alas potkaisu. Ymmärrettävää tytöiltä, ei miehiltä.

Kuka mies potki alas henkilön jonka syleilyssä oli! Herran jestas hän oli idiootti ja häpeätahra koko sukupuolelleen… Hän sai niukin naukin estettyä itsenä lyömästä päänsä pöytään tai seinään. Voi perkele.

Mutta jos hän jotain sai puolustuksekseen sanoa, niin hänellä ei ollut kovin hyviä kokemuksia jonkun sylistä heräämisessä. Ei ollenkaan hyviä.

No niin, hän tarvitsi muuta ajateltavaa.

"Sinulle varmaan käy, että tulen tänään mukaan koululle?" Tino kysyi Berwaldilta. Hän EI viettäisi päiväänsä yksin.

"Tiet'sti."

"Hienoa."

**Kolkolkolkolkolkol**

He menivät koululle bussilla. Berwald ei koskaan ollut kokenut tarvitsevansa omaa autoa. Tässä kaupungissa oli hänelle kaikki tarpeellinen ja hyvät julkiset yhteydet. Joten, jos saattoi säästää luontoa näin, miksi ei? Näin hän myös sai itsensä kävelemään enemmän.

Tosin, hän oli joskus hankkinut moottoripyörän. Se ei vain ollut kauhean kovassa käytössä. Lähinnä hätätapauksissa. Hän oli tarjonnut myös sitä vaihtoehdoksi Tinolle, mutta hän oli kalvennut ja sanonut ottavansa mieluummin bussin. Eikä matka ollut kovin pitkä.

Koulun käytävät olivat vielä varsin tyhjät. Siellä olivat vain ne nuoret, jotka olivat tulleet aikaisemmilla linja-autoilla tai aikaisin vanhempiensa kyydillä. Mutta pian siellä olisi vilinää ja hälinää kuten muinakin päivinä.

Tino ja Berwald kävelivät opettajainhuoneeseen. Se oli taasen yllättävän täysi ottaen huomioon, ettei kello ollut vielä niin hirvittävän paljon.

"Hei," Tino hihkaisi nähdessään ystäviään kokoontuneena sohville kahvikuppiensa ääreen. Nämä käänsivät katseensa häneen ja hymyilivät huomatessaan Tinon.

"Hei Tino!" Danny tervehti takaisin. Hän oli heistä kaikista kaikkein pirteimmän oloinen. Mistä hän sen energian repi, ei hajuakaan, mutta hän oli aina pirteä.

"Hyvää huomenta," Kiku tervehti ja hymyili. Ludwig, Eduard, Elizabeta ja Isak toivottivat myös hyvät huomenet. Alexander näytti siltä, että haluaisi hukuttautua kahvikuppiinsa. Danny sai taas yhden neronleimauksistaan ja vetäisi Alexanderin kahvikupin pois tältä.

"IRTI KAHVISTANI ÄÄLIÖ!" tämä karjaisi ja hyökkäsi Dannyn kimppuun. Tämä pelästyi reaktiota sen verran, että antoi kupin kiltisti takaisin. Alexander käpertyi takaisin omalle paikalleen ja piteli kuppia kaksin käsin ja nojautui sen ylle supattaen sille jotain siihen suuntaan kuin "älä huoli rakkaani, en anna kenenkään viedä sinua minulta enää… Rakas kahvini… Kahviaaaa"

Danny perääntyi tämän luota hieman.

Sitten Lovi ja Feli saapuivat huoneeseen. Kumpikaan ei ollut kovin aamuvirkku, eivätkä he kyllä näyttäneetkään siltä. Myös Heracles raahautui viimein paikalle. He juttelivat kaikenlaisista asioista ja esittelivät Tinon henkilöille, jotka hänestä kysyivät.

"Hello everyone! The Hero is finally here!" huusi huoneeseen juuri astunut opettaja. Tino kääntyi katsomaan tätä. Tämä oli aika pitkä, vaaleahiuksinen ja silmälasipäinen ja oli pukeutunut ruskeaan lentäjäntakkiin. Naamallaan tällä oli iso virne ja Tino oli hetken varma, että oli nähnyt ison Amerikan-lipun tämän pään yläpuolella. Mutta se oli varmasti vain harhaa. Tino hymyili hänelle ja tämä tulikin pian muiden tavoin esittäytymään hänelle.

"Terve, minä olen Alfred Jones," Alfred esitteli itsensä. "Tino Väinämöinen," Tino sanoi ja kätteli tätä.

"Okei, mitä sinä teet täällä?"

"Älä puhu noin epäkohteliaasti, Alfred," sanoi heidän vierelleen tullut mies. Hänkin oli blondi, ilman silmälaseja tosin. Ja hänellä oli lyhyemmät hiukset ja varsin kunnioitettavan kokoiset kulmakarvat. Tino oli aika varma, että hän oli britti. Ottaen huomioon myös sen, että hän joi kahvin sijasta teetä.

"Arthur Kirkland," mahdollinen brittimies sanoi ja kätteli Tinoa vuorostaan.

"Tino Väinämöinen," Tino vastasi ties monennen kerran tänään. Sitten hän kääntyi takaisin Alfredin puoleen. "Olen täällä tänään lähinnä viettämässä aikaa, mutta siirryn pian opettamaan äidinkieltä ja venäjää."

"Venäjää? Oletko kotoisin Venäjältä?" Alfred kysyi ja tuntui suhtautuvan Tinoon yhtäkkiä paljon varauksellisemmin. Hänellä oli varmaan jotain hampaankolossa venäläisiä kohtaa.

"Ei, olen ihan suomalainen syntyjäni mutta olen asunut viimeiset seitsemän vuotta Venäjällä," Tino selitti.

"A-a-a. Minä tulen itse asiassa Amerikasta ja tämä Arthur tässä on Englannista," Alfred sanoi. "Ja yllätys yllätys, hän opettaa englantia ja minä amerikkaa."

Arthur peitti kasvonsa kämmenellään opettajatoverinsa tyhmyyden takia. "Englantia. Molemmat opetamme englantia."

"Amerikanenglantia!" Alfred vänkäsi yhä.

"Ah, Arthur, antaa Alfredin opettaa amerikkaa jos se on hänelle niin tärkeää," sanoi mies, joka oli onnistunut heidän huomaamattaan hiipimään Arthurin taakse ja halasi tätä nyt takaapäin. Lisää blondeja. Tällä kertaa saapujalla oli kohtuullisen pitkät, olkapäille ylettyvät kiharat hiukset ja leuassaan parransänki. Päätellen siitä miten hän lausui r-kirjaimen, Tino arveli hänen olevan Ranskalaista syntyperää. Ei hän vai sattuisi olemaan se…

"Francis!" Arthur sanoi vihaisesti. "Irti minusta perhanan viinin litkijä!"

Ah, hän taisi tosiaan olla juuri se Francis. Tapahtumat vaikuttivat oudon tutuilta Tinolle, missä hän oli nähnyt tämän ennenkin?

"Argh! Irti minusta, ääliö!" Lovino huusi juuri sillä hetkellä. Ai niin, ne kaksi. Antonio iskeytyi opettajainhuoneen seinään pian tämän huudahduksen jälkeen. Tino oli niin keskittynyt tähän näytökseen, ettei hän huomannut Franciksen tulleen aivan hänen vierelleen.

"Ja kuka on tämä söpöläinen?" Francis kysyi hivellen samalla Tinon kylkiä. Francis oli tuskin saanut päätettyä lauseensa kun hän jo liittyikin Antonion seuraan lattialle Tinon heitettyä hänet sinne. Se, miten Tino oli saanut heitettyä itseään kookkaamman miehen noin 5 metrin päähän ja lisäksi niin nopeasti, hämmästytti muita opettajia. Huone oli hetken aivan hiljaa.

"Voi ei, anteeksi!" Tino huudahti tajuttuaan mitä oli tehnyt. "Se oli refleksi. Anteeksi!"

Danny purskahti nauruun ensimmäisenä. Muut liittyivät siihen pian. Myös Antonio ja Francis, joista kumpikaan ei ollut vielä noussut ylös.

Arthur laski kätensä Tinon olkapäälle. "Minä pidän sinusta jo nyt," hän sanoi virnistäen. Tino hymyili hänelle vaikka olikin yhä häpeissään ylireagoinnistaan.

"Francis sai kerrankin ansionsa mukaan," Alfred naureskeli. "Ehkä tämä Bad Touch Duo vielä joskus oppii, but probably not."

"Bad Touch Duo?" Francis kysyi ja päätti viimein nousta ylös.

"Niin, kun te olette duo joka koskettelee ihmisiä väärällä tavalla," Alfred sanoi vielä täysin tietämättömänä siitä, miten iso juttu tästä lausahduksesta tulisi.

**Kolkolkolkolkolkol**

Koska Tino jo asui Berwaldin kanssa, hän päätti antaa huomiota tällä kertaa muille ystävilleen ja mennä heidän tunneilleen Berwaldin tuntien sijasta. Ensimmäiseksi Dannyn tunnille, koska tämä vaati huomiota kaikkein eniten. Joten nyt hän oli aamu kahdeksalta kolmosluokkalaisten liikunnantunnilla. Hurraa. Myös itse kolmosluokkalaiset olivat samalla fiiliksellä. Ja jos et kyennyt tekstistä aistimaan Tinon sarkastista äänensävyä, niin sellainen se kuitenkin oli.

"No niin, aluksi voisimme juosta salin ympäri kolme kertaa!" Danny sanoi ja virnisti leveästi. Lapset olivat selvästi järkyttyneitä. Salin ympäri juoksemista kolme kertaa kahdeksalta aamulla! Ei!

"Noh, älkää nyt, se herättää teidät mukavasti! Liikunnantuntien ideana, katsokaas, on liikkua," Danny sanoi ja teki pari venytysliikettä. "Ja, jos joku teistä saa minut tai Tinon kiinni ennen kuin olette juosseet kaikki kierrokset, teidän ei tarvitse juosta niitä loppuun!"

Lapsilla – ja Tinolla – meni hetki sisäistää mitä Danny oli juuri sanonut. Sitten Danny jo olikin napannut Tinon kädestä ja lähtenyt vetämään häntä perässään kauemmas lapsiporukasta. Juoksemaan salia ympäri. Lapset tajusivat tilanteen ja lähtivät saman tien heidän peräänsä.

"Ottakaa ne kiinni!"

Danny nauroi ja Tino yritti pysyä hänen perässään kaatumatta. Onneksi Danny muisti, ettei kolmosluokkalaisista ollut hänelle juuri vastusta ja hän hidasti vauhtiaan ja päästi Tinon kädestä irti. Yksi kierros kului eikä kukaan ollut saanut heitä kiinni. Eipä Tino ollut paljoa muuta odottanutkaan. Mutta kaikki olivat yhä sinnikkäästi heidän perässään. He eivät juosseet kovin etäällä lapsista, jotta nämä eivät menettäisi uskoaan heidän kiinni saamisesta.

Luokka koostui sekä tytöistä että pojista. He olivat varsin samaa tasoa sukupuolesta riippumatta. Itse asiassa johdossa oli tyttö, jolla oli vaalea polkkatukka. Tino oli varsin yllättynyt tytön jaksamisesta ja sinnikkyydestä. Tämä oli vaikuttanut hyvin ujolta ja hiljaiselta tytöltä.

"Ota ne kiinni Lilyana!" joku tytöistä huusi hengästyneenä kannattaen ystävätärtään. Johdossa oleva tyttö – Lilyana – punastui hieman huomiosta mutta hänen ilmeensä muuttui yhä päättäväisemmäksi.

Toinen kierros kului.

No niin, nyt Lilyana näytti melkein itkuiselta. Hän sai yhä enemmän kannatusta tytöiltä, kun taas pojat halusivat Lilyanan jäljessä juoksevan pojan "voittavan". Lilyana ei halunnut tuottaa pettymystä ystävättärilleen, hänen olisi pakko saada jompikumpi aikuisista kiinni. Tinon kävi häntä sääliksi ja hän ajatteli, että voisi tahallaan jättäytyä Lilyanan kiinniotettavaksi. Kukapa ei haluaisi tuoda hymyä tuon suloisen pikkutytön kasvoille? Tino ehti hidastaa vain hetken, kun Danny jo nappasi hänen kätensä uudestaan ja lähti vetämään häntä eteenpäin.

"Älä katso heitä silmiin Tino! Et voi luovuttaa noin helpolla!"

Ja kolmas kierros oli ohi.

"No, parempi onni ensi kerralla!" Danny sanoi rohkaisevasti hengästyneelle lapsilaumalle. "Nyt olette kaikki ainakin hereillä." Tytöt halasivat ja onnittelivat Lilyanaa tämän suorituksesta. Tino katsoi tapahtumaa hymyillen ja meni hänkin vuorostaan kehumaan tätä. Hän voitti saman tien sen tyttölauman arvostuksen puolelleen.

"Ja nyt pelataan "kahden tulen välissä!" "

"Tytöt vastaan pojat!" joku pojista huusi ja sai idealleen kannatusta. Useimmat tytöt taas eivät arvostaneet ideaa ja mutisivat "epäreilua".

"Selvä, tytöt tälle puolelle ja pojat tuolle, " Danny hyväksyi idean välittämättä "epäreilua" mutinoista. Sehän olisi ollut luonnon vastaista, että liikunnanopettaja olisi välittänyt luokan mielipiteistä ja jakanut reilut joukkueet. Missä sellaisia liikunnanopettajia oli?

Idean esittänyt poika ei lopettanut loistavia ideoitaan siihen. "Opettaja, koska teitä on nyt kaksi, tulkaa mukaan peliin!"

Jälleen kannatusta. Tämä poika taisi olla suosittu, eikä mikään ihme. Hänellä oli kaunis oliivi-iho ja hän oli pitkä ja tummahiuksinen. Hyvävartaloinen, itsevarma ja äänekäs. Totta kai pojat suosivat häntä, "coolimpaa" kolmasluokkalaista sai hakea.

"Itse asiassa, Sadiq, se on hyvä idea!" tanskalainen sanoi. Jaahas, Tino oli jälleen raahattu mukaan. Poikajoukko juoksi Dannyn luokse, "Me otetaan ope meidän joukkueeseen!"

"No, me halutaan muutenkin mieluummin Tino," yksi äskeisen tyttöporukan tytöistä huudahti takaisin. "Aivan!" muut tytöt kannattivat ja Tino oli pian piiritetty päättäväisten oloisten tyttöjen toimesta.

"Se on sitten päätetty!"

Pelin ideana oli, että iso suorakulmion muotoinen alue jaettiin kahtia ja kaksi joukkuetta asettui omille alueilleen. Joukkueet yrittivät polttaa – pudottaa omalta alueeltaan – toisen joukkueen jäseniä heittämällä heitä pallolla. Jos pallo osuu, joutuu palanut pelaaja toisen joukkueen ulkokehälle, josta jatketaan vastajoukkueen polttamista. Se joukkue, joka saa poltettua kaikki vastustajansa, voittaa.

"Palat, jos pallo osuu sinua pään alapuolelle. Ja jos saat kopin, pallon heittänyt pelaaja palaa. Jos pallo on jo osunut maahan, ennen kuin se osuu sinuun, et pala. Rajoja ei ylitetä. Onko selvä?" Danny kysyi.

"On," sanoivat lapset. He olivat pelannet peliä miljoona kertaa ennenkin ja kyllä tunsivat säännöt. Tinokin uskoi nyt muistavansa, miten tätä peliä pelattiin.

Se alkoi varsin tasaisesti. Pojat keskittyivät Lilyanan polttamiseen, sillä he kokivat tämän kaikkein suurimmaksi uhkaksi. Lilyana oli kuitenkin nopea ja sai väisteltyä palloja pitkään. Tyttöjen joukkue vain yritti polttaa kaikki. Eikä kukaan halunnut yrittää polttaa Sadiqia. Sadiqin strategia oli ottaa mahdollisimmat paljon koppeja ja hän oli vielä taitava siinä. Joten miksi kukaan heittäisi häntä? Heittäjä vain palaisi itse mitä suurimmalla todennäköisyydellä.

Tino ja Danny eivät selvinneet kovin pitkään palamatta. Olivathan he isoimmat maalit. Mutta molemmat jatkoivat toisen joukkueen polttamista tehokkaasti ulkokehillään. Tosin, koska tämä oli näiden kolmasluokkalaisten tunti, Tino ja Danny luovuttivat usein pallon joukkuetoverilleen, jotka eivät olleet vielä saaneet heittää paljoa.

Sitten Lilyana paloi. Ja tyttöjen joukkueen alamäki alkoi. Heitä paloi yhä enemmän ja pian kehässä oli jäljellä vain neljä tyttöä. Yksi heistä oli Lilyanan hyvä ystävä Cecilia, jonka perhe kuulemma tuli Seychellit nimiseltä saarivaltiolta. Tino ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan sellaisesta maasta. Lisäksi siellä oli Anni ja Roosa, ihan suomalaisia. Neljäs oli Tinolle mysteeri. Tyttö oli sievä, mutta näytti aika vihaiselta. Tällä oli pitkät melkein valkoiset suorat hiukset eikä tuntunut oikein kuuluvan porukkaan. Tino ei edes tiennyt hänen nimeään.

Sitten Sadiq poltti Annin. No, heidän häviönsä taisi olla selvä. Mutta niin se vain oli, toisen joukkueen oli hävittävä, eikä se ollut mitenkään suuri juttu. Sitä voisi sitten pelata toisen erän ja yrittää uudestaan.

"Peli taitaa olla pelattu…" Roosa huokaisi. Hopeahiuksinen tyttö katsoi häntä vihaisesti ja sai pian sen jälkeen kopin. Pallon heittänyt poika huokaisi turhautuneena ja siirtyi tyttöjen ulkokehälle.

"Ei, me voitamme," hopeahiuksinen tyttö sanoi ja heitti pallon poikia päin. Ja osui Sadiqiin. Sadiq seisoi paikallaan tyrmistyneenä ja kaikki muutkin olivat yllättyneitä. Pallo jatkoi matkaansa Tinon luokse. Tino hymyili hopeahiuksiselle tytölle.

"Hieno heitto!" hän huikkasi ja heitti pallon polttaen yhden pojista, joka ei ollut vielä täysin tajunnut, mitä juuri oli tapahtunut. Hän ja Sadiq lähtivät molemmat vihaisina tyttöjen ulkokehälle. Pallo vieri jälleen yhdelle poikien ulkokehällä olevalle tytölle joka heitti sen osuen hänkin.

"Hyvä tytöt!" Tino hurrasi. Tytöt hymyilivät Tinolle jälleen innoissaan pelistä. Kentällä oli enää neljä poikaa. Neljä – kolme, ei mahdotonta.

"No niin pojat, antaa palaa!" Danny kannusti omaa joukkuettaan, ja poika, joka oli saanut pallon toverinsa polton jälkeen, osui Roosaan. Cecilia sai pallon ja heitti. Se ei osunut, mutta se vieri Lilyanan luokse, joka taasen osui. Pallo oli pojilla, mutta se ei osunut. Pallo tuli Sadiqin kohdalle ja tämä poltti Cecilian. Enää hopeahiuksinen tyttö oli jäljellä.

Ja miksi kukaan ei sanonut hänen nimeään?

Pallo pysyi tyttöjen ulkokehällä olevien poikien hallussa ja hopeahiuksinen tyttö väisteli palloa parhaansa mukaan. Sitten joku heitti pallon niin löyhästi, että tyttö sai poimittua sen. Hän käveli tyttöjen ja poikien alueen rajalle ja valmistautui heittämään. Kehässä yhä olevat pojat perääntyivät mahdollisimman kauas ja oli epätodennäköistä, että hopeahiuksinen tyttö saisi poltettua ketään heistä siltä etäisyydeltä. Sitten hän katsoi Tinoa silmiin merkitsevästi ja heitti pallon hänelle. Tino toimi nopeasti ja heitti pallon edelleen polttaen yhden pojista. Tytöt hurrasivat. He saivat toisenkin pojan poltettua, joten molemmilla puolilla oli enää yksi pelaaja. Pallo joutui taas poikien ulkokehän haltuun ja hopeahiuksisen tytön väistelystä päätellen Tino oli aika varma, että hän harrasti jotain kamppailulajia. Sitten hän sai kopin.

"Mahtavaa Natalia!" Lilyana hurrasi. Tytön nimi oli siis Natalia. Natalia punastui hieman kun joku hurrasi hänelle ja hän kääntyi katsomaan Lilyanaa. Tämä hymyili hänelle kannustavasti ja Natalia kääntyi jälleen vastustajansa puoleen. Hän heitti, hän osui. Ja tytöt hihkuivat riemusta. Tino sai paljon "ylävitosia" ja Lilyana juoksi halaamaan Nataliaa, joka punastui vielä enemmän.

**Kolkolkolkolkol**

"Natalia on kotoisin Valko-Venäjältä," Danny selitti Tinolle heidän ollessaan jälleen opettajainhuoneessa. "Hänen piti opiskella suomea aika pitkään ennen kuin hän tuli luokalle. Hän on uusi eikä vieläkään kovin itsevarma kielitaidostaan, joten hän ei puhu paljon. Ja koska hän on aina niin vihaisen näköinen, kukaan ei uskalla lähestyä häntä. Ja se on tuntunut sopivan hänelle."

"Tilannetta ei yhtään parantanut, kun saatiin selville, että Natalian harrastus on veisten keräily," Alexander lisäsi ja haukkasi palan pullastaan. Mitä? Kaikkihan tiesivät, että opettajainhuoneeseen mentiin mutustamaan pullaa ja juomaan kahvia.

"Äskeinen oli siis suuri harppaus eteenpäin hänen suhteensa," Danny sanoi. "Ehkäpä hän alkaa nyt päästä paremmin porukkaan."

Tino nyökkäsi. Hienoa, hän ei sietänyt syrjimistä.

"Mutta oli yllättävää, miten helposti Tinosta tuli kaikkien niiden tyttöjen idoli," Danny sanoi virnistäen. Tino naurahti. "En oikein usko vielä yltäneeni idolin asemaan."

"Mitä vielä, puolet heistä _rakastui_ sinuun!"

"Ketkä rakastuivat Tinoon?" juuri paikalle tullut Elizabeta kysyi.

"Kolmasluokkalaisten tyttöjen liikuntaryhmä," Danny vastasi.

"Hyvä homma Tino," Elizabeta sanoi naureskellen ja otti hänkin pullan. Tino pyöräytti silmiään.

Tinon viehätysvoima ei loppunut vielä siihen. Hän meni seuraavaksi Elizabetan käsityötunnille. Se oli kahdeksasluokkalaisten tunti ja juuri se ryhmä, jossa Felix ja Toris olivat.

"Siis ou mai gaad! SÄ oot se Tino? Se Tino, jolle Elizabeta oli ostamassa vaatteita?" Felix kyseli innoissaan. Tino nyökkäsi. Tämä siis oli se Felix.

"Elizabeta kyllä sano, et sä oot niinku tosi söpö ja sulonen, nii en mä uskonu, et sä oisit niinku näin söpö!"

Tino punastui hieman. Ei kai hän nyt voinut olla niiiin "söpö". Hän oli mies herran jestas! Hän jutteli hetken oppilaiden kanssa, kunnes nämä päättivät keskittyä töihinsä. Tino päätti hänkin tehdä jonkun pienen käsityön, kun hän kerran oli täällä. Joukko tyttöjä askarteli pyöreitä kolikkokukkaroita, joista jotkut esittivät sammakon päätä, jotkut kissan päätä, jotkut olivat kukkia. Ja joku taisi tehdä pääkalloa esittävääkin. Idea oli aika yksinkertainen ja söpö, joten Tino kokeili tehdä sellaisen hänkin. Mutta millaisen? Ehkäpä koira? Aivan, valkoinen koira! Tino leikkasi kaksi ympyränmuotoista palaa, ompeli ne yhteen ja ompeli vielä vetoketjun kiinni siihen. Sitten hän otti mustan tussin ja piirsi koiralle molemmille puolille sydäntä muistuttavan nenän, suun ja pienet suloiset korvat. Sitten hän otti neljä pientä mustaa nappia ja ompeli ne silmiksi. Siitä tuli hänen mielestään aika söpö. Siitä tuli kaikkien mielestä söpö. Se muistutti Tinoa Hanatamagosta, se koira sadusta "kukkien loihtija".

"…Siinä vaiheessa olin aika varma, että joku pyörtyisi pian," Elizabeta selitti, kun he istuivat opettajien ruokapöydässä. Seurue naureskeli hieman tarinalle.

"Pyörtyisi?" Tino kysyi, sillä ei ollut täysin ymmärtänyt Elizabetaa. Miksi joku pyörtyisi hänen tekemänsä kukkaron takia?

"Koska se on niin söpö," Elizabeta sanoi ja pudisteli päätään. Voi Tinoa, joka ei tuntunut ymmärtävän näitä asioita.

"Saisinko nähdä sen?" Kiku kysyi kohteliaasti. Tino kaivoi kukkaron taskustaan ja antoi sen Kikun tarkasteltavaksi. Kiku puhkesi hymyyn nähdessään sen.

"Kawaii," hän sanoi ja kaivoi kameransa jostain.

**Kolkolkol**

"Franny, kuka on se uusi varsin lyhyt blondi, joka on lyöttäytynyt Elizabetan ja näiden porukkaan?" Gilbert kysyi Francikselta. Francis oli jo lakannut hämmästelemästä sitä, että Gilbert ilmestyi hänen tunneilleen ilman syytä. Hän ei enää opettanut albiinopoikaa, sillä tämä oli vaihtanut lukion puolelle ja Francis opetti yläasteen oppilaita. Mutta jos tällä oli hyppytunti – ja joskus Franciksesta tuntui, että myös muiden tuntien aikana – Gilbert tuli viettämään aikaa hänen luokseen. Tai sitten Matthewin tunnille. Riippui tilanteesta. Paras vaihtoehtohan oli, että Matthewilla oli Franciksen tunti. Kuten nyt. Tämä oli kerran viikossa tapahtuma _ja_ Gilbertillä oli ihan _oikeasti_ hyppytunti tässä kohdassa. Hän oli pitänyt siitä huolen. Koska hän nyt oli niin mahtava tyyppi.

"Tino Väinämöinen. Se Tino josta sisareni puhui," Francis sanoi hymyillen. "Mukavan oloinen, yllättävän vahva tosin…" Gilbert kykeni tekemään omat päätelmänsä näistä sanoista, ja siitä, miten Francis hieroi selvästi kipeää käsivarttaan.

"Uusien opettajien kosketteleminen heti ensimmäisenä päivänä ei välttämättä ole viisasta. Eikä oikeastaan koskaan," Matthew kommentoi muotoillen pullataikinaa käsissään. Francis nauroi tälle vähättelevästi.

"Toisten koskettelusta puheen ollen, Alfred keksi aika hauskan nimityksen minulle ja Antoniolle."

"Sinulle ja Antoniolle?" Gilbert ihmetteli. "Millaisen nimen?"

"_Bad Touch Duo_. Koska koskettelemme muita pahalla tavalla," Francis sanoi huvittuneena. "Minusta se on aika hieno nimi."

Matthew hymyili nimelle. Se sopi ainakin Francikselle, Antoniosta hän ei tiennyt paljoa mitään. Myös Gilbert piti nimestä, mutta vain nimestä. Eikö hän kuitenkin ollut paljon oikeutetumpi kuulumaan johonkin "duoon" Franciksen kanssa kuin joku Antonio? Hehän olivat olleet hyviä ystäviä jo vaikka kuinka kauan ja nyt joku hyvänpäiväntuttu hiippari jo muodosti Franciksen kanssa duon? Mitä helvettiä?

"Hon hon hon, siellä on pullat hyvin uunissa, hm?" Francis sanoi tultuaan pulliensa paistumista innoissaan seuraavan poikajoukon kohdalle. "Nyt voimmekin miettiä, mitä pullat tuovat mieleemme. Ovathan ne muodoltaan kuin…"

"Francis, tulisitko auttamaan?" Matthew huudahti estäen Francista lopettamasta lausettaan joka saisi Matthewin jälleen kerran kuolemasta häpeästä. Onneksi Francis oli tällä kertaa kuullut hänet. Perhanan sukulaisuussuhteet. Miksi hän kävi tätä koulua? Kuka halusi käydä koulua jossa setä, eno ja äidin serkku olivat opettamassa? Sellainenhan saisi muut oppilaat heti sotajalalle, ajattelemaan, että opettajien sukulaiset pääsisivät helpolla. Tai niin kävisi siinä tapauksessa, että joku edes huomaisi hänet tai muistaisi hänet hetkeä kauempaa huomaamisen jälkeen. Näkymättömyydellä oli joskus puolensakin, mutta lähinnä siitä oli haittaa. Kuten se, ettei saanut ystäviä. Kun Gilbert ei ollut unohtanut häntä välittömästi ja kun tämä oli juttelut hänelle ja viettänyt hänen kanssaan aikaa, Matthew oli tuntenut olevansa siunattu. Että taivas oli viimein vastannut hänen rukouksiinsa ja lähettänyt hänelle enkelin. Varsin epäenkelimäisen enkelin, mutta enkelin yhtä kaikki. Olihan Gilbert valkoinenkin, aivan kuin taivaasta tulleen henkilön oletettiin olevan. Hän oli todella kiitollinen tästä ystävästä ja pelkäsi alati, että Gilbert unohtaisi hänet kuten kaikki muutkin. Mitä hän sitten tekisi?

Matthew kääntyi enkelinsä puoleen ja huomasi tämän olevan syvällä ajatuksissaan. Se ei ollut yhtään Gilbertin tapaista. Mitä hänen päässään liikkui? Hän näytti kaiken lisäksi vihaiselta.

Gilbert tosiaan oli syvällä ajatuksissaan vihaisena. Perhana joku Antonio. Kuka hän kuvitteli olevansa? Jos joku muodostaisi Franciksen kanssa Bad Touch Duon, se henkilö oli Gilbert. Tämä vaatisi toimenpiteitä…

"Huhuu, maa kutsuu Gilbertiä, kuuleko Gilbert?" Matthew kysyi ja heilutteli kättään albiinon silmien edessä.

"Hm?" Gilbert napsahti takaisin nykyisyyteen.

"Gilbert, oletko kunnossa?" Matthew kysyi hieman huolissaan. Sitä ei tiennyt, mitä liika ajattelu saisi aikaan Gilbertin aivoille.

"Älä huoli Matti, mahtavat ihmiset ovat aina kunnossa!" Gilbert sanoi ja pörrötti Matthewin hiuksia. Liike ärsytti häntä hieman, ja lisäksi,

"Minun nimeni on Matthew."

**Kol**

Välillä Gilbert ei itsekkään tajunnut, miten hän saattoi olla niin mahtava ihminen. Hän oli valinnut ilmaisutaidon tähän jaksoon, koska uskoi sen olevan helppo ja kevyt aine. Joten, hän pääsisi tutustumaan tähän Antonioon heti. Eli juuri nyt. Hän saisi tietää millainen hiippari tämä Bad Touch Duon toinen jäsen oli.

Gilbert inhosi häntä jo valmiiksi.

Mutta Antonion saavuttua paikalla positiivisen energiansa ja uskomattoman hymynsä kanssa, Gilbert huomasi tämän vihaamisen olevan yllättävän vaikeaa.

_Kasaa itsesi Gilbert!_ Tässä tyypissä oli jotain mätää, hän tiesi sen!

Jotain mätää! Jossain syvällä, syvällä Antoniossa… Mutta Gilbert ei suostunut häviämään. Ei todellakaan.

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

Ja oma höpötys alkaa.

Mistä sinä puhut Gilbert? Häviämään? Onko tässä joku kilpailu menossa? KYLLÄ, ja se on kilpailu Franciksen rakkaudesta! Tsemppiä Antonio!

Antonio: Mitä? Mitä täällä tapahtuu?  
Gilbert: Minä en häviä koskaan! Raah!  
Antonio: Ei kun ihan oikeasti, mitä..?  
Francis: Älkää tapelko, rakkaudestani riittää molemmille, hon hon hon.

Ja muuten, anteeksi kaikki liikunnanopettajat, mutta te nyt olette yleensä todella sokeita joukkueiden epäreiluuden suhteen… Ainakin kaikki omat liikunnanopettajani.

Muistutukseksi, Lilyana on Liechtenstein ja Sadiq Turkki. Ja jos ette tajunneet, Cecilia on Seychellit.

Kiitoksia **Vilma.N**, **o0RiDa0o** ja **MelanieVimpula** kommenteista :)


	10. Tervetuloa maailmaan Gilbird

Kirjoitin tähän aluksi pitkän sepustuksen siitä, mitä ajattelen Suomen naisellisuudesta ja miten puolustelen sitä tässä ficissä, mutta tulin siihen tulokseen, että tuskin ketään oikeasti kiinnostaa :D Suomi on ollut ja tulee olemaan tässä ficissä varsin neitomainen. Piste. Ajattelette nyt vain Tinoa Suomen valtiona ja Suomenneitoa. Valitan jos se ärsyttää.

Valitan myös, että taas meni aikaa (olettehan te kuitenkin jo tottuneet), mutta Patre on ollut joululomilla :) Jos yhtään mieltä lämmittää, niin aioin (ja aloitinkin sen) tehdä jouluspesiaalin mutta se kuivui kokoon. Mutta ajatushan se on tärkein, vai mitä?.

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

"Okei, miksi Gilbertillä on käsissään muna, ja miksi Francis ja Antonio ovat kerääntyneet sen ympärille?" kysyi eräs tuttu norjalaisemme. "Ja ennen kuin edes aloitat, kasva aikuiseksi Danny." Isak päätti vastata hänen kysymykseensä ennen kuin Danny ehti edes harkita typerehtimisen aloittamista: "En ole aivan varma yksityiskohdista, mutta vaikuttaisi siltä, että kesken Antonion draamatunnin hän ja Gilbert huomasivat läheisessä puussa olevan linnunpesän olevan petolinnun hyökkäyksen kohteena..."

"_Matkikaa parinne liikkeitä mahdollisimman tarkasti," Antonio kertoi heille. "Mutta siis peilikuvana. Te olette parienne peilikuvia. Seisotte vastakkain ja toinen ohjaa liikkeitä ja toinen on sitten se peili. Kun parinne kohottaa vasemman kätensä, sinä kohotat oikean kätesi. Ymmärsivätkö kaikki?" _

_Luokka nyökkäili, mutta varsin vaisusti._

"_Varmistetaan nyt kuitenkin, ymmärsitkö sinä harjoituksen idean Gilbert?" Antonio kysyi ja kääntyi tämän puoleen hymyillen._

"_Pyh, totta kai, mahtavat ihmiset tajuavat kaiken," Gilbert tuhahti. _

"_Sittenhän sinä voit olla parini kun demonstroin harjoituksen, si?"_

"_Totta kai," Gilbert sanoi. Hän ottaisi Antoniolta luulot pois heti kättelyssä. (Jos sinulle ei avaudu, miten Gilbert ottaa Antoniolta luulot pois suostumalla tähän demonstraatioon, ajatuksenjuoksusi ei vain liene niin mahtavaa kuin Gilbertin on) Hän asettui seisomaan Antonion eteen tämän hymyillessä niin säteilevästi ja viattomasti, että sen oli pakko olla jotenkin laitonta. _

"_Haluatko sinä johtaa liikkeitä Gilbert?" Antonio kysyi._

"_Todellakin," Gilbert virnisti. Hän aloitti vain nostamalla oikeaa kättään. Antonio toisti sen täydellisenä peilikuvana. Antonion ilme vaihtui virneeseen ja sitten hämmästyneeseen Gilbertin mallin mukaan. _

_Aikooko tuo matkia ilmeitänikin? hän mietti ja tuli pian tulokseen että kyllä, hän aikoi. Gilbertin liikkeet vaikuttivat karatesta poimituilta, mutta Antoniolla ei ollut vaikeuksia matkia niitä. Ja muulla luokalla oli hauskaa katsella heitä. Antonio ajatteli että voisi pikkuhiljaa lopettaa tämän, mutta sitten Gilbertin silmät laajenivat järkytyksestä._

"_AAA!" hän huusi ja osoitti jonnekin Antonion taakse. "Voi ei!"_

_Jos Antonio olisi ollut melkein kuka tahansa muu, hän olisi ajatellut tätä pilana eikä olisi pahemmin välittänyt. Mutta hän ei ollut kuin melkein kuka tahansa muu, eikä hänelle tullut mieleenkään, että Gilbert voisi huijata häntä. Eikä Gilbert huijannutkaan. Antonion käännyttyä katsomaan Gilbertin osoittamaan suuntaan hän näki ikkunasta avautuvan surullisen näyn: haukka oli hyökännyt pikkulinnun kimppuun (siitä, mikä lintu se oli, ei kellään ollut hajuakaan). Muukin luokka kääntyi seuraamaan taistelua, useimpien tyttöjen henkäistessä dramaattisesti ja voihkaistessa Gilbertin mallin mukaan "voi ei" ja "pikkulintu parka". Sitten oli niitä poikia, joiden piti saada huomiota olemalla eri mieltä. "Hyvä haukka, anna mennä!" he huikkailivat saaden myrkyllisiä katseita muulta luokalta ja varsinkin Gilbertiltä._

"_Luonto on julma, mutta se pitää vain hyväksyä," tuumasi yksi luokan järkevistä oppilaista. _

"_Ei!" sanoi Gilbert ja polki jalallaan lattiaa. "Pikkulinnun pitää voittaa koska se on paljon söpömpi ja se tekee siitä paljon mahtavamman kuin tuo haukka!" Sitten hän hyppäsi ulos ikkunasta. Onneksi he olivat ensimmäisessä kerroksessa. Hän ei välittänyt, vaikka luultavasti saisi kuulla kunniansa tästä myöhemmin. Pikkulintu oli nyt paljon tärkeämpi._

…_hänen pakkomielteensä kaikkea söpöä kohtaan taisi olla vakavampi kuin hän oli kuvitellut…_

_Muu luokka katseli hänen peräänsä kovin erilaisin tuntemuksin, jotka riippuivat täysin siitä tunsiko Gilbertin entuudestaan. Heille jotka tunsivat, tilanne ei ollut mitenkään erikoinen. Niille jotka eivät… No, ei sitä joka päivä joku hypännyt ikkunasta tappelemaan haukkaa vastaan._

"_Umm, opettaja?" joku kysyi varovaisesti. "Pitäisikö sinun tehdä jotain?"_

_Antonio hätkähti hieman palattuaan todellisuuteen ajatuksistaan. "Aivan, olet täysin oikeassa," Antonio sanoi ja hyppäsi hänkin ulos ikkunasta._

"…"

"_Menikö opettaja Gilbertin perään vai taistelemaan haukkaa vastaan?" _

"…"

"_Näköjään taistelemaan haukkaa vastaan."_

"…"

"_Painu hemmettiin haukka!" Gilbert karjui ja yritti heittää sitä kivellä. Se, että Antonio liittyi taisteluun, yllätti hänet hieman, mutta hän ei kysellyt mitään. Mitäpä hän olisi kysynyt? Tarvittiinko siihen muka joku syy, jos tuli auttamaan söpöä pikkulintua taistelussa haukkaa vastaan? Ei. Muulta luokalta olisi sen puoleen pitänyt kysyä miksi he __**eivät**__ tulleet auttamaan._

"He yrittivät auttaa sitä, mutta luonto on julma ja haukka sai tapettua sen lintuparan," kertoi Isak.

_Gilbertin hartiat lysähtivät. He olivat yrittäneet auttaa, mutta silti oli käynyt näin. Scheiße… (paska)_

"_On ikävää että näin kävi, mutta sille ei voi enää mitään," Antonio sanoi, vaikka näytti Gilbertiäkin surullisemmalta. "Palataan sisälle."_

"_Odota, onkohan sillä poikasia pesässään?" Gilbert sanoi ja lähti kiipeämään puuhun._

"_Ei usko, tähän aikaan syksystäkö?" Antonio vastasi. Gilbert ei välittänyt vaan kiipesi pesälle asti._

"_Antonio, täällä ON muna!" hän huusi ja otti sen käsiinsä._

"…_älä koskaan luota lintuihin…" Antonio mutisi, mutta oli pian yhtä innoissaan löydöstä kuin Gilbert. "Muna parka, sen äiti kuoli juuri…" Gilbert surkutteli palattua maan tasalle. _

"_Se olisi kuollut kuitenkin, ei se olisi voinut selvitä talvesta poikasena," Antonio sanoi._

"_Anteeksi vain, mutta pitääkö minun olettaa, ettet sinä usko HÄNEN selviävän nytkään?" Gilbert kysyi._

"_No siis sehä- siis hänhän…"_

"_Älä hänestä välitä munaseni, minä pidän huolen siitä että sinä selviät," Gilbert jutteli munalle välittämättä enää Antoniosta. Antonio hymyili näylle eikä hänkään jaksanut enää ajatella tapausta negatiivisesti. Se oli hänelle luonnotonta muutenkin. Miksipä tuo muna ei voisi selvitä?_

"Mutta ihme kyllä, he löysivät sen linnun pesästä tuon munan. En tajua, miksi se lintu on muninut tähän aikaan, mutta kaikki nuo kolme ovat kovin innoissaan siitä," Isak lopetti ja Alexander nyökkäsi ymmärtämisen merkiksi.

"Antonio on näköjään liittynyt Franciksen ja Gilbertin porukkaan," Elizabeta sanoi hieman pettyneenä. "Häntä ja Lovinoa oli niin hauska seurata…" Lovino taputti hänen selkäänsä (mikä yllätti Elizabetan täysin) ja sanoi dramaattisesti: "Päästä hänet menemään, hän on paljon onnellisempi kaltaistensa perverssien kanssa." Danny räjähti nauramaan, eikä hän toki ollut ainoa huvittunut.

"Lovino, tämä ei ole leikin asia!" Elizabeta protestoi. "Miten käy teidän rakkaudellenne! Te olette niin täydellinen pari!"

Lovino punastui ja alkoi raivota siitä, miten heidän välillään ei todellakaan ollut rakkautta tai mitään muutakaan sen puoleen, mutta se väistyi taustalle kun Gilbert melkein kirkui "SE KUORIUTUU!". Ja koska he olivat jälleen ruokalassa, jonne suuri osa koulusta oli kokoontunut, se aiheutti aikamoisen kohauksen.

"Mikä on todennäköisyys, että juuri löydetty muna keksii kuoriutua nyt?" Alexander huokaisi mutta meni kuitenkin tutkimaan tilannetta. Kun hän pääsi heidän luokseen, poikanen oli jo saanut yhden jalan ulos.

_Kappas, se tosiaan kuoriutuu._

Tilanne ei ollut hänelle kovinkaan erikoinen, mutta Antonio, Francis ja Gilbert olivat sen suuruisessa paniikissa, kuin heidän oma lapsensa olisi syntymässä. Maagista tapahtumaa ei ehtinyt kestää kovinkaan pitkään, kun se oli jo loppu ja pieni keltainen pallero oli ilmestynyt maailmaan.

Sen ensitapaaminen ulkomaailman kanssa ei ollut ihan tavallinen, vaikka se ei sitä tiennytkään. Sille tämä uusi maailma oli täynnä isoja hahmoja ja paljon melua. Ja mikä tärkeintä, tässä maailmassa oli tuo valkohiuksinen ja punasilmäinen hahmo, joka katseli häntä takaisin. Ensimmäinen olento, jonka se oli koskaan nähnyt.

"Äiti" se ajatteli ja päästi ensimmäisen piipityksensä. Se aiheutti suurimman "awww" aallon sitten koko koulun historian.

"Hienoa Gilbert, nyt se on leimaantunut sinuun…" Alex huokaisi. Gilbert kääntyi katsomaan häntä hämmentyneenä. Alex huokaisi uudestaan. "Muistatko mitä se tarkoittaa?"

"Totta kai, sillä linnut ovat mahtavia ja söpöjä," Gilbert sanoi.

"Hän oli tosiaan hyvä oppilas lintuja käsiteltäessä," eräs keski-ikäinen biologian opettajatar sanoi. Hän oli itse opettanut Gilbertiä siihen aikaan. "Tervetuloa äitien maailmaan Gilbert."

"Sinä sitten ylsit vanhemmuuteen ennen minua?" Francis nauroi ja löi Gilbertin olkaa leikillään. Gilbert hymyili ja otti linnun käsiinsä.

"Ja minusta tulee paras äiti mitä yksikään lintu on koskaan nähnyt!" hän julisti. "Mutta tämä lintunen tarvitsee nyt nimen. Uskomattoman mahtavan nimen, kuten Gilbert… G-g-gil… GILBIRD! Nerokasta!"

Tino ja Berwald katselivat tapahtumaa hieman kauempaa, mutta äänet kuuluivat hyvin. Tinon katse oli kaihoisa, eikä se jäänyt Berwaldilta huomiotta.

"Kaipaatkå äiteyttä v'i l'ntua?"

"Mitä?" Tino kysyi todellakin hämmentyneenä. "Miten niin?"

"Katseesi ån niin kaihåisa."

"Haha, en oikein kumpaakaan noista, mutta lemmikit ovat ihania," Tino sanoi ja hieroi niskaansa. "Koira olisi ihana, Ivan vain ei suostunut ottamaan koska hänellä oli jo kissa. Tai sitten kunnon porolauma! Tai mieluimmin molemmat."

"Påråt åv't väh'n hankalampi juttu, m'tta jos h'luat kåiran niin se såpii."

"Todellako?" Tino kysyi niin toiveikkaan näköisenä, että vaikka joku olisikin luvannut koiran hänelle vain leikillään, hänellä ei olisi ollut enää sydäntä perua lupaustaan. Mutta tietenkään Berwald ei ollut pilaillut sanoessaan niin, ja hän nyökkäsi hyvällä omatunnolla. Tino alkoi melkein hyppiä riemusta ja hän rutisti Berwaldin yllättävän voimakkaaseen halaukseen, joka ei yhtään miellyttänyt Berwaldin vieläkin arkaa käsivartta, mutta muuten kyllä suuresti. Hän punastui syvästi. Hän ei ollut tottunut halailuun ja he olivat vielä kaiken lisäksi koulussa.

"Kiitos Berwald, olet ihana," Tino sanoi ja irrottautui Berwaldista. Voi jos Tino vain olisi tiennyt mihin tuo pieni viaton halaus johtaisi.

"Huomasitko?" kysyi eräs tilannetta seurannut polkkatukkainen puolalainen liettualaiselta ystävältään. "Mä oon nyt niinku vielä varmempi siitä, et toi ope on b-rapun poikia. Ja me taidettiin just löytää sen poikaystävä."

Toris huokasi. "Tino on mukava, varmaan niitä ihmisiä jotka halailevat muita paljon. Ei tuokaan vielä merkitse mitään."

"Voi miksi sä olet niinku noin sokea, Liet? Etkö sä huomaa open punastusta, sitä miten se niinku kattelee Tinoa?" Felix ravisteli ystäväänsä toivoen, että se herättäisi hänet todellisuuteen. Toris pelastui Felixin kynsistä kun Raivis saapui paikalle Peterin kanssa.

"M-mitä täällä t-tapahtuu?" Raivis kysyi katsellen Gilbertin pöydän ympärille kerääntynyttä ihmismassaa ja tärisi kohtuuttomasti. Toris oli huolissaan Raiviksesta. Hän tärisi ja änkytti niin paljon. Hän tiesi, ettei Raiviksen elämä ollut helppoa tämän kotimaassa Latviassa, mutta hänen elämänsä oli parantunut paljon täällä Suomessa. Hänen ei enää tarvitsisi pelätä. Raivis oli kuin veli hänelle ja Eduardille (jolle hän ja Raivis olivat ikuisessa kiitollisuudenvelassa) ja hän halusi tämän olevan onnellinen. Onneksi Raivis oli saanut Peteristä niin hyvän ystävän. Mikä oli aika kummallista, sillä heidän ensitapaamisellaan Raivis oli lyönyt häntä kimpullisella kieloja…

"Gilbertin linnunpesästä löytämä muna kuoriutui juuri," kertoi Toris. "Ja puukäsityön opettaja sai halauksen Tinolta. Felix kehittää heille parhaillaan suhdetta." Hän osoitti Tinon ja Berwaldin suuntaan.

"Vain halauksesta? Olet outo, ketsuppi," Peter sanoi. Felixin kulmakarvat nykivät hieman, hän ei arvostanut tuota ketsuppivitsiä. "Ei halailussa ole mitään pahaa, minäkin halaan Raivista usein," Peter jatkoi ja todisti sanansa halaamalla Raivista nauraen. Raivis punastui, hänestä oli hieman noloa tulla halatuksi isovelihahmonsa edessä. Ja Felixin. Varsinkin kun hän kuulemma juuri kehitteli suhdetta kahdelle halanneelle miehelle. Mitä jos Felix ajattelisi samoin hänestä ja Peteristä? Saisiko Felix uskoteltua Torikselle että heillä oli suhde? Mitä jos Toris alkaisi inhota häntä sen takia ja hylkäisi hänet? Jos… jos…

Raivis alkoi täristä vieläkin enemmän. Ja Peter alkoi täristä siinä mukana. Hän katsoi ystäväänsä huolestuneena.

"Raivi- HEI! Ääneni kuulostaa hassulta tämän tärinän takia! Olen robotti. Rakettinyrkki matkaan!" sanoi Peter ja nauroi robottimaiselle äänelleen. Raiviskin rauhoittui. Jos oli naurua, ei mitään pahaa voinut tapahtua, vai mitä?

"Roboteista puheen ollen, minun piti kysyä niistä Kikulta! Tule Raivis!" Peter sanoi ja raahasi ystävänsä kohti kyseistä japanilaista.

Felix ja Toris katselivat heidän peräänsä hiljaa. Ainakin pienen hetken hiljaa.

"Kuule, luulisiks sä et tolla sun "pikkuveljellä" ja Peterillä vois niinku olla suhde?"

"Herran jumala Felix, he ovat 10- ja 11-vuotiaita!" huudahti Toris järkyttyneenä.

"Voi kyllähän sä niinku tiiät miten nopeesti nuoret nykyään niinku kasvaa."

"Laalaalaa, en taida haluta kuulla enempää," Toris sanoi ja laittoi kädet korvilleen. Felix murjotti. Kukaan ei sulkenut häneltä korviaan! Felix nousi tuoliltaan ja käveli Toriksen luo, joka ei katsonut hänen suuntaansa ja hyräili jotain estääkseen itseään kuulemasta mitään. Felix tarttui tämän käsistä ja yritti vetää ne pois Toriksen korvilta. Toris taisteli vastaan "Ei, en halua kuulla sinun teorioitasi enää!"

"Multa ei niinku suljeta korviaan!"

"Irti minusta!"

"Älä luulekaan!"

…

"Kiku, kuvaatko sinä Felixiä ja Torista?" Peter kysyi, kun Kiku oli lopettanut hänelle puhumisen, kaivanut kameransa esille ja alkanut kuvata henkilöitä, joiden luota he olivat juuri lähteneet. Peter ei toki ollut sokea, hän kysyi vain koska halusi Kikun tajuavan mitä teki. Tämän oli pakko olla jotenkin laitonta.

"Älä sano tästä kenellekään mitään ja minä kerron sinulle salaisuuksia Power Rangereista, sopiiko?" Kiku ehdotti. Felix oli nyt kiivennyt Toriksen syliin taistelemaan.

"Joo!"

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

Voi Sealand… Niin helposti ostettavissa. Luku saattaa vaikuttaa hyödyttömältä, mutta siinä on paljon juonelle tärkeää materiaalia! Ihan oikeasti!

Wohoo, Gilbird :D Ja kaikki Bad Touch Triosta ovat nyt väleissä. Ja vähän SuFiniäkin oli vaihteeksi mukana ^^.

Haluan niin kaikki mukaan ja kertoa kaikista ja kehittää heille tarinat ;_; Hirveä kasa sivuparituksia, eihän oikealle tarinalle jää kohta tilaa.

Mutta Peter/Reivis on tärkeä pari ottaa mukaan, vaikka he eivät "pari" tule vielä aikoihin olemaan, kasvakoon nyt vähän ensin (miksi tein kaikista niin hemmetin nuoria!). Ja hei, Peter tuli viimein mukaan kuten tarinan kuvauksessa lupasin :D Hänen kunnon rooliinsa on vielä aikaa tosin. Emmehän me olekaan kuin vasta kymmenennessä luvussa… Onpas tämä venynyt, ja mielestäni en ole kuin vasta alussa…

Ajattelin vaihtaa kommentteihin vastaamisen yksäreihin, mutta se ei vain iskenyt, joten tuumasin, että ihan huono ratkaisuhan se oli. Palataan vanhaan käytäntöön, eli tässä vastaamiseen. Olen joillekin jo saattanut vastata, mutta en muista keille, joten kaikille nyt uudestaan :)

Vilma. N: Kiva että nauroit :) Coffee! Ja miten sä tiesit et niistä tulee trio O_o! Ihme selvännäkijä…

Snowiis: Eikä, se on kiva peli D: Vaikka joukkueet harvemmin olivat reilut… Mukavaa että Danny miellytti, yritän antaa kaikille vähän roolia, mutta hahmoja on niin paljon, että se on vaikeaa :D

Mukana: Awws, kiitos paljon!

SahPa: Ai jaa, kiitos :D Ja kyllä, kolkolkol….

MelanieVimpula: Ei saisi ei. Hyvää (myöhäistä) uutta vuotta sinullekin :D

Ja myös muille, toivottavasti kaikilla oli hyvä joulu ja uusivuosi.


	11. Viimein matkaan

Lol. Ette voi kuvitellakaan mun fiiliksiä, kun mainittiin, että Gilbird seikkaili jo luvussa kaksi. Aika FFFUUUuuuuu…!

Tehän olette kuitenkin muiden mokieni kautta jo oppineet olemaan välittämättä näistä vai mitä? Eli kaikki, nyt leikitään " Gilbird ei koskaan ollut luvussa kaksi"- leikkiä. Kaikki mukaan! Tai sitten Gilbertillä on enemmänkin lintuja ja hän on niin mielikuvitukseton, että nimeää kaikki Gilbirdeiksi :D Selittäisi miten se on Hetaliassa niin pitkäikäinen.

Mutta joo. Mennään lukuun 11. Minä yritän lopettaa itseni läpsimisen tästä aiheesta ja antakaa te minulle minun syntini anteeksi.

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

"Miten sinä olet saanut kutakuinkin kaikki koulun tytöt liittymään fanikerhoosi?" Danny marisi Tinolle heidän puhuessaan Skypen kautta. Keskustelussa olivat mukana myös Kiku, Alexander, Isak, Heracles ja Berwald. Tino ja Berwald istuivat molemmat Berwaldin sohvalla, kannettava Tinon sylissä. Tino kohotti kulmiaan tanskalaisen kysymykselle, ei hän ollut huomannut mitään. Ja koska heillä ei ollut webkamerayhteyttä, ei Danny voinut kommentoida mitään Tinon kulmien kohotuksesta.

"Mitä?" Tino kysyi.

"Kaikki tytöt pitävät sinusta, miten teet sen?"

"He aistivat, että Tino on feministi," Alex sanoi väliin.

"A-a-a, niinpä tietysti," Danny sanoi.

"Ai niin, Tinohan _on_ feministi…" Isak mutisi. "En muistanutkaan."

"Entä sitten?" Tino kysyi. Hän oli ollut aina feministi. Totta kai naisilla piti olla samat oikeudet kuin miehillä! Hän oli onnellinen, että oli syntynyt maahan, jolla oli nyt naispresidentti ja – pääministeri. Ja jossa naiset olivat aina olleet kohtuullisen hyvässä asemassa. Se oli myös yksi syy, miksi hän piti Kalevalasta niin paljon; siinä naiset olivat vahvoja ja päättäväisiä. Vaikka tappoivat itsensä jos ei muu auttanut. Ja toki koska siinä oli päähenkilönä Väinämöinen.

Ja asiasta kukkaruukkuun, hän oli ylpeä sukunimestään. Mutta hän ei käsittänyt, miksi hänen vanhempansa olivat antaneet hänelle nimen "Tino". Heillä itsellään oli ollut perinteiset suomalaiset nimet, Aino ja Seppo. Molemmat esiintyivät Kalevalassakin. Joten miksi hän oli Tino?

"Ei mitään enää. Hei, onko kukaan teistä pelannut "Amnesiaa?" Danny kysyi.

"En," vastasivat kaikki muut paitsi Kiku.

"Joo, no, satuin hankkimaan sen. Kaikki sanovat että se on hirveän pelottava, mutta päätellen siitä mitä olen kuullut siitä, niin enpä usko." Danny kertoi ja laittoi pelin koneeseen.

"Suosittelen, että laitat valot kiinni," Kiku sanoi. "Niin saat enemmän tunnelmaa."

"Loistava ajatus!" sanoi Danny ja he kuulivat hänen nousevan ja kävelevän valonkatkaisijalle. Linjojen toisissa päissä Kikulla, Alexanderilla ja Tinolla oli pirulliset virneet kasvoillaan.

"No niin… Hei, tässä on Daniel, jonka pitää tappaa Alexander! Ei sitten mitään henkilökohtaista, Alex!"

Pienen hetken päästä:

"Hui hurjaa, ovi aukesi…"

Toisen pienen hetken päästä:

"MITÄ! Mikä se oli?"

Ja sitten jo jonkin ajan päästä:

"ASDYUSFXDSADCCGFAS! Helvetin helvetin HELVETTI! Mistä tuo tu- FAIKORJGAIADFA MÄ KUOLEN MÄ KUOLEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"Tämä on melkein liian hauskaa," Alexander sanoi ja haukkoi henkeä kaiken nauramisen jälkeen.

"Oh, my, God. Se oli ihan vitun pelottavaa. Seuraako se mua? ;_;?"

"Ei se varmasti enää," Tino vakuutteli.

"Mitähän tän oven taka… ADSFCSVCGAUAFC! Se syö mua, SE SYÖ MUAAAA!"

"Tinå, Tinå!" Berwald huusi toisesta päästä. Tino yritti haukkoa henkeä, muttei naurultaan pystynyt.

"Berwald, mitä siellä…"

_Kiku Honda on lisännyt henkilön Elizabeta Héderváry tähän chattiin._

"IAAAARH! Fuck, fuck, no, no, no, no, no!"

"H'ngitä Tinå!"

"HAHAHA *terävä hengenveto* HAHA… HAA. Aijaijai, s-sattuu l-liikaa. HAHAHA!"

"Tinå!"

"OOOH MYY GOOOD! Tyypit, olen liian peloissani mennäkseni ulos ;_;"

"Olen… Kunnossa… Ei hätää… Hahaha.. Aiaiai…"

"Åletkå v'rma?"

"Hei Elisa."

"Hei Kiku… Haluaisin melkein sano, etten edes halua tietää, mutta todellakin haluan," kommentoi Elizabeta.

"Haha… Joku saa selittää, minä menen vessaan," Tino sanoi ja laittoi kannettavan Berwaldin syliin. Berwald katseli ystävänsä perään niin kauan kuin vielä näki hänet ja kääntyi sitten takaisin kannettavan puoleen.

"No niin, nyt kun Tino ei ole paikalla, niin voimmekin puhua hänestä," Alexander sanoi. "Miten teillä on mennyt?"

"'han hyvin," Berwald vastasi.

"Onko mitään… Erikoista?"

"H'n pelkää," Berwald kertoi. "H'n pelästyy k'n tul'n huåneeseen, kuin h'n olisi aina t'kemässä jåt'n väärää. Ja sitten kaikki h'nat…"

"Hanat?" Kiku ihmetteli.

"H'n pelkää h'noja."

"Mitä helvettiä Ivanin luona tapahtui?" Elizabeta mietti. "Miksi kukaan pelkäisi hanoja?"

"Minulla on teorioita vaikka kuinka, mutta ne sisältävät paljon tuskaa ja syövyttäviä happoja, joten…"

"..Joten olet aivan oikeassa Isak, me emme halua kuulla niitä," Elizabeta keskeytti. Myös Berwald oli samaa mieltä ja nyökytteli päätään. Muut eivät tosin voineet nähdä häntä. No jaa. Heracles aloitti keskustelun, joka oli aika lailla toistoa Dannyn "kiinalainen ruoka" yms. ihmettelystä. Heracles oli jäänyt miettimään asiaa, joka oli aika kummallista, sillä eikö hän nukkunut keskustelun ajan? Hän kuitenkin huomautti, että tämä ei toki ollut vain suomen kielen erikoisuuksia, vaan myös esim. englanniksi saattoi lyhentää "eat chinese". Berwald ei ollut lainkaan kiinnostunut heidän tappelustaan ja hän vajosi omiin ajatuksiinsa. Tinon pelko harmitti häntä. Berwald ei ollut tyhmä, hän tiesi näyttävänsä pelottavalta ja pelottavansa muita ihan vain läsnäolollaan. Hän ei tehnyt sitä tahallaan, hänen ilmeensä vain oli mitä oli. Berwald oli tottunut siihen, että ihmiset pelästyivät hänen tullessaan huoneeseen, mutta hän ei kaivannut samaa reaktiota Tinolta. Vaikka ei vaikuttanutkaan siltä että Tino pelkäsi juuri häntä, mutta se sai hänet silti tuntemaan pahalta.

"Kuoliko Tino sinne vessaan?" Danny kysyi jonkin ajan päästä.

"H'n varmaan kerää rohkeutta k'sien pesuun…" Berwald huokasi. Tinon hanakammo saattoi kuulostaa pikkujutulta, mutta se haittasi tämän arkielämää aika lailla.

Sitten Tino tuli takaisin täysin tietämättömänä siitä, että hänen ystävänsä olivat käyneet varsin synkän keskustelun häneen liittyen.

"Hahaha, ei ole pelottava ei…" Tino naureskeli mollaten Dannyn luuloja Amnesiasta.

"Joo joo, tosi hauskaa Tino…" Danny mutisi.

"HUOMENNA RISTEILYLLE!" Elizabeta huusi täysin randomisti. Mutta hän oli niin innoissaan, ettei voinut sille mitään. Miksi he eivät olleet ennen tehneet tätä? Porukalla laivalle! Ai niin, siihen oli niin korkeat ikärajat… He olisivat tarvinneet valvojan mukaansa vielä vuosi sitten. Typerää…

"NIIN!" Tino huusi takaisin. Ei vihaisesti, hänkin oli vain innoissaan. He keskustelivat tulevista päivistä siihen asti, että päättivät mennä nukkumaan. Tino laski kannettavan sohvapöydälle ja sammutti sen. Mutta hän istui sitten takaisin Berwaldin viereen sohvalle. Hänen piti kysyä tältä jotain. Tino pelkäsi yön yksinäisyyttä ja ajatuksiaan. Hän ei halunnut olla yksin. Ei ainakaan vielä. Mutta kysymys "saanko tulla nukkumaan viereesi" oli hankala saada ulos. Tino avasi suunsa, sulki sen, avasi ja sulki taas. Ei perkele…

Berwald onneksi kykeni aikalailla arvaamaan Tinon ajatuksenkulun. Ehkä siksi, että hänkin halusi Tinon viereensä. Berwald nousi seisomaan ja Tino katsoi häntä melkein hätääntyneesti "älä mene vielä" katseella.

"T'le," Berwald sanoi ja lähti kävelemään huonettaan kohti. Tino oli niin huojentunut, että häntä melkein itketti. Mutta Tino päätti mieluummin hymyillä, harppoa Berwaldin perään ja halata tätä.

"Minä niin pidän sinusta, Berwald," Tino sanoi. Berwald hymyili ja punastui hieman.

KOLKOLKOL

Sinä päivänä Bad Touch Duo muuttui Trioksi erään Gilbertin, Elizabetan ja paistinpannun sisältämän välikohtauksen ansiosta. Gilbert oli mielissään. Päivä oli muutenkin hyvä, sillä Arthur oli saatu vakuutettua mukaan matkaan. Suostuttelu ei ollut kovin vaikeaa ja se oli sisältänyt Matthewin koiranpentuilmeen ja tarinan siitä, miten Matthew kaipasi Arthuria pitämään Francista silmällä, ettei tämä pilaisi heidän matkaansa. Ja Gilbertin vihjailut siitä, ettei sitä koskaan tiennyt mitä Francis humalassa keksisi ja että Matthewin viattomuus saattoi olla Arthurin vastuulla. Ja Arthur piti risteilyistä itsekin, joten homma oli sillä selvä. Viime tingassahan tämä oli sovittu, laiva kun lähti jo tänään. Gilbert ja Francis olivat kuitenkin jo varanneet tälle paikan ja Arthur ehtisi hyvin pakata, sillä matka oli niin lyhyt, ettei siellä juuri mitään tarvinnutkaan.

Gilbert oli hyvin, hyvin tyytyväinen. Mutta mahtavat ihmiset nyt useimmiten olivat.

"Mitä luulet Gilbert, mehän voisimme pitää Gilbirdille ja minun Pierrelleni treffit! Pierre olisi iloinen uudesta rakastajasta, honhonhon."

Gilbert katsoi ystäväänsä järkyttyneenä. "EI! Pidä lintusi erossa lapsestani!"

Antonio naurahti. "Onko sinulla lintu, Francis?" hän kysyi, vaikka asia olikin juuri käynyt ilmi.

"On! Pierre on suloinen, valkoinen…"

"Ja uskomattoman ärsyttävä otus," kommentoi Franciksen taakse ilmestynyt Lovino. "En ole koskaan kuullut niin kamalasti ääntelevää lintua."

"Lovinoo~ Tuliko sinulle jo ikävä minua?" Antonio kysyi iloisempana kuin hetki sitten.

"Ei tietenkään perhanan ääliö, minut käskettiin tuomaan nämä paperit sinulle," Lovino vastasi ja nosti paperit näkyville.

"Kiitos Lovi!"

"Älä sano minua Loveksi," Lovino käski.

"Anteeksi Lovi."

"Voi Luoja… Onneksi sinusta pääsee pian eroon viikonlopun ajaksi…" Lovino mutisi ja ojensi paperit.

"Honhon, älä ole niin varma, olihan minun pakko ottaa Antonio mukaan," kommentoi Francis väliin. Lovino katsoi Francista vihaisena ja järkyttyneenä. "Onko tuo tulossa mukaan laivalle?"

"Onko Lovino tulossa mukaan?" Antonio kysyi hänkin hämmästyneenä, mutta kaukana vihaisesta.

"Ah, katso nyt Lovino, pilasit Antonion yllätyksen…" Francis mutisi, vaikka syy oli ollut kokonaan hänen.

"Ja minun koko matkani, perhana," Lovino murahti. Sitten hän palasi ystäviensä luokse. Loppupäivä sujui rauhallisesti ja ystävykset nousivat yhdessä junaan matkalle Helsinkiin.

KOLKOLKOLKOL

"Ihmettelin sitä jo sen talosi yhteydessä, mutta nyt on pakko kysyä, miten sinulla on varaa tähän?" Tino kysyi, kun hän ja Berwald olivat saapuneet Berwaldin varaamaan sviittiin. Tino ei edes ollut tiennyt, että näissä laivoissa oli tällaisiakin. Siellä oli varsin iso oleskelutila, parveke, seinä melkein kokonaan ikkunaa tarjoten upean näkymän, erillinen makuuhuone, jääkaappi, TV…

Berwald kohautti olkiaan: "Suhteita Ikeaan." Tino nyökkäsi vieläkin todella hämmentyneenä.

"Että täällä on tällaisiakin…" hän huokaisi. "Sinulla on kallis maku."

Berwald halusi huomauttaa, ettei tämä suinkaan ollut hänelle tavallinen valinta, hän oli vain halunnut tällä kertaa hemmotella itseään kunnolla, koska hänellä oli ollut viime aikoina niin haikea olo ja hän kaipasi rentoutumista. Mutta ei kehdannut ja niin pitkän lauseen sanominen hirvitti häntä. Joten hän ei reagoinut Tinon kommenttiin mitenkään. Eikä Tino sitä ollut erityisemmin odottanutkaan. Ei hän millään lailla tuominnut Berwaldia tämän takia ja hän oli vain iloinen päästessään tällaiseen sviittiin. Tino laski laukkunsa – tai oikeastaan Berwaldin laukun, jota hän lainasi – sohvalle ja meni parvekkeelle. Sää oli kaunis ja Tino nautti tuulesta joka leikki hänen hiuksillaan. Siinä oli Helsinki. Hän ei ollut käynyt sielläkään aikoihin. Hänen kaunis pääkaupunkinsa. Siis Suomen kaunis pääkaupunki, hän korjasi naurahtaen. Hänellä oli kumma tapa ajatella itseään Suomena. Johtunee siitä, että heillä oli ollut nuorempana tapana kutsua toisiaan kotimaidensa nimillä. Dannystä sanottu Tanska, Kiku oli Japani, Isak Islanti ja niin eteenpäin. Suomi oli hänen maansa ja hän rakasti sitä kovasti.

Sitten heidän oveltaan kuului koputus. Tai oikeammin joku hakkasi sitä raivoisasti.

"BEERWALD ja Tino, missä te kuppaatte! Tulkaa jo viettämään aikaa meidän kanssammeee!" kuului Dannyn huuto pian sen jälkeen. Berwald huokaisi ja meni avaamaan oven. Tino jäi vielä parvekkeelle katselemaan Helsinkiä. Hänellä ei ollut mitään kiirettä, ainakaan hänen tietääkseen.

"Wow, Berwald, aikamoinen valinta," Danny sanoi kun näki sviitin. "Elizabeta ja Eduard, tulkaa tänne!"

Berwald huokaisi taas mutta päästi ystävänsä sisälle.

"Sinulla on näköjään kallis maku," Eduard tuumasi katsellessaan ympärilleen. Berwald ei edelleenkään jaksanut sanoa pitkää lausettaan.

"Tullaan kaikki tänne, täällä on loistava näkymä!" Elizabeta sanoi. "Ja katsotaan kun laiva lähtee."

"Haluatko tosiaan jäädä tuijottamaan Suomen etääntymistä?" Danny kysyi, sillä idea ei kuulostanut kovin jännittävältä.

"Haluan!" Elizabeta vastasi topakasti. Sitten hän soitti Felicianolle ja pyysi tätä tuomaan muutkin Tinon ja Berwaldin sviittiin. Ja niin he tulivatkin. Lovino vuodatti yhä ärtymystään siitä, että Antonio oli samalla laivalla. Jo Francis oli ollut paha ja nyt vielä Antonio! He olivat kuulleet tätä valitusta jo koko junamatkan joten ketään ei jaksanut juuri kiinnostaa. Ei sillä että se olisi alussakaan kiinnostanut. Ei pahalla Lovino, mutta ei kyllä millään hyvälläkään.

"Eikö me voitaisi kuitenkin käydä ostamassa jotain syötävää ja juotavaa tätä suurta ja jännittävää tapahtumaa varten?" Danny kysyi heidän asetuttuaan sohville, tuoleille ja jotkut myös lattialle.

"Tax Free ei ole vielä auki," Tino vastasi parvekkeelta.

"Fanden…" Danny kirosi. Tilannetta ei ollut auttanut, että hän oli joutunut lattialle. Hän oli ensimmäinen joka oli saapunut huoneeseen ja hänelle ei ollut riittänyt paikkoja. Mitä helvettiä… Ai niin, Alexander oli potkinut hänet kylmästi alas sohvalta.

"Aleeex, päästä minut takaisin, sinä voit istua minun syliini," Danny yritti. Alex vain katsoi häntä viileästi ja Danny oli aika varma, että oli nähnyt pienen vahingoniloisen virneen tämän naamalla. No, Danny oli ainakin _yrittänyt_ hoitaa tämän kivalla tavalla… Pohjoismaat eivät kapinoineet hallitsijaansa Tanskaa vastaan noin vain. Joten Danny syöksyi taisteluun paikastaan, nosti norjalaisen ystävänsä pois, istui sohvalle itse, ja veti Aleksin sitten syliinsä rutistaen tätä niin tiukasti, ettei hän päässyt pakoon. Kaikki oli käynyt niin nopeasti, ettei Alex ollut ehtinyt juuri reagoida. Mutta hän tajusi kohtuullisen pian joutuneensa Dannyn syliin. Paikkaan, jonne hän ei mielestään kuulunut vähimmässäkään määrässä. Joten hän yritti taistella tiensä pois, mutta Danny oli ikävä kyllä liian vahva.

"Faen…" Alexander mutisi lopulta ja yritti sitten tehdä olonsa mukavaksi. Ja Danny virnisti voitonriemuisesti.

KoLkOlKoLkOlKoLkOl

"Luulin jo että myöhästyisimme," Arthur huokaisi kun he olivat viimein laivassa. Ja viime tipassa. Ihan kuin Francis olisi yrittänyt kaikkensa viivästyttää heitä. Pahuksen viininlitkijä. Ei sillä, että risteily olisi hänelle erityisen tärkeä, mutta hän ei halunnut pilata Ma… Mat… Matin? Oliko hänen nimensä Matti? Kuitenkin, Arthur ei halunnut antaa Franciksen pilata tämän matkaa. Hän oli ollut niin innoissaan tästä.

"Mutta miksi ihmeessä te koskaan pyysitte Francista valvojaksenne?" Arthur kysyi Gilbertiltä.

"Ei Francis meidän valvojamme ole, eihän kukaan olisi päästänyt meitä silloin matkaan," Gilbert vastasi. "Francis vain on mukana."

Arthur katsoi Gilbertiä hämmentyneenä. "Mitä… Kuka teidän valvojanne sitten on?"

"Alfred."

"ALFRED? Missä helvetissä hän on?" Arthur kysyi.

"HAHAHAA, The Hero is here!" kuului siinä samassa heidän takaansa. Arthur huokaisi. Tästähän tulisi hieno risteily…

"Okay boys, follow me," Alfred sanoi ja lähti johtamaan Matthewia ja Gilbertiä heidän hyttiään kohti. Arthur vilkaisi hyttikorttiaan ja päätti suunnata omaan hyttinsä. Hän ei edes tiennyt, millaisen hytin he olivat hänelle varanneet. No, se selviäisi kohta. Hän jätti Franciksen ja Antonion aulaan ja astui hissiin. Hytti oli ainakin varsin ylhäällä, mikä oli Arthurin muistikuvien mukaan hyvä merkki. Oikean oven löydettyään Arthur avasi sen ja oli siinä samassa pudottaa matkatavaransa lattialle. He olivat varanneet hänelle sviitin? Paljon tämä edes maksoi? Pelkkä yllättyneisyyskään ei riittänyt kuvaamaan hänen tunteitaan. Arthur käveli sisään, sulki oven ja katseli ympärilleen. Siellä oli erillinen makuuhuonekin. Tässä oli pakko olla joku koira haudattuna…

Haudatuista koirista puheen ollen, juuri silloin ovi aukesi ja Francis astui sisään. Arthur katsoi häntä hetken hämmentyneenä. Miten Francis oli päässyt sisälle? Sitten hän näki tämän hyttikortin ja laski yhden plus yhteen.

"Ei helvetti, jos meinaat sanoa…"

"Meille tulee varmasti oikein mukava risteily yhdessä, vai mitä?" Francis sanoi, ja iski silmää.

"Selvä, minä lähden täältä saman tien," Arthur ilmoitti ja nosti laukkunsa.

"Valitan, kultaseni, laiva lähti jo liikkeelle."

Arthur lysähti sohvalle. Ei ole totta. Sanokaa joku hänelle, ettei hän ollut ruotsinlaivassa jumissa samassa, vain parisängyn sisältävässä hytissä, Franciksen kanssa?

Eikun ihan oikeasti, sanokaa.

AHONHONHONHON

"Hei hei Suomi!" Elizabeta huikkasi Suomen etääntyvälle rannikolle. Hän ja Eduard olivat liittyneet Tinon seuraan parvekkeelle. Dannykin oli mukavan hiljaa, sillä tämä oli tyytyväinen tilanteeseen saatuaan Alexin syliinsä. Isak ei ollut lainkaan tyytyväinen mutta tyytyi vain mulkoilemaan heitä.

"Suomi on kaunis maa," Kiku kommentoi. Hän oli sijoittunut lattialle Heraclesin kanssa. Heracles nyökkäsi hitaasti hänen vieressään.

"Tästä tulee varmasti mahtava reissu," Elizabeta sanoi ja kiersi käsivartensa Tinon ja Eduardin hartioille. Samalla oikealla olevan sviitin parvekkeelle astui mies.

"Arthur?" Eduard kysyi tunnistettuaan opettajatoverinsa. Mistä lähtien Arthurkin oli tulossa tälle reissulle?

"Oi, Arthur, älä ole noin kylmä minulle…" valitti Arthurin viereen ilmaantunut Francis. "Painu helvettiin, Francis," Arthur vastasi tälle ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Eduardia, Elizabetaa ja Tinoa näyttäen selvästi yllättyneeltä.

"Arthur ja Francis?" Elizabeta kysyi hämmästyneenä, mutta innoissaan. Mitä nuo kaksi tekivät täällä yhdessä? Oliko heillä suhde?

"Elizabeta?" kuului ääni vasemmalla puolella olevalta parvekkeelta.

"Roderich?" kysyi Elizabeta tunnistettuaan äänen lähteen. Mitä helvettiä Roderich teki täällä!

"Elizabeta?" kysyi ääni luultavasti jostain Roderichin takaa ja astui sitten Roderichin viereen parvekkeelle.

"Omg, se niinku ihan oikeesti on Elizabeta! Niinku, moi!"

"Felix?"

**KOLKOLKOLKOL**

Dum dum dum duuuuuum. Mitä Roderich tekee viereisessä sviitissä? Ja varsinkin miksi Felix on siellä :O? Se selviää ensi luvussa, joten pysykää mukana ^^ Tajusin juuri, että Felix on oikeasti Feliks… No jaa, se on oikeastaan aika sama, samalla tavalla kuitenkin sanotaan.

Näiden nimien taivutteleminen on yhtä helvettiä kun ei tiedä miten niiden pitäisi taipua…

Omg, mä ihan oikeasti pääsin joskus siihen risteilykohtaukseen O_o! Se on viimein täällä!

**Vilma. N**: sinäänsä hyvä että huomasit Gilbird-jutun, mutta argh… Sidoksissa muumeihin? Nyt kun mainitset niin kyllähän se yksi jakso tästä tulee mieleen, en ollut ajatellutkaan :D

**o0RiDa0o**: Kiitos :) Älä kuole Felixin takia, kuoleminen ei ole hyvä juttu.

**Mukana**: Ole hyvä vain ^^ Hullu odotuksesi alkaa olla lopuillaan.

**MelanieVimpula**: Vähän pelotti, ettei kukaan tajua sitä ketsuppivitsiä, mutta onneksi näin ei näköjään käynyt. Kiitos :D Ja suattaahan niin käydä, mutta suattaapi olla käymättäki ;)

Ja ai niin, Dannyn ja Amnesian kanssakäymistä inspiroi video, joka YouTubesta löytyy nimellä: Holy shit, Amnesia WHAT THE FUUUCK. Hauskimpia videoita joita olen aikoihin nähnyt XD Jos ette Amnesiaa tunne, kannattaa tutustua.


	12. Lisää hyviä ideoita

Kumitin tästä pitkän selityksen viivästykselle. Minulla mitään kunnon syytä ole, paitsi että välissä oli koeviikko. Tiedän, minäkin inhoan tätä hitauttani :) Ehkä pitäisi tehdä lyhyempiä lukuja että en aloittaisi kirjoittamista, lopettaisi puolenvälin kieppeillä ja odottaisi kuukautta uutta inspiraatiota.

Huokaus, te nyt olette kai jo tottuneet… Ei sillä että se saisi minulle mitenkään paremman olon. Mutta täytin eilen vuosia, 17 vuotta on ikää nykyään. Ehkä ikä tuo viisautta ja ahkeruutta :DD (Siinähän toivon)

Muuten, jos kiinnostaa, niin kirjoitin ystävänpäivän kunniaksi ficin. Käykää toki lukemassa sekin.

**Lukuun 12:**

Berwaldin ja Tinon sviitti oli hiljaisempi kuin koskaan aiemmin sitten Tinon ja Berwaldin saapumisen. Aika suoritus huomioon ottaen sen, että populaatio oli kasvanut yhdeksällä henkilöllä. Elizabeta oli juossut naapurisviittiin – siihen missä Roderick ja Felix olivat – ja jättänyt 11 hämmentynyttä miestä istumaan hiljaisina. Kaikki miettivät mitä heidän ympärillään tapahtui ja miten tällainen yhteensattuma oli mahdollinen.

"Ludvig, sinä opetat matematiikkaa, mikä on tällaisen tapahtuman todennäköisyys?" Danny kysyi luovuttaen omien laskelmiensa kanssa. Se oli Alexanderista hieman harmillista. Hänestä oli ollut hauskaa seurata tätä tapahtumaa, kun Dannyn aivojen raksutuksen saattoi melkein kuulla. Tanskalaissyntyinen mies oli nyökytellyt laskujensa edetessä ja käyttänyt sormiaan apunaan. Dannyn idioottimaisuudesta huolimatta Alexander ei voinut kuin ajatella yritystä suloisena.

Suloisena kuin tyhmän ja avuttoman linnunpoikasen ensimmäisiä lentoyrityksiä. Tyhmä Danny ainakin oli.

Ludvig mietti vain hetken: "Ei sitä voi laskea, kun en tiedä hyttien lukumäärää enkä monia muitakaan tekijöitä."

"Aha! Eli vika ei ollut vain minun laskutaidoissani," Danny sanoi iloisena. Alexander pudisti päätään.

"Sinussa oli vikaa jo siinä kohtaa, kun et tajunnut tämän todennäköisyyden laskemisen olevan mahdotonta," hän sanoi kylmästi. Danny murjotti hetken. Ja koska Dannyn hetki oli noin 10 sekuntia, niin siinä ei mennyt kauaa.

Sillä välin Kiku ei enää kestänyt tietämättömyyttään vaan hän meni ja otti yhden pöydällä olevista laseista, painoi lasin suuosan sviittien väliseen seinään ja korvansa lasin pohjaan kuullakseen tapahtumat paremmin. Varautuneesta ja ujosta käytöksestään huolimatta Kiku rakasti sekaantua muiden romansseihin. Hän muodosti Elizabetan kanssa kaksikon joka salakuvasi ja -kuunteli pareja ahkerasti. Lisäksi hänellä oli erilaisia… Taiteellisia harrastuksia tähän liittyen. Toivottavasti Lovino ei saisi koskaan selville hänen tämänhetkistä projektiaan tai Kiku kokisi hitaan ja tuskallisen kuoleman. Antonio tosin saattaisi arvostaa sitä…

Kiku oli niin syventynyt ajatuksiinsa ja salakuunteluun että ei jaksanut välittää tai ei muistanut sitä tosiasiaa, että hänen miespuoliset ystävänsä tarkkailivat hänen puuhiaan.

"Kiku… Salakuuntelu… Se on rumaa…" Heracles sanoi laiskalla tyylillään tultuaan seisomaan aivan Kikun taakse. Kiku päästi pienen "iip" äänen yllättyneisyyttään ja käännähti ympäri. Hänellä oli selkä seinää vasten ja Heracles vain senttien päässä. Kiku punastui. Tilanne olisi voinut olla suoraan jostain hänen… projektistaan. Jos Heracles vielä kahlitsisi hänet siihen käsillään ja nojautuisi hieman enemmän hänen yläpuolelleen…

Mutta kreikkalainen ei tehnyt mitään sellaista, vaan nappasi Kikun ranteesta kiinni ja toi hänet takaisin muiden luokse. Kiku ei välittänyt, sillä hänen päänsä oli täynnä ajatuksia ja ideoita tuon hetken inspiroimana. Kukaan muu ei ollut ajatellut tilanteesta mitään erityistä. Elizabeta oli poissa ja Kiku oli tapahtuman toinen osapuoli, joten ketään erityisesti romantiikan (jos se ei koskenut heitä itseään) perään kuolaavaa henkilöä ei jäänyt yleisöön.

"Jos nyt oikein mietitään, niin Franciksen tulosta tiesimmekin," Ludwig sanoi rikkoen hiljaisuuden. "Arthurin tulo mukaan kuvioihin on yllättävää, mutta se on luultavasti Franciksen vika. En usko hänen tulleen vapaaehtoisesti." Muut nyökkäilivät.

"Mutta mitä Roderick tekee täällä Felixin kanssa?" Eduard mietti. Tino tunsi jääneensä hieman keskustelun ulkopuolelle, sillä hän ei juuri tuntenut näitä oppilaita ja opettajia ja heidän suhteitaan. Mutta hän yritti kuitenkin: "Entä jos tilanne on aina sama kuin Arthurin kanssa, Felix on jotenkin pakottanut tai kiristänyt hänet mukaan?"

Muut miettivät ehdotusta. Se olisi kai mahdollista. Mutta miten Felix olisi sen tehnyt?

Kolkolkolkolkol…

"Felix kiristi sinua _miten_?" Elizabeta kysyi. Roderick käänsi päänsä hieman alavasemmalle ja sulki silmänsä pienen punan levitessä hänen poskilleen.

"Kuvilla."

"Millaisilla kuvilla?" Elizabeta tivasi.

"Ne… Sillä ei ole väliä… Kukaan ei saa koskaan nähdä niitä," Roderick sanoi, painoi toisen kätensä sydämelleen ja toisen otsalleen.

"Roderick, sinun pitää kertoa," Elizabeta sanoi ja otti musiikinopettajan kädet omiinsa. Roderick punastui vielä vähän lisää eikä katsonut Elizabetaa.

"Ole kiltti." Roderick pudisti päätään. "Roderick, katso minua," Elizabeta anoi. Roderick huokaisi dramaattisesti ja katsoi Elizabetaa silmiin. Hän katui sitä pian, sillä katse hänen naispuolisen kollegansa silmissä oli… Hämmentävä?

"Siis niinku luoja, Eliza, kyllä mä voin ne kuvat niinku näyttää jos sä haluut niinku noin kovasti nähä ne," Felix kommentoi sivummalta kädet lanteillaan. Katse, jonka hänen käsityönopettajansa häneen loi, sai hänet astumaan askeleen taaksepäin ja melkein automaattisesti ojentamaan kuvat hänelle. Ennen kuin Felix ehti tehdä juuri näin, Roderick huudahti: "Ei!"

Felix pysähtyi siihen paikkaan.

"Me sovimme tästä, Felix," Roderick sanoi vihaisesti. Felix painoi katseensa. "Ja nyt sinä melkein rikoit sen lupauksen."

Felix liikahteli vaivaantuneesti. Roderick irrotti kätensä Elizabetan otteesta ja astui pianon – jonka siellä olo oli varsin yllättävää – ääreen.

"Sallikaa minun ilmaista tunteeni tästä petosyrityksestä tämän pianon avulla," hän sanoi ja alkoi soittaa. Felix ja Toris – joka oli muuten myös paikalla – katselivat tapahtumaa hämmentyneenä kun taas Elizabeta kuunteli ja katseli Roderickiä unelmoiva ilme kasvoillaan.

…

"Onko tuo Roderickin pianonsoittoa?" Alexander kysyi kuultuaan soiton.

"_Ja_. Kukaan muu kuin pikkuserkkuni ei soita pianoa noin hyvin," Ludwig sanoi. Tino oli ihmeissään. Soitto oli tosiaan todella kaunista.

"Miksi hän ei ole konserttipianisti tai jotain, vaan opettaja, vaikka hän on noin taitava?" hän kysyi. Ludwig kohautti olkiaan.

"Sellainen ei vain ole hänen kutsumuksensa," hän selitti. "Roderick haluaa opettaa soittoa ja nähdä oppilaidensa kehittyvän. Hänen musiikinopettajansa on jättänyt häneen suuren vaikutuksen ja hän toivoo, että joku lahjakas oppilas voi myöhemmin muistaa häntäkin samalla tavalla."

Tino hymyili. Opettajan työ oli palkitsevaa.

_Kolkolkolkolkol_

"Kuuletko armaani, kaunista pianonsoittoa," Francis sanoi ja siemaili viiniä istuen sängyn reunalla. "Lisäksi tämä sviitti meille kahdelle. Me kaksi, tämä sänky…"

"Ole hiljaa Francis," Arthur murahti omalta paikaltaan mahdollisimman kaukana ranskalaismiehestä. Hän ei vieläkään uskonut että jotain tällaista oli tosiaan tapahtunut. Nyt hänen pitäisi keksiä missä viettää yönsä. Sohvallakaan hän ei välttämättä olisi turvassa. Tai sitten hän sitoisi Franciksen sohvalle ja pitäisi itse sängyn… Tai parvekkeelle. Aivan, hän sitoisi Franciksen parvekkeen kaiteeseen.

KoLkOlKoLkOl

"Ok, ei anneta tuon äskeisen vaikuttaa matkaamme häiritsevällä tavalla," Elizabeta sanoi heidän lähdettyä sviitistä ja nappasi infon luota risteilyohjelman ja luki tarjonnan ääneen. "Onko mitään erityistä jota haluatte tehdä?"

"Karaoke!" huudahti noin puolet. Elizabeta nyökkäsi, hänkin kannatti ajatusta. "Se ei ala vielä vähän yli tunti, joten mitä nyt?"

"Katsellaan ympärillemme?" Ludwig ehdotti. Hän halusi tietää millainen tämä laiva oli. Hän ei ollut juuri käynyt risteilyillä. Tino, Eduard ja Berwald vilkaisivat toisiaan. He kyllä tunsivat tämän laivan. Joten sen kiertäminen ei tuntunut houkuttelevalta vaihtoehdolta.

"Minä haluan mennä kannelle," Alexander sanoi. Hän vilkaisi Isakia joka nyökkäsi. He lähtivät kävelemään sinne yhdessä.

"Hei, minä tulen myös!" Danny huudahti ja meni heidän peräänsä.

"Minä voisin tehdä ostoksia," Elizabeta sanoi ja vilkaisi Tax Freen suuntaan. Jostain syystä kukaan muu ei innostunut ajatuksesta, joten hän meni yksin. Ludwig, Feli, Lovino, Kiku ja Heracles lähtivät tutkimusmatkalleen ja Tino, Eduard ja Berwald päättivät suunnata Fun Clubin puolelle kuuntelemaan bändin soittoa, katsomaan kun ihmiset tanssivat ja juomaan drinkkejä.

_KOlkolkolkol_

"Kohteet ovat hajaantuneet," Gilbert sanoi.

"Niin," vastasi Matthew istuen ikkunasyvennyksessä. Gilbert oli piiloutunut jonkun huonekasvin taakse, mutta Matthewin ei tarvinnut vaivaantua. Kukaan ei huomannut häntä muutenkaan. "Joten mitä teet?"

"Seurataan Elizabetaa," Gilbert vastasi. Matthew pyöräytti silmiään. Totta kai, mitä muutakaan. Hän nousi seisomaan ja lähti seuraamaan kyseistä opettajaa.

"Matti! Tämä on vakoiluoperaatio, älä ole noin näkyvä!" Gilbert henkäisi ja tarttui Matthewin ranteeseen.

"Gilbert, minä olen lähes näkymätön, ei minun tarvitse piiloutua joka nurkan ja kasvin taakse," Matthew sanoi.

"Miksi minä sitten näen sinut oikein hyvin?" Gilbert kysyi.

"En tosiaan tiedä," Matthew vastasi kohauttaen olkiaan. "Mennään nyt, Elizabeta on jo sisällä eikä voi nähdä meitä vaikka kävelisimme keskellä aulaa."

He astuivat sisälle myymälään ja paikannettuaan Elizabetan he piiloutuivat hajuvesihyllyn taakse.

"Gilbert, olen varmaan maininnut tästä ennenkin, mutta tämä toisten vakoileminen tuntuu väärältä… ja onko meidän ihan pakko olla juuri hajuvesien kohdalla, kamala löyhkä…" Matthew ajatteli sanovansa, mutta pysyi kuitenkin hiljaa. Hänen oli niin vaikea vastustaa muita ja antaa oman äänensä kuulua… Mutta hän kehittyi jatkuvasti. Ehkä vielä jonain päivänä hän pystyisi siihen.

"Ja se on niinku shoppailuaika!" huudahti myymälään näyttävästi astunut polkkatukkainen blondi miehenalku (*köh*). Toris huokaisi ystävänsä käytöksen johdosta ja astui myymälään hänen perässään.

"Toivottavasti sinulla ei ole turhia luuloja tarjonnasta," hän varoitti. Ei tämä myymälä niin iso ollut. Felix heilautti kättään ja meni katsomaan ihovoiteita. Samalla Gilbert ja Matthew olivat jähmettyneitä yllätyksestä.

"Miksi Felix ja Toris ovat täällä?" Matthew kysyi.

"En tiedä…" Gilbert vastasi ja kurkki varovasti heidän suuntaansa. "Pysy näkymättömänä."

_Emme voi kohta liikkua täällä laivassa lainkaan, jos kukaan ei saa nähdä meitä, _Matthew ajatteli. Hän tosin voisi. Vaikka Felixistä hän ei ollut varma; tämä oli onnistunut huomaamaan hänet yllättävän usein viime aikoina. Mitä vain voisi tapahtua.

Ja hän oli oikeassa.

_Kolkolkol_

"Arvatkaa mitä, näin juuri Gilber… Mitä te viisi kuvittelette tekevänne?" Elizabeta kysyi nähtyään Ludwigin porukan. Hänen ystävänsä sekä heidän seurassaan istuvat neljä nuorta naista käänsivät katseensa häneen.

"Näit Gilbertin?" Ludwig ihmetteli. Mitä hänen veljenpoikansa teki täällä?

"Niin, mutta mitä te teette?" Elizabeta kysyi uudestaan kädet lanteilla.

"Onko hän sinun tyttöystäväsi?" naiset kysyivät itse kultakin. Kyseiset henkilöt pudistivat päätään.

"Anteeksi vain tytöt, mutta nämä miehet ovat varattuja," Elizabeta ilmoitti ja katsoi ystäviään syyttävästi. Myös muut naiset alkoivat katsoa heitä halveksivasti. Muutama miehistä nosti kätensä puolustukseksi.

"Se ei ole totta, kukaan meistä ei ole," Ludwig selitti.

"Ei todellakaan, mitä helvettiä sinä yrität Eliza," Lovino ärähti.

"Hyvä on, eivät varattuja mutta kaikilla on jo joku," Elizabeta puolusti kantaansa. Jotkut olivat vielä epävarmoja, mutta yksi naisista nojautui jälleen Heraclesin kylkeen tyytyväisenä.

"Älkää kuunnelko häntä, hän on vain hyvin häiriintynyt Yaoi fani joka yrittää parittaa veljeäni ja tuota idioottia," Lovino sanoi osoittaen Ludwigia. "Sekä Heraclesia ja Kikua. Ja minua eräälle ääliölle."

"Katsokaa nyt Kikun surullista ilmettä kun sinä olet Heraclesin kimpussa," Elizabeta sanoi ja osoitti kyseistä nojaavaa tyttöä. Kaikki katsoivat Kikun kasvoja, joka tosiaan tuijotti Heraclesia haikea ilme kasvoillaan. Kikulla itsellään meni muutamia sekunteja ymmärtää mitä tapahtui. Huomattuaan muiden tuijottavan häntä hän räpytteli silmiään ja käänteli päätään kuin hämmentynyt koiranpentu.

"Anteeksi, sanoitteko jotain? Olin aivan ajatuksissani," Kiku sanoi nolostuneena siitä, ettei ollut kiinnittänyt Elizabetaan huomiota.

Heraclesiin nojaava nainen pudisteli päätään. Hänelle tuo ei ollut todistanut mitään. "Sinä olet hyvin häiriintynyt nainen," hän sanoi ja katsoi Elizabetaa.

Lovino nyökkäsi ja tunsi samalla kylmät väreet selässään. Tämä ei voinut tietää hyvää.

"LOOOVIII…!"

Lovino jähmettyi. Ei. Ei, ei, ei, ei, ei, ei, ei, ei.

"…NOO!" huudahti rakastamamme espanjalaismies ja halasi Lovinoa takaapäin. "Löysin sinut!"

"Perhanan idiootti, painu helvettiin!" Lovino vastasi ja yritti rimpuilla irti. Antonio vain nauroi ja piti tiukasti kiinni.

"Painu takaisin Franciksen luo," Lovino sanoi ja tallasi Antonion varpaat. Antonio irvisti kivusta, mutta piti kiinni.

"Lovino, oletko sinä mustasukkainen Francikselle?"

"EN! Ääliö!"

"Ve, Ludwig, minun pitää mennä vessaan," Feli sanoi ja nyki tämän hihaa. Ludwig vilkaisi häntä. "Selvä… Sitten menet."

"Tule mukaan."

"Mitä? Miksi?" Ludwig kysyi, mutta Feliciano oli jo ottanut tukevan otteen hänen käsivarrestaan ja raahasi häntä mukanaan. Elizabeta katsoi Heraclesiin nojaavaa naista haastavasti.

"Olenko minä vielä niin "häiriintynyt?" hän kysyi mielestään saatua todisteita sanoilleen. Nainen pyöräytti silmiään, mutta koska Heracles tuntui nukahtaneen, hän päästi tästä irti ja lähti kävelemään pois. Muut naiset seurasivat häntä. Yksi katsoi pitkään Elizabetaa, sitten Lovinoa ja Antoniota ja sitten taas Elizabetaa eikä näyttänyt siltä että haluaisi lähteä. Mutta lopulta hänkin seurasi ystäviään. Hänellä oli todella suuret rinnat jotka pitivät "boing" ääntä joka askeleella hänen kävellessään pois, joten he kuulivat hänen loittonemisensa vielä pitkän ajan päästä. Elizabeta katsoi hänen peräänsä ja vihelsi lyhyesti. "Tuon on pakko sattua." Miehet tosin katselivat hänen peräänsä vislaten aivan eri syistä. Elizabetan kävi melkein sääliksi sitä naista. Tosin, ehkä tämä nautti huomiosta ja hän oli itse teetättänyt rintansa. Kuka tiesi?

Elizabeta ja jäljelle jääneet henkilöt päättivät odottaa että Feli ja Ludwig tulisivat takaisin. Nämä tulivatkin kohtuullisen pian. Antonio ei ollut päästänyt Lovinoa irti vieläkään eikä italialainen enää jaksanut rimpuilla. Hänellä oli muutakin ajateltavaa. Kuten se, että Ludwig ja hänen veljensä olivat olleet kahdestaan poissa hänen valvovan silmänsä alta.

"Antonio!" huudahti Francis hieman etäämmältä. Kaikki käänsivät katseensa häneen. Francis viittoili Antoniota luokseen. Tämä käänsi päätään Lovinon ja Franciksen välillä yrittäen päättä mitä tekisi. Helpottaakseen valintaa Lovino iski häntä kyynärpäällään kylkeen ja Francis loi häneen "tai muuten" katseen. Antonio meni Franciksen luokse pää painuksissa ja kylkeään pidellen.

"No hänpä ei kauaa viipynyt," Elizabeta sanoi pettyneenä. Lovino pyöräytti silmiään, hän oli vain iloinen että se idiootti häipyi. Vaikka tämä valitsikin Franciksen hänen sijastaan, hän ei välittänyt. Samalla Gilbert liittyi Antonion ja Franciksen joukkoon.

"Gilbert tosiaan on täällä," Ludwig sanoi. Ei sillä että hän ei olisi uskonut Elizabetaa; olisi melkein yllättävämpää jos Gilbert ei olisi paikalla.

"Haetaanko se perhanan Danny ja muut ja mennään Tinon ja näiden luokse," Lovino mutisi ja lähti kannelle päin.

"Olisivatko he yhä siellä?" Elizabeta kysyi.

"Pyh, ne kolme synnyttäisivät merelle lapsen jos vain voisivat. Siellä he ovat, usko pois."

KoLkOlKoLkOl

"Minä luulin, että yritit olla täällä jotenkin salassa," Francis sanoi kulmiaan kohottaen Gilbertin tultua heidän kohdalleen.

"Suunnitelmaan tuli muutos, se on myöhäistä nyt," Gilbert mutisi. Matthew hänen vierellään oli punastunut syvästi. Francis halusi kuollakseen tietää mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta Gilbert ei sanonut sanaakaan.

Kolkolkolkolkol

"…Ja sitten Gilbert ja Matthew kaatuivat keskelle lattiaa," Elizabeta päätti kertomuksensa nauraen. Muut nauroivat mukana. Tino lopetti naurun hetkeksi, kääntyi Eduardin puoleen ja kysyi: "Kuka Matthew…?" Eduard kohautti olkapäitään. Sitten hänen hehkulamppunsa syttyi.

"Nyt tiedän!"

"Kuka hän on?" Tino kysyi.

"Kuka?" Eduard kysyi. Tino ei enää muistanut. "Mutta muistatko kun kerran laivalla pohdimme mitä laulaisimme niin pitkään, että päätimme antaa karaokejuontajan valita meille täysin satunnaiset kappaleet, joka oli sitten pakko laulaa," Eduard sanoi. Tino virnisti. Hän ei unohtaisi koskaan.

"En uskonut että _sinä_ ehdottaisit sitä enää koskaan," hän sanoi ja hymähti muistolle.

"Ei minulla voi olla niin huonoa tuuria toista kertaa, nyt on sinun vuorosi," Eduard sanoi.

"Sain viimeksikin kappaleen "Olen suomalainen", minulla on loistava tuuri tässä pelissä," Tino väitti vastaan.

"Whoa, mikä tämä juttu on?" Danny kysyi. Tämä saattaisi olla jotain hyvin mielenkiintoista.

"Idea on, että kun tavallisesti lappuun kirjoitetaan nimi ja kappaleen tunnus, niin nyt laitat kappaleen kohdalle sanan "satunnainen". Juontaja ilmoittaa aikeesi ja painaa nappia, jolloin kone valitsee sinulle täysin satunnaisen kappaleen. Jos et laula sitä, se on suuri häpeä," Tino selitti. "Että vaikka et tuntisi koko laulua, niin laulat silti."

"Miten mielenkiintoinen ajatus," Kiku sanoi.

"Ja tekö olette tehneet tätä ennenkin?" Elizabeta kysyi.

"Todellakin," Tino nauroi. "Eduardilla tosin on ollut aina kova onni kappaleiden kanssa."

"Mutta vaikka ne olisivatkin hölmöjä lauluja, ei niitä juuri tarvitse hävetä, kyllä ihmiset ymmärtävät," Eduard sanoi vähätellen kohtaloaan.

"Entä Berwald, onko hän tehnyt tätä ennen?" Danny kysyi. Berwald mulkaisi häntä. Tino vilkaisi Berwaldia.

"Berwald ei koskaan innostunut laulamisesta," Tino sanoi.

"Eikä kukaan olisi saanut mitään selväkään," Danny sanoi virnistäen. Berwald mulkaisi häntä häijymmin.

"Ve! Kokeillaan sitä!" Feli huudahti melkein hypäten ylös tuoliltaan.

"Minulle käy," Tino sanoi. Myös Eduard oli mukana. Sitten Danny, Kiku ja Elizabeta. Lovinokin päätti muiden yllätykseksi osallistua. Ludwig, Alexander, Isak ja Berwald päättivät jättää väliin vaikka Danny kuinka yritti saada heidät laulamaan. Sitten he hakivat lappunsa, kirjoittivat niihin nimensä ja veivät ne juontajalle. Tämän kasvot kirkastuivat kun hän huomasi kaikissa lapuissa lukevan "satunnainen". Tästä tulisi vielä todella hauskaa.

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

Ihan jos menitte harhaan, tuollaista vaihtoehtoa ei karaokessa ole olemassakaan :) Ehkä. Mistä sitä tietää?

Haluatteko ehdotella lauluja laulettavaksi? Tinon laulun olen jo päättänyt, mutta muiden kanssa olen avoin ideoille. Ja jos te ERITYISESTI toivotte ja rukoilette, että esim. Berwald menee laulamaan, asiaa voi toki harkita. Lisäksi jos keksitte laulun, jonka haluaisitte Arthurin, Gilbertin, Franciksen, Antonion ynnä muun matkalla olevista tutuista laulavan, kertokaa vain.

Hihi, ja tarinassa ennennäkemätön (toivottavasti… tai kuolen jälleen häpeästä) hahmo on saapunut vaivihkaa keskuuteemme. Ei varmaan ole kovin vaikeaa arvata kuka hän on.

Ja mitä Matthewille ja Gilbertille tapahtui… Ette varmaan saa koskaan selville ^^

Kaikille yhteisesti kiitos kommentoinnista :)

**Moonwie: **Olen varma että Arthur on hyvin "iloinen".

**Vilma. N**: Kyllä, näin on tosiaan päässyt tapahtumaan, kuten tässä kävi ilmi. Roderick parka. Ja varmasti tungen itämaita tilaisuuden tullen, tarvitsen koululaisia.

**o0RiDa0o:** Ehkäpä Francis ei ole niin julma ;) Ei, odotas, kyllä hän sittenkin on. Saa nähdä miten käy. Ja Ikea on pakko tunkea kaikkialle.

**Mukana**: Ivan ei ikävä kyllä tule ilmestymään kuvioihin vielä :)

**MelanieVimpula**: Jep, kunniaa humonille. Ja miten saatat arvata ;)

**Malla**: Vähän ding dong joo. Ivan tulee olemaan pulassa :D

**Miyull**: Tarina valmiiksi niin täynnä virheitä, etten jaksa enää edes välittää… *epätoivo* Kiitos että huomautit kuitenkin. Ja ikävä kyllä nyt oli pakko jaksaa näinkin kauan.

**Liibooboo**: Hienoa että on hauskaa :D Anteeksi, ei jatkunut äkkiä…

**Kirppu**: Tiedän, suomeksi on ihana lukea :) Kyllä, Ivan tulee myöhemmin mukaan. Ja ainiin se käsi :DD Tosiaan, itsekin odotan sitä. Ja aikaa nyt taas meni…


	13. Karaokea

Minua melkein hävettää laittaa tänne uutta lukua. Mutta yhtään ei ollut inspiraatiota. Sitä vaan avasi tämän luvun, tuijotti sitä pitkään ja esim. mietti lauluja, mutta sitten aina huudahdin "FUCK THIS SHIT! RAWRA!" kun ei vain tullut mitään.

Sain tämän periaatteessa viikko sitten tehtyä. Mutta itsestänikin se versio oli huono ja täysin ilman SuFiniä ja kun laitoin ystäväni lukemaan sen läpi, vahvisti hän tunteeni. Että uusiksi meni.

**Luku 13**

"Hyvät naiset ja herrat, minulla on ilo kutsua lavalle Feliciano, joka on ystäviensä kanssa päättänyt valita laulettavaksi täysin satunnaisen laulun!" juontaja ilmoitti ja selitti vielä perustietoja tästä käytännöstä. Ja toisti saman ruotsiksi. "Muistakaa sitten suhtautua tähän huumorilla, he eivät itse voi valita laulujaan!"

Feliciano hyppelehti hakemaan mikrofonin ja asettui paikalleen ruudun ääreen.

"Ve~ Tämä on niin jännittävää!" hän sanoi. Yleisöstä kuului hurrauksia ja taputuksia ja kappalevaihtoehdot alkoivat pyöriä ruudussa niin nopeasti, ettei niistä saanut edes selvää. Pian se pysähtyi laulun "rokkimakkara" kohdalle.

"Rokkimakkara?" Danny ihmetteli. Hän ei ollut kuullutkaan koko laulusta. "Osaakohan Feli tämän."

"Osaa hän," Ludwig sanoi ja jos oikein tarkkaan katsoi, saattoi nähdä hänen hymyilevän.

"Ve! Ludwig, Ludwig, se on tämä biisi!" Feli huudahti innoissaan ja osoitti ruutua, johon ensimmäiset lauseet olivat jo ilmestyneet. Enempää hän ei ehtinyt puhua, sillä laulu alkoi.

"_Uu rokkimakkara shalalala shalalala  
uu rokkimakkara  
ja festaritunnelmaa_

_Vieläkö muistat rokkimakkaran, jonka mä sulle annoin?  
Vuoksi sen kuuman rokkimakkaran omaksein sut sain._

_Lavan edessä seisoit, mä menin susta sekaisin.  
Sä olit kaunis silloin ja kaunis olet vieläkin."_

Feli alkoi laulamisen lisäksi kävellä heidän pöytäänsä päin. Elizabeta alkoi kaivaa videokameraansa laukustaan uskomatonta vauhtia ja aloitti kuvaamisen kun Feliciano oli ehtinyt heidän luokseen. Tämän ei tarvinnut edes katsoa sanoja, hän osasi ne ulkoa.

_Se oli ilta lauantain mä tiesin, että olet mun  
ja kakskyt vuotta ainakin mä olen ollut sun_

_uu rokkimakkara shalalala  
suomirokkia ja rokkimakkara  
siinä oli tunnelmaa_

Samalla Feli oli tarttunut Ludwigin käsivarteen ja raahasi tämän mukaansa lavalle. Hän ei lopettanut laulamista missään vaiheessa, otti vain toisen mikrofonin ja ojensi sen Ludwigille.

_Dingo soitti ja Claudia ja Karjalainen kai  
Juicen Maammelaulua me kuunneltiin rinnakkain_

"Laula!" Feli käski. Enempää hän ei ehtinyt. Ludwig huokaisi, mutta päätti nyt sitten laulaa. Hänellä oli mukavia muistoja tästä biisistä, hän osasi sen ja kun hänet nyt kerran oli jo raahattu lavalle, mikäs siinä.

"_Kitara taivas ja rokkimakkara, äkkiä ymmärsin  
kun katsoit mua silmiin, mulla oli tähdetkin_

_Uu rokkimakkara shalalala shalalala  
Uu rokkimakkara  
vieläkö sitä saa?"_

Yleisö hurrasi esitykselle ja nauroi hilpeästi. Ainoastaan Lovino ei ollut tyytyväinen, mutta kukaan ei jaksanut välittää hänestä. Tino nauroi vedet silmissä; hänestä tässä oli jotain erityisen hauskaa. Vakavimmillakin seurueen jäsenillä oli ainakin hymy kasvoillaan.

_Sinä ja minä ja rokkimakkara, mä en muuta tarvitse_

"Onneksi sinulla oli videokamera, tämä on pakko saada nauhalle," Danny sanoi. "Harvinaisen typerä kappale."

"Sanoo typerys," Alexander sanoi.

"Hauskaa ehkä sinusta, mutta arvaa millainen järkytys minulle on tulla tänne ja nähdä setäni laulamassa," sanoi ääni Dannyn takaa. Danny kääntyi ja näki Gilbertin seisomassa kädet ristissä varsin järkyttyneen näköisenä.

"Älä nyt, hauskaa tämä on," Danny sanoi ja virnisti. Hän osoitti tuolia, joka oli aiemmin kuulunut Felicianolle ja Gilbert istui siihen. Danny oli aika varma, että myös Ludwigille kuulunut tuoli liikahti hieman, mutta se taisi olla vain harhaa. Tino pyyhki silmännurkkiaan kuiviksi ja katseli Gilbertiä uteliaana. Hän tiesi Gilbertin ja oli toki nähnyt tämän ennenkin, mutta Tino ei ollut ennen kunnolla jutellut tai ollut muuten kanssakäymisissä albiinopojan kanssa. Hän ei ollut nähnyt yhtään albiinoa ennen Gilbertiä.

"Aika ilmeinen valinta heille laulettavaksi," Gilbert kommentoi hetken päästä.

"Itse asiassa kappale on koneen täysin sattumalta valitsema," Danny sanoi. "Millainen historia heillä ja tällä kappaleella on?"

Gilbert mietti hetken. "Tjaa, tämä taisi olla heidän erään kesänsä "tunnuskappale". Jollain leirillä tai jotain, kun he olivat nuoria."

Suurin osa porukasta värähti hieman sanojen "nuoria" kohdalla. He olivat nuoria vieläkin!

"Aika romanttinen kappale, ja oikein "tunnuskappale"? Ohhohhoh~ Tästä voikin päätellä…"

"Elizabeta, ole hiljaa, en halua kuulla yhtään vihjauksia siitä, että setäni olisi homo," Gilbert sanoi keskeyttäen kyseisen unkarilaisen.

"Oho, milloin sinusta homovihaaja on tullut?" Elizabeta kysyi kohottaen kulmiaan. Gilbert tuhahti.

"Minulla ei ole mitään homoja vastaan, mutta jättäkää setäni rauhaan," saksalaispoika sanoi. "Hän ei ole homo ja tämä on varmaa tietoa."

Tino käänteli päätään Felistä ja Ludwigista Elizabetaan ja Gilbertiin osaamatta päättää kumpaa tapahtumaa katselisi. Toisaalta, hänen ystävänsä lauloivat karaokea ja ihan hyvien tapojenkin mukaan heitä pitäisi katsoa. Toisaalta, tarjolla oli viihdyttävä keskustelu ja laulu tuli myös nauhalle…

"Aika jännää että ette ole kuulleet tästä kappaleesta ennen, ettekö te ole uskomattoman läheisiä kaikki?" Gilbert jatkoi. Muu porukka vilkuili toisiaan. Ei, kukaan ei tosiaan ollut kuullut tästä ennen.

"On se jännää joo," Danny myönsi.

"Hyvin jännää," Gilbert sanoi.

"Ehkä kaikkein jännintä," Danny sanoi.

"Nyt lopetatte sen Routalemmen leikkimisen ihan alkuunsa, tuota on saanut kuunnella ihan tarpeeksi muutenkin," Lovino ärähti. Tino tunsi olonsa jällen ulkopuoliseksi. Monista asioista voi jäädä paitsi, jos on viettänyt viimeiset seitsemän vuotta Venäjällä.

"Routalempi?" hän kysyi, sillä oli parempi saada asioista selko heti kättelyssä.

Kymmenen silmäparia kääntyi tuijottamaan häntä.

"Se Pasilan poliisi? Se jännä tyyppi?" Gilbert sanoi odottaen Tinon hehkulampun syttyvän. Tino tuijotti häntä yhä kysyvin silmin.

"Et ole tosissasi, kaikki oppilaat ovat jankanneet miten jännää kaikki on viimeisen vuoden ajan ajaen meidät hulluuden partaalle ja sinulla ei ole hajuakaan siitä?" Elizabeta sanoi kääntäen katseensa kamerasta. Tino ei tiennyt mitä sanoa siihen, joten hän tyytyi kohauttamaan olkiaan.

"Älä huoli, et ole menettänyt mitään merkittävää," Isak sanoi.

"Miten joku ei tiedä Pasilaa?" Gilbert kysyi tuijottaen Tinoa. Tino tuijotti takaisin. Mielenkiintoista, Gilbertin silmät näyttivät aivan punaisilta tässä valaistuksessa.

"Moni ei tunne sitä sarjaa Gilbert," Elizabeta sanoi. (Miten niin hän itse oli juuri ollut järkyttynyt siitä että Tino ei tiennyt sitä? Hän ei todellakaan sanonut niin vain ollakseen asiasta eri mieltä kuin Gilbert.)

"Se oli aivan mahtava veto Feliciano! Ja herra joka liittyi seuraan!" juontaja kehui kun kappale loppui. "Ihanaa, että joku tuntee tämän biisin. Olen itse kuullut sen laulettavan vain kerran ja olen sentään karaokejuontaja!"

Feliciano ja Ludwig kävelivät takaisin pöytään Ludwigin punastellessa hieman. Olihan se ollut aika noloa, kun sitä näin jälkeenpäin ajatteli.

"Matti, minne sinä olet menossa?" Gilbert kysyi huomattuaan Matthewin nousseen ja siirtyneen paikaltaan. Muut katsoivat Gilbertiä huolestuneina, kenelle hän puhui? Matthew ei vastannut vaan siirtyi juuri ajoissa tieltä, kun Ludwig istui takaisin paikalleen edes vilkaisematta häntä.

"Hei! Ludwig, varo vähän! Matti istui siinä!" Gilbert huudahti sedälleen, tarttui Matthewin ranteeseen ja veti tämän syliinsä turvaan. Ja totta kai kaikki huomasivat Matthewin juuri silloin. Mahtavaa…

"Matthew? Mistä lähtien olet ollut täällä?" Lovino kysyi. Ihme kyllä Lovino oli niitä harvoja, jotka muistivat Matthewin edes jotenkuten. Älkää kysykö miksi.

"Umm… Olen ollut täällä yhtä pitkään kuin Gilbert…"

"Oh," Lovino sanoi.

"Ja seuraavaksi meille laulaa satunnaisen kappaleen Elizabeta!" ylipirteä karaokejuontaja kuulutti. Elizabeta nielaisi, otti videokameran mukaansa (hän rakasti kuvata muita, mutta hän ei halunnut itse joutua filmille laulamassa mahdollisesti uskomattoman noloa laulua) ja nouti itselleen mikrofonin sieltä, minne Feliciano ja Ludwig olivat ne jättäneet. Siirryttyään paikalleen hän näki erilaisten kappaleiden jo viuhahtelevan ohi ja hän nielaisi uudestaan. Kunhan hän edes tuntisi sen, olisi todella noloa vain yrittää lukea sanoja.

"Jahas, Elizabeta siis laulaa meille kappaleen "I will always love you"", kuulutti karaokejuontaja koneen viimein valittua kappaleen. Elizabeta halusi vajota polvilleen. Kyllä hän tämän sanat _tiesi_. Ongelma vain oli, että hän ei _osannut_ laulaa tätä.

"_Szar_…" hän kirosi mutta ryhdistäytyi ja valmistautui laulamaan hänelle täysin mahdottoman kappaleen.

_Onneksi otin videokamerani mukaan._

"Perhana kun Elizabeta otti kameransa mukaan lavalle," Lovino harmitteli.

"Siitä sun, niinku, ei tarvii huolehtia," sanoi heidän luokseen huomaamattomasti tullut Felix. "Mä niinku aattelin, että ei tätä voi niinku jättää väliin, joten mä sit niinku vein tän kameran opelta," hän jatkoi ja heilutteli Elizabetan kameraa edessään. Muut kohottivat kulmiaan, sillä he eivät olleet lainkaan huomanneet Felixin puuhia vaikka olivat katselleet Elizabetaa koko ajan.

"Ja mä niinku julistan itteni tän karaokeillan kuvaajaks," Felix jatkoi ja aloitti kuvaamisen juuri ennen kuin Elizabeta aloitti laulamisen.

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way._

**Kol**

Elizabeta murjotti. Hän kyllä tiesi, ettei osannut laulaa sitä laulua. Ei toisten silti tarvinnut nauraa hänelle. _Ja oliko tuo hänen videokameransa mitä Felix piteli?_

"Sinäkin Brutukseni?" hän kysyi ja tuijotti Felixiä. Tämä vain kohautti olkiaan.

"Seuraavaksi lavalle astuu Berwald, Berwald, välkommen," juontaja sanoi mikrofoniinsa ja katsoi heidän pöytäänsä odottaen jotakuta tulevaksi. Berwald kohotti kulmiaan ja katsoi kysyvästi muita pöydän jäseniä. Danny kohautti olkiaan.

"No, ajattelin sitten kuitenkin ilmoittaa sinut," hän sanoi ja virnisti. "Että alahan mennä."

Berwald tuijotti ystäväänsä murhaavasti.

"Berwald? Missä on Berwald?" juontaja huhuili. Yleisö alkoi myös huhuilla häntä ja lyödä käsiään yhteen rytmikkäästi. _Berwald, Berwald, Berwald! _

Kyseinen opettaja huokaisi, loi vielä yhden vihaisen katseen Dannyyn ja nousi ylös. Tino hymyili hänelle rohkaisevasti, mutta se ei paljon häntä rauhoittanut. Hän käveli hakemaan mikrofoninsa yleisön hurratessa hänen saapumiselleen.

"Ojdå, tähän tarvittaisiin toinen laulaja!" juontaja sanoi koneen pysähdyttyä laulun "Mysteriet" kohdalle. Berwald – ja kaikki muutkin salissa olijat – käänsivät päänsä pöytään jossa kasa opettajia katseli toisiaan kysyvästi.

"Minusta olisi oikein jos Danny menisi laulamaan, hänhän tämän sai aikaan," Eduard sanoi mielipiteensä. Danny katsoi häntä silmät laajeten järkytyksestä.

"Minä laulaisin mysterietin Berwaldin kanssa? Oletko sinä _kuullut_ sitä laulua?"

"Minustakin se olisi oikein Dannylle," Lovino kommentoi.

"Siitä tulee hauskaa," Feliciano sanoi.

"Ei tule," Danny vastusti ja vajosi mahdollisimman paljon pöydän alle.

"Jos kukaan muu ei mene, minä menen," Tino sanoi ja nousi. "Jonkun se pitää tehdä." Lisäksi hänen kävi sääliksi Berwaldia joka seisoi lavalla aivan yksin lavalla ja odotti. Ja kun Berwald vielä oli majoittanut hänet ja tehnyt kaikkea muutakin hänen hyväkseen, oli hänen velvollisuutensa auttaa tätä vuorostaan. Niinpä Tino meni hakemaan mikrofonin ja astui Berwaldin viereen. Tämä huokaisi helpotuksesta.

"Pelkäs'n jå että lähetätte D'nnyn," hän sanoi. Tino naurahti. "Se oli lähellä."

"Minäkin sinua Berwald," Danny huusi paikaltaan. Koska Tino ja Berwald olivat puhuneet mikrofoneihinsa, kaikki olivat kuulleet lyhyen sananvaihdon. Berwald kääntyi jälleen mulkaisemaan tätä.

"Jos minä laulan suomeksi ja sinä ruotsiksi?" Tino kysyi. Berwald nyökkäsi ja laulu alkoi Tinon vuorolla.

_Sä puhut minut pyörryksiin ja pidät siitä huolen  
että hiljaa kuuntelen kun sulla jauhaa suu  
Sä lentelet kai jossain linnunradan tuolla puolen  
kun äärettömän ääreen ajatukses hakeutuu_

_Tosin, tämä menee nyt vähän väärin päin…,_ Tino ajatteli osuutensa loputtua. Berwald valmistautui omaansa. Hänen oli helpompi ääntää ruotsia, joten hänen puheestaan sai paljon paremmin selvää.

_Men jag tänker på dom underbara ögona dina  
på dina vackra händers perfekta fasong  
Och vad dom gör med mig när dom möter mina  
Som en fjäril blir fri från sina tråkiga kokong_

_Berwaldilla on hyvä ääni_, Tino ajatteli ja valmistautui kertosäkeeseen joka laulettiin yhdessä. Hän ei ollut puhunut ruotsia vähään aikaan, joten hän toivoi hartaasti osaavansa vielä ääntää sitä oikein.

_Jag tänker på mysteriet dig  
och under över alla under  
att du älskar mig_

_Jag tänker på mysteriet dig  
och under över alla under  
att du älskar mig_

Tino ja Berwald katsahtivat toisiaan. Tino huomasi pientä punaa seuralaisensa poskilla ja hymyili näylle.

_No, Berwald joutuikin laulamaan naisen osuuden_, hän ajatteli syyksi. Ja onhan tämä kuitenkin rakkauslaulu. Ei mikään ihme jos häntä vähän nolostutti. Tino haki hieman tunnetta lauluun ja heilui hiljaa musiikin tahdissa. Berwald jatkoi yhä.

_Din iver stor när du går på om gud och religioner  
Du stoppar inte ens när du tar en klunk med vin_

_Jag blir yr när du tar med mig in i dina reflektioner  
Det glädjer dig att se mig uti tafattheten min_

Tinolla meni hetki tajuta, että hänen piti taas laulaa. Hän oli – vaikka se niin kornilta kuulostikin – eksynyt Berwaldin silmiin. Tällä oli hyvin kauniit silmät, ja niissä oli katse, mitä Tino ei aivan tunnistanut. Mutta kun Berwald lopulta käänsi katseensa ruudusta Tinon silmiin, suomalaismies hätääntyi siitä, että Berwald huomasi hänet tuijottamassa ja käänsi katseensa salamannopeasti ruudulle. Mikä oli hyvä, sillä hänen osuutensa alkoi aivan saman tien.

Mut mä ajattelen vain sun vartalosi kaarta  
ja kuinka rintas värähtää kun tulet vierellein

Ja kuinka kätes kartoittaa mun autiota saarta  
ja kodin sinne rakentaa miss' on mun sydämein

Tino hymyili sanoille. Hän kääntyi taas Berwaldin puoleen, sillä hänen ei enää tarvinnut katsoa sanoja kertosäkeen aikana. Myös Berwald katseli Tinoa pieni hymy huulillaan

Jag tänker på mysteriet dig...

Berwaldin ei tarvinnut kertosäkeenkään loputtua kääntää katsettaan pois Tinosta, sillä laulu jatkoi Tinon osuudella. Tinon leveä hymy vaihtui virneeseen ja hän näytti taas ottavan enemmän tunnetta mukaan esitykseensä. Ja… Tanssivan… Melkein eroottisesti… Wau…

Sä olet viinii josta humallun  
voit tehdä mitä vain, ja mä oon sun  
sua janoan, sinut haluan

Ja siinä Tino taas oli, katsomassa Berwaldia takaisin. Kummankaan ei tarvinnut laulaa hetkeen. Tino jatkoi tanssiaan, vaikka hieman pienempimuotoisesti, ja hänellä oli yhä naamallaan virne. Yleisö nauroi Tinon tanssille, vaikka ei erityisemmin _sille_, vaan sen _takia_. Nauroi Tinon mukana.

Sillä tämä esitys oli Tinolle vitsi. Niin kuin se tuntui olevan kaikista muistakin.

Se vain ei ollut vitsi Berwaldille.

Se oli vain koneen sattumanvaraisesti valitsema kappale, mutta… Jokin…

Berwald rakasti Tinoa. Ja nyt hän lauloi tämän kanssa yhdessä rakkauslaulua, mutta jota Tino ja kaikki muut pitivät suuren luokan vitsinä. Sattuihan se nyt vähän. Sitten hän torui itseään, koska tajusi ajattelevansa erittäin feminiinisesti. Ei tällaisen pitäisi sattua. Tino – eikä kukaan muukaan – tiennyt hänen tunteistaan tätä kohtaan. Kukaan ei tiennyt hänen ajatuksistaan. Joten kukaan ei tallonut hänen tunteitaan ainakaan tahallaan, kukaan vain ei huomannut niitä.

_Jag tänker på mysteriet dig  
och under över alla under  
att du älskar mig_

Tino lopetti tanssinsa ja vain katsoi Berwaldin silmiin hämmentyneen oloisena. Berwald arveli Tinon vaistoavan hänen tuskaansa, Tino oli aina ollut hyvä siinä, ja niitä ainoita jotka kykenivät siihen. Niitä ainoita, jotka välittivät hänestä todella. Miten hän oli elänyt edelliset seitsemän vuotta ilman Tinoa? Hän oli yrittänyt täyttää Tinon paikan muilla suhteilla, mutta jotka eivät koskaan kestäneet ja jotka eivät koskaan tuoneet Berwaldille minkäänlaista tyydytystä hänen tuskaansa. Ja jotka päättyivät katkeriin eroihin yleensä sen toisen jättäessä Berwaldin. Eikä hän syyttänyt heitä. Kuka haluaisi olla suhteessa miehen kanssa, jolle eräs jääkaapin oveen kiinnitetty kuva oli tärkeämpi kuin hän? Berwald sulki silmänsä hetkeksi ja avasi ne taas kohdaten Tinon huolestuneen katseen.

_Jag tänker på mysteriet dig  
och under över alla under  
att du älskar mig_

Loppua kohden molempien äänet olivat muuttuneet lähinnä kuiskauksiksi. Luoden myös hyvin dramaattisen lopun josta yleisö tuntui pitävän, hurrauksista päätellen. Tino ja Berwald veivät mikrofoninsa pois hiljaisina, juontajan kehut kaikuessa taustalla.

Berwaldin perässä kävelevä Tino katseli ystävänsä selkää huolestuneena. Tino oli vain yrittänyt helpottaa tilannetta, sillä laulu oli selvästi nolottanut Berwaldia. Hän oli ollut varma, että hänen tunnelman keventämisensä oli onnistunut hyvin, mutta Berwaldista oli yllättäen tullut surullinen. Eikä Tino tajunnut sitä. Oliko hän jotenkin loukannut Berwaldia tanssillaan? Jos hän olisi halunnut pitää laulun säntillisenä? Olihan tämä ollut Berwaldin vuoro, ei Tinolla ollut oikeutta tehdä mitä mieli.

Nyt kun sitä ajatteli, Tino katui toimintaansa. Ja muu pöytäseurue ei voinut kuin ihmetellä, mitä laulun loppumetreillä oli oikein tapahtunut, kun molemman tulivat takaisin pöytään kuin maansa myyneinä.

Tino toivoi todella, että muiden esitykset, tai edes jokin piristäisi Berwaldia.

"Ja nyt saapuu lavalle Kiku! Aplodit Kikulle!"

Kiku nousi paikaltaan ja meni hakemaan mikrofonin. Tino ei osannut tämän ilmeistä päätellä, mitä hänen päässään liikkui. Mutta Kiku vaikutti aika rauhalliselta.

"No niin, Kiku laulaa meille "jos sun lysti on"," juontaja sanoi koneen pysähdyttyä. Kiku näytti hieman yllättyneeltä ja pettyneeltä, mutta se ei kestänyt kauaa. Sillä kaikki salissa olijat olivat heti mukana ja laulu oli loistava tunnelman nostattaja.

"_Jos sun lysti on niin tömistele näin_," Kiku lauloi ja väki totteli. Melske houkutteli lisää porukkaa salin puolelle. Joten kun päästiin säkeeseen "Jos sun lysti on niin sano totta kai", yksi jos toinenkin sulki korvansa. Iso massa juopuneita suomalaisia sai aikaan kovaa melua. Tino vilkuili Berwaldia koko laulun ajan. Vaikka hän muistelikin Berwaldin olevan varsin leikkisä, ei hän tuntunut innostuvan tästä. Eikä Tino vieläkään tiennyt mikä hänen ystäväänsä vaivasi. Ja jos tämä kappale ei piristänyt Berwaldia, niin mikä?

Laulun loputtua Kiku ei päässyt takaisin heidän luokseen, sillä pari ehkä juuri ja juuri 18-vuotiasta tyttöä tuli ja raahasi hänet pois höpöttäen kuinka heistä aasialaismiehet ovat todella kuumia ja että Kikun pitää tulla puhumaan heidän kanssaan. Kiku ei kyennyt kieltäytymään. Muu pöytäseurue katseli toisiaan odottaen sitä, että joku ehdottaisi mitä Kikun tilanteelle tehtäisiin.

"Pitäisikö hänet pelastaa?" Gilbert kysyi. "Sillä minä voin todellakin vaihtaa paikkaa hänen kanssaan."

"Nääh," sanoivat muut.

"Ehkä Kikulla käy tuuri ja hän…" Danny ei sanonut lausettaan loppuun mutta heilutteli kulmakarvojaan niin, että kaikki kyllä tajusivat mihin hän tähtäsi.

"No arvatkaapa mikä minun pointtini oli," Gilbert sanoi pyritellen silmiään.

"Katsotaan nyt hetki miten asiat kehkeytyvät," Elizabeta sanoi. "Jos Kiku tuntuu tarvitsevan apua, minä menen sinne."

"Danny, sinä olet seuraava, välkommen här Danny!" juontaja sanoi katkaisten keskustelun.

Danny nousi ja kumarsi jo valmiiksi.

"Toivoisitko jotain Dannyn kappaletta?" juontaja kysyi yrittäessään olla vitsikäs. Danny kohautti olkiaan.

"Mikä biisi sieltä sitten tuleekin, se on omistettu sinulle Alex!" Danny sanoi mikrofoniinsa ja osoitti kyseistä norjalaista.

"Turpa kiinni," Alexander huikkasi takaisin.

"Hah-hah-hah, aina ei voi voittaa," juontaja sanoi myötätuntoisesti murjottavalle Dannylle. "Eikä tälläkään kertaa, sillä laulusi on näköjään "aikuinen nainen", ole hyvä Danny!"

Berwald piristyi nopeammin kuin Tino olisi osannut toivoa.

Danny yritti muuttaa homman leikiksi ja lauloi sen kuitenkin balladia Alexille.

"_En vapauttas tahdo riistää. Tahdo en, itsenäisyyttäsi kiistää. Sua tarvitsen, sydänystäväksi aikuisen naisen_…"

Alex yritti saada yhden Lovinon mukanaan raahaamista tomaateista käsiinsä ja heittää sillä Dannyä, mutta ei onnistunut saamaan yhtäkään. Danny sentään tajusi perääntyä.

**…**

"_Minä olen muistanut sinut kipuna kiivaana, suruna sielussain. Valona yössä vain_," Eduard lauloi. "_Minä olen valvonut tuhat yötä, tehnyt työtä tyhjää niin kuin kuolemaa. Kaipuuta polttavaa olen tuntenut näillä teillä, elämäni kintereillä, ajanut eteenpäin. Minä olen muistanut sinut kipuna kiivaana, suruna sielussain…"_

Tino katsoi ystävänsä laulua melkein suu auki. Niin hämmästynyt hän oli.

"Tiedättekö, onko olemassa joku erityinen henkilö jolle hän tätä laulaa?" hän kysyi ystäviltään. "Tuo laulu tulee nimittäin niin sydämestä."

Kaikki muutkin miettivät asiaa.

"Jaa… Hänelläkään ei ole ollut helppoa. Ehkä vanhemmilleen?" Elizabeta ehdotti. "Hehän ovat kuolleet."

_Oh_. Tino ei ollut tiennyt sitä. Ja hän oli kovasti pitänyt Eduardin vanhemmista. Tino laittoi itsellensä muistiin, että kävisi kunnolla tervehtimässä myös ystäviensä vanhempia.

Sitten oli Lovinon vuoro, eikä Tinon tarvinnut ihmetellä oliko laulu omistettu jollekulle.

"_Mikset sä pysty käsittää? En tahdo sua mun elämään! Hei lopeta, et saa mua susta välittämään, sun pitäis se jo ymmärtää. Siis lopeta ja mee etsii joku muu, joka susta vois kiinnostuu_," Lovino lauloi melkein raivoisasti.

Tino, ja kaikki muutkin heidän porukassaan tiesivät hyvin, kenelle laulu oli omistettu.

_Minä olen seuraava_, Tino tajusi. Ja niin, Lovinon laulun loputtua juontaja ilmoitti, että oli tämän kerran viimeisen satunnaisen kappaleen vuoro, ja sen heille esittäisi Tino. Joten Tino nousi ja haki uudelleen mikrofonin. Tunne oli tietysti vähän erilainen, sillä nyt hän ei tiennyt, mikä kappale sieltä tulisi.

"Nähtyäsi ystäviesi esitykset, sinua varmaan jännittää oma laulusi?" juontaja kysyi Tinolta painaessaan nappia, joka sai kappaleet pyörimään.

"No jaa," Tino sanoi. "Minulla on tässä yleensä hyvä tuuri."

"Jaa että tätä on tehty enemmänkin?" juontaja kysyi. Tino nyökkäsi. "No mutta siinä taitaakin olla sinun kappaleesi. Kikan "tartu tiukasti hanuriin".

Tino hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä iloisen haitarimusiikin alkaessa soida. Hänen pöytäseurueensa räjähti nauruun, samoin aika moni muukin paikallaolija.

_Noh, heidät pitää saada nauramaan minun kanssani eikä minulle. Että nyt lähtee asenteella! Ja vitsillä!_ Tino ajatteli ja veti syvään henkeä.

"_Soittajan sormi on sellainen elin, soimaan se saa vaikka millaisen pelin.  
Tarvi ei alkeita, paina vain palkeita soittimen sen, kuin hyväillen.  
Elkeilläs ilmaiset rakkauden teon, mulle kuin selvänä viestinä se on.  
Tehdäänkö siis peti, vaikkapa nyt heti. Sua en saa nyt kai vastustaa_," Tino lauloi ensimmäisen säkeistön ja kirosi sitä, ettei voinut punastumiselleen mitään.

"_Tartu tiukasti hanuriin ja näppäile mua, täysin rinnoin mä voin siitä innostua. Tartu tiukasti hanuriin ja näppäile mua, tahdon mahtavaan hanuriisi hullaantua_."

Ja toinen säkeistö alkoi. Tino vain ei laulanut. Danny kuivaili silmiään ja virnisti.

"Älä luovuta! Sinä pystyt siihen Tino! Ole mies!"

"Tämä laulu ei oikein pönkitä sitä tunnetta!" Tino huusi takaisin liian häpeissään jatkaakseen ja katseli ruudulla pyöriviä sanoja. _Salliiko soittajan sormilla voittajan näin koskettaa.. mun nipukkaa._

Perkele, hän ei laulanut tätä…

"Hei me kaikki muutkin tehtiin se, et kyllä yritä livistää!" Danny huusi yhä. Tino kääntyi heidän puoleensa katsoakseen ystäviään murhaavasti, mutta sattui huomaamaan Berwaldin ilmeen. Nauroiko Berwald? Nimittäin jos tämä kappale sai Berwaldin nauramaan, se oli ehkä sen arvoista.

"Tino, Tino, Tino!" ihmiset kannustivat häntä jatkamaan nauraen. Tino huokaisi, ja päätti laulaa kappaleen loppuun. Ken leikkiin lähtee, se leikin kestäköön.

"_Tartu tiukasti hanuriin ja näppäile mua, täysin rinnoin mä voin siitä innostua. Tartu tiukasti hanuriin ja näppäile mua, tahdon mahtavaan hanuriisi hullaantua_."

Onneksi yleisö tuli mukaan lauluun. Joten Tino saattoi vetää kappaleen nauramalla loppuun asti. Punaisena kuin tomaatti tosin, mutta lauloipa kuitenkin.

Sen jälkeen he kaikki päättivät siirtyä jonnekin muualle. Elizabeta vain kävi noutamassa kameransa Felixiltä ja Torikselta, jotka olivat istuneet muutaman pöydän päässä heistä.

Lisäksi he hakivat Kikun, joka tuntui jo olevan hätää kärsimässä. He olivatkin jo ehtineet unohtaneet tämän.

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

Eduardin ja Lovinon kappaleet eivät käyneet niin selvästi ilmi. Eli Eduard laulaa "minä olen muistanut sinut" ja Lovino tik takin "lopeta".

Jaa että mitä mysteriet biisin ruotsinkielisissä osioissa sanotaan? Minulla ei ole hajuakaan. Tai mitä nyt vähän saa selvää ja leikkii google kääntäjällä. Mutta en edes yritä kääntää sitä teille, valitan.

Jooh. Tämän kanssa siis on ollut kaikenlaisia ongelmia. Ja ensimmäisessä versiossa tätä lukua en edes jaksanut yrittää kirjoittaa karaokekohtauksia. Felin ja Elizan kohtaukset tuntuivat ihan riittäviltä. Että nyt kun pyhitin tämän luvun karaokelle, on minulla seuraavaan lukuun (kutakuinkin) valmiina jo parituhatta sanaa. + olen viimein sisäistänyt sanonnan "hyvin suunniteltu on jo puoliksi valmis" ja oikeasti suunnitellut tapahtumia eteenpäin. Le gasp. Ja se helpottaa huomattavasti, kun tietää mihin suuntaan on menossa.

Teillä on täysi oikeus tappaa minut kun pidin taas näin uskomattoman välin, mutta yritän hyvittää sen ;_; Yritän ihan oikeasti. Koska seuraavat kaksi lukua ovat jo selkeinä päässäni, ne tulee myös kirjoitettua nopeasti.

Tai niinhän minä väitän.

Kiitos tosi paljon kaikille jotka kommentoitte. Ja niille jotka muuten vain pitävät tästä.


	14. Katyusha

Ei ihan lempilukuni, mutta tärkeä kuitenkin.

**KOlKOLKOLKOL**

"Ja sinä sanoit että sinulla on hyvä tuuri siinä… pelissä?" Alexander kysyi Tinolta pieni hymynkaarre huulillaan. He olivat siirtyneet kunnon ravintolan puolelle jonne alaikäisiltä oli pääsy kielletty, joten he saivat Gilbertin, Felixin ja Toriksen pysymään kauempana. Nämä olivat kapinoineet ratkaisua istumalla pöydän ääreen ravintolan ulkopuolelle, josta heillä oli selvä näköyhteys opettajiinsa. He eivät tosin kuulleet sinne mitään eivätkä opettajat välittäneet heistä pätkääkään.

"Poistat sen siitä videokamerasta," Tino sanoi viitaten esitykseensä ja osoitti Elizabetan kameraa.

"Jos saan poistaa oman esitykseni," Elizabeta sanoi ja oli jo käynnistämässä kyseisen laitteen.

"Kukaan ei poista esitystään," Danny protestoi ja nappasi kameran itselleen. "Jos poistaa jotain tuollaista, sitä tulee katumaan lopun elämäänsä. Ette olleet ainoat, joiden laulut olivat noloja, mutta ajatelkaa kun näitä katselee häissään tai joskus nelikymppisenä."

Dannyllä oli hyvä pointti. Joten he päättivät säilyttää kappaleet, vaikka Tino vähän kiristelikin hampaitaan. Myös Kiku murjotti hieman, vaikka eri syystä kuin Tino. Hän tivasi yhä Heraclesilta, miksi tämä ei ollut tullut auttamaan häntä, vaikka Kiku oli selvästi sitä tarvinnut jouduttuaan niiden tyttöjen kynsiin. Varsin epä-Kikumaista käytöstä, mutta hän oli saanut pieniä traumoja. Heracles sanoi nukahtaneensa eikä ollut tiennyt mitä oli tapahtunut. Lopulta karaoke päätettiin unohtaa ja he keskittyivät selaamaan ruokalistoja. Kaikki päättivät ottaa merellisen annoksen ja pitää pienet katkarapukestit.

"Tässä alkaa jo tuntea itsensä naiseksi…" Tino valitti hetken päästä. Hän ei muistanut miten katkaravut kuorittiin, joten Berwald parhaillaan kuori hänelle yhtä malliksi. Tino tutkaili prosessia, joka vaikutti tarpeeksi yksinkertaiselta. Pyrstö pois, pää pois ja päälikuori pois. Helppoa.

"Sinä taas maksoit minun osuuteni ja vielä kuorit katkarapuni," hän huokaisi.

"Älä nyt Tino, ei tilanteesi ole vielä niin paha," Eduard lohdutti.

"Aivan," Danny sanoi kuorittuaan taidokkaasti jälleen yhden katkaravun. Hän oli aina pitänyt merellisistä herkuista ja käytti paljon katkarapuja voileivissään. Ja pakastetut ja valmiiksi kuoritut katkaravut eivät vain tuntuneet niin oikeilta. "Vaikka _toisaalta_ jos tilannettasi nyt oikein _kunnolla_ syynää, niin onhan se _vähän_ epämiehinen. Ei mitenkään _huomattavasti_. Ja ettehän te kaksi kuin asu yhdessä, ole samassa sviitissä yhdessä, laula rakkauslauluja yhdessä, omaa pakkomielteet toisiinne," Danny luetteli. "Katsele toisianne kun luulette, ettei kukaan muu huomaa, Berwald elättää sinua parhaillaan ja kuorii katkarapusi… Oikeastaan, kyllä te kaksi olette pari." Elizabeta, joka oli siirtynyt tällä välin salaattiin, pudotti haarukkansa käsistään ja se kilahti äänekkäästi lautasta vasten. Kaikkien katseet siirtyivät häneen. Elizabetan silmät olivat laajenneet ja hän katsoi vuoroin Tinoa ja Berwaldia.

"Oh, my, God," hän henkäisi hiljaa ymmärryksen levitessä hänen ruumiiseensa. Danny pyöräytti silmiään. "Sinä olet tämän porukan yaoi fanityttö, etkä ole huomannut?"

Elizabeta peitti suunsa kämmenellään ja inisi hiljaa yrittäen peittää kiljahduksensa. Elizabetan vieressä istuva Isak huomasi ystävänsä hengittävän turhankin nopeasti, ja yritti hillitä tätä. "Hengitä sisään ja ulos, sisään ja ulos…"

"Tino ja Berwald!" Elizabeta viimein kiljaisi heilutellen käsiään niin villisti, että Isak päätti perääntyä hiukan. "Luoja, niinhän se on! Tino _on_ Berwaldin mies!"

Tino pudisteli päätään, sillä heillä ei ollut sellaista suhdetta. Samoin Berwald.

"Ei," hän sanoi. "Hän ån _vaimåni_."

"Mitä!" Tino huudahti Berwaldin yllättävälle repliikille. "Ä-älä vitsaile tuolla tavalla…"

"V'tsaile?"

Muu pöytä nauroi Tinon hämmentyneelle (=hätääntyneelle) ilmeelle.

"Aika hyvä Berwald, aika hyvä," Danny naureskeli. "Tino, rauhoitu ja syö rapu."

Tino päätteli viimein koko jutun oikeasti olleen vain vitsi. Berwald ei vain ollut vaikuttanut vitsailevan ja se oli hämännyt häntä. "Hah-hah-hah, todella hauskaa…" tätä peliä voi pelata kaksinkin. "Mutta miksi minä olen se "vaimo"?"

Berwald kohotti toista kulmaansa kuin kysyäkseen "kysytkö sinä tosissasi miksi sinä olisit "vaimo"?".

"Kumpi lauloi naisen osuuden mysterietissä?" Tino kysyi haastavasti. Berwald kohotti toisenkin kulmansa. Tino katseli ympärilleen nähden ystäviensä pudistelevan päitään, katsoen häntä Berwaldin lailla kulma koholla tai lähes säälivästi.

"Valitan Tino, se ei muuta mitään," Elizabeta sanoi. Tino heitti kätensä ilmaan antautumisen merkiksi ja nappasi viimein Berwaldin hänelle kuoriman katkaravun ja söi sen.

_Minä alan hieman huolestua sinusta Tino_, Eduard ajatteli.

KoLkOlKoLkOlKol

"Niinku älyttömän törkeetä toi niinku tollanen feidaus!" Felix valitti viitaten opettajiston pakoon. Toris ymmärsi opettajiensa päätöstä, he olivat tulleet viettämään risteilyä kaveriporukkansa kanssa, eivätkä varmasti kaivanneet oppilaitaan kuuntelemaan juttujaan. Myös Matthew ymmärsi sen. Gilbert ei. Myös hän valitti "törkeästä feidauksesta" yhdessä Felixin kanssa. Heillä oli sentään näköyhteys opettajiinsa, vaikka he eivät voineet kuulla mitään. Matthew pudisteli päätään. Hän ei ollut ennen juuri huomioinut Torista, sillä Toris ei huomannut häntä lähes lainkaan. Mutta hän oli varma, että tulisi hyvin toimeen Toriksen kanssa. Olisi mukavaa, jos hänellä olisi edes yksi järkevä ystävä. Mutta ei, hänet huomasivat vain järjettömät henkilöt. Hänellä oli uskomattoman huono tuuri. Ehkä hän voisi vielä yrittää, ehkä jos hän tällä reissulla ystävystyisi Toriksen kanssa, tämä ei enää unohtaisi häntä. Se oli hyvä idea, mutta hän oli vain niin ujo. Miten hän muka onnistuisi siinä?

Matthew alkoi kuulla outoa ääntä joka tuli lähemmäksi. Matthew oli aika varma, että oli kuullut sitä ääntä aikaisemminkin tämän risteilyn aikana, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan saanut aiheuttajaa kiinni. Ääni toi mieleen pallot, jotain sellaista boing ääntä. Matthew oli juuri kysymässä muilta, tiesivätkö he mikä äänen aiheutti, kun hän huomasi Gilbertin katseen nauliintuneet johonkin. Matthew seurasi katsetta aina erääseen nuoreen naiseen asti. Naiseen, jolla oli aika huomattavat… etu-ulokkeet.

Tissit.

Rinnat.

Kyllä te tiedätte.

Gilbert vislasi arvostavasti yhdessä monen muun kanssa.

Olihan siinä nyt vislaamisen aihetta, Matthew ajatteli. Hänellä itsellään ne tosin eivät herättäneet minkäänlaisia seksuaalisia tunteita. Eivätkä juuri muutkaan naiselliset piirteet. Myös Felix katseli naista ilman erityistä seksuaalista viehtymystä, mutta mielenkiinnolla kuitenkin. Matthew tiesi, että Felix oli homo – vaikka sen tajuamiseen ei erityistä neroa vaadittukaan – tämän kertoman perusteella. Myös Felix tiesi Matthewin seksuaalisesta suuntautumisestaan. Matthew oli katunut, että oli koskaan maininnut asiasta Felixille, mutta tämä oli osoittautunut yllättävän luotettavaksi eikä ollut kertonut kenellekään. Ainakaan niin että Matthew tietäisi. Ehkä Felix olikin kertonut asiasta kaikille, mutta kukaan ei vain muistanut ketä tarkoitettiin.

"Hei, kutsutaan hänet istumaan meidän kanssamme," Gilbert sanoi innoissaan ajatuksestaan. Toris punastui jo ajatuksesta, eivät he niin voisi tehdä. Nainen oli varmasti yli – tai juuri – kaksikymmentä.

"Ei, Gilbert," Matthew sanoi. Hän oli vähän samalla kannalla Toriksen kanssa. Felix, ihme kyllä, kannatti ajatusta. "Koska toi voi niinku olla ihan sika kiva. Emmä tiiä, mut mulla on vaan niinku sellanen tunne. Hyvä tyyppi- tutka niinku hälyttää."

"Miten ajattelitte saada hänet istumaan meidän kanssamme, kun eivät saa nuo muutkaan," Matthew sanoi ja viittoi heidän taakseen yrittäen torjua ajatusta.

"Koska teillä on tässä niinkin mahtava heppu, kuin minä," Gilbert sanoi.

"Eli _miten_," Matthew kysyi. Hän ei olisi kysymyksen esitettyään missään nimessä uskonut, että Gilbert vain huikkaisi naiselle "hei, tuletko juttelemaan meidän kanssamme?". Joten Matthew katsoi ystäväänsä varsin järkyttyneenä ja Gilbert vain iski hänelle silmää.

"_Näin_."

_Jälleen yksi miesporukka? Miksi he eivät jättäneet häntä rauhaan?_ Katyusha, kyseinen nainen ajatteli turhautuneena. Hän oli kuitenkin liian kiltti ja kohtelias vain kävelemään heidän ohitseen sanomatta mitään, joten hän katsahti äänen suuntaan hymyillen vaivaantuneesti. Ja sitten hieman huvittuneesti huomattuaan miten nuoria nämä pojat olivat. _Korkeintaan_ 17 tai 18-vuotiaita, jos sitäkään. 16?

"Valitan pojat, minä en sekaannu lapsiin," hän sanoi kiitollisena hyvästä syystä kieltäytyä. Tarkemmin tarkasteltuna ryhmä oli varsin mielenkiintoisen näköinen. Yksi heistä näytti olevan albiino. Luultavasti hän oli myös se, joka oli huikannut hänelle. Ainakaan se ei ollut tuo tyttö… Ei odota, kyllä hän oli sittenkin poika. Eikä se luultavasti ollut kumpikaan noista helakasti punastelevista pojista. Blondi oli söpö, mutta hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä heidän katseensa kohdattua. Tummaverikkö ei näyttänyt tietävän minne oikein katsoisi.

Mutta oli aivan sama kuinka mielenkiintoiselta porukka vaikuttikin, Katyushan tulisi jatkaa matkaa. Ties mitä ihmiset sanoisivat hänestä jos hän jäisi. Albiinopoika murjotti. Luultavasti enemmänkin siksi, että Katyusha oli sanonut heitä lapsiksi kuin siksi, että hän oli kieltäytynyt.

"Lapsiin?" albiino sanoi loukkaantuneesti. Ah, Katyusha oli ollut oikeassa. Koska hän ei halunnut heidän jäävän murehtimaan lapsiasiaa, hän päätti selittää vielä vähän lisää.

"Tarkoitin alaikäisiin. Enkä sitä paitsi ole kiinnostunut miehistä," hän sanoi ja ajatteli viimeinkin lähteä. Yleensä hänen lesbokorttinsa toimi ja hänet jätettiin rauhaan. Mutta nyt transvestiittipoika otti tilanteen haltuunsa, nousi seisomaan ja tarttui Katyushaa kädestä.

"Hei, kuule, sun on niinku ihan pakko jäädä juttelee meidän kanssa!" tämä sanoi. Katyusha kohotti kulmiaan tapahtumien yllättävälle käänteelle.

"Mulla on niinku sellanen tunne, et sä oot TOSI hyvä tyyppi, eikä tää mun raydar niinku koskaan petä!" hamepoika sanoi ja veti Katyushan istumaan. "Äläkä niinku yhtään huolehdi siitä "mies" asiasta, niinku ainut heteromies täs pöydäs on niinku toi Gilbert tossa, eikä se, niinku, enää sua yrittää iskee."

Kaksi muuta "homopoikaa" katsoivat ystäväänsä vihaisesti.

"Älä kuuntele Felixiä," porukan tummaverikkö sanoi yhä punastellen. Katyusha naurahti, mutta ei yrittänyt lähteä pois. Hän ei jaksanut ystäviensä seuraa juuri nyt ja kai tämä voitti yksinään kuljeskelun. Varsinkin kun kaikkialla lähes kaikki miehet kuolasivat hänen peräänsä ja ehdottelivat asioita ja vislasivat. Hänellä ei ollut kovin hyvää kuvaa miehistä eivätkä ne kiinnostaneet häntä juuri sen takia. Kaipa tässä porukassa oli potentiaalia.

"Niinku ihan oikeesti Gilbert, älä yritä niinku mitää ku sä, niinku, vaan pilaat kaiken," hamepoika – Felix ilmeisesti – sanoi albiinolle – Gilbertille? - joka tuijotti yhä hänen rintojaan. Katyusha päätti, että hän ei juuri pitänyt tästä albiinosta.

"Umm, voisitko kenties… lopettaa tuon tuijottamisen?" hän sanoi. Albiino hätkähti ja katsoi hänen silmiinsä. Ja hätkähti uudestaan.

"Hei, anteeksi, oikeasti, ei sinun nyt tarvitse alkaa itkemään," albiino sanoi hätääntyneenä. Katyusha katseli häntä kummastuneena hetken, kunnes tajusi, että tosiaan, hänen poskelleen valui yksinäinen kyynel. Hän ei ollut edes tajunnut. Eikä hän tiennyt miksi hän itki, mutta sitä tapahtui hänelle usein. Kyyneleitä vain tuli hänen silmiinsä pienimmistäkin asioista.

"Ei, anteeksi, ei tässä mitään, en tiedä mistä nämä kyyneleet tulivat," hän sanoi lohduttavasti, pyyhki silmiään kuiviksi ja yritti hymyillä rauhoittavasti panikoivalle albiinolle ynnä muulle seurueelle.

"Ei sun niinku tarvii mitään anteeks pyytää. Kuhan sä, niinku, oot ihan kunnos," Felix sanoi ja ojensi hänelle pitsikoristeisen nenäliinan. Katyusha hymyili tälle ja otti sen vastaan. Kenellä enää nykyään oli näitä kunnon liinoja? Hän pyyhki silmänsä ja antoi sen takaisin Felixille. Katyusha päätti pitävänsä hänestä, vaikka poika niin oudolta vaikuttikin.

Sitten hän vilkaisi seurueen kahta muuta jäsentä joiden nimiä hän ei vielä tiennyt. Gilbert ja Felix olivat jo tulleet selviksi. Molemmat näyttivät sen verran hätääntyneiltä että hänen piti vielä hetki vakuuttaa, ettei hänellä ollut mitään hätää.

"En ole tainnut saada nimiänne," Katyusha sanoi hetken päästä. Sitten hän tajusi, ettei ollut kertonut omaansakaan.

"Minä olen Katyusha," hän sanoi ja ojensi kätensä silmälasipäiselle blondille. Tämä punastui hennosti ja tarttui hänen käteensä.

"Matthew," hän sanoi ja irrotti otteensa. Sitten tummaverikkö kätteli häntä vuorostaan.

"Toris."

Kohteliaisuussyistä hän kävi läpi vielä Gilbertin ja Felixin. Ja jo hetken päästä hän oli iloinen, että oli jäänyt juttelemaan heidän kanssaan. He olivat oikein mukavaa ja piristävää seuraa.

…

"Hei Elizabeta, mikä sinulla on?" Eduard kysyi ystävättäreltään joka tuntui kiemurtelevan paikallaan.

"Tuo tilanne epäilyttää minua," Elizabeta vastasi viitaten Gilbertin porukkaan. Nainen, jonka he olivat tavanneet aikaisemmin päivällä, istui heidän kanssaan.

"Ei tuo nyt niin epäilyttävää ole," Danny sanoi ja haukkasi palan katkaravustaan. "Heillä näyttää vain olleen erittäin hyvä tuuri."

**Hyvän tovin päästä:**

"Ai sinä olet Ukrainasta?" Gilbert kysyi yllättyneenä. Katyusha nyökkäsi.

"Ja minulla on sisko joka on Valko-venäjältä," Katyusha jatkoi. "Olen itse asiassa hänen huoltajansa. Hänellä on ikävä kyllä ollut vähän hankalaa asettua Suomeen."

"Ukrainasta ja Valko-venäjältä? Kuulostaa ihan joltain, mitä voisi tapahtua meidän kaupungissamme," Gilbert naurahti ja otti siemauksen juomastaan joita Katyusha oli kiltisti tuonut heille.

"Sitten varmaan elämme samanlaisissa kaupungeissa. Sillä kaupunki, jossa asun, on täynnä ihmisiä ympäri maailmaa," Katyusha sanoi. Oli ollut hieman vastuutonta tuoda juomia alaikäisille, mutta hei, tämä oli risteily.

Toris näytti hetken kovin mietteliäältä. Sitten hän kysyi: "Onko sisaresi nimi kenties Natalia? Pitkät hopeiset hiukset, aina rusetti päässään?"

Katyusha näytti hämmästyneeltä. "Kyllä, tunnetko hänet?"

"En tunne, mutta tiedän. Hän on meidän koulussamme," Toris sanoi. Myös Felixin hehkulamppu tuntui syttyvän.

"Ai se Natalia? Se niinku vähän hulluhko ja vihasen olonen kolmosluokkalainen? Niinku se josta sä niinku mainitsit silloin joskus, et se, niinku, on _tosi_ söpö eikä niinku nii hullu ku toiset sanoo?"

Toris punastui ja halusi lyödä ystäväänsä mutta tyytyi tuijottamaan häntä murhaavasti. Katyusha näytti siltä, ettei osannut päättää kumpi häiritsi häntä enemmän: se, että hänen sisarensa maine oli "hullu ja vihainen kolmosluokkalainen" vai Toriksen kiinnostus hänen sisartaan kohtaan.

"Wow Toris, ai sinä olet kiinnostunut niinkin paljon nuoremmista," Gilbert sanoi virnistäen. Toris punastui vielä vähän lisää.

"En sanonut niin!"

"No se kuitenkin selvisi rivien välistä. Aika sairasta," Gilbert sanoi.

"Jos nyt noin hypoteettisesti ajateltaisiin että "olisin kiinnostunut" ei meillä ole ikäeroa kuin 5 vuotta," Toris puolustautui. "Varmasti ainakin saman verran kuin sinulla ja Katyushalla, olisiko se ollut sairasta? Huomioikaa etten vieläkään ole sanonut olevani millään tavalla kiinnostunut Nataliasta."

"Pyydän, ei puhuta tästä enää," Katyusha sanoi. Ja koska muut huomasivat hänen silmiensä jälleen kostuvan huolestuttavasti, kaikki suostuivat tähän heti.

"Mutta me siis oletettavasti asumme samassa kaupungissa?" Matthew kysyi hiljaa, sillä se oli ensimmäinen aihe jonka hän sai päähänsä. Katyusha hymyili hänelle. Vaikka hän ei miehistä ollutkaan kiinnostunut, oli tässä Matthewissa jotain... mielenkiintoista. Hän ei ollut ihan varma miten kuvailisi tunnettaan.

"Siltä vaikuttaa, jos te kerran käytte Yhtenäiskoulu Hetaliaa," Katyusha sanoi ja siemaisi hänkin juomaansa.

"Ihanaa, mehän voidaan niinku olla helposti yhteydes jos me niinku asutaan aika lähel! Koska sä oot niinku tosi hyvää seuraa! Et, niinku ois tosi kiva tavata sua myöhemminkin!" Felix sanoi innoissaan. Katyusha hymyili Felixille liikuttuneena.

"Kiitos, minulle ei ole sanottu mitään noin mukavaa aikoihin," hän sanoi ja tunsi uusien kyyneleiden taas tulevan silmiinsä. "Minä tosiaan tarvitsisin uusia ystäviä, nämä nykyiset eivät oikein…" hän ei tiennyt miten enää jatkaa. Ja nyt yksi kyynel jo vierähti hänen poskelleen.

"E-en tiedä… He eivät tunnut välittävän minusta lainkaan. I-ihan kuin olisin vain väline miesten saamiseksi, he käyttävät minua vain hyväkseen. Kukaan ei lainkaan välitä minun tunteistani ja nyt he kaikki ovat jossain nuoleskelemassa saaliitaan jättäen minut yksin," Katyusha avautui. Hän ei tiennyt miksi hän kertoi tämän kaiken pojille jotka oli tavannut varsin äskettäin. Mutta hänen olonsa helpottui kyllä vähän.

"No ne on sit, niinku, ihan ääliöitä, eikä tollaset niinku oo oikeita ystäviä," Felix sanoi ja kaivoi nenäliinan takaisin esiin. Tällä kertaa hän itse kuivasi Katyushan kyyneleet.

"Ja sä, niinku ihan varmasti ansaitset niinku parempaa."

Katyushan alahuuli värisi uhkaavasti, joten Felix päätti halata tätä. Ja viittoi ryhmän muutkin jäsenet tekemään samoin. Kaikki loivat Gilbertiin varoittavan katseen, mutta edes Gilbert ei ollut niin tunteeton että olisi yrittänyt jotain säädytöntä Katyushan ollessa tällaisessa tilassa. Joten, nyt Katyusha oli ryhmähalauksen keskellä. Hänen värisevä alahuulensa vaihtui hymyyn, sitten naurahduksiin ja hän itsekin yritti halata heitä parhaansa mukaan.

"Kiitos."

"Katyusha?" kysyi muulle ryhmälle tuntematon naisääni. He kohottivat katseensa ja näkivät lähellään kauniin tummaverikön. Mutta he huomasivat nopeasti, että hänestä tekivät kauniin vain hiukset, meikki ja vaatteet.

Nainen alkoi nauraa. "Olethan se sinä. Wau, aika hyvin lepakolta. Siis saada neljä nuorta poikaa iskettyä. Mähän olen oikein _ylpeä_ sinusta Katyusha," nainen sanoi. "Ehkä me vielä joskus saadaan sinusta hetero. Ja sitten pääset tuosta outoudestasi."

Kaikki neljä poikaa katsoivat naista vihaisesti. Vaikka Toris ja Gilbert tunsivat itsensä ihan heteroiksi, eivät he sietäneet ilkeitä puheita toisesta vain tämän seksuaalisen suuntautumisen takia. Sitten nainen huomasi Felixin hameen.

"Ai oli tässä sittenkin yksi tyttö, häntäkö olit iskemässä?" nainen näytti vähän pettyneeltä.

"Sulla ei nyt niinku oo kauheen hyvä asenne Katyushaa kohtaan," Felix sanoi vihaisesti. Naisen silmät laajenivat hänen tajutessaan, että kyseessä oli sittenkin poika.

"Älkää ny vaan sanoko että te olette kaikki jotain friikkejä?" nainen kysyi.

"Venla, et viitsisi," Katyusha sanoi ja huokaisi. Venla alkoi jälleen nauraa.

"Älkää katsoko minua niin vihaisesti, minä vain vitsailen!" Venla sanoi. "En minä olisi Katyushan ystävä, jos en olisi sujut homoseksuaalisuuden kanssa. Se on ihan ok, ihan ok!" Venla nosti kätensä pystyyn puolustuksekseen. "Tulin vain etsimään Katyushaa koska tarvitsisin vähän apua."

Katyusha huokaisi. Etsimään uutta miestä? Oliko Venla jo menettänyt kiinnostuksensa edelliseen?

Felix tarrasi Katyushan käteen suojelevasti.

"No, Katyusha on nyt niinku vähän kiireinen, et, valitan," hän sanoi. Katyusha oli iloinen että hänellä oli tukea, häntä ei paljoa kiinnostanut lähteä auttamaan Venlaa.

"Joo, no, huomasin, ei tämä mikään ihan pakollinen juttu ole. Että ei se mitään," Venla sanoi ja huiskautti kättään. "Pitäkää hauskaa."

Venla kääntyi lähteäkseen, mutta jokin mielenkiintoinen osui hänen silmäänsä.

"Hei, Katyusha! Se sinun tyttöystäväsi tulee tännepäin!" Venla huikkasi ja seurasi katseellaan heitä lähestyvää tummaverikköä. Gilbertin, Toriksen, Matthewin ja Felixin silmät suurenivat tajutessaan ketä tarkoitettiin ja Katyusha päätti kuolla häpeästä siihen paikkaan, sillä kyseinen nainen näytti siltä, että oli kuullut mitä Venla sanoi.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?" hämmentynyt Elizabeta kysyi tultuaan heidän kohdalleen.

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

*Terävä hengenveto* taitaa olla ensimmäinen törkeä cliffhanger. (Valitan englanninkielistä ilmaisua, mutta en oikein keksinyt viisasta suomenkielistä vastinetta. Ainahan olisi voinut yrittää "jäimme todellisen jännitysnäytelmän äärelle!" tai "Jäämme jännittämään jatkoa!")

Venla ei ole täysin ilkeä paskiainen, hän vain kuvittelee olevansa parhaan ystävän asemassa ja voivansa sanoa vitsillä kaikkea vähän ilkeää. Aiheet vain ovat Katyushalle liian herkkiä sellaiseen.

Tämä tarina on täynnä seksuaalivähemmistöjä ynnä muita :D En ole vielä kenestäkään päättänyt tehdä täysin heteroa. Homoseksuaaleja, transvestiitti, biseksuaaleja, Franciksen ja Arthurin serkussuhde… Näihin teemoihin sukelletaan vielä syvemmälle.

Elizabeta, Elizabeta, Elizabeta… Et ollut huomannut mitään? Missä olivat silmäsi? Ja lisää draamaa hänenkin suhteisiinsa. Niitä kun *köh* ei tarpeeksi ollutkaan.

**Kirppu**: Itseänikin vähän säälitti molempien tilanne. Hyvä että pidit rokkimakkarasta, itsekin siihen ihastuin kovasti löydettyäni sen. Selailin vain karaokelistaa ja PAM, rokkimakkara.

**Zonnebloem**: pelkäsin vähän että menee liiankin kohdilleen ja homma menee ihan epärealistiseksi. Yritän jatkaa hyväksi todettua linjaa, katsotaan onnistunko.

**Tekopopu**: voin hyvin samaistua. Hidasta on… Ja itsekin olen aina ihan pihalla :D

**Pippuri-chan**: Tiedän, vaarallinen kappale O_o Äläkä usko Isakia, usko kavereitasi ja minua kun me sanomme, että katso Pasilaa. Ja naurua ei pidä yrittää hillitä! Hyvä että nauratti.

**SorellaItaliano**: Jes, mäkin tykkään uusista kappaleista ;) Ja nauru pidentää ikää ja silleen ^^

**Mukana**: Anteeksi ;_; Hyvä kuitenkin että se korvasi tarpeeksi ^^ Ja tässä on jo jatkoa. Ja on se kumma kun ihmiset eivät ymmärrä, että netti on täynnä niin hauskoja asioita, että naurattaa. Minuakin hulluna pitävät.

**o0RiDa0o**: Hyvä että keskiviikkoaamuasi sain parannettua. Ja ei, Felix ei voi. Mutta hyvin moni niinku voi. Et niinku muistakaa niinku kaikki et sitä niinku sanaa kannattaa aina niinku välttää. Koska mulla on niinku paljon tuttuja, jotka niinku laittaa sen niinku ihan joka niinku väliin. Ja se on niinku raivostuttavaa :D. Ja mistä sitä tietää vaikka Antonio siellä olisi ollutkin ;)

**Liibooboo**: Haha, sopihan se täydellisesti. Ja mistä sitä tietää, voiko Gilbertin kommenteille vain sanoa PÖH O_o *le gasp* Vähän jäi Heracles pois juu. Mutta kun seurue on noin iso, en kaikille saa mahdutettua ruutuaikaa. Vaikka olisi häntä pitänyt kyllä huomioida joo. Ja ai että rakastaako Lovino Antoniota? En usko, ei ainakaan vielä. Se on surullinen totuus, eiväthän he tuskin tunne toisiaan.

**Vilma.** **N**: Se on jännää joo :DD Älä kuole. Kiitän ja kumarran jälleen lukemisesta ja kommentoinnista ^^

Ja vielä kaikille yhteinen suurkiitos :))


	15. Oyasumi nasai

Minun piti vain ohimennen kertoa pari mielenkiintoista kohtaa hahmojen nukkumaanmenosta. Sitten se venyi… :DD

Mikähän tässä oli, luku ollut viikon valmiina, mutten ole sitä saanut julkaistua… Kauhea epävarmuus kalvaa tämän luvun kanssa DD: Mutta tiedän etten tule kirjoittamaan tätä uusiksikaan… Että antaa nyt sitten mennä vapun kunniaksi.

**-Pari minuuttia aikaisemmin opettajaporukan pöydässä-**

"Nyt alan jo huolestua," Elizabeta sanoi ja vilkuili jälleen Gilbertin suuntaan. Puoli pöytää huokaisi. Elizabeta oli ollut aivan hermona koko sen ajan kun Katyusha – Ludwig muisti nimen – oli istunut Gilbertin ja muiden kanssa.

"Elizabeta, kenelläkään ei ole mitään hätää," Ludwig sanoi rauhoittavasti. Ei se auttanut yhtään unkarilaisen ahdistusta.

"No niin, nyt se nainen taas itkee," Elizabeta sanoi ja oli jo nousemassa ylös, kun Kiku laski käden rauhoittavasti hänen olkapäälleen.

"Elizabeta, sinä et ole tällä hetkellä heidän opettajansa. Sinulla ei ole mitään erityistä vastuuta heitä kohtaan," Kiku sanoi. "Ja he kolme ovat ihan fiksuja poikia, sinun ei tarvitse olla huolissasi."

"Tarkoitat varmaan neljä, Matthew on siellä myös," Lovino sanoi. Kiku katsoi heidän suuntaansa tarkemmin.

"Olet oikeassa, miten en äsken nähnyt häntä?" Kiku ihmetteli.

"Katso nyt Eli, he kaikki halaavat häntä," Tino sanoi hymyillen. "Suloista. Kyllä he pärjäävät ihan hyvin."

Elizabeta halusi uskoa heitä. Mutta jokin hänen sisällään tuntui varoittavan häntä. Eikä hän saanut siltä rauhaa. Mikä oli vialla?

"Ehkä olet mustasukkainen Gilbertin takia?"

"Mitä! Tuo on tyhmin teoria ikinä!" Elizabeta huudahti ja kääntyi lauseen suoltanutta ääntä kohden. Siinä oli Francis, Antonio ja Alfred. Hetkinen, Alfred? Oliko hänkin täällä? Alfred nauroi Elizabetan reaktiolle ja nappasi katkaravun hänen lautaseltaan.

"Relax Eli, mitään pahaa ei tapahdu," hän sanoi.

Sillä välin kun muut keskittyivät kolmikon saapumiseen, Heracles oli jäänyt katselemaan Katyushan tilannetta. Hän olisi mielellään itsekin viettänyt hieman… laatuaikaa kyseisen naisen kanssa, mutta Katyusha ei tuntunut olleen lainkaan kiinnostunut. Asenne, johon Heracles suoraan sanottuna törmäsi hyvin harvoin. Kyseisen tyttöporukan toinen jäsen oli tosin täyttänyt paikan hyvin pian. Ongelma oli tällä kertaa ollut se, ettei Heracles ollut pitänyt hänestä. Tämä oli puhunut Elizabetallekin niin ikävään sävyyn, että Heracles oli päättänyt esittää nukkuvaa päästäkseen tästä eroon. Ja siitä joukosta puheen ollen, yksi sen jäsenistä oli tullut Katyushan ja muiden luokse. Heracles ei muistanut tämän nimeä, sillä ei ollut pitänyt naista erityisen viehättävänä. Olihan hän toki saanut itsestään mukiinmenevän näköisen, mutta Heraclesin tarkka silmä ei jämähtänyt vain meikkiin ja vaatteisiin.

"Nyt riitti, nyt he riitelevät," Elizabeta, joka oli jälleen vilkaissut Gilbertin suuntaan, sanoi ja nousi pöydästä. Kaikki päättivät antaa periksi ja päästää Elizabetan menemään. Ja niin Elizabeta menikin.

"Hei, Katyusha! Se sinun tyttöystäväsi tulee tännepäin!"

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?" Elizabeta kysyi hämmentyneenä. Tarkoittiko tuo toinen häntä? Tyttöystävä? Gilbert, Felix ja Toris näyttivät järkyttyneiltä ja Katyusha siltä, että tahtoi kuolla.

"Venla!" Katyusha huudahti vihaisena. "Ei noin saa tehdä!" Venla vain iski silmää, huiskautti kättään ja livisti paikalta.

"Katyusha…?" Gilbert kysyi hiljaa. "Mitä hän tarkoitti?"

"Ou mai gaad, sinä ja Elizabeta?" Felix kysyi hämmentyneenä, mutta innoissaan.

Matthew ja Toris eivät keksineet mitään omaperäistä sanottavaa, joten he pysyivät hiljaa. Katyusha huokaisi. "Venla ei… tarkoittanut mitään."

"Tarkoitinpas!" Kuului Venlan ääni nurkan takaa. "Tämä on loistava mahdollisuus!"

"Minä haluan kuulla lisää," Elizabeta sanoi ja istui alas. Matthew tajusi että he kaikki halasivat yhä Katyushaa ja päätti viimein irrottaa otteensa. Samoin tekivät muut. Katyusha tosin toivoi että he eivät olisi päästäneet irti, juuri nyt hän tarvitsi suojaa ja tukea. Ehkäpä Venlalla oli pointti, ja hän oli iskenyt silmänsä tähän naiseen. Mikäs siinä, Elizabeta oli kaunis ja mukavan oloinen. Ja tällä tuntui olevan hyvä asenne homoseksuaaleja kohtaan. Ei tämä vielä mitään ihastumista kai ollut, mutta kieltämättä hän oli kiinnostunut ja hän halusi tutustua Elizabetaan paremmin. Ja vaikka tämä ei mitään vakavaa ollut, hän oli maininnut asiasta Venlalle. Sen jälkeen kun Elizabeta oli tullut häätämään Katyushan ystävät omien ystäviensä kimpusta. Ja Venla oli oikeassa, hänellä oli nyt loistava tilaisuus. Ja hänen pitäisi käyttää se. Mitä pahaa voisi tapahtua? Vaikka tämä menisi pieleen, he eivät luultavasti tapaisi toisiaan enää koskaan. Eikä se ainakaan vielä särkisi hänen sydäntään. Joten miksi ei?

Katyusha veti syvään henkeä ja nousi ylös. "Hyvä on, selitän. Saanko ensin tarjota sinulle drinkin?" Elizabeta katsoi häntä hieman hämmentyneenä ehdotuksesta, mutta nyökkäsi.

"Me varmaan niinku jätetäänkin teidät kahden, vai mitä?" Felix sanoi ja loi merkitsevät katseet ystäviinsä. Toris ja Matthew olivat heti mukana, mutta Gilbert ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. Elizabeta oli hänen! Ei hän voinut jättää tätä Katyushan iskettäväksi! Toisaalta, eikö Elizabeta kuitenkin ollut ihan hetero? Joten Katyushan yrityksillä ei pitäisi olla mitään merkitystä. Toisaalta, se taas tekisi Katyushan surulliseksi, eikä hän halunnut Katyushan olevan surullinen. Toisaalta, Katyusha yritti iskeä hänen naistaan… Hän tarvitsi aikaa miettiäkseen tätä.

_Tai sitten vain jatkakaa sitä minun pois raahaamistani, sekin käy hyvin, _Gilbert ajatteli sarkastisesti etäännyttyään Elizabetasta jo hyvän matkaa kiitos Felixin.

Elizabeta alkoi itsekin pikkuhiljaa tajuta mitä tapahtui. _Oh_.

Tällaista ei tapahtunutkaan hänelle ihan joka päivä.

**KolKolKolKol**

Suurin osa ravintolan puolella olevista opettajista nauroi katketakseen tapahtumien käänteelle. Elizabetaa iskettiin? Naisen toimesta. Eikä kenenkä tahansa naisen, vaan naisen, josta oli mitä suurimmilta osin muodostunut laivan miesväestön uusi märkä uni. Vai oli hän naisiin päin? Ei siinä mitään, mutta iskeä Elizabetaa?

"Mitähän tästäkin tulee?" Ludwig kysyi. Lovino yritti tasoittaa nauruaan ja hengittää välillä.

"Tämä on jotenkin niin _oikein_ Elizabetalle," hän sanoi rauhoituttuaan vähän. Ja hänen naurunsa loppuikin pian kokonaan, sillä Antonio oli tullut hänen taakseen ja nojasi nyt hänen hartioihinsa.

"Mutta sääli Katyushaa, Elizabetallahan on jo Roderich," Eduard sanoi.

"Eivät he vielä ole yhdessä, hän saattaa hyvinkin valita tämän… Katyushan?" Francis sanoi huvittuneena.

"Mutta hän on ollut ihastunut Roderichiin niin pitkään…" Eduard protestoi.

"…Mutta Elizabeta ei ole tehnyt asialle mitään, _non_? Hän odottaa että Roderich tekisi aloitteen, mutta minä tunnen Roddyn, eikä hän tee. Joten on hyvin mahdollista, että Eliza tarttuu tähän mahdollisuuteen," Francis selitti.

"Mutta Katyusha on… nainen. Ja Elizabeta on nainen."

"Voi Eduard, sellaista on tapahtunut ennenkin," Francis nauroi ja nojautui kyseisen virolaismiehen puoleen. "Ja Elizan tuntien hänellä on oikein hyvä asenne homoseksuaaleihin."

"Hyvä asenne… ja oikeastaan suoranainen fanitus ei tee hänestä itsestään homoseksuaalia," Eduard sanoi ja tönäisi Francista kauemmaksi. Francis ei välittänyt tönäisystä, vaan tuli jälleen lähemmäs napaten Eduardin lasit.

"Eikö näiden pitäisi auttaa sinua näkemään? Katso nyt mitä tapahtuu," hän sanoi ja asetti lasit takaisin ärtyneen tietotekniikan opettajan päähän. Ja tosiaan, näytti siltä, että Elizabeta oli lämmennyt tilanteelle. Hän nauroi ja he kykenivät sieltä asti näkemään erikoisen pilkkeen unkarilaisnaisen silmissä. Sitten Katyusha ja Elizabeta nousivat seisomaan ja lähtivät jonnekin, minne Eduardin katse ei enää yltänyt. Kaikki katselivat toisiaan osaamatta kukaan sanoa tai tehdä mitään.

**Kolkolkolkolkolkol **

Myöhemmin Eduard ja Danny makailivat molemmat omilla sängyillään. Elizabetaa ei näkynyt vieläkään. Eduard oli saanut hytin ainoan yläsängyn ja leikki nyt kännykällään, kuten oli tehnyt viimeisen vartin ajan. Vaikka yläsänky olikin ollut Dannylle kovin houkutteleva vaihtoehto, hän oli ennakoinut juomistaan sen verran, ettei uskonut kykenevänsä kiipeämään sinne kännipäissään. Ja Eduard taas ei ollut niin erikoisen alkoholin perään. Danny alkoi pikkuhiljaa turhautua väsymyksensä takia. Miksi hän oli täällä hytissä? Ei kellokaan ollut kuin yhdentoista paikkeilla, jonkin verran yli. Hänen pitäisi olla tuolla haastamassa maailma. Toisaalta hän ymmärsi itseään. Hän oli tottunut menemään aikaisin nukkumaan. Silti, ei kai hän, vielä hyvin nuori mies, voinut antaa väsymykselleen periksi tällä tavalla. Mutta hän ei kyllä keksinyt mitään tekemistäkään. Ja he myös odottelivat Elizabetaa. Ellei tämä sitten päättänyt viettää yötään muualla.

"Mitenköhän käy?" Danny mutisi ääneen. Eduard kohotti kulmiaan ja kurkisti reunan yli nähdäkseen ystävänsä.

"Miten käy missä?" hän kysyi.

"Elizabetan ja Katyushan kanssa," Danny vastasi. Eduard ei vastannut kysymykseen vaan palasi istuma-asentoon ja nojasi seinään. He olivat molemmat taas hiljaa hyvän tovin.

"En osaa sanoa," Eduard sanoi viimein.

"Häiritsisikö se sinua?" Danny kysyi. Eduard ei taaskaan sanonut mitään heti.

"Ei, ei se olisi ongelma. Entä sinä?"

"Mmm… Minulla ei olisi mitään sitä vastaan," Danny vastasi ja hieraisi kulmiaan. Hän ei ollut oikein ajatellut asiaa. Hänen olisi aika turha lähteä arvostelemaan muita, kun hän itse oli Alexanderin perässä.

"Tuleekohan Elizabeta yöksi takaisin?" Eduard kysyi toistaen Dannyn ajatuksia. Danny kohautti olkapäitään vaikka Eduard ei sitä nähnytkään, saattoi tosin ehkä kuulla lakanoiden rahinasta.

"En tiedä." Danny ei voinut olla huomaamatta hytin täyttänyttä vakavaa ilmapiiriä. Hän ei ollutkaan käynyt tämän tyylistä keskustelua aikoihin. Yleensä näin kävi silloin, kun hän oli yötä jonkun ystävänsä luona ja he juttelivat juuri ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Tosin, se oli ollut lähinnä silloin kun he olivat vielä paljon nuorempia. Silloin kun hänelle vielä laitettiin patja toisen sängyn viereen tai sitten he nukkuivat vierekkäin toisen sängyllä sängyn koosta riippuen. Nykyään hänet laitettiin nukkumaan sohvalle tai vierashuoneeseen. Eikä se ollut lainkaan niin hauskaa. Vanheneminen oli syvältä.

Sitten joku työnsi hyttikortin oven lukijaan ja Danny kohotti päätään nähdäkseen sisään tulijan. Sen oli pakko olla Elizabeta, sillä muilla ei ainakaan _pitäisi_ olla korttia heidän hyttiinsä. Sehän ei vielä kertonut kaikkea, olihan hänkin keplotellut itselleen kortin Tinon ja Berwaldin sviittiin. Mutta älkää vielä kertoko siitä kenellekään. Tosiaan, Elizabeta astui sisään sulkien oven perässään. Unkarilainen vilkaisi ystäviään ja rojahti sitten omalle sängylleen. Danny ja Eduard tuijottivat häntä odottaen selostusta illan tapahtumista. Eliza raotti toista silmäänsä tuijottaakseen takaisin. Dannya alkoi pikkuhiljaa ärsyttää, kun kaikki olivat niin hiljaa.

"No?"

"Mitä no?" Elizabeta kysyi ja peitti silmänsä kämmenselällään. Danny pyöräytti silmiään.

"Miten meni, joko te olette pari?" hän sanoi ja nousi istumaan. Eliza naurahti kuivasti. "Ei nyt sentään."

"No miten meni? Oliko teillä hauskaa?"

"Apua, ihan kuin olisin vanhempieni kuulustelussa," Elizabeta sanoi virnistäen. Virne vaihtui hymyyn kun hän valmistautui vastaamaan kysymykseen. "Oli, minulla oli hauskaa."

Kumpikaan hytin miehistä ei keksinyt sanottavaa hetkeen.

"Jatkuuko se?" Eduard päätti viimein kysyä. Eliza mietti hetken. "En tiedä, ei varmaan."

"Miksi?" Danny kysyi.

"En… usko että voisin elää suhteessa naisen kanssa," Eliza vastasi. Siihenkään he eivät keksineet mitä sanoa. Elizabetan selitys oli yksinkertainen.

"Eli meidän porukan homoseksuaalisuden liputtaja ei itse voisi kuvitella kokevansa sellaista?" Danny kysyi vähän härnäten.

"En ole ajatellut asiaa…" Eliza vastasi. Hän oli paljon keskittyneempi kuolaamaan muiden suhteiden perään kuin välittämään omistaan.

"Ja… Minä pidän Roderickista," hän vielä mutisi punastuen hieman, koska oli sanonut sen ääneen. Kyllä hän tiesi että muut siitä tiesivät, tämä vain oli ensimmäinen kerta kun hän oli oikeasti tunnustanut sen. Eivätkä Danny ja Eduard nyt viitsineet alkaa härnäämään häntä siitä. Hiljaisuutta jatkui jälleen hetken, kunnes Elizabetaa nousi istumaan ja virnisti.

"Mutta onhan se aika… Kiihottavaa kuulla että sellainen nainen on kiinnostunut minusta."

"Woah, WOAH! Ei tarvitse kertoa enempää!" Danny protestoi liiallista tiedonantoa.

"Voisihan se olla kokemuksena mielenkiintoinen. Miksi ei?" Eliza sanoi purren huultaan estääkseen itseään virnistämästä niin leveästi.

"Hedervary!" Danny ja Eduard huudahtivat yrittäen kuulostaa ankarammilta. Danny laittoi kädet korvilleen ja hyräili jotain estääkseen itseään kuulemasta enempää.

"Aiheutat minulle mielikuvia!" tanskalaismies parahti. Sitten hän hiljeni, otti kädet korviltaan ja kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan ystävätärtään.

"Ei odota, minä pidän näistä mielikuvista."

Elizabeta henkäisi järkyttyneenä. "Danny Densen, kuvitteletko sinä juuri minut harrastamassa seksiä naisen kanssa?"

"En! Tai siis joo. Mutta kenen syytä tämä nyt on?" Danny puolustautui ja torjui Elizabetan häntä kohti heittämän tyynyn omalla tyynyllään. Eduard nauroi alapuolellaan tappeleville ystävilleen ja päätti laittaa kännykkänsä viimein kunnolla sivuun. Danny ja Elizabeta aloittivat kunnon tyynysodan, johon Eduard päätti uhrata oman tyynynsä osallistumatta kuitenkaan itse tapahtumaan. Hän käytti silmälasejaan tekosyynä, mutta hän vain koki itsensä liian väsyneeksi.

**KOL**

"Haluaisin tietää miten Elizabetalla meni…" Kiku sanoi hiljaa. Hän ja Heracles olivat hytissään, istuivat omilla sängyillään. Molemmat olivat lukeneet kirjaa, mutta nyt Kiku oli sulkenut omansa. Ei hän ollut voinut keskittyä siihen alun alkaenkaan, kun hänen ympärillään tapahtui jotain niinkin jännittävää kuin Elizabetan ihmissuhdedraama. Heracles vilkaisi Kikua ja sulki hänkin oman kirjansa.

"Kysyt sitten… Huomenna," hän sanoi hitaasti ja nousi seisomaan. Hän päätti, että voisi käydä nukkumaan. Joten hän riisui paitansa, hitaasti kuten tavallista. Heracles kohotti katseensa jälleen Kikuun kuullessaan tämän saaneen jonkin kohtauksen. Hänen japanilainen ystävänsä näytti paljon punaisemmalta kuin tavallisesti ja hän piteli nenäänsä, josta vaikutti vuotavan verta. Lisäksi vaikutti siltä, kuin Kiku olisi tukehtumassa. Heracles heitti paitansa paljoakaan ajattelematta Kikun jalkopäähän ja oli valmiina pelastamaan ystävänsä tukehtumiskuolemalta. Mutta Kiku nosti kätensä heidän väliinsä viittoen, että oli kunnossa. Sitten hän osoitti vessaa ja Heracles arveli tämän tarkoittavan "tuo paperia" ja niin hän meni hakemaan sitä. Kiku ei enää onneksi vaikuttanut olevan tukehtumisen partaalla, mutta verta näytti tulevan paljon.

"Oletko kunnossa?" hän kysyi pidellessään paperia ystävänsä nenän alla. Kiku nyökkäsi pienesti pitäen huulensa tiukasti yhteen puristettuina estääkseen veren pääsyn suuhunsa. Onneksi vuoto tyrehtyi pian ja Kiku siirtyi vessaan siistimään itseään.

"Olen pahoillani, näin käy aina joskus," Kiku selitti kostuttaessaan paperia.

"Ei se… mitään," Heracles vastasi ja päätti jatkaa sitä mihin oli jäänyt. Hän riisui housunsa ja potkaisi ne sänkynsä alle. "Eikö teillä japanilaisilla… ole yleisesti jotenkin heikko nenä?"

Kiku naurahti kysymykselle. "Mistä sinä sellaista olet kuullut?" hän kysyi pyyhkien verta pois kasvoiltaan. Heracles potkaisi myös bokserinsa housujensa seuraan.

"Päättelin… Magnoista," Heracles vastasi ja siirtyi makailemaan sängylleen. Kiku tuumasi, että Heraclesilla saattoi olla pointti. Niinhän se yleensä meni ja mangoissa kaikki saivat nenäverenvuotoja hyvin helposti.

"Ne ovat vain tehoefektejä, ei meillä mitenkään heikkoja neniä ole," Kiku vastasi ja astui ulos vessasta. Nähdäkseen sängyllään alasti makailevan Heraclesin alias seksijumalan.

"No voi pyhä…" oli kaikki mitä Kiku ehti sanoa ennen kuin hänen nenästään alkoi jälleen vuotaa verta. Kiku palasi sinne mistä oli tullutkin läimäisten oven kiinni perässään. Heracles alkoi olla oikeasti huolissaan ystävästään. Ehkä Kikun pitäisi sittenkin käydä sairaanhoitajan pakeilla. Hän yritti ehdottaa sitä Kikulle, mutta tämä ei tuntunut pitävän sitä tarpeellisena. Mutta Heracles piti päänsä ja Kiku lupasi viimein mennä tutkituttamaan itsensä.

"Tulenko mukaan?" Heracles kysyi yhä punaisen Kikun astuessa ulos.

"Älä," Kiku vastasi, raotti hytin ovea varmistaen käytävän olevan tyhjä ennen kuin avasi oven kunnolla ja astui vasta sitten ulos.

"Miksi?" Heracles kysyi.

"Koska sinä olet alasti," Kiku sanoi ja sulki oven perässään. Heracles kohautti olkiaan. Ehkäpä Kikulla oli pointti.

Kiku itse ei tiennyt mitä tekisi nyt. Hän ei uskonut, että terveydenhoitaja voisi tehdä hänen tilanteelleen mitään, joten hän ei nähnyt mitään mieltä sinne menemisellä. Ehkäpä hän menisi hetkeksi Felicianon ja Ludwigin hyttiin. Hän ei uskonut, että pirteä italialainen olisi antanut muiden nukahtaa vielä.

Siirryttyään tuumasta tekoihin, Kiku oli nyt heidän hyttinsä ovella ja koputti siihen varovasti. Pian ovi jo heilahti auki ja häntä tervehti leveästi hymyilevä Feliciano. Jonka ainoa vaatekappale oli hänen auki napitettu paitansa. Kiku hätkähti hieman ja astui askeleen taaksepäin. Myös Felicianon hymy vaihtui hieman hämmentyneeseen ilmeeseen.

"Ve, ajattelin että Lovi olisi tullut takaisin," hän sanoi, mutta hymyili sitten uudestaan. "Mutta on mukavaa että sinä päätit tulla käymään, tule sisään!"

Kiku ei ollut ihan varma halusiko seurata alastonta italialaista tämän hyttiin.

"Missä Ludwig on? Ja Lovinokaan ei siis ole täällä?" hän kysyi astuttuaan hyttiin. Feliciano pudisti päätään ja istahti yhdelle sängylle. Ja Kiku yritti keksiä minne katsoisi.

"Ve, Ludwig on täällä, hän vain pesee kasvojaan juuri nyt," Feliciano sanoi ja osoitti vessaa.

"Feli? Kuka tuli?" kuului toden totta saksalaismiehen ääni.

"Kiku," Feliciano vastasi. Ludwig avasi oven kuivaten yhä kasvojaan. Hän vilkaisi Felicianoa ja Kikua ja huokaisi.

"Feliciano, laita jotain päällesi," hän käski, mutta ei tuntunut olevan erityisen yllättynyt ystävänsä alastomuudesta.

"Umm… Entä missä Lovino on? Eikö hänen pitäisi olla täällä?" Kiku kysyi uudestaan.

"En ole nähnyt veljeäni sen jälkeen, kun Antonio vei hänet mukaansa," Feliciano vastasi tottelematta Ludwigin käskyä.

"Ai hän on yhä Antonion kanssa?" Kiku kysyi nyt hyvin kiinnostuneena tapahtumista.

"Voi hän olla iskemässä jotakuta muutakin, mutta mitä luultavimmin hän tosiaan on yhä Antonion kanssa," Ludwig sanoi heittäen pyyhkeen Felicianon syliin peittäen tämän strategisen alueen. Feliciano vinkaisi, sillä pyyhe oli märkä ja kylmä. Ei ihan miellyttävin yhdistelmä lätkäistäväksi paljaalle iholle.

"Oliko muuten mitään erityistä syytä miksi tulit tänne?" Ludwig kysyi. "Vai ihan muuten vain?"

Kiku kohautti olkiaan. "Heracles lähetti minut tapaamaan sairaanhoitajaa, mutten itse kokenut sitä tarpeelliseksi. Joten tulin viettämään aikaa sen verran, että hän uskoo minun käyneen siellä."

"Miksi sinun pitäisi mennä sairaanhoitajan pakeille?" Feliciano kysyi huolestuneena.

"Nenäverenvuotoni takia, mutta se ei ole mikään iso juttu," Kiku vastasi. Sen jälkeen he juttelivat ihan eri asioista siihen asti kunnes Kiku uskoi olevan turvallista mennä takaisin. Hän toivotti ystävilleen hyvää yötä ja mietti mitä Lovino teki nyt, sillä häntä ei ollut vieläkään kuulunut takaisin.

Kiku avasi oven varovasti siltä varalta että Heracles olisi jo unessa. Siltä ainakin vaikutti, tämä makaili sängyllään rintakehä kohoillen rauhallisesti ja silmät kiinni. Kiku hiipi sisään ja painoi oven kiinni. Miksi nämä ovet olivat niin äänekkäitä? Hän vilkuili vielä ystävänsä suuntaan varmistaakseen, ettei tämä ollut herännyt hänen tuloonsa. Ei näyttänyt siltä että olisi. Joten Kiku riisui paitansa ja viikkasi sen asettaakseen sen siististi jalkopäähänsä. Siinä hän huomasi Heraclesin paidan. Hän laski oman paitansa sen viereen ja nosti sen ilmaan. Hän voisi viikata senkin. Jostain mielijohteesta Kiku nosti paidan kasvojensa tasalle ja painoi nenänsä siihen. Paita tuoksui Heraclesilta. Kiku painoi silmänsä kiinni ja hymyili hiukan.

"Kiku?" kuului uninen kysymys. Kyseinen japanilaismies hätkähti rajusti ja punastui helakasti, kuin olisi jäänyt kiinni tekemästä jotain tuhmaa. Hän laski Heraclesin paidan kasvoiltaan salamannopeasti. Kiku kääntyi katsomaan Heraclesia, jonka silmät olivat nyt auki. Ja joka katsoi häntä hieman hämmentyneenä. Kiku yritti keksiä jonkun syyn käytökselleen ja päätti, että totuus oli paras vaihtoehto.

"Ajattelin vain viikata tämän, anteeksi jos herätin," Kiku sanoi rauhallisesti, viikkasi paidan ja asetti sen pukeutumispöydälle. Sitten Kiku käveli pari askelta omalle sängylleen ja istui alas. Heracles tuijotti häntä yhä. Se sai Kikun tuntemaan olonsa hieman epämukavaksi, sillä hän oli vain puolipukeissa. Elettyään lähes koko elämänsä Suomessa, ei paljaan ihon luulisi olevan ongelma. Hän oletti sen johtuvan geeneistään, mutta ajatus esimerkiksi saunomisesta alasti oli hänelle ylivoimaista. Niin kuin paljas iho yleensäkin oli.

Lisäksi, riisuminen Heraclesin edessä oli… hermostuttavaa. Voisiko hän vain nukkua housut jalassaan? Ei varmaan kovin mukavaa, mutta sekin voisi olla parempi vaihtoehto. Onneksi Heracles päästi hänet pinteestä sulkemalla silmänsä uudestaan ja kääntämällä kylkeään.

"Oya…sumina…sai," Heracles mutisi hiljaa. Kiku hymyili ystävänsä yritykselle puhua japania.

"Oyasumi nasai," Kiku sanoi ja sammutti valon, jonka Heracles oli jättänyt päälle odotellessaan Kikun paluuta.

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL **

Oyasumi nasai: hyvää yötä

Varoitus, lúku sisältää alastomuutta! Ai että nyt on jo liian myöhäistä?

Ääääääh. Mikä se on kun ei usko riitä. Kirjoittaessa oli vielä niin hauskaa.

Ja hei, kiitos taas ihan sikana kommenteista!


	16. Luku 16

Anteeksi SuFinin puute viime luvussa D: Korvaan sen nyt.

Arvatkaa muuten repesinkö venäjän tunnilla kun yksi hahmoista sanoi asuvansa hotelli Kolkol:issa. Ei sitten yhtään pahaenteinen nimi. Oikeastihan se oli Kolokol (Колокол) ja tarkoittaa (soitto)kelloa. Nauroin silti. Kuulosti samalta.

Jep, jep, ja sitten itse lukuun.

**KOLOKOL KOLOKOL**

"Puuh… Sinä olet pervo", Elizabeta sanoi hengästyneenä ja heitti tyynyn Dannya kohti vielä viimeisen kerran. Sitten hän kellahti jälleen pitkäkseen sängylleen. Danny hyväksyi pelin lopettamisen siihen eikä heittänyt Elizabetaa. Ja mukavana lisänä hänellä oli nyt kaikkien kolmen tyynyt omassa käytössään.

"Sinä olet pervompi", Danny sanoi takaisin rakentaen mukavaa selkänojaa tyynyistä. Elizabeta ja Eduard loivat häneen paheksuvia katseita haluten omansa takaisin. Danny ei välittänyt heistä vaan jatkoi: "Älä luule etten tiedä niistä kaikista pikku projekteistasi. Ja toisten kuvaaminen salaa se vasta pervoa onkin." Elizabetan oli vähän paha pistää vastaan.

"Uskomatonta, miten et ollut huomannut Tinon ja Berwaldin tilannetta", Danny sanoi. "Olen melkein pettynyt sinuun."

"Tiedän, aion itkeä itseni uneen", Elizabeta sanoi huokaisten. Eduard pyöräytti silmiään päättäen sulkea korvansa tältä keskustelulta.

"Mutta tulen korvaamaan sen kaiken. He eivät edes tiedä mikä heihin iski kun alan käsittelemään heitä", Elizabeta sanoi pahaenteisesti. Danny kohotti kulmiaan.

"He ovat yhdessä viimeistään ensi kuussa", unkarilainen jatkoi. "Pidän siitä huolen."

"Heilläkö ei ole sananvaltaa?"

"Danny, sinä itse huomasit että heillä on kipinää. Joten etkö tajua, että se on heille parasta ja kumpikin kuitenkin haluaa sitä", Elizabeta sanoi kuin se olisi selvin asia maailmassa.

"Mitä jos annat heidän hoitaa asiansa itse?" Eduard ehdotti kurkistaen sängynreunan yli vaikka oli päättänyt olla välittämättä.

"Siinä menee aina niin hirveän kauan", Elizabeta mutisi tyytymättömänä. "Minä pistän asioihin vain hieman vauhtia. Päätökset ja tunteet ovat heidän omiaan."

"Ole sitten varovainen ettet pilaa kaikkea", Eduard varoitti. "En halua että heidän välilleen muodostuu kiusallista ilmapiiriä."

He olivat kaikki hetken hiljaa miettien mitä siitä seuraisi. Olisi vähän hankala viettää yhteistä aikaa porukalla jos joukossa olisi kaksi henkilöä joilla ei ollut hyvä olla toistensa seurassa. Hetken mietittyään Danny nousi turhautuneena ylös.

"Ei hemmetti, en minä voi vielä luovuttaa. Täällä pitää juhlia koko yön! En ole edes kännejä vetänyt! Saakeli, lähden kiusaamaan Berwaldia!" hän huudahti ja syöksyi ulos hytistä. Elizabeta meni heti hakemaan tyynynsä takaisin ja ojensi Eduardillekin omansa.

"Eikö sinusta ole outoa miten _Danny_ huomasi Tinon ja Berwaldin tilanteen ensimmäisenä?" Elizabeta kysyi virolaisystävältään hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Eduard laittoi esiin ottamansa kännykän takaisin sivuun. Tämä keskustelu saattaisi kestää hetken.

"Ei", hän vastasi.

"Ei Danny ennen ole ollut herkkä huomaamaan tällaisia asioita. Hän on melkein sokea mitä rakkauteen tulee… Mutta mitä jos…" Eduard aavisti pahaa jo näiden sanojen kohdalla. _Mitä jos?_ Elizabetalla oli turhankin vilkas mielikuvitus. "…Jos Danny on pitänyt heitä tarkkaan silmällä koska on itse ihastunut Tinoon. Tai sitten Berwaldiin. Se olisi loogista, eikö vain?" Elizabeta ehdotti silmät säkenöiden ymmärryksen levitessä hänen kehoonsa.

"Jos et ole huomannut, Danny pitää Alexanderista", Eduard huokaisi ystävättärensä hölmölle idealle.

"Vai pitääkö? Onko tämä kaikki vain kiusoittelua?" Elizabeta jatkoi haastavasti. "Jos hänen tunteensa Tinoa kohtaan heräsivät tämän palattua ja hän näki Tinon paljon parempana vaihtoehtona kuin Alexin, joka on niin kylmä hänelle."

"Danny ei edes huomaa että Alex on hänelle julma. Ja miksi hän ei sitten ole lopettanut Alexanderin iskemistä päätettyään vaihtaa kohdetta?"

"Se olisi ollut liian selvää, hän tekee sen vaivihkaa. Kaiken lisäksi Alex ja Isak ovat vain lähentyneet entisestään. Ehkä Danny on huomannut sen ja tuumannut ettei hänellä ole enää mahdollisuuksia ja että luultavasti Alex valitsee Isakin."

Eduard napsautti sormiaan äänekkäästi. "Maa kutsuu Elizabetaa. Danny olisi suunnitellut ja tajunnut jotain tuollaista? Nyt alkaa mennä jo vähän yli."

"Ei, odota, nyt tulee mahtavia teorioita", Elizabeta sanoi peittäen silmänsä keskittyäkseen paremmin ja nosti toisen kätensä hänen ja Eduardin väliin viittoen toista olemaan hiljaa. Eduardin onneksi hän ei julistanut ajatuksiaan enää ääneen, vaan vaikutti pikemminkin vaipuneen syvään hurmokseen. Eduard jatkoi kännykällään leikkimistä päätään pudistellen.

Toisaalla Danny suuntasi kulkunsa Tinon ja Berwaldin sviittiä kohti. Hän ei ollut mielestään ärsyttänyt ruotsalaismiestä tarpeeksi tälle päivälle ja hän halusi vilkaista millaista meno hänen kahden ystävänsä välillä oli. Ja jos he olivat jo nukkumassa, nukkuivatko he yhdessä parisängyssä, kuten Danny hieman pelkäsi. Vai tekivätkö he jotain vielä pahempaa? Hyttikortti hänellä jo olikin, joten asian selvittämisen ei pitäisi olla kovin vaikeaa.

"Kuinka sinä kehtaat, Berwald!" kuului huudahdus sviitin ulkopuolelle asti, missä Danny nyt seisoi. Tanskalaismies kohotti kulmiaan.

"Sinä et voi tosissasi tehdä tätä minulle", kuului Tinon kauhistunut ääni. Vastaukseksi kuului vain matala murahdus. Seuraavaksi Danny oli aika varma, että kuuli Tinon sotahuudon ja sen jälkeen paljon ryminää. _Paljon_ ryminää. Sitten yksi vielä vähän voimakkaampi tömähdys jonka jälkeen tuli hiljaista.

"…Sinä olet liian iso", Tino valitti hetken päästä. "Monella tapaa."

Berwaldilta ei kuulunut mitään kommenttia.

"Nouse päältäni", suomalaismies käski. Ei kuulostanut siltä että Berwald olisi totellut.

"Måneskå kerta tämä s'nulle jå ån? Kymmenes?" kuului ruotsalaisen vähän turhautunut kysymys.

Tino nauroi melkein ivallisesti. "Aliarvioit minut pahasti. Mutta viimekerrasta on liian pitkä aika."

Tässä välissä Danny päätti viimein työntää kortin lukijaan ja vilkaista, mitä oli tapahtumassa. Berwald oli kahlinnut Tinon lattiaa vasten ja oli kontallaan hänen päällään. Molemmat katsahtivat ovelle Dannyn avatessa sen. Ensin he olivat molemmat hämmästyneen näköisiä, sillä eihän Dannyllä pitänyt olla korttia tänne. Sitten huomattuaan Dannyn virneen he vilkaisivat toisiaan tajuten asennon missä he olivat ja punastuivat molemmat hieman. Berwald nousi nopeasti Tinon päältä ja auttoi suomalaismiehen pystyyn molempien mutistessa jotain siitä että tämä ei muuten ollut sitä miltä se saattoi näyttää.

"Jaa, mitä tämä sitten on?" Danny kysyi epäilevästi. "Vähän epäilyttävältä se vaikutti."

"Me vain…" Tino aloitti ennen kuin jokin osui hänen silmäänsä erään hyllyn päältä, melkein katonrajasta ja hän hypähti salamannopeasti Berwaldin ohi tavoittaakseen sen. Ikävä kyllä hän ei yltänyt tavoitteeseensa ja Berwald pudisteli päätään. "Perhana Berwald, miksi sinä olet niin pitkä!" suomalainen huudahti turhautuneena.

Danny kohotti kulmiaan tunnistettuaan Tinon tavoitteleman esineen.

"Riitelittekö te kaksi… Kaukosäätimestä?" hän kysyi huvittuneena.

"Tämä ei ole vain riita kaukosäätimestä, tämä on jotain paljon suurempaa", Tino vastasi luovuttaen ja kääntyi Dannyyn päin kädet uhmakkaasti lanteillaan. "Voitko kuvitella, joku ihmeen sisustusremonttiohjelma vastaan Muumipeikko ja pyrstötähti. Kuka voi laittaa jonkun toisen ohjelman tärkeysjärjestyksessä korkeammalle kuin Muumit?"

"M'nä", Berwald sanoi ja nosti vielä käden pystyyn tehostaakseen vastaustaan. "Se ån jå nähty."

Tino huokaisi turhautuneena ja kääntyi jälleen katsomaan Dannya viitoten, ettei Berwald tajunnut tästä mitään. "Voitko sinä ymmärtää häntä?" hän kysyi.

"…Minä en kommentoi". Danny vastasi pysyäkseen neutraalina ja ollakseen loukkaamatta Tinoa.

"Me katsomme sen", Tino sanoi uhmaavasti ja kääntyi katsomaan ruotsalaista.

"Ei", Berwald sanoi.

"Kyllä katsomme."

Berwald pudisti päätään.

"Kyllä."

"Nej."

"Kyllä katsomme."

"Vi tittar inte."

" Да, мы смотрим", Tino sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman uhkaavalta. Yleensä venäjä kuulosti. Ainakin kun hänen setänsä halusi olla uhkaava. Tai sitten pelottavuuden sai aikaan hänen koko olemuksensa eikä kielellä ollut väliä. Ken tietää, ainakaan Berwald ei sanonut enää mitään vastaan.

"Te ette katso mitään", Danny sanoi ja takavarikoi säätimen johon itse ylsi. Berwald kohautti olkiaan valmiina uhraamaan ohjelmansa mutta Tino ei tuntunut tyytyväiseltä.

"Voitteko kuvitella kuinka kauan siitä on kun olen viimeksi nähnyt sen?" hän kysyi nyt molemmilta. Danny ja Berwald vilkaisivat toisiaan. Hekään eivät olleet nähneet sitä aikoihin. Eivätkä kaivanneet. Lopulta Berwald huokaisi alistuneesti ja meni makuuhuoneeseen jättäen Dannyn ja Tinon kaksin. Danny ojensi säätimen Tinolle.

"Osasitte yllättää minut kunnolla", tanskalainen sanoi. Tino nauroi hermostuneesti.

"Et varmaankaan odottanut mitään sellaista oven avattuasi", Tino sanoi pahoittelevasti.

"Ei, ei, jos se olisi ollut sitä mitä luulin sen olevan, se ei olisi yllättänyt minua ollenkaan", Danny sanoi. "Ajattelin että te kaksi ette saisi minkäänlaista riitaa aikaiseksi. Että te vain kuhertelisitte kahdestaan päivät pitkät myötäillen toisianne täysin. Ja varsinkin Berwald antaisi sinun tehdä ihan mitä haluat ilman omia mielipiteitään." Tino ei ollut varma mitä tähän sanoisi. Danny iski kätensä yhteen ja hymyili. "Mutta näyttää siltä, että teidän suhteenne on paljon terveempi kuin luulin. Olen ylpeä teistä kahdesta."

"Miksi meistä on yllättäen tullut pari?" Tino kysyi heittäen kätensä turhautuneena ilmaan.

"Koska te olette", Danny sanoi kohauttaen olkiaan. Tino päätti jättää Dannyn huomiotta ja istahti takaisin sohvalle kääntäen päälle kanavan jolta Muumit olivat tulleet. Danny ei enää tuntunut löytävän sijaa täältä. Muumit eivät juuri kiehtoneet eikä hän halunnut mennä Berwaldinkaan perään, joten hän poistui jättäen Tinon yksin.

**KOL**

_Jokin ei tunnu oikealta_, suomalainen ajatteli jo vartin päästä. Hän oli saanut Muuminsa, mutta hän ei silti ollut tyytyväinen. Ei ollenkaan. Hänestä tuntui pahalta. Oliko hän suututtanut Berwaldin itsekkyydellään? Hänestä ei ollut lainkaan mukava olla tässä yksin. Tinoa kadutti, mutta hän ei ollut varma mitä tekisi nyt. Pyytäisi anteeksi? Oliko hänen ylpeytensä rippeillä enää mitään väliä?

Tino teki päätöksensä saman tien kun muisti, että hän ja Berwald eivät olleet sopineet nukkumisjärjestelyistä. Hän voisi jäädä tähän, levittää vuodesohvan. Mutta hän ei halunnut nukkua yksin. Eikä hän voisi mennä Berwaldin viereen ennen kuin tämä… riita? Oliko tämä riita? Hänellä ei ollut koskaan ollut riitaa Berwaldin kanssa. Kuitenkin, ei ennen kuin tämä riitä olisi selvitetty. Niinpä Tino nousi ylös, veti syvään henkeä, sulki television ja käveli makuuhuoneen oven taakse. Kerättyään hetken rohkeutta hän koputti oveen varovasti ja kurkisti sitten sisälle. Berwaldilla oli lukemassa kirjaa ja kohotti nyt katseensa Tinoon. Tino näytti niin katuvalta ja suloiselta, että Berwaldin oli hankala olla huokaisematta "aww". Hänen huulensa kuitenkin kaartuivat pieneen hymyyn.

"Anteeksi…" Tino sanoi hiljaa.

Berwald ei ollut odottanut anteeksipyyntöä. Siitä kaukosäädinepisodista? Syy oli ollut molempien, ei vain Tinon. Ei heidän kummankaan tarvinnut tanssia täysin toisen pillin mukaan.

"M'ksi?" Berwald kysyi.

"Koska olen hankala", Tino sanoi. Berwald pudisti päätään. "Et sen h'nkalampi kuin m'nä."

Tino ei ollut varma, mitä sanoisi nyt. Ainakaan Berwald ei tuntunut olevan vihainen, mikä oli hyvä.

Berwaldkaan ei ollut varma mitä nyt tapahtuisi. Sitten hän muisti sen saman tosiasian kuin Tino, että he eivät olleet sopineet missä Tino nukkuisi. Berwald itse oli pitänyt itsestäänselvyytenä sitä, että Tino tulisi hänen viereensä kuten jokainen yö ennen tätä. Mutta Tino itse tuntui tarvitsevan luvan siihen. Berwald hymähti hiljaa.

"Tule tänne", hän sanoi niin lempeästi kuin osasi. Tino päästi ulos henkäisyn, jota ei ollut edes huomannut pitävänsä ja hymyili ruotsalaisystävälleen.

"…Vaimå", Berwaldin oli pakko lisätä leikkisästi, murtaen lopunkin jään.

"Hah-hah Berwald, minä olen mies, kuten hyvin näet", Tino sanoi tyytymättömänä ystävänsä lohkaisuun ja käveli lähemmäs vuodetta. Hänen täytyi lopettaa tämä vaimoleikki heti alkuunsa ennen kuin se ehtisi kehittyä yhtään pidemmälle.

"Ja jos tarvitset todisteita…" Tino sanoi muka välinpitämättömästi ja riisui samalla paitansa. _Kyllä kiitos_, Berwald ajatteli itsekseen. "…Niin eiköhän niitä voida järjestää", suomalaismies lopetti lauseensa ja virnisti leikkisästi.

Berwaldin täysin yllättäneen mutta liian pitkälle menemättömän striptease esityksen jälkeen ja vaatteiden lennettyä mikä minnekin Tino heittäytyi sängylle Berwaldin viereen. Kaivauduttuaan peittonsa alle ja asetuttuaan mukavaan asentoon hän käänsi katseensa jälleen ystäväänsä. Ruotsalaismies sammutti nopeasti lukuvalonsa piilottaakseen punoittavat poskensa. Hän laski kirjansa yöpöydälle ja asettui makuulleen itsekin.

"Minä pidän tästä sviitistä, aivan erilaista kuin tavallisessa hytissä", Tino sanoi täysin tietämättömänä aiheuttamastaan reaktiosta. Tämähän oli hänelle vain leikkiä. Berwald lisäsi sisäiseen muistikirjaansa varaavansa tästä lähin aina sviitin jos kävisi risteilyillä Tinon kanssa.

"Voitko luvata minulle yhden asian?" Tino kysyi pimeästä. Tinon äänensävy ei luvannut hyvää. Berwald ei vastannut mitään vaan jäi odottamaan, mitä hänen pitäisi luvata.

"Jonain päivänä sinä katsot Muumipeikko ja pyrstötähden kanssani", Tino sanoi ja harmitteli pimeyttä, joka esti häntä käyttämästä koiranpentuilmettään. Berwald rypisti kulmiaan. Ikä ja elo Venäjällä eivät selvästikään olleet vähentäneet Tinon rakkautta Muumeihin. Ei siinä mitään, se oli ihan söpöä.

"Edes jouluna?" Tino kuiskasi anovasti. _Jos siis olen täällä vielä silloin_.

Ruotsalaismies kestänyt enää vaan murahti antautuvasti. "Selvä."

"Jes", suomalaismies hihkaisi iloisena. "Olen sittenkin suhteen hallitseva osapuoli."

Berwald katsoi ystäväänsä ilmeettömästi. "Nej."

"Olenpas", Tino väitti vastaan.

"Nej."

"Jep."

"Et åle."

"Kyllä olen."

"Ehei."

"Olenpas, hei Berwald, oletko tapaamassa perhettäsi Tukholmassa?" Tino sanoi kääntäen ovelasti puheenaikeen toisaalle. Berwald äännähti myöntävästi.

"Jännittääkö se? Milloin olet viimeksi nähnyt heitä?" Tino kyseli ja vaihtoi asentoaan keskusteluystävällisemmäksi.

"V'hän, siitä ån jå kauan", Berwald vastasi lyhyesti. Tino alkoi tulla siihen tulokseen, että oli laittanut hiljaisen ystävänsä puhumaan tänään jo ihan liikaa. Ja hänen pitäisi lopettaa kaikki tämä kyseleminen.

"Vanhempasi siis muuttivat takaisin Ruotsiin?" hän kysyi silti. Ruotsalaismies nyökkäsi.

"Minäkin haluaisin nähdä heitä, haittaako jos tulen mukaan?" Tino kysyi muistellen päätöstään tavata ystäviensä vanhempia. Olivathan hekin olleet tärkeä osa hänen lapsuuttaan. Ajatus siitä, että Eduardin vanhemmat olivat jo poissa, suretti häntä suuresti.

"Tule vain", Berwald sanoi osin mielissään siitä, että Tino tulisi hänen mukaansa, osin huolissaan vanhempiensa toilailuista ja siitä, että he nolaisivat hänet Tinon edessä. Kyllähän Tino jo tunsi hänen vanhempansa eikä ongelman pitäisi olla niin suuri. Mutta koskaan ei voinut olla varma. Olihan viime tapaamisesta jo aikaa ja tilanne vähän muuttunut. "Hyvä", Tino sanoi ja hymyili.

"…Luoja, Mysteriet jäi todella pahasti soimaan päähän", suomalainen avautui tuskastaan hetken hiljaisuuden päästä ihan vain tuskasta avautumisen ilosta. Berwald ei keksinyt siihen mitään sanottavaa. Hän alkoi pikkuhiljaa antaa uneliaisuudelleen periksi. Tinokin palasi mukavaan sikiöasentoon, mutta ei tuntenut itseään juurikaan väsyneeksi.

"Mmm… Jag tänker på mysteriet dig… och under över alla under att du älskar mig… Mmm", hän hyräili voimatta enää pitää laulua sisällään. Tinon hiljainen laulu ei lainkaan auttanut Berwaldia pysymään hereillä, päinvastoin, se tuuditti hänet hyvin nopeasti unten maahan.

"…Att du älskar… Nukutko sinä jo?"

"Berwald?"

"…"

"…Berwald?"

**Kolkolkolkol**

Seinän toisella puolella Francis oli juuri astunut sisään sviittiin vietettyään mukavaa iltaa josta oli ikävä kyllä puuttunut eräs viehättävä brittimies. Miksi hän ei ollut nähnyt Arthuria missään? Oliko tämä tosiaan viettänyt koko päivän täällä sviitissä? Eikö hän tullut tänne juuri vahtimaan Matthewia ja Gilbertiä? Joten miksi Arthuria ei näkynyt missään heidän lähettyvillään? Hämmästyksekseen hän ei nähnyt brittiä missään päin sviittiäkään, ellei tämä sitten ollut makuuhuoneen puolella. Toiveikkaana ranskalaismies asteli ovelle ja avasi sen. Aivan oikein, avasi sen. Se ei ollut lukossa tai mitenkään kiinni pönkitetty. Tämä oli ihmeellistä, sillä britti tosiaan oli kyseisessä huoneessa. Miten varomatonta. Francis oli ollut varma että Arthur olisi yrittänyt esimerkiksi sitoa hänet kiinni sohvaan tai parvekkeelle nukkuakseen rauhassa. Tai olisi ainakin yrittänyt sulkea makuuhuoneen oven visusti.

"Oh-hoh-hoh-hoh, en näköjään tunne sinua lainkaan", Francis sanoi nukkuvalle hahmolle. "Tai sitten sinä tunnet minut niin hyvin, että tiedät, etten tekisi mitään niin luokatonta kuin hyväksikäyttäisin nukkuvaa tilaasi." Arthur makasi päiväpeitteen päällä kyljellään, kasvoillaan rauhallinen ilme ja hengittäen tasaisesti. Tällä oli vielä kaikki vaatteet yllään ja kirja löyhästi kädessään viitaten miten tähän tilanteeseen oli päädytty. Arthur oli nukahtanut kirjan ääreen. Ei ihme, ettei mitään varotoimenpiteitä ollut tehty.

"Olet liian suloinen noin", Francis sanoi serkulleen ja käveli tämän viereen. Nukkuva Arthur näytti nuoremmalta kuin tavallisesti, hieman ystävällisemmältäkin.

"Tiedätkö, kulmakarvoistasi huolimatta tuot mieleeni enkelin", ranskalainen sanoi hiljaa tutkaillessaan serkkunsa kasvoja ja vartaloa. "Valkoisessa toogassa… Taidan olla jotenkin sairas, vai mitä?" Hän leikki hetken Arthurin hiuksilla ja veti sitten kirjan pois britin kädeltä. Sen jälkeen Francis asettui tämän viereen sängylle. Hän ei toki tekisi mitään sopimatonta, katselisi vain. Ehkä hän voisi vähän leikkiä Arthurin sormilla, ne olivat kauniit. Aivan viatonta leikkiä, hän halusi vain hieman koskea niitä.

Kylläpäs Arthur nukkui sikeästi. Francis olisi itse mitä luultavimmin jo herännyt tässä vaiheessa. Varmaan parasta olisi antaa Arthurin nukkua aamuun asti. Lisäksi, näin Francis voisi jäädä tähän nukkumaan ilman tappelua. Tosin, britillä ei varmasti olisi mukava nukkua vaatteet yllään. Ehkäpä Franciksen pitäisi auttaa häntä hieman.

Ihan vain Arthurin parasta ajatellen.

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

En oikein pidä siitä, jos Ruotsin ja Suomen elämää kuvataan ruusuilla tanssimiseksi. Aluksihan kaikki oli hyvin, mutta Venäjällä olon jälkeen alkaa vähän riitojakin ilmaantua. Niin kuin se oikeastikin meni.

Kaikki ovat näköjään raahanneet kirjan mukaan. Hei eikös teidän pitäisi olla juhlimassa sydämenne kyllyydestä koko yön? Varmaan oma tylsä luonteeni vaikutti sisältöön. No jaa, nukkuminen on kivaa.

Jaa että sanoin jotain nopeista päivityksistä? Tähän on vain tullut ikävä mutka matkaan. Epävarmuus. En ole ollut lainkaan tyytyväinen suoltamaani tekstiin. Ja se ahdistaa. Ja kun kirjoittaminen ahdistaa, sitä ei tule tehtyä. Eikä halua nähdäkään tekstejään.

Olin aika inhottava, kun en viimeksi kommentteihin vastannut lainkaan. Halusin vain viimein eroon siitä luvusta ja kommentteihin vastaaminen tuntui siinä tilassa ylitsepääsemättömältä. Ja oli kiire. Että vastaan nyt edellisiinkin:

**Liibooboo**(?): Olethan? Et ollut kirjautunut sisään, mutta kommenttisi kohdasta "vastauksestasi edelliseen kommenttiini" voisi näin päätellä. Kommenttisi oli täydellinen piristys minunkin päivääni, kiitos siitä ^^ Hienoa että niin moni kohta on naurattanut. Ja kyllllä, viittauksia LietBelaan. Tilanne saattaa kasvaa entistäkin epäilyttävämmäksi, hih hih. Mitenköhän käy? Ja ehkä käsityksesi Venlasta vielä muuttuu~ Ja kyllähän minä tiedän että spamano on ihanaa. Mutta olen julma realisti.

**SorelleItaliane**: Hahaha, tuttu tunne. Kyllähän sitä koneelta aina lähtee "ihan kohta". Hyvä kun naurattaa ^^ Kiitos.

**Pippuri-chan**: 1. Tino ei koskaan lakkaa yrittämästä! Hänellä on sisua! Ja aivan, voi Katyushaa ;_; Ja rakastan tuota hinkuvaa ahhahhahhaa-nauruasi ^^ 2. Itse pidän parista. Mutta katsotaan onko heillä tässä ficissä tulevaisuutta. Ja Danny saa pervoilla jos haluaa ;)

**Tekopupu**: Ei ole Ukrainalla ollut hurraamista ei. Ja kovasti ihmiset tuntuvat pitävän LietPolista :D Te saatte jäädä jännittämään pidänkö minä siitä ;)

**o0RiDa0o**: 1. Miehen unelmat… Eivät koskaan lopu! Olisi Elizabeta sen pian havainnut, nyt oli vain muuta ajateltavaa ^^ Kiitos itsellesi. 2. Toivottavasti et nyt pettynyt :D

**SahPa**: Varjele sitä hetkeä sydämessäsi ja se auttaa sinua selviämään vaikeiden aikojen läpi. Olisinpa kuullut sen :D Nyt ei ikävä kyllä menty diskoon vaan nukkumaan. Mutta ehkä ensikerralla sitten. Seuraava päivä tulee olemaan toiminnantäytteinen. Ja tuollaisesta maailmasta itsekin haaveilen, ymmärrän hyvin. Ja mitä olisi SuFin tarina ilman vaimovitsiä? Kiitos sinulle.

**Zonnebloem**: Haha, alastomuus kunniaan ;) Eikä sitä naurua pidäkään pidätellä. Kiitos.


	17. Luku 17

En enää jaksa nimetä lukuja kun en osaa.

Käykäämme **seitsemännentoista luvun** kimppuun:

Klo. 7:00

"Ylös, ulos ja lenkille", kuului kellonajan huomioon ottaen liian energinen huuto Dannyn, Elizabetan ja Eduardin hytissä.

_Tämän on pakko olla jollain tavalla laitonta_, Elizabeta ajatteli ja käänsi kylkeään.

"Pää kiinni Danny", Eduard vastasi ja hautasi päänsä tyynynsä alle.

"Noh, Eduard, varohan tuota kielenkäyttöäsi", Danny vastasi kuin opettaja konsanaan. Millainen hän toki olikin. Danny oli herännyt jo jonkin aikaa sitten, pukeutunut ja hoitanut muutkin pienet aamuaskareet ja yritti nyt saada ystävänsä toimimaan samoin. Nämä olivat ikävä kyllä vastahakoisia. Danny tunsi pienen pistoksen sydämessään tietäessään mihin tällainen käytös tulisi johtamaan. Hänen kävi ystäviään sääliksi samalla kun kaatoi molempien kasvoille mukillisen vettä.

Klo. 7:30

"Olen kai tehnyt selväksi mitä sinulle ja tietylle elimellesi tapahtuu jos teet tuon vielä kerrankin?" Elizabeta kysyi kaikkien kolmen lähdettä hytistä. Danny nosti kätensä pystyyn puolustavasti.

"Minähän sanoin että se oli vahinko", hän sanoi. "Tarvitseeko sinun toistaa tuota samaa koko ajan?"

"Miten helvetissä sellainen voi muka tapahtua vahingossa!" unkarilainen huudahti jälleen kerran.

"Siis niinku kauheeta miten sä vaan jaksat jauhaa niinku samasta aiheesta. Niinku", Danny sanoi matkien Felixiä niin taitavasti aina lantionliikkeestä äänensävyyn, että molemmat hänen ystävänsä purskahtivat nauruun. Kaikki kolme toivoivat, ettei kyseinen puolalainen ollut missään lähistöllä tai kuulisi tästä koskaan.

"Okei, eli keiden luona vierailemme ensimmäisenä?" Eduard kysyi, sillä heidän suunnitelmansa mitä luultavimmin oli kerätä porukka kasaan ja mennä aamiaiselle. Ehkä. He eivät olleet sopineet oikeastaan mitään. Danny selitti että he olisivat ensiksi menossa Tinon ja Berwaldin sviittiin herättämään heidät, jotta he voisivat käyttää sitä tapaamispaikkana kun muut oli saatu ylös. Sitä paitsi, ainakin Berwald olisi luultavasti jo hereillä.

"Sanotko vielä miksi sinulla on hyttikortti tänne…?" Eduard kysyi Dannyn avatessa oven.

"Ja mistä minä voin saada samanlaisen?" Elizabeta kysyi. Danny ei vastannut, astui vain sisään hiljaa. Berwaldia ei näkynyt missään. Ehkä hän sittenkin nukkui vielä.

"Eikö Tinon pitänyt nukkua tässä?" Elizabeta kysyi huomatessaan, ettei vuodesohvaa oltu levitetty. Kyllä. Kaikki muistivat sen. Mutta jos Tino ei nukkunut siinä, se tarkoitti…

"He ovat viettäneet yön yhdessä", Elizabeta kuiskasi innoissaan.

"Tuo kuulostaa väärältä, sano: 'nukkuneet vierekkäin", Eduard korjasi. Eihän se ollut niin jännittävä vaihtoehto, toisin kuin Elizabetan, joten Eduardista ei välitetty. Danny käski kaikkia olemaan hiljaa ja he hiipivät makuuhuoneen ovelle. Tanskalainen avasi oven varovasti samalla kun Elizabeta kaivoi kameransa esiin. Siinähän he nukkuivat, vierekkäin.

"Eivätkö he olekin söpöjä?" Elizabeta kuiskasi. Olivathan he, ajattelivat Eduard ja Danny, mutta eivät sanoneet mitään. "Ovatkohan he alasti?" unkarilainen jatkoi. Eduard ja Danny toivoivat kysymyksen olevan retorinen. Pari kuvaa otettuaan unkarilainen meni lähemmäs sängynpäätyä ja alkoi nostaa peitettä. Hänen toimintansa ikävä kyllä keskeytyi kun Eduard päätti suojella ystäviään.

"Mitenkäs se kultainen sääntö menikään Elizabeta", Eduard muistutti.

"Miten Tino ja Berwald osaavat aina olla niin epäilyttäviä…" Danny mutisi. "Ensin se viimeiltainen, ja nyt he nukkuvat vierekkäin. Puhumattakaan Tinon vaatteista, joita on ympäri huonetta." Tosiaan. Miksi Tinon vaatteet olivat näin levällään?

"No, minulla on teoria", Elizabeta virnisti. "Siinä kiihkon tilassa…" Eduard pysäytti hänet jälleen, sillä ei halunnut kuulla. Ja kaikki olivat tajunneet teorian muutenkin.

"No mutta, heidät pitää herättää", Danny muistutti ja otti hieman etäisyyttä vuoteesta. Elizabeta ja Eduard katselivat ihmeissään. "Pidä kamera valmiina", Danny sanoi ja otti pari juoksuaskelta vuodetta kohti. Elizabetaa ei tarvinnut kahdesti käskeä. Danny hyppäsi ja lensi komean ilmalennon aina Tinon ja Berwaldin väliin.

"Ohyaaaaaahh!" Tino huudahti säikähdettyään puolikuoliaaksi. Berwald hätkähti rajusti ja yritti nousta istumaan, mutta Danny kiersi käsivartensa molempien hartioiden ympäri kahliten heidät lähelleen.

"Huomenta kaunokaiset, mitenkäs yö meni?" hän kysyi Elizabetan kuvatessa raivokkaasti. Tino ja Berwald eivät olleet täysin heränneet eivätkä ihan tajunneet, mitä oli meneillään.

"…Mitä?" Tino kysyi kun ei muutakaan saanut aikaan.

"…Jås vain hakataan h'net?" Berwald ehdotti. Hän tajusi tilanteesta vain, että Dannylle pitäisi kostaa. Tinosta idea oli mitä loistavin. Siinä missä ruotsalainen keskittyi ylävartalon mukilointiin, Tino otti Dannyn jaloista kiinni ja kutitti tämän jalkapohjia. Danny olisi paljon mieluummin tullut hakatuksi, kuin kutitetuksi.

"Lopeta Tino! LOPETA!" tanskalainen huusi hädissään, minkä naurultaan ehti. Hän yritti potkia jalkansa vapaaksi, mutta suomalainen osoittautui yllättävän vahvaksi. Eivätkä Dannyn jalkalihakset olleet edes ihan mitättömät. Elizabeta otti kuvia kuin viimeistä päivää Eduardin kannustaessa Tinoa. Danny olisi varmaan menehtynyt ennen pitkään, ellei tilanne olisi lauennut kauhistuneeseen parkaisuun naapurihytistä.

"MITÄ!" kuului nimittäin mitä luultavimmin heidän brittiopettajalleen kuuluva huuto. "FRANCIS, mitä helvettiä tämä on!"

"…"

"ULOS! Ulos täältä niin kuin olisit jo!" Arthur jatkoi. Elizabetan porukka vilkaisi toisiaan ja syöksyi sitten ulos makuuhuoneesta ja sviitin ovelle. Jopa Tino ja Berwald tulivat mukaan välittämättä faktasta, että molemmat olivat boksereillaan. He avasivat oven ja astuivat käytävälle juuri ajoissa nähdäkseen alastoman Franciksen lentävän ulos sviitistään ja kaatuvan lattialle. Aivan yhtä alaston Arthur seisoi oviaukossa punaisena raivosta. Kukaan Elizabetan porukasta ei juuri välittänyt alastomuudesta. Elizabeta oli liian innoissaan tilanteesta kääntääkseen katsettaan ja muut olivat jo tottuneet alastomiin miehiin. Olihan tämä Suomi, saunojen maa.

"Mitä helvettiä tämä merkitsee!" Arthur huusi serkulleen.

"Ah, Arthur, rauhoitu…" Francis yritti aloittaa, mutta Arthur ei antanut hänen jatkaa.

"Miksi helvetissä sinulla ei ole vaatteita! Miksi minulla ei ole vaatteita? Mitä hemmettiä sinä olet tehnyt?" britti raivosi.

"Ajattelin vain sinun parastasi, en tehnyt mitään sopimatonta, vannon!"

"MITÄ HELVETTIÄ!" britti huusi. Francis nousi kontalleen ja siitä seisomaan pitäen koko ajan käsiään suojaavasti edessään ja hyssytteli yrittäen saada serkkunsa rauhoittumaan.

"Ssh, Arthur, mitään ei tapahtunut", Francis selitti hyvin hitaasti nousten samalla polvilleen.

"En voi uskoa, miten sinä saatoit. Miten sinä _kykenit_?" Arthur jatkoi nyt hieman hiljaisemmin mutta yhä vihaisena. Francis nousi pystyyn toinen käsi naamansa edessä, toisella tarttuen serkkunsa ranteeseen. Hitaasti, rauhoitellen.

"Älä siinä yritä rauhoitella minua", britti sanoi vihaisesti ja työnsi Franciksen kauemmas.

"Mutta armaani…"

"MIKÄ SAAMARIN ARMAS MINÄ SINULLE MUKA OLEN?" Arthur raivosi ja iski kuristamaan serkkuaan.

"Brillante! Loistavaa!" huudahti käytävälle saapunut, draamasta nauttiva Antonio ja taputti käsiään. Francis ja Arthur kääntyivät katsomaan häneen ja näkivät hänen takanaan kourallisen muitakin ihmisiä. Pieni poika kääntyi katsomaan paikalle tullutta äitiään ja kysyi mitä "sedät" tekivät. Äiti raahasi pojan äkkiä pois, vilkuillen itse taakseen uteliaasti. Myös Roderick astui viimein käytävälle. Hänen oli pitänyt ensin tarkistaa, että oli edustuskunnossa.

"Luoja… Menkää laittamaan jotain vaatteita päällenne", itävaltalainen ärähti, saaden serkukset kääntämään katseensa hänen suuntaansa. Samalla he huomasivat viimein neljä muutakin opettajatoveriaan, plus Tinon.

"Te myös, Tino ja Berwald" Roderich lisäsi. Myös Felix tuli ulos sviitistä katsomaan tilannetta.

"Siis niinku oh my God, te saatte mut niinku punastumaan", Felix sanoi kädet poskillaan. Arthur ja Francis vilkaisivat toisiaan. Arthur palasi sviittiin.

Jättäen Franciksen ulos.

Klo. 10:00

"Ei sillä että se olisi mitenkään karmivaa tai häiritsevää, mutta miksi sinä tuijotat persettäni noin intensiivisesti?" Lovino kysyi unkarilaiselta ystävältään. "Ai niin, sarkasmivaroitus", italialainen lisäsi.

"Feliciano sanoi, ettet tullut koko yönä takaisin… Yritän löytää merkkejä vaappumisesta", Elizabeta sanoi viattomasti kohottamatta katsettaan.

"Voi luoja", oli kaikki mitä Lovino sai vastattua. He olivat juuri saapuneet Tukholmaan ja matkalla Vanhaan kaupunkiin.

"Ovathan kaikki ymmärtäneet, että laivaan pitää palata viimeistään kuuden tunnin päästä?" Ludwig kysyi. Kaikki mutisivat "juu" yhdessä kuorossa.

"Varsinkin Berwald", Ludwig lisäsi, sillä tiesi, että ruotsalainen lähtisi sukuloimaan. Berwald nyökkäsi.

"Tino, minulla on loistavia suunnitelmia sinun varallesi", Elizabeta kertoi ja kietoi käsivartensa Tinon hartioille. "Täällä on eräs ihana kauppa jonne meidän on ihan pakko mennä." Tinosta tuntui pahalta murskata unkarilaisen suunnitelmat, mutta joutui kuitenkin kertomaan, että oli menossa Berwaldin mukaan. Eliza oli pettynyt, mutta asiaa helpotti se, että Berwald ja Tino saisivat viettää lisää aikaa kahdestaan. Ja että oikein perheen tapaaminen oli tiedossa.

"Minua taas ei juuri kiinnosta nähdä sukulaisiasi, valitan", Danny ilmoitti. Berwald mulkaisi häntä.

"S'nua en åttaisikaan m'kaan", ruotsalainen ilmoitti.

"Minäkin sinua", Danny sanoi takaisin ja Berwald ja Tino lähtivät erkanemaan heidän porukastaan metroasemalle. Elizabeta tökki Eduardin kylkeä kyynärpäällään muistuttaen epäilyksistään Dannyn tunteista. Turhan kovaa ja turhan pitkään jos kyseiseltä virolaiselta kysyttiin.

"Lopeta, tajusin jo pointtisi, mutta en yhä usko teoriaasi", Eduard sanoi ja tarttui ystävättärensä käsivarteen.

Klo. 10:45

"On todella turhauttavaa olla tämän porukan ainoa nainen", Elizabeta valitti. "Miksi me emme voi pysähtyä vaatekaupoilla?" Muut muistuttivat hänelle, että he olivat odottaneet häntä jo kahdesti, kun hän oli käynyt mieleisissä kaupoissaan.

"Hui hurjaa, kaksi kauppaa", Elizabeta mutisi.

"Voithan sinä mennä Felixin mukaan, vai mitä?" Kiku ehdotti. "Mistä minä nyt Felixin tähän hätään löydän?" unkarilainen tuskasteli. Koko muu porukka osoitti suuntaan minne katsoessaan Elizabeta tosiaan näki oppilaansa. Hän oli Toriksen, Gilbertin, Katyushan ja Arthurin seurassa.

"Lisäksi siellä on _Katyusha_", Danny sanoi merkityksellisesti. Elizabeta ei viitsinyt reagoida mitenkään. Kaikki kuitenkin kävelivät toista porukkaa kohti.

"Eliza! Hei ihanaa!" Felix huudahti huomattuaan heidät.

"Hei Felix."

Elizabeta ja Katyusha vaihtoivat hymyt. He eivät ehtineet jutella juuri mitään, ennen kuin Francis ja Antonio ilmestyivät paikalle. He olivat menossa johonkin musiikkikauppaan jonne olivat samalla luvanneet ohjastaa Gilbertin. Gilbert oli enemmän kuin mielissään siitä että hänet pelastettiin Felixin seurasta. Sama syy sai Arthurin lähtemään heidän mukaansa vaikka Franciksen läsnäolo oli melkein yhtä sietämätöntä. Mutta hänkin halusi käydä siinä liikkeessä.

"Oh-hoh-hoh, sinulle en olekaan vielä päässyt puhumaan", Francis sanoi huomattuaan Katyushan ja virnisti leveästi.

"Ööö… Hei, mikä olen Katyusha", ukrainalainen vastasi hieman varuillaan toisen koko olemuksen takia ja ojensi kätensä tervehtiäkseen ranskalaista. Francis tarttui käteen, mutta kättelemisen sijaan suuteli sitä. "Francis Bonnefoy", hän esitteli itsensä. Katyusha veti kätensä nopeasti pois.

"Katyn silmät ovat muuten täällä", Elizabeta kommentoi ja osoitti ukrainalaisen päätä.

Lovino hieraisi kulmiaan turhautuneena tilanteesta. Miten he kaikki sattuivat tapaamaan toisensa? Miten Antonio osasi olla täälläkin? Ja miksi Antonio tökki Lovinon poskea? Jotain se ääliö hölisi siitä, miten hyvältä hänen poskensa tuntuivat. Yritä nyt ottaa espanjalaisista selvää. Lovino myös huomasi, että laivalta oli vielä kaksi tuttua jäljellä, jotka eivät olleet nyt paikalla. Alfred ja Roderick. Missähän he olivat? Ei sillä että hän välittäisi, perhana vieköön.

"Lopeta, ääliö", Lovino karjaisi viimein ja tönäisi Antonion kauemmaksi.

**Kolkolkol**

"Roderick, minne me olemme menossa?" Alfred kysyi opettajatoveriltaan heidän kävellessään pitkin Tukholman katuja. Itävaltalaisen silmä nyki uhkaavasti, mutta Alfred ei huomannut mitään.

"Monesko kerta tämä jo on, kun kysyt tuota minulta?" Roderick kysyi ja yritti lisätä vauhtia karistaakseen ärsyttävän amerikkalaisen kannoiltaan. Valitettavasti Alfred oli pidempi ja urheilullisempi, joten siitä suunnitelmasta ei ollut mitään hyötyä.

"Olenko jo kysynyt sitä?" Alfred kysyi aidosti yllättyneenä ja kiinnitti nyt kaiken huomionsa itävaltalaiseen.

"Kyllä, sen viitisen kertaa. Oletko kuunnellut kertaakaan?" Roderick vastasi. "Lisäksi, _me_ emme ole menossa minnekään, vain minä. Miksi sinä seuraat minua?" Alfred hymyili leveästi ja vastasi, kuin se olisi ollut maailman selvin asia: "Sankarit eivät jätä ketään yksin."

Roderick pysähtyi, sillä oli varma että oli kuulut jotain väärin. "Anteeksi kuinka?" Myös Alfred pysähtyi. "Kumpi meistä nyt on se, joka ei kuuntele?" hän sanoi huvittuneena. "Sankarit eivät jätä ketään yksin."

"Minä… Minä en tosiaankaan tarvitse 'sankaria' pitämään minulle seuraa, selviän oikein hyvin yksinkin", Roderick vastasi ja lähti taas liikkeelle.

"Sinä voit sanoa noin nyt, mutta olisit yksinäinen jos minä en olisi tässä", Alfred selitti hyväntuulisesti ja katseli ympärilleen yhä itävaltalaisen kannoilla. "Et muuten koskaan vastannut kysymykseeni siitä, minne me olemme menossa", amerikkalainen muistutti. Roderick päätti säästää äänihuuliaan ja vain astua liikkeeseen jota oli tullut etsimään. Alfred huomasi sen pian musiikkikaupaksi. Siellä kun oli paljon soittimia ja levyjä. Varsinkin upea rumpusetti kiinnitti hänen huomionsa. Roderick yritti olla, kuin Alfred ei olisikaan paikalla. Roderickin epäonneksi jenkki tuntui pitävän kaupasta, eikä tällä ollut kiire lähteä pois. Ihan miten vain, hän tuumasi turhautuneena. Ehkä tämä piano rauhoittaisi häntä, hän ajatteli sivellessään uutuuttaan hehkuvaa soitinta. Hän aloitti parilla soinnulla ja oltuaan tyytyväinen ääneen hän soitti sillä erään oman sävellyksensä. Kaikki liikkeen asiakkaat kiinnittivät huomionsa häneen, mukaan lukien Alfred.

"Cool", Alfred sanoi itävaltalaisen lopetettua. Roderick arveli sen olevan paras kehu, jota tulisi opettajatoveriltaan saamaan.

"Kiitos", hän sanoi ja siirtyi sitten tutkimaan levyjä, joiden takia hän täällä olikin. Mitään soitinta hän ei jaksaisi täältä hankkia. Alfred kokeili hieman erästä sähkökitaraa, mutta kyllästyi pian. Hän päätti mennä jälleen pitämään lähempää seuraa Roderickille. Alfred kurkki tämän olan yli, mitä hän oli valitsemassa. Jotain hyvin tylsää, jos häneltä kysyttiin.

"Oletko jo valmis?" Alfred kysyi ja laski päänsä Roderickin olkapäälle nojaillakseen. Itävaltalaine ei edes ehtinyt protestoida asentoa vastaan, kun liikkeen ovi kävi ja Gilbertin porukka astui sisään. Kaikki pysähtyivät tunnistettuaan toisensa. Francis nauroi vihjailevasti lankonsa veljen asennolle, Arthur kohotti kulmiaan ja Gilbert virnisti.

"Enpä olisi teitä ajatellut parina", 'preussilainen' sanoi. "Mutta siunausta teille." Olihan hänelle parempi, jos Roderick olisi poissa markkinoilta. Silloin Elizabeta ei turhaan katselisi muita kuin Gilbertiä. Alfred ja Roderick vilkaisivat toisiaan. Alfredin pää tosin oli vieläkin melkein itävaltalaisen olalla, joten heidän kasvonsa olivat hyvin likellä toisiaan. Alfred ei vieläkään tajunnut mitään, mutta Roderick työnsi hänet kauemmaksi nolostuneena tilanteesta.

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

Hahaha, AlfredxRoderick :DD No ei. Ei heistä paria tule.

…Mitä todennäköisimmin heistä ei tule paria ^^. Molemmat vain olivat jätetty niin ulkopuolelle, että ajattelin valaista mitä he tekevät. Ja molemmat ovat hahmoja, joille en ole vielä päättänyt paria. Jos en päädy tähän, Alfred ainakin jää mitä luultavimmin yksin. Mutta on tämä niin random pari, että ei ehkä kuitenkaan.

**Liibooboo**: Jaa että ovatko teoriat totta? Suattaapi olla että ovat, vuan suattaapi olla että ei ookkaan. Muahaha. En muuten edes tajunnut että jonkun mielestä se kommentti olisi hauska :D Ja hyvä että epäilyttävältä kuulosti, niin sen pitikin. Kiitos.

**Zonnebloem: **Tähän juuri tähtäsin. No ei, ihan oma kieroutunut mielikuvituksesi sen sai aikaan, turha yrittääkään syyttää minua ^^ Kiitos itsellesi.

**Tekopupu**: Kiitos kiitos :D

**o0RiDa0o**: Tuttu tunne. Mulla taisi olla aika sama tilanne kommenttisi aikoihin. Kuka sitä matikkaa jaksaa jos jotain kivempaakin voisi lukea? Ja juuuu, kauniisti kiitti, kuten huomasit ;). Kiitos samoin.

**SahPa**: Olepa hyvä. Ja venäjänkielen kanssa toimiminen tulee jatkumaan ;) Kiitos kannustuksesta, olo on minullakin helpottanut aika lailla nyt, kun äikän kolmoskurssi on loppunut. Se opettaja sai minut ahdistumaan.

**Pippuri-chan**: Elizabeta tarkoittaa juuri sitä mitä sanoo. Ja Tinohan pitää pintansa! :D


	18. Luku 18

Miten tässä taas meni yli kuukausi? Varmaan siksi, että on kesäloma! Vaikka aika perus vauhtiahan tämä on. Anteeksi!

_Kursivoitu teksti_ alussa tarkoittaa, että puhutaan ruotsia. Totta kai minä olisin kykeneväinen kirjoittamaan sitäkin sujuvasti, mutta tein tämän teille yksinkertaiseksi. Oikeasti. *Köh* Anteeksi, meinaan täällä tukehtua salmiakkiini. *köh*

**Kahdeksannentoista luvun** pariin käyköön tiemme:

"_Ihana nähdä Tinoa näin pitkästä aikaa_", Berwaldin äiti sanoi hymyillen tultuaan takaisin olohuoneeseen kahvipannun kanssa. "_On se kumma kun tämä meidän Berwald tuo vain näitä poikaystäviään näytille_."

"_Mamma_!" nolostunut Berwald huudahti ja punastui. "_Tino ei ole poikaystäväni_." Molemmat vilkaisivat suomalaiseen joka katsoi heitä mielenkiinnolla, yrittäen ymmärtää muiden puhetta parhaansa mukaan. Tino oli puhunut sujuvaa ruotsia jo lapsena, mutta se oli jäänyt väliin viimevuosina. Hänellä oli ollut tarpeeksi töitä jo pitäessään yllä sujuvaa suomea. Tino oli nähnyt tarpeeksi elokuvia siitä, miten Ruotsiin lähetetyt lapset unohtivat suomenkielen ja hän oli vannonut, ettei niin kävisi venäjällä. Joten hän oli harjoittanut kieltään ahkerasti Venäjällä, mutta ei ollut suonut ajatusta toiselle kotimaiselle kielelleen. Berwaldin äidin ensimmäisen lauseen hän oli vielä ymmärtänyt, mutta toisessa pudonnut vähän kärryiltä. Asiaa hän ei tosin maininnut.

Kun Berwaldin isoäiti nykäisi Tinon hihaa vieden tämän huomion muualle, Berwald kumartui äitinsä puoleen ja viitaten tämän aikaisempaan kommenttiin kuiskasi tälle: "_Eikä hänestä koskaan tulekaan sellaista, jos te jatkatte tuota_."

"_Anteeksi_?"

Berwald pyöräytti silmiään. "_Oletteko huomanneet miten kummallisesti käyttäydytte_?"

Berwaldin äiti – Svea – katsoi poikaansa hetken hämmentyneenä. Sitten hän henkäisi innoissaan tajuttuaan mitä hänen poikansa yritti sanoa.

"_Luoja, sinä ajattelet että me nolaamme sinut_?"

Berwald punastui hieman vahvistaen Svean epäilykset. "_Te nolaatte myös itsenne_", hän lisäsi.

"_Ja sitten Tino ei halua sinua, niinkö_?"

Berwald ei vastannut, eikä hänen tarvinnut. Svea tökki typerää poikaansa kyynärpäällään, virnistäen. "_Minä tiesin tämän aina_. _Siis ihastuksesi Tinoon_."

"_Niin, koska kerroin siitä silloin_", Berwald muistutti äitiään. Se, että hän piti Tinosta, ei ollut mikään salaisuus hänen perheessään.

"_Niinkö_?" Svea sanoi ja muisteli hetken. "_Ai_ _niin. Mutta jo silloin sanoin tietäneeni sen jo aiemmin_."

"_Et sanonut_."

Svea mietti hetken. "_Ai niin, en sanonut. Mutta tiesin sen silti_."

Berwald luovutti äitinsä suhteen ja vilkaisi jälleen Tinoa. Berwaldin isoäitinsä yritti tarjota Tinolle yhä enemmän kahvia ja pullaa ja suomalainen yritti kieltäytyä niin ystävällisesti kuin osasi. Hän hymyili kauniisti ja yritti selittää ettei jaksanut syödä enempää. Tai ehkä jaksoikin, mutta pitihän linjoista edes vähän pitää huolta. Sitä Tino ei kuitenkaan sanonut ääneen. Ja ei, hänellä ei ollut ongelmia painonsa kanssa, kiitos vain.

"Älä huoli, Tino pitää meistä", Svea sanoi lohduttavasti ja löi Berwaldia leikkisästi olkapäähän.

Näinköhän on, Berwald mietti.

He lähtivät lopulta takaisinpäin. Berwald vilkaisi vierellään kulkevaa suomalaista huolestuneena, mutta Tino oli oikein tyytyväisen näköinen.

"Anteeksi perheeni puålesta", ruotsalainen sanoi hetken päästä. Tino vain hymyili hänelle rohkaisevasti. Berwaldin perhe oli erikoinen eikä hän tapaamisen jälkeen lainkaan ihmetellyt miksi Berwald pyysi anteeksi. Ei sillä, että olisi oikeasti tarvinnut.

"Älä huoli siitä", Tino sanoi nauraen. "Minä pidän sinun perheestäsi." Berwald kohotti kulmiaan, mutta oli tyytyväinen Tinon mielipiteeseen.

**Kolkolkolkolkol**

"He ovat unohtaneet meidät täysin, eivätkö olekin?" Katyusha kysyi Matthewilta. Matthew nyökkäsi. Tilanne ei ollut hänelle mitenkään erikoinen. Varsinkin kun Gilbert ei ollut lähettyvillä. He olivat jääneet odottamaan muita ostoskeskuksen aulassa oleville penkeille, sillä Matthew ei ollut kiinnostunut shoppailusta eikä Katyushalla ollut rahaa siihen. Muiden oli pitänyt käydä vain kahdessa kaupassa ja tulla takaisin heidän luokseen. Matthew vilkaisi kelloa. Hän oli luopunut toivosta jo puoli tuntia sitten.

"No, tapaamme heidät sitten laivalla", kanadalainen sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Boing – äänestä saattoi päätellä, että Katyusha teki samoin, vaikka Matthew ei häntä ollut katsonutkaan. Matthew ei ollut ihan varma miten toimia nyt. Hän oli vieläkin hieman epävarma ukrainalaisen seurassa. Olivathan he tavanneet vasta eilen ja hän oli vanhempi kuin Matt. Ja… Hyvin runsas nainen. Lisäksi molemmat olivat hyvin ujoja, joten keskustelua ei saanut aikaan kovin helposti. Loistavaa.

"Hei, Matthew?" Katyusha aloitti. "Mennäänkö käymään kahvilla?"

Kanadalainen myönsi tarvitsevansa piristystä, joten he suuntasivat lähimpään löytämäänsä kuppilaan ja vastoin kaikkia todennäköisyyksiä, saivat aikaan hyvin eläväisen keskustelun. Matthew jopa käski vakuuttavasti erästä lähentelijää häipymään, yllättäen sekä itsensä että ukrainalaisen. Kyseisen miehen lähdettyä Matthew peitti suunsa kädellään, ikään kuin voisi vielä ottaa sanansa takaisin.

"En ole sanonut pitkään aikaan mitään noin kovaan ääneen", kanadalainen, jonka normaali ääni oli lähes kuiskauksen tasolla, sanoi. Katyusha hymyili hänelle rohkaisevasti.

"Sitten minun pitänee olla erityisen kiitollinen", hän naurahti.

"Ei… Ei sinun tarvitse", Matthew sanoi ja yritti peittää kasvonsa kahvikuppinsa taakse.

"Mutta olen minä, minulla on ollut todella mukavaa", Katyusha sanoi hymyillen herttaisesti. "Kiitän ihan siitäkin, että olet seuranani. Minä pidän sinusta."

Matthew punastui ukrainalaisen sanoista ja menetti oman puhekykynsä. Katyusha epäili ehkä menneensä liian pitkälle tämän miehenalun kanssa. Hänen ei pitäisi rohkaista tätä liikaa.

"Muista kuitenkin, että minuun on turha ihastua. Minä en pidä sinusta _sillä_ tavalla", hän selvensi, mutta tuntui saavan kanadalaisen punan vain syventymään.

"Älä huoli", Matthew aloitti varovasti. "Se, mitä Felix sanoi, oli totta minun osaltani, minä olen homo."

Katyusha kohotti kulmaansa hieman mutta tunsi olonsa helpottuneeksi tämän tunnustuksen jälkeen. Ensinnäkin, hän ja Matthew voisivat olla ystäviä ilman pelkoa seksuaalisesta kiintymisestä, ja toiseksi, koska Matthew oli tunnustanut niin aran asian hänelle, Matthew luotti häneen. Eli he olivat ystäviä jo nyt, eikö?

"Mutta älä kerro siitä kenellekään. Olen kertonut asiasta ainoastaan Felixille", Matthew sanoi, sillä ei ollut virallisesti valmis tulemaan kaapista. Katyusha nyökkäsi ymmärtäväisesti.

"Hei, Matt, oletko sinä ihastunut kehenkään?" ukrainalainen kysyi hetken päästä. Matthew hämmästyi kysymyksestä eikä vastannut heti.

"Hei, sinä tiedät että minä iskin silmäni Elizabetaan, voit sinäkin kertoa", Katyusha rohkaisi. "Se olisi vain reilua. Ja minulla on asiasta jo vahva aavistus." Kat odotti vastausta pieni pilke silmäkulmassaan ja siemaisi kahviaan. Matthew mietti oliko ollut niin läpinäkyvä.

Lopulta hän huokaisi ja myönsi: "Gilbert."

Katyusha purkaisi kahvit suustaan ja katsoi kanadalaista lähes järkyttyneenä. Matthew huokaisi taas.

"Sinulla ei siis ollut hajuakaan…?"

"Mi-minä ajattelin… Unohda", Kat sanoi ja pyyhkäisi pöydän puhtaaksi. "Vai Gilbert? Miksi?"

Matthew kertoi hänelle, miten hän oli yleensä huomaamaton. Ja miten Gilbert oli hänen kanssaan, muisti hänet ja välitti hänestä.

"Mutta Gilbert on ihastunut Elizabetaan", Matt lopetti. Katyusha oli iloinen, ettei ollut ottanut uutta hörppäystä kahvistaan. Siis siksi Gilbert oli ollut niin kylmä häntä kohtaan. Kukapa olisi iloinen, jos joku yrittäisi iskeä ihastuksesi.

"Eikö Felix maininnutkin Gilbertin olevan hetero?" Katyusha kysyi muistellen heidän ensitapaamistaan.

"Niin kai…" Matthew myönsi. "Siksi tästä ei varmaan tule mitään. Mutta asiahan ei ole _täysin_ varma."

"Olisi mahtavaa jos sinä saisit Gilbertin ja minä Elizabetan", Katyusha sanoi. Matthew nyökkäsi. Se olisi hienoa. Jotenkin kaikki johti siihen, että molemmat kikattivat kuin hullut ja häipyivät kiertelemään kaupunkia pitääkseen hauskaa.

**Kolkolkolkol**

"Voitteko kuvitella, täällä McDonald'seissa ei tuoda hampurilaisia pöytään vaan ne pitää hakea itse!" Alfred selitti kovaan ääneen järkyttyneenä.

"Oli varmaan kamalaa", Arthur mutisi. Kaikki olivat selvinneet takaisin laivaan ja he olivat kerääntyneet yhteen auloista katsomaan, ettei ketään ollut jäänyt Ruotsiin. Kukaan ei ainakaan huomannut kenenkään puuttuvan, joten tilanne näytti hyvältä. Olihan kello melkein vartin yli neljä, aika, jolloin pyydettiin viimeistään palata laivaan. He olivat olleet jo hetken huolissaan Eduardin, Kikun ja Heraclesin kohtalosta, sillä he olivat Eduardin johdolla eronneet pääporukasta tutkimaan Tukholman ihmeitä ja valokuvaamaan.

Elizabeta pudisteli päätään rihkamalle jota useimmat olivat ostaneet. Danny liehutti innoissaan ostamiaan tanskan- ja norjanlippuja kunnes Alexander pakotti hänet lopettamaan. Se että Danny hakkasi lippuja yhteen äänekkäästi ilmaa suukotellen, oli hänelle liikaa.

Joten, tilanne vaikutti loistavalta.

Paitsi Gilbertin silmissä.

"Matti?" hän huhuili ja yritti löytää ystävänsä. Muut vilkaisivat häntä.

"Kuka Matti?"

"Matt! Matthew!" Gilbert sanoi yrittäen saada muut ymmärtämään. Kukaan ei tajunnut mistä Gilbert puhui, mutta Gilbert tajusi jotain tärkeää. Matthew ei ollut heidän kanssaan. Matthew ei ollut laivassa.

Matt oli jäänyt Ruotsiin. Eksynyt varmaankin.

"Elizabeta!" hän huudahti lähes raivoisasti ja marssi kyseisen unkarilaisen luo. "Matthew oli teidän kanssanne! Minne te kadotitte hänet?" Elizabeta tuijotti Gilbertiä hämmentyneenä. A) Gilbert ei koskaan ollut näin vihainen hänelle ja B) mistä hän puhui? Matth… Matthew! He olivat jättäneet hänet ja Katyushan niille penkeille.

"Voi ei…" Elizabeta henkäisi tajuttuaan tilanteen. "Unohdin hänet kokonaan!"

"Ja sinä kutsut itseäsi opettajaksi!" Gilbert jatkoi. "Jätit ryhmän jäsenen yksin, RUOTSIIN."

"Hei, Matthew ei ollut millään tavalla minun vastuullani", unkarilainen puolustautui.

"Sinä olit porukan aikuinen", albiino jatkoi. Samalla muutkin alkoivat tajuta mitä oli tapahtunut. Paniikki levisi varsinkin Alfredin, Franciksen ja Arthurin keskuudessa.

"Mon Matthieu! Non!" Francis huudahti ja Alfred ja Arthur katsoivat Elizabetaa syyttävästi. Syyttävät sormet osuivat nyt myös Felixiin ja Torikseen.

"Te jätitte Matthewin yksin!"

"Itse asiassa", Toris sanoi hetken mietittyään. "Eikö Katyusha jäänyt hänen kanssaan?"

"Katyusha!" Gilbert karjaisi. Se oli viimeinen karva mikä katkaisi kamelin selän. "Ei häneen voi luottaa!"

"Älä aloita Gilbert, Kat on mukava, tiedäthän sinä sen", Toris sanoi.

"Mutta luottaa häneen tällaisessa asiassa? Emme me tunne häntä. Ties mitä hän tekee Matille", albiino alkoi olla melkein hysteerinen.

"Kuten…?" Toris kysyi, sillä hän ei heti keksinyt mitä pahoja aikeita Katyushalla olisi.

"No en minä tiedä! Hän on murhaaja tai jotain. Tai sitten hän raiskaa Matin."

Toris kohotti kulmiaan. "Naurettavaa." Katyusha oli lesbo ja aikuinen nainen. Oli kovin epätodennäköistä että hän raiskaisi teinipojan.

"Tai myy hänet raiskaajalle!"

"Sinä sanot noin vain koska Kat on ihastunut Elizabetaan."

"Mutta Matti on jäämässä Ruotsiin!" Gilbert huudahti ja näytti melkein siltä, että alkaisi itkeä. Hän ei ollut erityisesti Matthewin valvoja, mutta koki silti itsensä syylliseksi tähän. Olisihan hänen pitänyt tietää ettei olisi saanut erota hänestä. Muilla oli tapana unohtaa hänet. Ja nyt Matthew oli eksyksissä jossain päin Ruotsia, varmasti täysin paniikissa tietäessään että laiva lähtisi ihan hetken päästä.

**Noin viiden paniikin täyttämän minuutin jälkeen:**

"Ehdimme!" kuului huuto kun kaksi puuskuttavaa hahmoa juoksi laivaan. Nyt kun heillä ei enää ollut pelkoa jäädä Ruotsiin, Matthew ja Katyusha alkoivat nauraa hysteerisesti tilanteelleen.

"Jatkossa… Katsotaan kelloa säännöllisesti", kanadalainen puuskahti saatuaan tarpeeksi happea.

"Au, haha, au, au…" Katyusha valitti naurun lomasta. "Selkäni tappaa minut."

"Matt!" kuului huuto ja kanadalainen ehti nähdä vain vilahduksen valkoista kun joku iskeytyi häneen niin kovalla vauhdilla, että hän menetti kaiken vaivalla keräämänsä ilman keuhkoistaan. _Gilbert_…

"Mein Gott, sinä olet elossa!"

Elizabeta oli niin helpottunut, että hänen oli pakko istua alas. Jos Matthewia ei olisi kuulunut takaisin, kaikki olisivat syyttäneet siitä häntä. Hän loi kiitollisen katseen Katyushaan joka ompeli parhaillaan paidastaan irronnutta nappia paikoilleen. Ukrainalainen kuitenkin vilkaisi häneen ja hymyili takaisin.

**Kolkolkolkol**

"Sinä siis olet Ukrainasta?" Tino kysyi Katyushalta. He olivat kutsuneet hänet seuraansa päivälliselle.

"Niin", Katyusha vastasi.

"Ovatko nuo aidot?" Gilbert kysyi.

"Gilbert!"

"Ovat. Koska minä olen köyhä", ukrainalainen vastasi, kuin kysymys ei olisi ollut mitenkään erikoinen. "Se onki syy miksi minun oli lähdettävä Ukrainasta. Katsokaas, minun pikkuveljestäni tuli menestyvä ja rikas jo ennen kuin oli täysi-ikäinen. Vanhempamme eivät koskaan olleet hyviä rahan kanssa, joten he lainasivat rahaa veljeltäni jatkuvasti ja aika isoja summia. Ehkä he eivät tajunneet, että Ivanista ei koskaan olisi tullut rikasta, jos hän antaisi niin paljon rahaa noin vain. Lainat piti maksaa takaisin." Tässä vaiheessa hän alkoi tajuta mitä kertoi ja miten intensiivisesti muut katsoivat häntä nyt.

"Ah, ehkä minun ei pitäisi kertoa tätä", hän sanoi anteeksipyytävästi.

"Et sinä voi aloittaa tuollaista tarinaa ja jättää sitä siihen!" Gilbert sanoi viittoen Katyushaa jatkamaan.

_Ivan… Ei voinut. Ei se Ivan_, Tino ajatteli.

"No… Älkää nyt tuomitko minua liian rajusti, mutta eihän vanhemmillani ollut rahaa maksaa takaisin, eikä koskaan olisikaan. Niinpä meidän oli lähdettävä pakoon. Mutta minä en halunnut enää olla mukana vanhempieni sotkuissa. Sillä hetkellä asuimme Valko-Venäjällä missä sisareni oli syntynyt. En voinut jättää Nataliaa vanhemmilleni, joten päätin ottaa hänet mukaani Suomeen. Vanhempamme olivat uskoakseni vain tyytyväisiä kun heidän ei tarvinnut enää huolehtia hänestä. Ja tässä sitä nyt ollaan. Ikävää, etten voi tavata Ivania enää, Vanja on kuitenkin rakas veljeni", hän lopetti huokaisten. Tulipa taas kerrottua elämäntarina joukolle melkein tuntemattomia ihmisiä.

Tino laski päässään yksi plus yksi. Ivanin siskot… Se valokuva…

"Ivan… Ivan Braginski?" Tino kysyi varovasti. Katyusha katsoi häntä yllättyneenä.

"Niin. Tunnetko sinä veljeni?"

Kyllä. Tino tunsi hänet. Kaikki hänen ystävänsä tunnistivat nimen ja katsoivat huolissaan Tinoa.

"Ja… Sinulla ei ole toista veljeä?"

"Ei. Kuinka niin?"

Tino ei vastannut tähänkään kysymykseen.

"…Tino?"

"Tino, sinä täriset."

"Tinå", Berwald sanoi varovasti ja kiersi käsivartensa tärisevän suomalaisen ympärille. Hetken päästä Berwald ohjasi Tinon pois pöydästä, luultavasti heidän sviittiään kohti, pitäen häntä yhä lujasti itseään vasten. Joukon jäsenet, jotka eivät tienneet asioiden taustoja, olivat hyvin hämmentyneitä.

"Mikä Tinolle tuli?" Katyusha kysyi huolestuneena. Mikä hänen tarinassaan oli vaikuttanut Tinoon noin?

"Hänellä on… Huonoja kokemuksia veljestäsi", Elizabeta sanoi. Hänellä ei ollut oikeutta kertoa asiaa tarkemmin.

"Vanjalla on joskus sellainen vaikutus ihmisiin", Katyusha huokaisi. "En ymmärrä. Veljeni on kiltti ja herttainen. Hän on kai kovin väärinymmärretty."

Rakkaus veljeään kohtaan oli näköjään sokaissut Katyushan veljensä vioilta. Muut eivät voineet tuomita häntä, sillä kuka haluaisi uskoa, että oma veli olisi niin julma kuin väitettiin.

**Kolkolkolkol**

"Tinå…"

"Berwald, Ivan ei ole setäni", Tino sanoi hiljaa. Hän istui Berwaldin sylissä sviitin sängyllä pää nojaten ruotsalaisen olkapäähän. "Se olikin minusta aina hieman epäilyttävää. Miksi isäni ei koskaan ollut kertonut veljestään? Siksi koska hänellä ei koskaan ollut veljeä. Mutta minä uskoin, että ehkä hän ei vai halunnut myöntää olevansa sukua Ivanin kaltaiselle."

Berwald ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Miten Ivan oli onnistunut uskottelemaan olevansa Tinon sukulainen?

"Mietinkin, miten joku voisi tehdä sellaista veljenpojalleen. Mutta miksi minä? Miksi Ivan ilmestyi vanhempieni kuoltua vaatimaan huoltajuuttani? Miksi?"

_Ehkä Ivan näki sinussa täydellisimmän ja kauneimman olennon maan päällä, kuten minäkin_, Berwald ajatteli. Mutta hän jätti sen sanomatta ja vain keinutteli Tinoa hiljaa. Ja Tino itki. Sitä ei kuitenkaan kestänyt kauaa. Tino pyyhki kyyneleensä ja yritti jälleen hymyillä.

"Niin yllättävää kuin tämä kaikki on ollut, ei tilanne tästä muuksi muutu", hän sanoi ja nousi Berwaldin sylistä. "Minä tiesin aina millainen paskiainen Ivan on. Ei pitäisi olla kummallista tajuta, että hän kykenee myös tällaisiin valheisiin." Tino hieraisi niskaansa. Hänelle oli noussut kylmä hiki pintaan tästä kaikesta.

"Minä menen suihkuun, palataan sitten muiden luo", hän ilmoitti ja lähti makuuhuoneesta. Berwald oli varma, ettei Tino ollut vielä täysin parantunut uuden tiedon luomasta järkytyksestä. Ja siltä se kuulostikin. Tino kirosi vihaisesti, kai kuvitellen ettei Berwald kuulisi. Äänistä päätellen Tino myös heitteli vaatteitaan ympäri sviittiä. Berwald odotti kunnes kuuli Tinon olevan suihkussa ja lähti vasta sitten huoneesta poimimaan Tinon vaatteet. Suomalainen oli selvästi heittänyt ne voimalla ympäriinsä, niin eri puolilla paikkaa ne olivat. Kerättyään suurimman osan, Berwald vilkaisi sohvalle. Siinä oli jotain…

Hetkinen. Mitä helvettiä? Berwald käveli sohvalle katsoakseen tarkemmin. Hän oli nähnyt oikein.

Siinä sohvalla lojui käsivarsi.

**KOLKOLKOLKOL**

Joku saattaa muistaa maininnan alusta, että Tinolla on käsiproteesi. Se oli tosin luvusta 5, joten ei ihme jos sen on unohtanut. Minähän en tiedä juuri mitään käsiproteeseista, mutta tässä tarinassa Tinolla on käsivarsi joka näyttää aivan normaalilta mutta joka pitää suojata vedeltä. Eli suihkussa pitää joko suojata hyvin tai ottaa pois. Saattaa olla harvinaisen hölmö idea mutta minun ficci saatana, minä saan antaa Tinolle juuri sellaisen proteesin kuin haluan. Ja tämähän siis kuvastaa suomineitomme vasenta käsivartta joka menetettiin Venäjälle. En meinannut keksiä millään miten paljastan asian muille. Ajatus käden löytämisestä Tinon suihkun aikana tuli jo aikaisessa vaiheessa, mutta ideoina on ollut esim. että Gilbert löytää sen ja nappaa mukaansa esitelläkseen sitä kaikille "tiesin aina että Berwaldissa oli jotain karmivaa, katsokaahan tätä!" tai sitten jotain ihan erilaista, kuten dramaattinen ampumakohtaus jossa Tino ei edes huomaa saaneensa osuman käsivarteensa. Mutta jotenkin tämä luku johti tähän.

**Tekopupu**: Buhuhuu, tässä on liikaa hahmoja mukana. Ei pysty keskittymään kaikkiin. Ja että pari olisi ihan ok? Haha :D

**Ruusu**: Sinäkin kannattaisit sitä paritusta? Tästä voi tulla mielenkiintoista :D

**Zonnebloem**: Kiitos :) Toivotaan nyt että lapsi ei liikaa traumatisoitunut, mutta eiköhän hän ole ennenkin esim. saunassa nähnyt alastomia miehiä. Että luultavasti lapsi on aivan kunnossa.

**Pippuri-chan**: Francis sotkee ja säätää vaikka mitä ^^ Ja ehkä viikonloppu ei ole Dannylle tarpeeksi loma. Hän ei saa unirytmiään muutettua yhdessä yössä. Ja amerikka/itävalta olisi ok? :DD

**o0RiDa0o**: Varmasti pitäisi nähdä. Ja voin Elizabetalta kysyä niistä valokuvista :D Katsotaan laittaako. Ja ihan randomein paritus -palkinto tulisi siitä parituksesta? Apua, mitä teen, haluan sen.


	19. Luku 19

Älkää tottuko näin nopeaan toimintaan. Haluan saada luvun 20 ulos ennen tämän ficin vuosipäivää.

Mut, mut, jee! Tämä tarina on saanut jo 100 kommenttia! Mahtavaa! 100 kommenttia tasan 11 kuukaudessa. Voitte taputtaa itsellenne.

Mietin kovasti, pitäisikö minun olla niin kuin ne viileät tyypit ja kirjoittaa sadannelle kommentoijalle (joka muuten on **Liibooboo**) tarina tämän toiveiden mukaan. Toisaalta taas ehkä olisi reilumpaa suoda se henkilölle joka on kommentoinut eniten, joka olisi **Vilma. N**. Tai sitten ei kummallekaan, hahaha. No ei, jos jompikumpi tai molemmat haluavat minun kirjoittavan sellaisen, teen sen. Mahdollisimman nopeasti.

**Olkaa hyvät, luku 19 **

Tino alkoi hiljalleen rauhoittua suihkussa. Mitä sitten? Merkitsikö tämä uusi tieto mitään? Ei. Tino oli vain helpottunut. Hän oli uskomattoman helpottunut. Hän ei ollut itkenyt surusta, ei, oli ihanaa tietää, ettei hän ollut mitään sukua sille miehelle. Ivan ei ollut hänen perhettään. Se häntä siinä touhussa oli inhottanut eniten. Kaikki se koskettelu… Tino sulki hanan väristen inhosta kyseistä esinettä kohtaan. Hän ei ollut viipynyt viittä minuuttia kauempaa mutta hänen olonsa oli paljon parempi ja hän oli jälleen valmis kohtaamaan maailman. Hän oli vahva. Hän kuivasi itsensä ja etsi proteesiaan katseellaan.

Ei helvetti. Proteesi oli jäänyt ulkopuolelle.

Eihän Berwald ollut vielä huomannut sitä? Olisihan ruotsalainen sanonut jotain sen nähdessään? Tiesihän Tino että hänen piti kertoa asiasta ennemmin tai myöhemmin, mutta hän tiesi miten herkkä Berwald oli. Aivan, herkkä, vaikka kovin moni sitä ei huomannut. Tällainen järkyttäisi Berwaldia, eikä hän halunnut asian pilaavan näitä päiviä. Niinpä hän puki nopeasti alushousut jalkaansa ja avasi kylpyhuoneen oven.

Perkele. Hän oli myöhässä. Berwald tuijotti hänen käsiproteesiaan hiljaisena. Yllättävän rauhallisena, se oli hyvä merkki.

"Ah, kuule, älä välitä siitä", Tino sanoi ja oli varma, että Berwald ymmärsi mistä hän puhui. Berwald kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan häntä. Tino ei pitänyt ystävänsä katseesta. Joku muu kuin Tino olisi saattanut juosta siinä samassa ulos kirkuen. Mutta Tino ei ollut joku muu kuin Tino. Hyvä on, hänkin myönsi että Berwald näytti pelottavalta ja vihaiselta.

…Eihän Berwald ollut vihainen hänelle? Varmaankin, Tino ei ollut kertonut hänelle näin isoa asiaa.

"Kuule, olen pahoillani. En ole kertonut, koska en ole halunnut pilata näitä päiviä", suomalainen selitti varovasti sillä huomasi miten hänen ystävänsä oli alkanut täristä. Berwald harppoi hänen luokseen yllättävän nopeasti ja tarttui hänen olkapäihinsä. Berwald oli niin lähellä… Okei, nyt alkoi mennä jo vähän pelottavaksi. Ruotsalainen hengitti raskaasti ja oli niin eksyneen mutta samalla varman ja päättäväisen näköinen, että Tinoa alkoi pakostakin vähän hermostuttaa. Aikoiko Berwald… Ei, ei nyt sentään.

"Iv'n?" Berwald kysyi. Tino irrotti katseensa ystävästään ja nyökkäsi.

"Mutta siitä on jo aikaa", suomalainen vakuutti. Berwald irrotti otteensa ja istui sohvalle proteesin viereen. Tino noukki sen ja kiinnitti takaisin olkapäähänsä. Hän puki päällensä vilkuillen jatkuvasti ystäväänsä. Paljastus ei ollut mennyt hyvin, mutta huonomminkin olisi voinut olla, vai mitä?

**KolKolKol**

Joukko oli hajaantunut ja jäljellä oli "vain" heidän kymmenen ystäväänsä. Tino tosin näki Gilbertin ja muut vähän kauempana. Muut katselivat jälleen kummastuneina, kun Tino Ja Berwald liittyivät heidän seuraansa. Tino näytti olevan kunnossa, mutta nyt Berwald tärisi.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Ludwig kysyi huolissaan.

"Ve, Berwald, oletko kunnossa?"

"Mitä helvettiä kävi?" Lovino ärähti, mutta huoli kuului hänenkin äänestään. Berwald avasi suunsa vastatakseen, mutta Tino pysäytti hänet. "Ei kerrota siitä vielä, käykö?" suomalainen pyysi. Berwald katsahti häntä protestoidakseen. "Ei tänään", Tino jatkoi. "Huomenna, minä kerron kaikille huomenna."

"Kerrot mitä?" Elizabeta kysyi uteliaana.

"Huomenna", Tino toisti ja istui alas. Muut olivat siirtyneet Fun Clubin puolelle. Bändi soitti ja uskaliaimmat olivat menneet tanssimaan. Berwald rauhoittui ja sulki silmänsä. Tino oli menettänyt käsivartensa. Se oli Ivanin syytä. Miten Berwald inhosikaan sitä miestä. Kun hän oli nähnyt Tinon seisomassa siinä ilman käsivarttaan, Berwald oli huomannut kunnolla miten paljon hänellä oli arpia vartalossaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Tinoa niin haavoittuneen näköisenä. Ei edes silloin, kun he olivat tavanneet hänet siellä sairaalassa. Berwald oli tiennyt, että ne ruhjeet parantuisivat. Mutta käsi ei kasvanut takaisin eivätkä arvet kadonneet. Siitä huolimatta Berwald oli tuntenut suurempaa tarvetta suudella häntä kuin koskaan ennen. Jotta Tino tajuaisi, että hän oli nyt tässä, eikä kukaan voisi viedä häntä enää pois. Ja varsinkin vakuuttaakseen itselleen saman asian.

"Tyttö parka", Tino tuumasi myötätuntoisesti herättäen Berwaldin takaisin tähän hetkeen. "Hän haluaa tanssia niin kovasti, mutta poika on liian ujo tulemaan tanssilattialle."

Tosiaan. Pieni, ehkä kuusivuotias tyttö kävi pyörähtämässä lavalla tämän tästä mutta palasi pian takaisin, usein pienen pojan luokse ja yritti saada hänet mukaansa. Poika roikkui kaiteessa lavan reunalla, mutta pudisti päätään aina tytön tullessa pyytämään häntä tanssimaan.

"Ehkä _sinun_ pitäisi hakea häntä tanssimaan", Danny ehdotti virnistäen. Tino naurahti, samoin moni muu, mutta vakavoitui sitten.

"Ehkäpä, tosiaan", hän mietiskeli.

"Oikeasti?" Danny kysyi.

"Joo joo", Tino vahvisti ja nousi pöydästä. Hän ei halunnut säikäyttää tytön vanhempia, joten hän kävi ensin kysymässä heiltä, olisiko se ok ja selittämässä muutenkin tilanteen. He taisivat arvioida Tinon harmittomaksi, sillä nyökkäsivät. Tinon seurue nauroi miten neitimäiseksi tytön käytös muuttui heti kun Tino oli kysynyt häntä tanssimaan. Ja Tino kumarsi hänelle syvään.

"Jos tuo ei ole söpöä, niin ei sitten mikään", Elizabeta sanoi ja laski kameransa alas. Kiku oli mennyt lähemmäs lavaa kuvaamaan. "Ja hän näyttää rauhoittuneen täysin. Mikä sai hänet niin tolaltaan? "

Muut katsoivat Elizabetaa epäuskoisena. Eikö hän tosiaan ollut tajunnut?

"Jos et olisi niin keskittyneesti tuijottanut mitä Lovino ja Antonio tekivät, olisit kuullut Katyushan mainitsevan, ettei Ivanilla ole veljeä", Alexander selitti hänen vierestään. Elizabetalla meni hetki tajuta mitä se tarkoitti.

"Luoja, miten… Eihän Ivan sitten ole Tinon setä!" hän henkäisi. Muut eivät enää hämmästyneet, sillä olivat jo tajunneet asian. "Mutta mikä järkytti sinua", hän kysyi Berwaldilta. Hän ei ollut tyytyväinen tähän "kerron huomenna" suunnitelmaan. Ei ollut myöskään kukaan muu. Ja heidän onnekseen, ei edes Berwald.

"Pråteesi", hän murahti.

"Mitä?"

"Tinålta puuttuu k'sivarsi", hän sanoi. Noin, hän sanoi sen vaikka Tino oli kieltänyt.

"MITÄ!" muut karjaisivat. Tino vilkaisi heidän suuntaansa epäilevän näköisenä. He yrittivät olla mahdollisimman normaalin näköisiä ja hymyilivät ja vilkuttivat hänelle. Berwald vältti katsomasta häntä silmiin. Tino kohotti kulmiaan mutta kiinnitti sitten huomionsa jälleen tanssipariinsa.

"Iv'nin syytä", ruotsalainen murahti. Kun muut haukkoivat henkeä, Berwald alkoi miettiä mitä tuli tehneeksi. Tino ei ilahtuisi saatuaan tietää tästä. Eikä Berwald halunnut hänen olevan pettynyt häneen. Hänen piti korjata tilanne, ottaa vastuu teostaan.

"Älkää k'rtåkå että k'rråin", hän sanoi muille ja nämä nyökkäsivät ymmärtävästi.

"Ollaan kaikki yllättyneitä kun hän kertoo sen meille", Eduard selosti suunnitelman.

"Älkääkä tuijottako hänen käsivarttaan", Ludwig muistutti. "Kumpi se muuten on?"

"V'sen."

Kaikki olivat hetken hiljaa.

"Älkää tuijottako sitä!" Ludwig torui ja kaikki käänsivät katseensa.

"Mitähän kävi?" Isak mietti.

"Ääliöt, varokaa, Tino tulee takaisin", Lovino sihahti. "Kehittäkää äkkiä joku normaali puheenaihe."

Helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Ei sitä tietenkään keksinyt mitään kun joku käski keksimään. Ja Tino oli melkein heidän luonaan, Kiku kannoillaan. Onneksi Danny päätti pelastaa tilanteen.

"Kuule Berwald, tästä on väitelty jo pitkään, mutta sanoit mitä sanoit, minusta ne punaiset korkokengät, joita käytit toissaviikolla, eivät lainkaan sopineet sinulle ja olen yhä sitä mieltä että sinun pitäisi heittää ne pois", Danny sanoi nojautuen ruotsalaismiehen puoleen. Jos katse voisi tappaa, Danny olisi kuollut siihen paikkaan. Normaali puheenaihe? Oliko tanskalaisen pakko yrittää nolata hänet? Danny perääntyi hieman. "Ymmärränhän minä, että niillä on tunnearvoa, olivathan ne ensimmäisen poikaystäväsi antama…" Dannyn lause loppui kuin seinään kun Berwaldin nyrkki osui häneen naamaansa lopunkin ruotsalaisen seuratessa perässä ja pian molemmat hakkasivat toisiaan raivokkaasti lattialla. Muut syöksyivät tottuneesti erottamaan heidät. Eivätkö he kaksi koskaan oppineet sietämään toisiaan?

"Haluatteko te kaksi päätyä laivan putkaan?" Alexander tivasi pitäessään Dannyä paikoillaan Isakin avulla. Tino selvisi Berwaldin pitelemisestä yksin.

"Berwald aloitti", Danny sanoi samanaikaisesti ruotsalaismiehen kanssa, Berwaldin tosin väittäessä päinvastaista.

"Meitä ei kiinnosta kumpi sen aloitti. Se loppuu nyt!"

"Berwald löi ensin", Danny intti.

"Danny v'lehteli", Berwald sanoi.

"Kuinka vanhoja te olittekaan? Viisi?" Alexander kysyi.

"En valehdellut, ne eivät todellakaan sopineet."

Tino sai pidellä ystäväänsä voimiensa takaa. "M'nulla ei åle niitä."

"Ollaanpa sitä taas herkkiä", Danny sanoi.

"Lopettakaa!"

"Kuule, Berwald, ole aikuinen ja lopeta tämä tähän", Tino ehdotti. Berwald ei ollut vakuuttuneen näköinen."Mennään tanssimaan", suomalainen ehdotti erottaakseen heidät kunnolla. Sitä paitsi hän halusi tanssia. Nyt Berwald unohti Dannyn siihen paikkaan ja seurasi Tinoa tanssilattialle.

"Alex, nenääni sattuu", Danny valitti kaikkien käytyä takaisin istumaan.

"Ja mitä sinä oletat minun sille tekevän? Pussaavan sen paremmaksi? Puhaltavan?" Alexander sanoi kylmästi.

"Aivan", Danny vastasi ja nojautui lähemmäs norjalaista. Milloinkohan hänelle viimein kehittyisi itsesuojeluvaisto? Danny hieroi uudelleen ruhjottua nenäänsä kun musiikki vaihtui nopeatempoisempaan ja iloisempaan ja Heraclesiin tuli eloa.

"Hei, Kiku", hän sanoi ja kääntyi japanilaisen puoleen. Kiku kääntyi hänen puoleensa tullakseen kiskaistua ylös. "Mennään mekin."

"M-mitä?" Kiku kysyi. "En minä…" Mutta Heracles vei häntä jo. Myös Antonio yritti hakea Lovinoa, mutta tämä käski espanjalaista häipymään helvettiin.

"Me kaikki tiedämme, että sinä haluat tanssia", Elizabeta sanoi pettyneenä. "Olisit mennyt." Lovino ei ehtinyt väittää vastaan, sillä Roderick tuli sillä hetkellä kysymään unkarilaista parikseen. Elizabeta lähti enemmän kuin mielellään. Katyusha sai suostuteltua Matthewin tanssilattialle.

"Minä en oikeastaan osaa tanssia", kanadalainen varoitti.

"Ei se mitään, en minäkään", ukrainalainen nauroi.

"Loistavaa", Matthew tuumasi taas. "Sittenhän tämä menee hyvin."

"Oletko sinä hyvä hieromaan?" Katyusha kysyi hetken päästä. Matthew alkoi pikkuhiljaa tottua uuden ystävänsä kummallisiin kysymyksiin. "En oikeastaan", hän vastasi. "Tai en tiedä, en ole juuri hieronut ketään."

"Voisitko tehdä minulle palveluksen?" Katyusha kysyi. Kontekstista kanadalainen osasi päätellä mitä palvelus tulisi koskemaan. "Voin yrittää", hän lupasi.

"Minä todella tarvitsen hieronnan. Selkääni sattuu taas", Kat sanoi huokaisten. Rintavan naisen ongelmia. Matthewin ei tarvinnut paljon miettiä vastaustaan. Totta kai hän auttaisi.

Gilbert katsoi kun Katyusha ja Matt lähtivät pois salista.

"Eeepäilyttävää", hän sanoi seurassaan vielä oleville Felixille ja Torikselle.

"Rauhoitu, mitään ei tapahdu tälläkään kertaa", Toris huokaisi.

"Eikö Arthur osaa yhtään paremmin pitää silmällä mitä tapahtuu? Edes Alfred?" albiino valitti. "Missä he edes ovat?"

"Meidän sviitissä", Felix sanoi heiluttaessaan juomastaan saamaansa hehkuvaa tikkua.

"Miksi?" Gilbert älähti. "Eikö musanope ole siellä?"

"On. Ensix sen seurax meni niinku Francis, mut sit Alfred meni niinku "pelastaa" sen ja sit Arthur meni pelastaa sen molemmilt", Felix selitti. "Lopult Antoniokin meni niinku sinne."

"Ja miksi ME emme ole siellä?" Gilbert kysyi.

"Pitäiskö olla?" Felix kysyi.

"Todellakin", albiino vastasi unohtaen Matthewin kohtalon. Aika harvinaista häneltä.

**Kolkolkolkol**

Katyushan hytti oli varsin ylellinen mutta ei kuitenkaan sviittien tasoa. Siellä oli iso parisänky jolle ukrainalainen heittäytyi ja venytteli makeasti.

"Au, au, au", hän mutisi taivutellessaan selkäänsä. "Meidän firma voitti liput tänne."

"Olet siis samalla työpaikalla Venlan kanssa?" Matthew oletti.

"Niin… Meistä kaikista siellä on muodostunut hyvä porukka", Katyusha sanoi ja nousi istumaan sängynreunalle selkä kanadalaiseen päin.

"Jotenkin ei vaikuttanut… Woah", Matthew pelästyi kun Kat riisui paitansa.

"Otatko laukustani sen punaisen pussukan?" ukrainalainen pyysi. "Näytän mitä aineita käytät."

Matthew kaivoi sen esiin hieman epävarmana tilanteesta. Hierontaöljyä? Oliko tämä liian ammattimaista hänelle? Kat nosti esiin tarvitsemansa tuotteet ja kävi mahalleen. "Älä huoli osaamisesta, kunhan levität sitä selkääni ja hierot niin hyvin kuin osaat. Alaselkää erityisesti."

Matthew oli jo aloittamassa, kun Katyusha pyysi häntä vielä avaamaan rintaliiviensä hakaset.

"Minä… Minä…" Matthew yritti aloittaa nolostuneena.

"Tulee sekin koettua", Katyusha naurahti. Matthew ei mitä luultavimmin tulisi tekemään sitä koskaan tämän jälkeen. "Ei se ole vaikeaa." Niin Matthew avasi ne ja yritti hoitaa tehtävänsä parhaansa mukaan. Kat neuvoi häntä ja tuli samalla kertoneeksi olevansa ammatiltaan hieroja.

"Niinkö?" Matthew kysyi. Ei ihme että Kat omisti hierontaöljyä ja tiesi asiasta niin paljon. "Mutta eivätkö Venla ja muut kaverisi ole siinä tapauksessa myös hierojia? Eikö sinun olisi kannattanut kysyä heiltä? He olisivat varmasti osanneet paremmin." Matthew oli kohtuullisen ylpeä suorituksestaan mutta varmasti ammattilaisen hieronta oli ihan eri asia.

"Mutta minä halusin sinun tekevän sen", Katyusha vastasi tuntien olonsa taas paljon paremmaksi. Hän nousi istumaan, kiinnitti hakaset jälleen yhteen ja kääntyi Matthewin puoleen. "Ja nyt on sinun vuorosi."

"Minun?" Matthew ihmetteli.

"Paita pois", ukrainalainen käski ja otti jo öljyn käsiinsä. Matthew oli aika nolona koko tilanteesta. Varsinkaan kun Katyushalla ei tuntunut olevan suunnitelmia laittaa paitaansa takaisin päälleen. Hierojana Katille tällaiset tilanteet olivat varmaan tuttuja, tosin mitä luultavasti paita päällään, mutta Matthewille ei ollut.

"Olemme molemmat homoseksuaaleja ja minä olen melkein tarpeeksi vanha ollakseni äitisi, joten unohda tuo ujostelu", Katyusha rohkaisi. "Sitä paitsi ei kannata kieltäytyä ilmaisesta hieronnasta."

"Kuinka vanha sinä oikein olet?" Matthew kysyi, sillä oli olettanut Katyushan olevan noin 20. Mutta silloin hän olisi vain viisi tai kuusi vuotta häntä vanhempi.

"28."

"Kolmetoistavuotias äiti?" Matthew kysyi laskettuaan heidän ikäeronsa. Ukrainalainen oli paljon vanhempi kuin hän oli kuvitellut.

"Minä sanoinkin melkein", Kat muistutti. "Nyt otat sen paidan pois tai minä teen sen puolestasi."

"Kyllä äiti", Matthew lohkaisi ja molemmat nauroivat.

"Toki jos sinä et halua hierontaa…" Katyusha sanoi. "Ei ole mikään pakko."

"Ei se sitä… Minä vain…" Matt aloitti. "Olen ujo. Ja pelkään että nukahdan."

"Nukahdat? Oletko sinä niin väsynyt?"

"En juuri… Mutta minulla on tapana nukahtaa kun minulla on rento ja mukava olo."

"Sen näkee sitten."

**Kolkolkolkol, aikaa kuluu.**

"Olemme taas Suomen puolella", Arthur ilmoitti katsoessaan viestiä jonka oli saanut puhelimeensa.

"Malja sille", Gilbert ilmoitti ja avasi uuden kaljan. Sviitti alkoi täyttyä tyhjistä pulloista, ei toki yksin Gilbertin ansiosta. Arthur katseli albiinon juomista siemaillessaan omaansa.

"Hytti on täynnä opettajia ja alaikäisen annetaan juoda?" hän mietti ääneen.

"Sinäkin olet opettaja, voit pysäyttää hänet jos haluat", Francis muistutti serkkuaan.

"En jaksa.

"Minussa virtaa saksalainen veri, joten ei mitään ongelmaa! Ksesese!" Gilbert huudahti sillä oli toki kuullut keskustelun. Arthur pudisteli päätään. "Miksi minä edes tulin tänne…?"

"Vahtimaan Matthewia", Toris muistutti auttaessaan Felixin kynsien lakkaamisessa.

"Ai niin", Arthur muisti.

"…Missä hän on?"

"Viimex kun nähtiin nii Katyushan kanssa", Felix vastasi ihastellessaan lopputulosta.

"Ai niin! Matti ei tiedä missä me olemme!" Gilbert säikähti. "Hän saattaa olla ihan paniikissa jossain etsimässä meitä!"

"Miksi hän ei soita jos kerran etsii meitä?"

"Koska hänellä ei ole akkua. Hän ei ollut varautunut miten nopeasti se kuluu ruotsinlaivalla", Gilbert muistutti. "Siksi emme saaneet häneen yhteyttä kun hän oli jäämässä Ruotsiin."

"No, hänellä on hyttikorttinsa. Sitä paitsi hän saattaa hyvinkin olla vielä Katyushan kanssa", Arthur sanoi jaksamatta huolehtia kummipojastaan sen suuremmin. Gilbert katsoi häntä myrkyllisesti.

"Hei, mä lähetän Katille niinku viestin, ja kysytään onx Matt viel sen kaa", Felix sanoi ja heilutti oikeaa kättään saadakseen lakan kuivumaan nopeammin.

Hetken päästä Katyushan kännykkä tärisi hänen vieressään. Hän sulki kirjansa ja huomasi saaneensa viestin Felixiltä.

_Hei Kat, onx Matt viel sun luona :))))?_

Katyusha vilkaisi vieressään nukkuvaa kanadalaista.

_On, kaikki kunnossa :) Matt on nukahtanut enkä raaski herättää._

_Ok, mut G haluu kuvan ;)_

Katyusha nappasi kuvan kännykkäkamerallaan.

_Nyt G ja nää muutki kysyy mix M näyttäis olevan alasti ;))) Ja G kysyy viel raiskasix sä Matin_

Katyusha naurahti viestille. Mutta siinä oli pieni totuuden siemen.

_Kyllä, henkisesti. Olen pahoillani. Ja Matthewilla on paitaa lukuun ottamatta vaatteet päällä, älkää huoliko :)_

_Söpö kuva ;) _

Katyusha ei kokenut viestiä enää vastaamisen arvoiseksi joten hän laski kännykkänsä käsistään.

**Kolkolkolkolkol**

"Sinä tanssit hyvin", Tino kehui Berwaldia. Ruotsalainen katsoi taas Tinoa, tyytyväisenä kehusta. Tino oli yrittänyt saada Berwaldin huomion pois Dannysta joka oli tullut tanssilattialle raahaten Alexanderia perässään, mutta ei hän sitä täysin harhautukseksi ollut tarkoittanut, hän tarkoitti mitä sanoi.

"Ainut ongelma on että sinä viet", Tino mutisi tyytymättömänä siitä miten hän tuntui aina olevan "nainen" Berwaldin seurassa. "Toisaalta…" ehkä hänen pitäisi olla rehellinen itselleen. "Kai sinä nyt sitten olet meistä kahdesta se maskuliinisempi… Ja ainakin pidempi…" Berwald hymyili. Sitten hän hetken mielijohteesta kumartui suutelemaan Tinon otsaa. Siinä missä Kiku ja Elizabeta kirosivat kun molemmat olivat kamerattomia, Tino melkein jähmettyi paikoilleen.

"Mutta jos puhutaan minusta ja Bertsasta, minä aina vien. Onhan se vähän vaikea ottaa toisen maskuliinisuutta vakavasti jos hänellä on huulipunaa", Danny kommentoi pyörähdellessään heidän ohitseen.

Berwald jätti jähmettyneen Tinon mennäkseen keskustelemaan Dannyn kanssa aikuismaisesti tämän typerästä käytöksestä ja kommenteista.

Danny ja Berwald viettivät yön putkassa.

Tino kutsui Eduardin ja Elizabeta seurakseen sviittiin.

**KOLKOLKOLKOL**

Matin viaton mieli on raiskattu DD: Kohtaus saattoi vaikuttaa turhalta, mutta se ei ole! Se on osa suurta ja tärkeää suunnitelmaa!

Ja risteily oli siinä. Tempo tässä tarinassa on uskomattoman hidas! Juoni ei oikeastaan kehity ja käytin kahden päivän tapahtumiin 8 ja ½ lukua. Ja olen hidas julkaisemaankin. Mutta ei auta kuin petrata (haha, petrata… Petrana se on aina yhtä hauska sanonta).

Muuten, seuraavan luvun piti alun perin olla ensimmäinen. Jep, luku 20 olisi voinut olla luku 1. Oikeastaan tämä kaikki tähän mennessä on ollut aika turhaa _tämän_ tarinan kannalta (voitte jäädä miettimään mitä sillä tarkoitan) mutta onpahan ollut hauskaa ja olen saanut tungettua tähän vaikka mitä. Tarinan piti pääosin kertoa miten Peter tulee Tinon ja Berwaldin elämään, kuten tarinan tiedoissakin kerrotaan. Ficin nimikin oli suunnitteluvaiheessa "Peterille perhe" jos oikein muistan. Ja Sealand on esiintynyt tähän mennessä ehkä yhdessä luvussa. Hyvä minä. Tästä lähtien tempo nopeutuu ja paino pysyy Tinossa ja Berwaldissa.

Joten, kirjoitin seuraavaa lukua yli vuosi sitten ja siitä on jo aika paljon valmiina. Se oli yllättävän käyttökelpoinen vaikka inhosin sitä ennen. Eli luku voisi tulla nopeasti. _Mutta_ lähden maanantaina riparille isostamaan, että siellä menee viikko, mutta luku ilmestyy tänne viimeistään 2 viikon päästä.

**LiMeAnGGa**: ottaen huomioon tavallisen nopeuteni, tämä on "heti" ^^ Ei tarvinnut kauaa jännittää.

**Zonnebloem**: Itkit? Jes, ehkä minulla voi olla tulevaisuutta myös synkempien ja surullisimpien tarinoiden parissa. Kaikesta tuppaa jotenkin tulemaan huumoria. Ja Berwaldin ajatukset menivät luultavasti suunnilleen näin: "Pakko… murhata… Ivan… Tino on… älyttömän seksikäs." Noin uskoisin hänen ajatelleen.

**Symbol of forever**: Tiiliseinähän se vastaan tuli juu, mutta onneksi odotuksesi ei kestänyt kovin kauaa.

**Tekopupu**: Jep jep, tarinan etenemistä. Viimeinkin :D Äläkä huoli, et ole yksin unohduksesi kanssa.

**Liibooboo**: 100 kommentti :D En oikein osaa muuta sanoa. Kiitos ^^


	20. Luku 20

Oli ensimmäinen ripari joka sai minut ajattelemaan, ettei minulle makseta tästä tarpeeksi. Huhhuh. Olin vanhin isonen niin sain hankalimmat tapaukset. Sinä lukija, joka olet menossa rippikouluun ensi kesänä, isosillakin on tunteet, muista se. Ja protu on yksi vaihtoehto jos Jumala aiheuttaa vakavaa ihottumaa etkä pysty tulemaan riparille avoimin mielin.

-Tuo ylempi aika leirin alussa kirjoitettu, tilanne rauhoittui.

Olin pahis ja otin koneen mukaan, joten olen voinut vapaa-ajallani tätä kirjoittaa. Mutta isonen saa ottaa mukaan asioita joita pikkuiset eivät, haha. Nettiyhteys olisi ollut kiva lisä…

Tästä muuten alkaa luultavasti vähän huumorittomampi aikakausi. Yritän toki parhaani saada sitäkin mukaan. Kompensoin tätä puutetta kuljettamalla juonta viimein eteenpäin.

**Kahdeskymmenes luku, olkaa hyvät.**

Kaikki pääsivät takaisin kotiin ilman sen suurempia kommelluksia. Tino pysyi hiljaa kädestään seuraavan päivän ajan ja muut unohtivat olla uteliaita asiasta, tiesiväthän he jo mitä hän salaili. Berwald tajusi ensimmäisenä ystäviensä virheen, olisihan hän se jonka pää tästä joutuisi pölkylle. Joten hän muistutti Tinoa lupauksestaan ja ehdotti tätä soittamaan muille. Puhelu myös helpottaisi yllättyneisyyden teeskentelyä. Berwald oli nero, ilkeä nero, mutta hän halusi pysyä Tinon luotettujen ihmisten listalla. Heidän ystävänsä olivat myös taitavia esittämään yllättynyttä. Ja Kiku oli aidosti yllättynyt, kaikki olivat unohtaneet kertoa hänelle asiasta.

"Noin, nyt olen kertonut kaikille", Tino sanoi lopetettuaan viimeisen puhelun hymyillen väkinäisesti. Vaikka hänen ystävänsä olivat tienneet asiasta ennenkin, heillä oli rehellisesti paljon kysyttävää. Se toi paljon ikäviä asioita Tinon mieleen. Berwald loi hänelle lähes huomaamattoman rohkaisevan hymyn. Tino nielaisi. Nykyään Berwaldin hymyt saivat hänen sydämensä hypähtämään kummallisesti. Hän koski varovasi otsaansa ruotsalaisen käännyttyä toisaalle. Berwald oli suudellut hänen otsaansa…? Miksi? Oliko tämä niitä Berwaldin vaimojuttuja? Jos oli, se ei ollut Tinosta hauskaa. Se oli liian vakavaa.

_Miksi? Et sinä ajattelisi asiaa näin paljon jos se olisi ollut joku muu._

Siihen hän ei osannut vastata. Se vain… Kun Berwald teki sen, se merkitsi paljon enemmän. Olihan ruotsalainen ollut Eduardin lisäksi hänen paras ystävänsä. Tosin, jos Eduard olisi tehnyt sen, olisiko se merkinnyt mitään. Tino ei tiennyt enää mitä ajatella. Lopulta hän päätti ajatella vain uutta työtään ja siinä olikin paljon miettimistä. Hän oli esittäytynyt koululle, vaikka hänet jostain syystä tunnettiin jo melko hyvin. Eihän hän ollut aikaisemmin käynyt kuin muutamalla oppitunnilla, ei olisi uskonut että hänestä puhuttiin niin paljon. Jotkut olivat tunnistaneet hänet myös vanhana oppilaansa. Olihan hänen lähdöstään "vain" seitsemän vuotta, aikanaan koulun nuorimpia opiskelijoita oli vielä jäljellä. Ja hän oli myös osa "legendaarista" ryhmää. Harvat ystävät pysyivät niin läheisinä niin pitkään kuin he, ja lisäksi oli erikoista, että he olivat kaikki eri maista. Ja nyt ryhmän "Suomi" oli tullut takaisin. Missä Tino oli ollut ja miksi hän oli palannut? Juorut etenivät vauhdilla kun kaikki esittivät omia teorioitaan, joille useimmille Tino vain nauroi. He olivat keränneet muutamia parhaita ja keskustelleet niistä opettajainhuoneessa. Jotkut osuivat aika lähelle. Tino ei kertonut kuitenkaan edes muille opettajille poissaolonsa oikeaa syytä. Hän oli vain asunut seitsemän edellistä vuotta Venäjällä.

Niinpä Tinon seuraavat viikot kuluivat rauhallisesti totutellessa uuteen elämäänsä. Hän ja Berwald eivät maininneet muille asuvansa yhdessä sillä opettajisto oli täynnä perverssejä ja muutenkin epäilyttäviä ihmisiä eikä Tino halunnut ympärilleen "homopari" juorua. Ei sillä että kahden miehen yhdessä asuminen olisi ollut vuosisadan uutinen, mutta Tinolla oli yleensä sellainen vaikutus. Hän ei ymmärtänyt sitä lainkaan.

Tinon opetus koostui parhaillaan äidinkielestä ja suomen opettamisesta ulkomailta tulleille nuorille. Venäjän kurssia ei voinut aloittaa ennen jakson vaihtumista. Hänen johtamansa ulkomaalainen ryhmä oli hyvin edistynyt koska he olivat asuneet Suomessa jo pidemmän aikaa eikä heidän puheestaan heti huomannut heidän tulevan ulkomailta. Mutta Tinon kurssi syvensi heidän tietämystään opettamalla sanoja, joita ei arkikielessä niin usein käytetty. Kaikilla oli vielä paljon opittavaa. Porukka koostui hyvin eri-ikäisistä ihmisistä. Toiset olivat ala asteen puolella kun taas toiset jo lukiossa. Todella moni tuli Aasiasta, sen Tino oli huomannut nopeasti. Erikoisempiakin tapauksia oli, kuten Peter niminen poika joka oli syntynyt Sealand nimisessä mikrovaltiossa. Hän olikin energinen tapaus. Toisin kuin hänen ystävänsä Raivis, joka oli kovin hermostunut koko ajan. Eduardin selitettyä Raiviksen tarinan, Tino ei ihmetellyt hänen käytöstään lainkaan.

Raiviksen vanhemmat olivat kuolleet ja tämä olisi päätynyt tuntemattoman setänsä luokse asumaan, ellei Eduardin äidin olisi tajuttu olleen Raiviksen äidin serkku. Koska Eduardin perheessä olisi sekä isä- että äitihahmo, sekä Toris joka oli heillä vaihto-oppilaana siihen aikaan ja osasi Latviaa, sekä Eduard, vaikka hän ei enää vanhempiensa luona asunutkaan, perhe koettiin paremmaksi Raivikselle. Pieni Raivis oli saanut kokea kovia joten hän tarvitsi kaiken huolenpidon ja rakkauden mitä hänelle saattoi antaa. Eduard oli paljon läsnä Toriksen ja Raiviksen elämässä. He ehtivät asua yhdessä yli vuoden, jonka jälkeen Toriksen vanhemmat muuttivat Suomeen. Loistava ajoitus, sillä Eduardin vanhemmat kuolivat pian sen jälkeen. Toris siis muutti perheensä luokse ja koska Raivis oli hänelle jo kuin pikkuveli hän ehdotti tätä tulemaan heidän luokseen. Mutta Raivis, joka syytti itseään Eduardin vanhempien kuolemasta - olivathan hänen omansakin kuolleet - ei halunnut saattaa Toriksen vanhempia "vaaraan". Muut selittivät sen olleen onnettomuus mutta hän meni mieluummin jonkun muun luokse. Häntä ei enää haluttu lähettää pois Suomesta sukulaiselleen. Olihan hänen tukiverkkonsa täällä. Enempää Tino ei asiasta tiennyt, mutta Raiviksella meni hyvin eikä kukaan ollut enää kuollut. Tino yllättyi Toriksen ja Eduardin läheisistä väleistä, sillä sitä ei ollut huomannut laivalla tai missään muuallakaan. Lisäksi oli hauskaa, miten he kolme edustivat Baltian maita.

Kunpa vain tilanne pysyisi rauhallisena tästä lähtien.

**Kolkolkolkol**

_Rakas päiväkirjani_

_Muistat varmaan sen risteilyn josta kerroin. Ja huomasit varmaan myös, että siitä on mennyt KAKSI VIIKKOA! Minä lupasin saattavani Berwaldin ja Tinon yhteen viimeistään ensi kuussa. Minulla on siis 5 viikkoa aikaa. Mutta he eivät itse edisty yhtään! En tiedä mitä voisin tehdä. Olen yrittänyt viettää yhteistä aikaa heidän kanssaan ja vihjata asiasta varovasti ja vähemmän varovasti, mutta Tino ei tajua mitään. En tiedä tajuaako Berwald, en saa lukea häntä vaikka olemme olleet ystäviä niin kauan. KUKAAN ystävistäni ei edisty, vaikka olisi monta hyvää paria. Ainoastaan Lovino on edistynyt Antonion kanssa, mutta sekin johtuu vain siitä, että Antonio itse on niin aktiivinen. Tosin niin on Dannykin, mutta Alexander ei välitä hänestä. Mitä minun pitää tehdä saadakseni heidät tajuamaan tosiasiat? Minä tarvitsen apua._

_Reiluuden nimissä, en ole itsekään edistynyt suhteissani. Minulla tosin on kaksi "kosijaa", Gilbert ja Katyusha. Mutta toinen on liian nuori ja toinen on nainen. Ja Roderick ei ole huomioinut minua juurikaan tanssimme jälkeen. Saanen muistuttaa että se oli KAKSI ***** __VIIKKOA SITTEN! Stressaannun tästä kaikesta. Nyt kun tunnen Katyushan, olen alkanut huomaamaan häntä kaupungilla. Olemme jutelleet hieman mutta tilanne ei ole siitä erityisemmäksi muuttunut. Voisin melkein uskoa hänen rakastuneen Matthewiin, ellen tietäisi hänen pitävän naisista. Niin paljon ne kaksi viettävät aikaa yhdessä, sen olen huomannut. Heidän ikäeronsa on huomattava, joten on vaikea uskoa miten hyvin he tulevat toimeen. Minusta tuntuu että Gilbert on hieman kateellinen._

_Palatakseni Tinoon ja Berwaldiin, minun lienee parasta vaihtaa taktiikkaani ja antaa heidän olla kahdestaan mahdollisimman paljon. He ovat molemmat aika onnettomia tässä, mutta ehkä, siis ehkä, he saavat jotain aikaan. Annan heille kaksi viikkoa, sitten minun on pakko ryhtyä kovempiin toimenpiteisiin. _

_Elizabeta_

**Kolkolkolkol**

"I like you so much better when you're naked, I like me so much better when you're naked…"

Tino murahti hiljaa ja veti peittonsa päänsä yli ensinnäkin ärtyneenä siitä, että joku oli vaihtanut hänen soittoäänensä taas kerran (mitä luultavimmin se oli taas ollut Danny), ja toiseksi koska joku kehtasi soittaa hänelle näin aikaisin. Mahtava tapa aloittaa maanantai.

"I like you so much better when you're naked…"

Hänen vieressään häntä paljon kookkaampi mies käänsi kylkeään ja mutisi unisesti Tinon korvaan, ''V'staa..'' Tuntiessaan toisen huulien koskettavan korvaansa Tino nousi nopeasti istumaan ja tunsi olevansa täysin hereillä. Hän kurottautui nappaamaan puhelimensa ja vastasi siihen.

''Haloo?''

'' Ah! Bonjour Tino!''

Tino huokaisi. Mitä ihmettä Francis halusi hänestä tähän aikaan? Hän yritti saada itsensä kuulostamaan iloiselta ja sanoi, '' Huomenta Francis, mitä asiaa?''

'' Oi, eipä paljon mitään, ihmettelen vain, missä sinä olet'', Francis vastasi hilpeällä äänensävyllä. Tino mietti hetken, mistä ranskalainen oikein puhui ja sattui vilkaisemaan kelloa. Se oli viittä yli kahdeksan.

'' MITÄ! Miten kello on jo noin paljon! Miksei herätyskello ole soinut?'' Tino huusi paniikissa. Linjan toisessa päässä Francis naurahti, ''Patterit ovat varmaan loppu vai kuinka?''

''Luultavasti '', Tino myönsi ja kirosi kellonsa syvimpään helvettiin. Hänen tuntinsa oli jo alkanut eikä hän ollut koulussa. Olipa hän esimerkillinen opettaja. Hetken itsesäälissä kierimisen jälkeen hän uskaltautui kysymään Francisilta luokkansa tilannetta.

'' Minä päästin heidät sisään luokkaan ja olen parhaillani heidän luonaan'', Francis vastasi ja kääntyi luokan puoleen, '' Sanokaa kaikki hyvää huomenta Tinolle!''

Tino kuunteli luokkansa iloisen – oikeastaan lähes vahingoniloisen – tervehdyksen ja hymyili hieman. ''Mutta entä oma luokkasi?'' hän kysyi.

'' Voi älä heistä huoli, laitoin heidät lukemaan kirjoittamaani kirjaa erilaisista viineistä'', Francis vastasi. ''Mutta yritä silti saapua koululle mahdollisimman pian. Et ole ainoa opettaja, joka on tänään myöhässä.'' Tino vilkaisi vieressään makailevaa uudelleen nukahtanutta opettajatoveriaan ja melkein sanoi ''minä tiedän'', mutta koska häntä ei suuresti viehättänyt ajatus siitä, että Francis saisi tietää hänen asuvan yhdessä kyseisen puukasityönopettajan kanssa, hän pysyi hiljaa.

''Selvä, minä yritän tulla sinne mahdollisimman pian, kiitos herätyksestä!'' Tino sanoi ja lopetti puhelun - tai ainakin luuli lopettaneensa - ja pudotti puhelimen sängylle ja ryhtyi herättämään toista myöhässä olevaa opettajatoveriaan.

'' Berwald! Herää, kello on jo yli kahdeksan!'' Tino sanoi ravistellessaan toista hereille.

'' …Vielä viisi m'nuuttia… '' Berwald mutisi.

''Berwald! Sanoin YLÖS! Herätyskello ei ole soinut ja me olemme pahasti myöhässä!''

Samaan aikaan Francis henkäisi – lähes kiljaisi - ihastuksesta. Hän rakasti tilanteita, kun joku ei vahingossa sulkenutkaan puhelua ja hän saattoi jäädä salakuuntelemaan heidän elämäänsä. Niitä vain sattui ikävän harvoin ja olivat usein aika tylsiä. Mutta pari loistavaakin tilannetta oli mahtunut matkan varrelle. Ja nyt tämä: Tino ja Berwald! Hän ei uskonut onneaan löydön suhteen. Francis kiherteli itsekseen saaden Tinon luokalta kasan oudoksuvia katseita. Nyt hänen vain pitäisi keksiä, mitä tehdä tällä tiedolla…

"Berwald, oletko varma että tämä on välttämätöntä…?" Tino kysyi hädissään seistessään ulkona pikaisten aamutoimien jälkeen. Berwald ei enää vaivautunut selittämään, että he joko juoksisivat koululle, johon menisi viidestätoista kahteenkymmeneen minuuttiin, odottaisivat seuraavaa bussia puoli tuntia TAI menisivät hänen moottoripyörällään (moottoripyörä esiintyi luvussa 9). Tino oli toivonut, ettei joutuisi koskaan sen kyytiin. Hänellä oli hieman traumaattisia kokemuksia kyseisistä kulkuneuvoista…

"_Ivan, oletko varma että tämä on turvallista?"_

"_Haha, Tino, mikä voisi mennä vikaan?" _

"_Onko hyvä ottaa joku kyytiin ajaessaan moottoripyörällä ensimmäistä kertaa?" Tino kysyi peloissaan._

"_Minä pidän ajatuksesta, että joku halaa minua ajaessani", Ivan vastasi viattomalta __**vaikuttavalta**__ äänensävyllä. _

Tino ei ollut pitänyt oli ollut Ivanin "hyviä päiviä" mutta se ei tarkoittanut sitä, että Tino halusi "halata" Ivania. Niinpä, kun Ivan lähti liikkeelle, Tino yritti olla koskematta "setäänsä". Ei hyvä idea. Ivan kaahasi Moskovan kaduilla niin, että Tinon oli pakko pitää kiinni henkensä edestä. Reissun loppui rajuun kolariin ja molemmat viettivät sairaalassa hyvän tovin.

Eikö ollut aivan ymmärrettävää, ettei hän pitänyt moottoripyöristä?

Voisiko hän vielä perääntyä?

Toisaalta hänellä oli kypärä päässään, Berwald oli hänen vieressään istuen jo satulassa ja katsoi häntä odottavasti. Ja moottori oli jo käynnissä.

Perkele.

He saapuivat turvallisesti koululle hetken päästä, melkein puoli tuntia myöhässä.

**Kol**

"…Ja sillä tavalla vauvat tehdään", Francis lopetti tarinansa.

"Francis!" Tino huudahti kuultuaan vain tämän lauseen syöksyessään luokkaan. Ranskalaisen tuntien tuo lause ei tarkoittanut hyvää. Luokan pienimmät olivat järkyttyneitä ja lukiolaisetkin olivat hieman punastuneita, vaikka asia oli heille varmasti tuttu.

"Mitä sinä nyt taas olet tehnyt?" Tino tivasi ja laski kypäränsä opettajainpöydälle. Francis nosti kätensä pystyyn puolustavasti. "Minä lupasin vastata heidän kysymyksiinsä ja he itse kysyivät sitä."

"Kadun sitä, anteeksi", Bella niminen belgialaistyttö sanoi takarivistä. "Yritin vain olla hauska."

Tino huokaisi. "Kiitos että katsoit luokkani perään", hän sanoi kotitaloudenopettajalle ja nosti materiaalia esille pöydän kätköistä.

"Eipä mitään", Francis vastasi. Tino oletti, että Francis tajuaisi lähteä oman luokkansa pariin. Mutta tämä seisoi yhä hänen vieressään hymyillen epäilyttävästi.

"Tulit moottoripyörällä?" Francis kysyi yrittäen kuulostaa viattomalta.

"Ei, minusta on vain hauska kantaa tätä kypärää ympäriinsä", Tino näpäytti.

"Aijaa, sitä on herätty väärällä jalalla", Francis sanoi näyttämättä vieläkään merkkejä lähtemisestä. "Omituista", hän aloitti ja madalsi ääntään niin, että vain Tino saattoi kuulla hänet. "Ajattelin sinun olevan hyvätuulinen. Heräät Berwaldin vierestä, molemmat myöhässä… Oletteko varmoja ettette vain siinä kaiken keskellä _unohtaneet_ laittaa herätyskelloa soimaan?"

Tino tuijotti opettajatoveriaan silmät selällään. Mistä hän oli saanut selville? Hän oli varonut sanomasta mitään siihen viittaavaa. Ja… Tino punastui tajuttuaan mitä Francis vihjasi.

"Se… Sinulla on väärä käsitys. Me olemme vain ystäviä", hän mutisi katsoen papereitaan. Luokka ei kuullut mitä he sanoivat, mutta tilanne näytti epäilyttävältä.

"Älä suostu mihinkään mitä Francis ehdottaa!" Yao varoitti.

"Da-ze, kuuntele Yaoa!" Young Soo huudahti. "Francis, mene kauemmas opettajasta!"

"Mene ahdistelemaan omaa luokkaasi!" Bella huusi.

"Pervo!" Cecilia, Seychellit -nimiseltä saarivaltiolta tullut tyttö lisäsi.

Francis perääntyi nopeasti kun häntä alettiin heittää kynillä ja kumeilla. Tino hymyili luokalleen ja aloitti opetuksen.

**Kolkolkolkolkol**

Berwald sai luokkatilansa lähtökuntoon hieman neljän jälkeen. Tinon tunnit olivat loppuneet paljon aikaisemmin, joten suomalainen oli jo lähtenyt bussilla. Berwald venytteli vielä noustessaan pöytänsä äärestä ja sattui vilkaisemaan ulos. Siellä satoi. Loistavaa. Hänen tulisi silti ajaa kotiin, ei hän voinut jättää moottoripyöräänsä koululle. Onneksi hänen pitkä takkinsa oli vedenpitävä, eikä matkaan menisi kuin hetki. Mutta sade ei ollut ainoa huolestuttava asia, jonka Berwald huomasi, kun hän katsoi tilannetta tarkemmin. Hän näki ikkunastaan suoraan koulun portilla olevalle katokselle jonka alla istui oppilas. Tällä oli päällään vain merimiestyylinen paita ja shortsit, aivan liian kylmä asu tähän vuodenaikaan. Eikä sade varmasti auttanut asiaa. Berwald tunnisti pojan Peter Kirklandiksi ja muisti tämän olevan varsin kiintynyt tuohon asuun. Mutta jotain järkeä pitäisi käyttää. Lisäksi, Peterin koulupäivän ei olisi pitänyt kestää yli kahteen, sillä hän kuului nuorempiin oppilaisiin. Oliko Peter ollut tuolla yli kaksi tuntia? Berwald ei ollut hyvä selvittämään näitä tilanteita, mutta hän ei voinut jättää pientä oppilasta noin vain. Hän haki opettajainhuoneesta siellä säilyttämänsä sateenvarjon ja lähti ulos. Hän ei nähnyt matkallaan ketään muuta jolta olisi voinut pyytää apua tilanteeseen. Tunnit loppuivat yleisesti aikaisin, sillä Julius ei halunnut pitää oppilaitaan myöhään koulussa maanantaisin. Berwaldinkin tunnit olivat loppuneet jo tunti sitten, mutta puukäsityöluokassa oli paljon tekemistä.

Mitä hän nyt tekisi? Hän ei ollut juuri koskaan puhunut Peterille, mutta oli ollut paikalla kun Peter oli puhunut Kikun tai Eduardin kanssa. Lisäksi, hän ei halunnut pelästyttää Peteriä. Hänellä oli sellainen vaikutus ihmisiin. Koko tilanne itsessään saattoi olla pelottava. Berwald alkoi jo harkita kääntyvänsä takaisin, mutta hän oli jo tullut niin lähelle, että Peter huomasi hänet.

"Sinähän olet Berwald, eikö niin?"

Berwald hämmästyi kysymystä. Mistä Peter oli muistanut hänen nimensä?

"Niin."

"Se on outo nimi", Peter sanoi. Berwald mietti hetken, mutta tuumasi ettei Peter ollut tarkoittanut loukata häntä.

"Niin kai s'tten."

"Sinä olet yksi Kikun kavereista", Peter tiesi. Berwald nyökkäsi.

"Kiku sanoi että sinä olet hyvä tyyppi."

Berwald epäili Kikun sanoneen häntä "hyväksi tyypiksi", mutta varmaan jotain sinne päin.

"M'ksi s'nä ålet vielä täällä?" Berwald kysyi.

"Sinä puhut hassusti."

Berwald ei sanonut siihen mitään, odotti vain Peterin vastausta. Peter ei sanonut hetkeen mitään, mutta tajusi, ettei pääsisi tilanteesta ennen kuin vastaisi.

"Paljonko kello on?" hän kysyi ensin.

"V'rtin yli n'ljä", Berwald vastasi.

"En sitten halua mennä kotiin ihan vielä", Peter vastasi harteitaan kohauttaen.

"M'ksi?"

"Odotan että Tuomas sammuu", Peter vastasi.

"Kuka ån Tuåm's?" Berwald kysyi huolissaan. Jos lapsi ei halunnut mennä kotiin ennen kuin joku oli juonut itsensä sammuksiin, tilanne ei ollut hyvä.

"Sijaisisäni hän kai on. Minulle vain Tuomas."

Vai niin. Berwald ei osannut tehdä sille tilanteelle ikävä kyllä mitään, mutta Peterin ei olisi hyvä viettää viileässä ilmassa enempää aikaa.

"Entä våisitkå m'nnä Raiviks'n luå?"

"Hän lähti eilen sijaisperheensä kanssa matkalle", Peter vastasi ja tilanne harmitti häntä selvästi. "Muuten olisin mennyt." Heidän välilleen lankesi hiljaisuus, eikä Berwaldilla ollut hajuakaan, mitä tehdä seuraavaksi.

"Onko sinulla moottoripyörä?" Peter kysyi viitaten kypärään ruotsalaisen kädessä.

"Ån."

"Viileetä", Peter sanoi ja käveli Berwaldin luo. "Millainen?"

Berwald päätti näyttää sen selittämisen sijaan, olihan parkkipaikka ihan vieressä. Peter kulki hänen sateenvarjonsa alla joutuen lähes juoksemaan pysyäkseen hänen perässään.

"Tämähän se on?" Peter kysyi lähes retorisesti, sillä paikalla ei ollut muita moottoripyöriä. Berwald vain nyökkäsi ja antoi pojan tutkia rauhassa.

"Minä en ole koskaan ollut moottoripyörän kyydissä", Peter sanoi noustuaan satulaan istumaan leikkien ajavansa. Berwald käänsi katseensa taivaasta Peteriin.

"Etkäh'n s'nä jåskus pääse", hän sanoi.

"Vielä parempaa olisi käydä merellä", poika jatkoi. "Minä olen syntynyt merellä, mutta en muista siitä enää mitään. Olisi hienoa mennä laivalla jonnekin."

"Senkin ån v'rmasti m'hdållista", Berwald vakuutti. Peter oli vasta kymmenen, hän ehtisi tehdä vielä vaikka mitä.

"Ei Tuomas vie minua minnekään", Peter sanoi. Berwald muisti, ettei pojan tilanne ollut kaikkein helpoin.

"Mahtaa harmittaa joutua ajamaan sateessa", poika sanoi ja laskeutui maahan. Ja aivan kuin hänen sanansa olisivat vaikuttaneet säähän, sade vaihtui pieneksi tihkuksi ja loppui pian kokonaan. Berwald katseli hetken ympärilleen ja laittoi sitten sateenvarjonsa pois.

"Mikä tuuri", Peter ihmetteli. "Ehkä minulla on jotain supervoimia."

Mitä luultavimmin, Berwald ajatteli.

"Minä lähden nyt", Peter ilmoitti yllättäen ja lähti kaupungille päin vilkuttaen mennessään Berwaldille. Ruotsalaismies nosti kätensä vilkutukseen hieman hämillään kaikesta. Kaikki oli käynyt kovin nopeasti. Lopulta hän vain pudisti päätään, laittoi kypärän päähänsä ja ajoi kotiin Tinon luokse.

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

Ehkä hieman kiusallinen kohtaus Berwaldin ja Peterin välillä :D Mutta tästä se sitten lämpenee. Tai sitten ei. Kirjoitin tätä meidän isostyttöjen huoneessa ja tämä toinen katseli minua vähän kulma kohollaan kun nauran omille jutuilleni. Oli vain niin sellainen tilanne kirjoitettavana, että oli pakko kiherrellä. Mutta hei, Peter on kunnolla mukana eikä enää lähde kuvioista. Hurraa.

Hieno kaupunki on tämä, kellään ei ole tähän mennessä vanhempia hengissä/samassa maassa. Dannylla on, mutta siitä lisää sitten joskus.

**UtaChan**: Harmi ettei samalle leirille osuttu. Toisaalta hyvä sinulle, oli hankala ryhmä tämä :D Toivottavasti sinulla oli omallasi kivaa.

**Tekopupu**: Osaan olla nopea tarvittaessa ^^ Ehdin juuri ja juuri saada tämän deadlineen mennessä, mutta syytän siitä betaani joka ei tule nettiin. Muuten olisi voinut olla jo tiistaista lähtien täällä. Ja nyt hän meni vielä mökille, että betaamatta jäi. JA NIIN MATTHEW MUUTEN ON. KOVIN SULOINEN.

**Pippuri-chan**: Kovin ovat kaikki ressukoita :D Dannyn äiti lohduttaa häntä, kyllä se siitä. Hyvä kun nauratti. Ja isostelu on kivaa jos on kiva ryhmä. Omien isosten ansiosta minäkin tässä olen mukana.

**LiMeAnGGa**: Niiden onkin pakko riidellä! Se on niiden suhteen perusta. Ja jatkoahan tässä tulikin.

**Liibooboo**: Tarinasi on tuloillaan~ Anteeksi, valehtelin, pari on minulle niin ufo että en ole vielä keksinyt mitä he tekevät :D Perusidea olisi tällä hetkellä Elizabetan ohjaaman näytelmän pääpari tai jotain. Mutta kyllä se tulee! Valitan että petin sinut tässä kädenpaljastusasiassa. Sivusin asian vain nopeasti. Mutta hyvä että pidit ja oli hauskaa.

**o0RiDa0o**: Arvelit oikein, tunnelma muuttuu. Argh, tämä on kaikki tosiaan ylipitkää prologia XDD Vaikea hyväksyä asiaa. Noh, paljon on tapahtunut… Ei tuntunut hyvältä aloittaa tarinaa "Tino oli viettänyt seitsemän vuotta Venäjällä ja oli vasta vähän aikaa sitten mystisesti ilmaantunut takaisin kotikaupunkiinsa Suomeen ja muuttanut asumaan ystävänsä Berwaldin luo. He päättivät muuten myös nukkua samassa sängyssä." Halusin kunnolla kertoa Tinon saapumisesta, suhteista, hahmojen tulemisesta mukaan, vähän alustaa Tinon ja Berwaldin suhdetta… Ihan vähän vain. Ja sitten se venyi :D Kun kehitin kaikkea ympärille. Hyvä kun tykkäät tuosta putkajutusta, itsekin pidin siitä kovasti.

**Zonnebloem**: Se, miten väärinymmärretty Matti on tämän jälkeen, ei taida selvitä tässä tarinassa tai ainakaan hetkeen. Haluan tunkea tähän kaikkea, mutta ehkä säästän Matin ja Gilbertin suhdekiemurat erilliseksi sivutarinaksi, että SuFinille jää vähän tilaa. Ja Matin kaapista ulos tulemiseen on vielä aikaa. On toisaalta tosiaan todennäköistä, että Ranka on huomannut asian ;) Ehkä.


	21. Luku 21

Ei, en ole lopettanut, vaikka se välissä kävikin mielessä. Haluan kovasti saada julkaistua ideani ja saattaa tämän loppuun. Olen vain niin saamaton paska :/ Suurin syy tähän kirjoittamattomuuteen on jälleen lukion äidinkieli. Olen ihan surkea siinä ja itsetunto kirjoittajana kärsii kovasti. En vain uskalla kirjoittaa. Ajattelin kirjoittaa uuden luvun heti kun lukiojakso päättyy ja pääsen työssäoppimaan, jolloin stressiä ei olisi, mutta ei mennyt ihan näin :D Minulla laahaa vieläkin yksi äidinkielen kirjoitelma tekemättömänä kun en vain osaa/ pysty/ henkisesti kestä sen kirjoittamista ja sitten en viitsi kirjoittaa tätä kun pitäisi kirjoittaa sitä ja sitten oli vielä hirveä taistelu saada se työssäoppimispaikka. Jotenkin tuntuu että kaikki on ollut liikaa, vaikka todellisuudessa olen vain makaillut sängylläni ja ollut koneella ilman todellista kiirettä (paitsi joinakin viikkoina) tämän koko taukoni ajan. Mutta kun ei tunnu siltä että voisi kirjoittaa, en kirjoita. Olen pahoillani.

Lisäksi *terävä hengenveto* kadotin Hetalian lähes kokonaan tämän taukoni aikana. Kyllä, ei ollut enää mitään mielenkiintoa koko sarjaa kohtaa. Löysin BBC:n Uuden Sherlockin ja luoja, rakastuin täysin. Sydämessäni ei ollut enää tilaa Hetalialle. Ilokseni kuitenkin huomaan että olen parantumassa tästä ja olen taas viimeaikoina pyörinyt aktiivisesti Hetalian parissa. Tässä teille kuitenkin nyt vähän tavallista pidempi luku ja päästään vähän romanttisempiin tunnelmiin ^^ Mutta ketkä ovat ne onnekkaat jotka saavat suhteensa käyntiin?

**Se selviää kun luette luvun 21**

"Mitä sinä ajattelet?" Tino kysyi vilkuillessaan ystäväänsä joka tuntui olevan ihan omissa maailmoissaan. He tekivät ruokaa yhdessä ja Tino alkoi olla huolissaan että Berwald leikkaisi pian sormensa kurkun sijasta. Hänen kysymyksenä ei luultavasti ylettänyt Berwaldin omaan maailmaan asti, sillä ruotsalaismies ei reagoinut häneen millään lailla. Tino lopetti kastikkeen sekoittamisen ja käveli ihan ystävänsä viereen. Varmuuden vuoksi hän myös otti kiinni Berwaldin veitsikädestä, ettei tämä säikähdyksissään leikkaisi mitään tarpeetonta.

"Berwald?"

Viimein Berwald tajusi säpsähtäen, että hänelle puhuttiin. Hän vilkaisi ensin kättään, jonka päällä Tinon käsi lepäsi ja käänsi katseensa sitten itse suomalaiseen.

"'nteeksi, s'nåitkå jåtain?" hän kysyi ja irrotti otteensa veitsestä. Tino hymyili hänelle.

"Kysyin vain mitä ajattelet, olit niin muissa maailmoissa", hän selitti. "Ajattelin sinun leikkaavan pian sormesi tai jotain."

"Ah, 'nteeksi."

Tino jäi katsomaan ystäväänsä kysyvästi. Berwald ei vastannut hänen kysymykseensä.

"Onko sinulla huolia?"

"P'ter K'rkland", Berwald vastasi lyhyesti.

Tino kohotti kulmiaan. Miksi Peter aiheutti Berwaldille huolia? Mitä hän nyt oli tehnyt? Olihan Peter hieman riehakas oppilas mutta ei mitenkään ilkeä.

"Tekikö hän jotain pahaa?"

"Ei", Berwald vastasi. "Tapasin h'net k'n ålin l'hdössä. H'n ei våinut m'nnä kåtiin."

Tino mietti hetken kuinka pitkä aikaväli Peterin koulupäivän päättymisellä ja Berwaldin lähdöllä oli. "Mutta silloinhan hän oli ollut ulkona pitkään! Ja eikö siihen aikaan satanut rankasti?" hän tajusi huolestuneena.

"Niin."

"Miksi hän ei voinut mennä kotiinsa?" Tino ihmetteli.

"P'lkäsi kai liikaa", Berwald vastasi. Hän ei viitsinyt kertoa tarkkoja yksityiskohtia, ei ollut hänen asiansa levittää näitä asioita. Tino pystyi samaistumaan Peterin tunteeseen vaikka ei asiasta paljoa tiennyt. Hän ei ollut mielellään viettänyt aikaa Ivanin kanssa, mutta seuraukset olivat pahat, jos hän ei ollut tullut kotiin sovittuna aikana.

"Ja Raivis meni jonnekin matkalle perheensä kanssa…" Tino vielä mutisi miettiessään tilannetta.

_Ei hitto_. Berwald halusi hakata päätään seinään. Hänen ei olisi pitänyt sanoa mitään. Hänen olisi pitänyt muistaa, että Tino oli huolehtijatyyppiä. Jos asia vaivasi Berwaldia, se vaivaisi Tinoa kaksin kerroin.

"Me emme våi s'lle m'tään", Berwald sanoi yrittäen saada Tinon unohtamaan koko asian. Vaikka hyvä hänen oli sanoa, kun ei itse ollut saanut asiaa päästään yli tuntiin. Tino nyökkäsi, tiesihän hän sen. He jatkoivat ruoanlaittoa ja nyt Berwald sai vilkuilla, ettei Tino satuttaisi itseään. He kattoivat ruoan pöytään ja söivät epätavallisessa hiljaisuudessa.

"Jos ei muuta, niin kutsu hänet vaikka tänne jos näin vielä käy. Ei ole hyvä että Peter on yksin ulkona niin pitkään", Tino sanoi lopulta. Berwald nyökkäsi.

**Kolkolkolkolkol**

_Ihan kuin Peter ei olisi huolestuttanut minua jo tarpeeksi_, Tino ajatteli seuraavana päivänä katsellessaan luokkaansa. _Pitikö hänen olla poissa tunniltakin?_

"Opettaja, Young Soo ahdistelee minua", kuului Yaon valitus.

"Young Soo, takaisin paikallesi", Tino käski korealaista palaten taas tähän hetkeen. "Tietääkö teistä kukaan, missä Peter on?"

"Ehkä hän on vain myöhässä?" Mei -niminen Taiwanilaistyttö ehdotti. Nyt myös Wendy -niminen tyttö nosti katseensa luonnoslehtiöstään huomatakseen, ettei Peter tosiaan ollut paikalla. Wendyllä ja Peterillä oli paljon yhteistä, ensinnäkin siinä, että molemmat tulivat mikrovaltiosta. Ruhtinaskunta Wy tai jotain Wendyn tapauksessa. He eivät olleet kovin läheisiä, mutta koulukavereita kuitenkin ja he viettivät välillä aikaa yhdessä.

"Hän on jo kaksikymmentä minuuttia myöhässä", Wendy huomasi. "Ehkä hän on sairas?" Kuin tilauksesta ovelta kuului koputus. Tino huokaisi, se olisi varmaan Peter. Hän meni avaamaan ovea miettien, toruako poikaa vai ei. Jos tällä oli ongelmia kotona, ei ollut mukavaa tulla vielä syyllistetyksi myöhästymisestä. Hän päätti vain avata oven. Se ei lopulta mennytkään niin yksinkertaisesti. Peter ei nimittäin ollut yksin. Hänellä oli sylissään pieni valkoinen koira, rodultaan luultavimmin bichon frisé. Tai ainakin Tino uskoi koiran olevan valkoinen, se oli niin likainen että oli vaikea sanoa. Peter itsekin näytti kierineen liassa.

"Peter, mitä ihmettä…?" Tino sai kysytyksi.

"Anteeksi että olen myöhässä", Peter sanoi hiljaa.

"Hei, Peterillä on koira mukanaan!" Bella huudahti etupulpetista josta näki mitä tapahtui ja juoksi heidän luokseen. Peter astui luokkaan ja Tino sulki oven hänen perässään.

"Ihana!" Cecilia henkäisi ja tuli silittämään koiraa.

"Hei, varokaa!" Yao huudahti koiraa kohti syöksyville pienemmille oppilaille. "Koira voi pelästyä."

"Da-ze, korealainen rotu!"

"Eikä ole, vaan belgialainen!" Bella tiesi.

"Onko tämä sinun?" Mei kysyi ja silitti koiraa korvan takaa.

"Miksi sinä toit koiran kouluun?" Mona, Monacolainen tyttö kysyi.

"Se onkin harvinaisen hyvä kysymys", Tino sanoi ja yritti kuulostaa moittivalta. Ei eläimiä saanut tuoda kouluun.

"Hän ei ole minun", Peter vastasi. "Näin hänet matkalla juuttuneena aitaan. En voinut jättää häntä siihen."

"Sen irrottaminen aidasta taisi olla aikamoinen prosessi", Mona sanoi silmäillessään Peteriä. "Miten sinä olet noin likainen?"

"Ympärillä oli mutaa", Peter vastasi. "Enkä saanut häntä irti helposti." Mona tutki oliko koiralla pantaa kaulassaan. Ei ollut.

"Sinä siis toit _kulkukoiran_ tänne?" Mona kysyi kauhuissaan. "Sillä voi olla vaikka mitä tauteja."

"Älä sano noin", Peter sanoi ja tönäisi Monan kauemmaksi.

"Peter, älä töni. Mona on oikeassa, sitä paitsi joillain voi olla allergia", Tino järkeili.

"Mutta en voinut jättää häntä siihen!" Peter huudahti ja kääntyi Tinon puoleen. "Hän on niin pieni ja söpö."

"Mitä ajattelit tehdä hänelle?" Tino kysyi. "Viet kotiisi?" Peterin ilme synkkeni.

"En voi. Eikö joku muu voisi ottaa sitä?"

"Haluaisin, mutta meillä ollaan allergisia", Bella sanoi.

"Opiskelija-asunto", Yao selitti.

"Meillä on kissa."

"Meille ei oteta lemmikkiä."

"En halua koiraa."

Wendykin nosti katseensa piirustuksestaan. "Ei käy."

"Voisiko se olla luokan maskotti?" Mei kysyi. "Pitäisimme sitä täällä koulussa."

"Se ei käy", Tino keskeytti oppilaansa, jotka olivat heti innostuneet ajatuksesta. "Koira ei ole sellaiseen sopiva eläin." Kaikki kääntyivät Tinon puoleen anovasti. Peter nosti koiraa korkeammalle, kohti Tinoa.

"Mitä me sitten teemme hänelle?" hän kysyi.

"Sitä paitsi, ehkä hänellä on oma koti, mutta on vain karkuteillä", Tino huomautti. "Meidän pitää varmaan viedä hänet löytöeläinkeskukseen." Tino nosti pienen koiran syliinsä ja tutkiskeli sitä. "Sitten tämä tyttö saa hyvän kodin."

"Vietkö sinä?" Peter kysyi. Hän ei itse tiennyt missä sellainen paikka sijaitsisi.

"Vien, minulla on hyppytunti tämän jälkeen, joten ehdin viedä hänet kotiin odottamaan", Tino sanoi ja silitti koiraa joka yritti nuolla Tinon sormia parhaansa mukaan.

"Se tarvitsee nimen!" Young Soo huudahti äkkiä.

"Ei se tarvitse näin lyhyeksi ajaksi", Yao väitti vastaan. "Ja sillä varmaan on jo."

"Charlotte!" Mei ehdotti välittämättä Yaosta.

"Marianne."

"Hanatamago."

"…"

"Hanatamago?" kuului kun yhdestä suusta. Kaikki tuijottivat Tinoa jonka suusta ehdotus oli tullut.

"Hanatamago", Tino vahvisti. "Hänen nimensä on Hanatamago. Vai mitä?" hän leperteli koiralle ja kutitti sen vatsaa. Hanatamago itse näytti ravistavan päätään.

"Siis Kukkamuna?" Wendy kysyi. Hän oli mangaharrastuksensa myötä opetellut japania jonkin verran.

"Kukkamuna", Tino vahvisti.

"…"

"Se on hieno nimi!" Tino sanoi päättäväisesti. "Hän muistuttaa koiraa yhdestä lempisadustani. Ja sen koiran nimi oli Hanatamago."

"…"

"Miksi kukaan ei arvosta nimiä, joita annan lemmikeille?" Tino parahti.

"…"

"No niin kaikki! Palatkaa paikoillenne!" Tino käski häntä epäuskoisena katselevia oppilaita. "Ei käytetä koko tuntia tähän."

**Kolkolkolkolkol**

Berwald otti avaimensa esille ja avasi oven. Hän ei ehtinyt kuin pudottaa laukkunsa eteisen lattialle ja ottaa toisen kenkänsä jalastaan kun pieni valkoinen märkä koira juoksi hänen luokseen haukkuen mutta pysähtyi kuin seinään nähtyään Berwaldin.

…_Tino, _Berwald huokaisi päänsä sisällä.

Pian kyseinen suomalainen juoksikin koiran perässä paikalle.

"Hanatamago! Tule takaisin!" hän huudahti. "Ai, moi Berwald", hän lisäsi havaitessaan ystävänsä kunnolla. Berwald nosti koiran ja ojensi sen takaisin Tinolle.

"Minun pitänee selittää. Katsos, tänään Peter oli myöhässä tunnilta kun yritti irrottaa tätä koiraa aidasta, johon se oli jäänyt jumiin. Ja minä lupasin viedä sen löytöeläinkeskukseen", Tino kertoi. "Mutta se oli niin likainen, että pesin sen ensin."

"H'natamago?"

"Niin, luokka halusi sille nimen ja minä nimesin sen", Tino sanoi. Berwald oli tunnistanut Tinon kädenjäljen nimen valinnassa saman tien. Nimi oli sadusta "kukkien loihtija". (köh, luku 1)

"Kuivaan hänet vielä ja vien sitten", Tino sanoi ja kääntyi mennäkseen takaisin kylpyhuoneeseen. Berwaldin ilme ei värähtänytkään, hän vain otti toisen kenkänsä jalastaan. Hän tiesi mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi. Hän suoristautui ja odotti Tinon kääntyvän takaisin. Tosiaan, Tino ei ollut ehtinyt kovin pitkälle kun hän kääntyi jälleen Berwaldin puoleen purren alahuultaan.

"Berwald, voimmeko me pitää hänet?"

Piste Berwaldille.

"Se våi ålla j'nkun lemmikki", Berwald huomautti.

"Aika hylätyltä hän näytti", Tino väitti vastaan. "Eikä kukaan ole ilmoittanut tällaisen koiran olevan karkuteillä. Soitin ja kysyin."

"Se…"

"Sinä lupasit minulle koiran", Tino muistutti (luku 10).

"M'nä…"

"Katso miten söpö hän on!" Tino huudahti ja ojensi koiraa Berwaldia päin, jotta hän näkisi paremmin. Berwald käveli Tinon luokse ja painoi sormensa hänen huulilleen, ettei suomalainen enää keskeyttäisi mitä hän yritti sanoa.

"Såpii. Jås se ei åle j'nkun lemmikki, se käy m'nulle", hän sanoi pieni hymy huulillaan. Tino vain tuijotti häntä. Berwald otti sormensa pois antaen Tinolle taas luvan puhua. Tinon huulet raottuivat hieman eikä Berwald äkkiä voinut irrottaa katsettaan niistä. Samalla Tino kokosi itsensä ja hymyili pian leveästi.

"Kiitos Berwald!" hän huudahti ja syöksähti halaamaan ruotsalaista. Hän joutui kuitenkin pysäyttämään liikkeensä pian muistettuaan Hanatamagon olevan hänen sylissään ja pitävän hänen kätensä varattuina. Hän jäi seisomaan siihen vähän epävarmana siitä mitä tehdä nyt. Laskeako Hanatamago alas vai unohtaa koko juttu? Berwald ratkaisi Tinon ongelman halaamalla häntä itse. Pakkohan hänen oli halata kun Tino näytti niin hämmentyneeltä. Ikävä kyllä Hanatamago ei pitänyt paikastaan rutistuksissa heidän välissään ja ilmaisi sen haukahtamalla ärtyneenä. Berwald irrottautui Tinosta pikaisesti tuntien olonsa nyt vähän kiusaantuneeksi. Tinokin katsoi häntä punaa poskillaan. Suomalainen laski pian katseensa Berwaldin silmistä.

"Ööö… Kiitos. Kiitos vielä", hän sanoi ja kääntyi palatakseen kylpyhuoneeseen.

**Viikon kuluttua:**

"_Sun salaisissa haaveissa, joku rakastaa sua niin että sydämeen sattuu."_

"Lovi!"

"_Sulle jumala vastaa: Mä seuraan sua matkoillas." _

"Älä kuvittelekaan vastaavasi siihen ääliö!" Lovino huudahti toisesta huoneesta.

"_Annan anteeksi kaiken mihin katuva kaatuu."_

"En, jos et halua", Antonio vastasi.

"_Minä rakastan sua niin että sattuu."_

"Mutta se on sitten Elizabetalta", Antonio huomautti katsottuaan näyttöä.

"Hitto, varsinkin sen takia pysy kaukana siitä!" Lovino sanoi ja saapui Antonion luo olohuoneeseen kantaen kahta lasillista tomaattimehua. Laskettuaan juomat alas hän otti kännykkänsä käteensä ja harkitsi vastatako vai ei. Olisiko Elizabetalla jotain tärkeää? Vai valittaisiko hän taas, kun Tino ja Berwald eivät edistyneet yhtään? Lovinoa ei kiinnostanut hittojakaan miten heidän suhteellaan meni. Se olisi homoliitto, eikä Lovino tukenut niitä. Hän hyväksyi, mutta ei tukenut. Jos hän ei hyväksyisi, hänen pitäisi todellakin lakata viettämästä aikaa joidenkin ystäviensä kanssa.

"Äh, hitto", Lovino ärähti ja painoi vihreää luuria. "Hei Elizabeta."

"_Lovino! Mikä sinulla kesti!"_

"No kännykkä ei sattunut olemaan ulottuvilla. Mitä asiaa sinulla on?" Lovino sanoi ja kääntyi Antonion puoleen viitoten häntä olemaan hiljaa.

"_Mitä on tapahtunut sille lipevälle naistenmiehelle jonka tunnen?"_ Elizabeta kysyi nyrpeänä linjan toisessa päässä.

"Anteeksi", Lovino korjasi äänensävyään. Hän kuitenkin puhui naiselle, vaikka se tuntui joskus kaukaiselta ajatukselta Elizabetan tapauksessa.

"_Minä en enää kestä!"_ Elizabeta huudahti.

"Mitä et kestä?" Lovino kysyi. Hän ei jaksanut hämmästellä yllättävää huutoa sen enempää. Siihen tottui ajan myötä.

"_Tino ja Berwald, voitko kuvitella!"_ Elizabeta huokaisi. "_Että he ovatkin tyhmiä."_

"Juu juu", Lovino myönteli. Hän ei jaksanut tätä aihetta, ihan oikeasti.

"_Ainoat toivoni olette sinä ja Antonio",_ unkarilainen sanoi. _"Valoni tunnelin päässä."_

"Miksi?" Lovino kysyi epäillen.

"_Te olette ainoat, jotka edistyvät."_

"Emme romanttisessa mielessä, ääliö."

"Lovi, mistä te puhutte?" Antonio kysyi väliin äkkiä kiinnostuneena puhelun kulusta. Lovino piteli kännykkää mahdollisimman kaukana itsestään ja kumartui Antonion puoleen sähisten uhkaavasti. "Enkö minä käskenyt olemaan hiljaa?"

"_Älä ole noin julma Antoniolle"_, Eliza kommentoi.

"Miten niin olen julma Antoniolle?" Lovino kysyi tuoden puhelimen taas korvalleen. "Mistä päättelet hänen olevan lähimaillakaan."

"_Näen teidät."_

"Okei, tuo on jo karmivaa", italialainen sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen nähden pian Elizabetan kasvot painautuneena ikkunaan. Ludwig tulisi valittamaan jäljistä joita lasiin jäisi. Onneksi Lovino ei välittänyt siitä, se olisi Felin ongelma. Lovino lopetti puhelun ja meni laittamaan sälekaihtimet kiinni unkarilaisen nenän edestä. Ovikello soi pian sen jälkeen.

"Kukahan siellä on?" Antonio kysyi.

"Kukahan tosiaan", Lovino murisi ja meni avaamaan oven Elizabetalle.

"Mikä tuon pointti oli?" Lovino kysyi ärtyneenä.

"Ihan huvikseni vain", Eliza sanoi olkiaan kohauttaen. "Enkö saisi?"

"Et."

"Oletpa ärtynyt vaikka sinulla on Antoniokin täällä", Eliza virnuili ja tökki Lovinon kylkeä.

"Lopeta."

Elizabeta nosti kätensä pystyyn antautuvasti, käveli Lovinon ohi ja istui Antonion viereen sohvalle. Lovino tuli hänen perässään ja istui nojatuoliin. He keskustelivat hetken niitä näitä kunnes Elizabeta huomasi olevansa ainoa jolla ei ollut juotavaa. Lovino meni hakemaan hänelle jotain jättäen Antonion ja Elizabetan kahdestaan.

"Joten", unkarilainen aloitti kääntyen kunnolla espanjalaisen puoleen. "Mikä on suunnitelmasi tälle illalle?"

"Anteeksi mitä?" Antonio kysyi.

"Lovinon suhteen. Sinähän olet täällä. Kai sinulla on jokin suunnitelma jatkoa varten?" Elizabeta kysyi.

"Vietän aikaa hänen kanssaan" Antonio vastasi epävarmasti. "Ja toivon parasta." Elizabeta hieroi ohimoitaan. "Tuoko on parasta mihin pystyt?"

"Jos kaikki menee hyvin vien hänet…"

"Hys, Lovino tulee takaisin", Elizabeta keskeytti ja siirtyi vähän kauemmas Antoniosta. Lovino katsoi unkarilaista vihaisesti laskiessaan tämän lasin pöydälle ja istui takaisin tuoliinsa. Hän ei ehtinyt paljoa istua kun hänen kännykkänsä soi taas. Lovino vastasi siihen ärähtäen ja lähti toiseen huoneeseen. Antonio katsoi hänen peräänsä hieman huolestuneena, sillä Lovino vaikutti tavallistakin ärtyneemmältä.

"Lovinolla on kiva soittoääni", Antonio tuumasi aloittaakseen keskustelun jollain tavalla.

"Se on ollut hänellä rippikouluajoista lähtien", Elizabeta kertoi.

"Mikä on… rippikoulu?" Antonio kysyi. Hän oli opiskellut suomea paljon, mutta kyseinen sana ei ollut tuttu.

"Siis… Rippikoulu käydään yleensä kun on 15, että saa oikeuden mennä naimisiin kirkossa, toimia kummina ja niin edelleen", Elizabeta selitti. "Kirkollinen juttu siis."

"Aa", Antonio sanoi tajuttuaan mistä puhuttiin.

"Sitä ennen Lovino ei edes ollut uskonnollinen. Ja nyt hän opettaa uskontoa", Elizabeta kertoi ja toi lasinsa huulilleen. "Aika yllättävää. Ja se ", unkarilainen lisäsi kulauksen jälkeen, "onkin ongelma. Hän on liian uskonnollinen teidän suhteeseenne."

"Onko se siis mahdotonta?"

"Ei, mutta vaikeuttaa asiaa huomattavasti. Jos hän ei ajattelisi sen olevan raamatun oppien vastaista, Lovino olisi taipunut jo ajat sitten. Hän on oikeasti hulluna sinuun", Elizabeta sanoi hymyillen.

"Oikeasti?" Antonio kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Aivan varmasti", Eliza vakuutti. "Huomaatko miten häntä harmittaa, että minä olen täällä kun te voisitte olla kahdestaan?"

"No…"

"Tule tänne", Elizabeta sanoi ja viittoili Antoniota tulemaan lähemmäksi. Antonio tuli osaamatta epäillä mitään. Elizabeta veti hänet vielä lähemmäs, että hän saattoi kuiskata jotain Antonion korvaan.

"Lovino… Hän… Hän on hyvin mustasukkaista sorttia. Tämä neuvona ja varoituksena", hän sanoi ja kietoi toisen käsivartensa Antonion hartioille. "Onneksesi minä haluan auttaa teitä. Jos haluat että asia hoituu nopeasti, sinun pitää nyt sipaista oikeanpuoleista poskeani."

"Minusta vai sinusta katsottuna?" Antonio kysyi kuiskaten hänkin ymmärtämättä oikein missä mentiin mutta teki niin ihan vain hetken salaperäisyyden takia.

"_Nyt_."

Antonio koski ja Elizabeta painautui hänen kättään vasten näyttäen epäilyttävän iloiselta.

_Oh_.

He olivat kovin lähekkäin ja… Yrittikö Elizabeta iskeä häntä? Vaikka hän sanoikin yrittävänsä saada häntä ja Lovinoa yhteen?

"Kai sinä tajuat että minä tosiaankin haluan vain Lovinon", hän kysyi epäilevästi.

"Tajuan. Mutta sinun pitää nyt yrittää sanoa se Lovinolle entistä uskottavammin."

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

"Hän ei juuri nyt taida luottaa sinuun."

Antonio ei ehtinyt kuin avata suunsa kun kuuli oven paiskautuvan kiinni. Hän käänsi katseensa siihen suuntaan olettaen Felicianon tulleen kotiin. Mutta iloisemmasta italialaisesta ei näkynyt eikä kuulunut mitään, joten Antonio alkoi epäillä toista, epämiellyttävämpää vaihtoehtoa. "Lähtikö Lovino pois?" hän kysyi.

"Lähti", Elizabeta vastasi, nousi sohvalta ja meni ikkunaan. "Ja pian sinä menet hänen peräänsä."

"Elizabeta!" Lovino torui tajuttuaan kunnolla mitä oli tapahtunut. "Minulla oli muutenkin tarpeeksi vaikeuksia saada Lovino luottamaan minuun!"

"Anteeksi, mutta tekin olitte jääneet vähän jumittamaan paikoillenne. Te tarvitsitte kunnon herättelevän potkun persuksille, varsinkin Lovino", Elizabeta selitti ja tuli raahaamaan Antonion ylös sohvalta. "Sinun pitäisi jo olla juoksemassa hänen peräänsä!"

"En vieläkään usko sinun auttaneen asiaa millään lailla…"

"Ajattele sitä näin, jos Lovino ei pitäisi sinusta, miksi hän olisi juossut ulos omasta talostaan nähtyään sinut minun kanssani hieman epäilyttävissä merkeissä?" unkarilainen yritti. "Hänen on pakko myöntää että hänellä on tunteita sinua kohtaan."

"Niin mutta…"

"NYT! Mene!"

**Kolkolkol**

Lovino ei välittänyt. Tämä oli ihan tuttua. Miksi ei olisi käynyt näin? Mitä hyvää hänessä muka oli? Elizabeta oli ääliö, mutta Antonio vielä sitäkin suurempi. Lovino ei ollut lainkaan sillä tuulella, että kestäisi jotain tällaista. Hyvä on, Antonio halusi jonkun muun. Miksi hitossa hän sitten edes oli pyörinyt hänen ympärillään? Oliko espanjalaisilla tapana vannoa rakkauttaan toiselle samalla kun jahtasivat muita? Ei sillä että hän välittäisi tästä käänteestä. Parempihan hitto vie oli, että Antonio ei enää juossut hänen perässään. Ällöttävää se vain oli.

Miksi hän sitten oli juossut ulos?

Hitto vie.

Lovino käveli ripein akselin eteenpäin. Kadulla ei ollut tällä hetkellä ketään muuta, mutta Lovino kuuli silti jonkun puhuvan. Se ei ollut suomea. Ei mitenkään yllättävää tällä seudulla. Ääni tuli yhä lähemmäksi ja Lovino kohotti katseensa jaloistaan huomatakseen lähestyvänsä yhtä sivukujaa. Hänen itsesuojeluvaistonsa käski häntä juoksemaan nopeasti sen ohi. Epäilyttävä kuja plus epäilyttävät äänet olivat yhtä kuin ongelmia. Hän hengitti syvään ja lähti juoksemaan. Ei, hän ei ollut pelkuri, hänellä vain oli terve itsesuojeluvaisto. Se ei ikävä kyllä auttanut tällä kertaa, sillä vaikka Lovino tiesi olevansa nopea juoksija, joku otti hänen olkapäästään kiinni ja veti hänet pois valoisalta kadulta pimeälle kujalle. Lovino huudahti pelästyneenä ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan kujalla olevia miehiä. He näyttivät turkkilaisilta, niin kuin Lovino oli kielestä vähän päätellyt.

"Mitä hittoa!" Lovino kysyi ärtyneenä.

"Hiljaa", yksi miehistä sanoi uhkaavasti. "Anna raha."

"Minulla ei ole rahaa mukanani", Lovino sanoi uhmakkaasti, vaikka hänen jalkansa tärisivät huolestuttavasti.

"Rahaa!"

"Ei ole! I don't have any!" Lovino selitti yrittäen myös englantia siltä varalta, etteivät miehet olleet ymmärtäneet häntä. Yksi heistä tuli tutkimaan hänen taskunsa, mutta niissä ei ollut mitään. Lovinolla ei ollut tapaa varastoida juuri mitään taskuihinsa, eikä hän ollut ottanut niin lompakkoaan kuin kännykkäänsä mukaan rynnätessään ulos.

"Minulla ei tosiaan ole mitään. Päästättekö minut nyt menemään?" Lovino kysyi varovasti. Häntä ei ollut koskaan yritetty ryöstää. Suomessa ainakaan. Pari vuotta sitten Italiassa lapsijoukko oli yrittänyt samaa, mutta hyvin heikolla menestyksellä. Nyt kyseessä oli kolme aikuista miestä. Tilanne ei ollut juurikaan Lovinon mieleen. Miehet kurtistivat kulmiaan vihaisina. He eivät pitäneet siitä, ettei uhrilla ollut rahaa. Turhaa työtä ei ollut kiva tehdä.

"Hiçbir şey [Ei mitään]", yksi mutisi toverilleen ja viittoi Lovinoa tutkinutta henkilöä irrottamaan.

"Bir şey her zaman vardır [Aina on jotain]", tämä vastasi virnistäen. Lovinon uhmakas ilme muuttui vähemmän uhmakkaaksi kun hänen kahlitsijansa kädet eksyivät _aivan väärään paikkaan_.

"Irti minusta, perhana!" Lovino karjaisi ja yritti rimpuilla vapaaksi. Siitä ei olut paljon apua. Kopeloijan käsi kuitenkin siirtyi tarpeeksi lähelle hänen suutaan, jotta hän voisi purra sitä, ja juuri niin hän teki. Mies murahti vihaisesti ja veti kätensä pois. Lovino käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen ja syöksyi irti tämän otteesta. Hieman väärään suuntaan ikävä kyllä, nyt hän oli vielä kauempana kadusta ja miehet tukkivat tien sinne. Lovino kääntyi katsomaan taakseen. Umpikuja. Tietenkin. Miten kliseistä. Lovino kääntyi jälleen katsomaan hyökkääjiään päin valmiina pyörtymään millä hetkellä hyvänsä.

"P-perhana! Antonio, auta minua!" hän huusi, ei kovin lujaa tosin. Hyvä jos se kuului kadulle asti. Ei hän edes uskonut Antonion tulevan, mutta juuri nyt hän ei kuunnellut järkeään. "Tule pelastamaan minut, hitto vieköön."

"Ei apua, ei pelasta", yksi miehistä sanoi ja kohotti kätensä valmiina iskemään. Lovino sulki silmänsä ja odotti kipua. Sitä ei tullut, mutta luja tömähdys sai hänet avaamaan silmänsä ja huomaamaan että se mies makasi nyt tajuttomana maassa. Lovino kohotti katseensa ja hänen hengityksensä salpaantui.

**Kol**

Antonio ei ollut pitkävihainen. Elizabetan temppu oli hieman huolestuttava, mutta enemmän hän oli huolissaan Lovinosta. Hän oli huomannut italialaisen kauempana ja oli lähtenyt juoksemaan hänen peräänsä, mutta Lovino oli yllättävän nopea. Antonion sydän oli hypännyt kurkkuun kun Lovino oli kadonnut sivukujalle, mutta Antonio ei ollut ihan niin typerä, että olisi juossut hänen perässään suoraan pulaan. Hän hiljensi vauhtiaan ja hiipi varovasti lähemmäksi. Kun hän oli päässyt aivan kujan viereen, hän kuuli puhuttavan jotain vierasta kieltä. Antonio ei pitänyt jälkimmäisen äänensävystä. Hän kurkisti varovasti nähdäkseen mitä tapahtui ja näki jotain, mitä ei olisi koskaan halunnut nähdä. _Bastardo, pidä kätesi poissa sieltä_, Antonio ajatteli ottaessaan puhelimensa esiin soittaakseen hätänumeroon. Hän kuuli kuinka Lovino tappeli vastaan, mutta ei hän voinut mennä auttamaan. Se olisi ollut pelkästään tyhmää ja tarkoittaisi vain, että heidät molemmat hakattaisiin.

"P-perhana! Antonio, auta minua!"

Antonio ei edes huomannut, että oli laskenut kännykkänsä alas, astunut kujalle ja ottanut käsiinsä seinää vasten tarpeettomana nojanneen tangon, ennen kuin oli iskenyt yhden miehistä tajuttomaksi kyseisellä esineellä.

"Ne? [Mitä?]", yksi miehistä kysyi ja molemmat vielä seisovista miehistä kääntyivät katsomaan Antonioon. Antonio tuijotti miehiä vihaisesti ja näytti pariakymmentä senttiä pidemmältä kuin oikeasti olikaan.

"Minä en salli teidän enää koskevankaan Lovinoon", Antonio ilmoitti nähden punaista ja valmiina hyökkäämään uudestaan. Ja sitten kaikki kävi hyvin nopeasti. Toinen miehistä iskeytyi seinään Antonion tartuttua tätä kauluksesta ja nostettua tämän ilmaan voimalla, jota Lovino ei olisi arvannut espanjalaisella olevan. Miehen takaraivo iskeytyi tiiliseinään ja hän huudahti kivusta. Sitä seurasi pian vielä suurempi kipu nenässä, johon Antonion nyrkki iskeytyi. Lovino ei ollut varma murtuiko miehen nenä, mutta siltä se kuulosti. Antonio irrotti otteensa ja mies valahti maahan kontalleen pitäen kättään verta vuotavalla nenällään ja kirosi äänekkäästi. Vaikka kaikki oli tapahtunut niin nopeasti, kolmas mies oli ehtinyt nostaa maasta Antonion käyttämän tangon ja löi kovan iskun espanjalaisen kylkeen. Antonio puri hampaansa yhteen. Lovino tahtoi mennä väliin, mutta hänen jalkansa eivät suostuneet liikkumaan. Hitto, hän oli pelkuri. Hän ei voinut auttaa miestä, joka oli auttanut häntä jo näin paljon. Antonio oli kuitenkin taas pian tilanteen herra ja hän hyökkäsi vastustajansa kimppuun kaataen tämän maahan ja piteli tämän kättä, jossa ase oli, maassa ja yritti saada tätä irrottamaan. Se ei kuitenkaan käynyt kovin helposti. Siinä vaiheessa kun Antonio sai iskettyä nyrkkinsä keskelle vastustajansa kasvoja, hän oli itsekin saanut ties kuinka monta iskua ja oli kurjassa kunnossa. Hän oli kuitenkin niin raivon vallassa, ettei edes huomannut kipuaan. Mies, jonka nenä oli murrettu, oli paennut paikalta heti kun oli kivultaan pystynyt ja kolmas mies yritti samaa, mutta Antonio ei aikonut päästää tätä menemään. Hän nosti nyrkkinsä valmiina uuteen iskuun, ja olisi lyönytkin, ellei Lovino olisi tarttunut siihen.

"Hän on jo luovuttanut", Lovino yritti järkeillä. "Sinun ei tarvitse jatkaa." Hän oli juuri ehtinyt lauseensa loppuun kun Antonio iski hänetkin seinään. Mitä luultavimmin hellemmin kuin turkkilaisen numero kaksi, mutta sattui se silti hieman. Lovinon sydän hypähti kurkkuun. Eikö Antonio tajunnut kuka hän oli? Espanjalaisen katse oli vieläkin taistelunhaluinen ja raivoisa, ja se pelotti Lovinoa hieman. Hyvä on, erittäin paljon.

"A-antonio?"

Antonio piti kiinni hänen rinnuksistaan ja oli kumartunut hänen ylleen niin, että heidän otsansa melkein koskettivat toisiaan. Espanjalainen hengitti hyvin raskaasti ja sulki silmänsä rauhoittuakseen. Lovinoa rauhoitti hieman se, ettei hän enää nähnyt sitä raivoisaa katsetta toisen silmissä, mutta hänen sydämensä tykytti vieläkin kuin hullu. Tällä välin toinenkin turkkilainen pakeni paikalta jättäen yhä tajuttomana makaavan toverinsa yksin. Antonio avasi silmänsä jälleen ja Lovino nielaisi, sillä ne olivat edelleen raivoisat. Ei, tarkemmin katsoen ne eivät olleet raivoisat… Katse oli vahva, lähes pelottava, mutta ei lainkaan vihainen. Kiihkeä. Niin, kiihkeä oli sana jota hän etsi. Sekään ei tosin rauhoittanut hänen sydäntään. Lovino laski katseensa Antonion silmistä tämän huuliin, jotka olivat kutsuvasti raollaan. Hän nosti katseensa pian takaisin Antonion silmiin, jotka olivat nyt lähes anovat.

"Lovino… Por favor", Antonio pyysi tuskin kuuluvasti.

Hän ei saisi. Lovino ei saisi tehdä mitään. Se olisi väärin, väärin Jumalaa kohtaan. Eikä Lovinolla ollut ketään muuta kuin Jumala, vain Hän pysyi aina hänen vierellään, eikä hän aikonut pettää Hänen luottamustaan. Ei koskaan.

Joten miksi hän nyt siis suuteli Antoniota kiihkeämmin kuin oli koskaan suudellut ketään? Lovino tarttui espanjalaisen hiuksiin ja veti tätä vieläkin lähemmäksi jos mahdollista Antonion tehdessä samoin toivuttuaan hämmästyksestä.

"Te amo Lovi, te amo", Antonio sanoi kun heidän oli pakko irrottautua hengittämään hetkeksi. Lovino ei sanonut mitään, suuteli vain uudestaan miestä, johon hän oli ehtinyt rakastua tässä lyhyessä ajassa.

"Ääliö, älä tuhlaa happea puhumalla", Lovino mutisi ärtyneenä heidän toisen taukonsa aikana.

"Te amo", Antonio toisti hengästyneenä ja virnistäen tyytyväisenä. "Minusta on hauskaa kun voin sanoa sen sinulle."

"Typerys", Lovino ärähti. "Ole hiljaa…

"…Ja suutele minua, niinkö", Antonio kokeili päättää Lovinon lauseen. Italialainen punastui. Hän oli ehkä ajatellut juuri niin, mutta hän ei olisi sanonut sitä ääneen.

"Ole vain… ah, hiljaa", Lovino mutisi Antonion huulten siirryttyä hänen kaulalleen.

Se kaikki olisi voinut johtaa pidemmällekin, ellei poliisiauto olisi juuri silloin pysähtynyt kujan eteen.

**Kol**

"Sinä siis olet ihastunut?" Matthew kysyi ystävältään tämän pitkän selostuksen jälkeen heidän istuessaan koulun ruokalassa ja levitti perunamuusiaan ympäri lautasta, sillä hänellä ei ollut enää juuri ruokahalua.

"Jos sen noin tylsästi haluaa lyhentää, niin kyllä", Gilbert vastasi yrittäen näyttää itsevarmalta, mutta hänen kalpeilta kasvoiltaan oli helppo huomata pieni puna. Matthew tuhahti.

"Ainakin se oli nopeammin sanottu, kuin sinun vartin selityksesi", hän sanoi ja tuijotti ruokaansa kuin se olisi mielenkiintoisin asia koko maailmassa.

"Minä olenkin liian mahtava "nopeisiin selityksiin"."

"Minua ei tosiaankaan kiinnostanut ne kaikki yksityiskohtaiset selityksen hänen rinnoistaan tai takapuolesta."

"Eikö tosiaan? Ei yhtään?"

"Ei."

"Francis osaa arvostaa hyvää kuvailua."

"Minä en ole Francis."

"Totta", Gilbert myönsi. "Mutta olisit sinä voinut pitää siitä edes vähäsen."

"En voi sanoa pitäneeni."

"Katso nyt", Gilbert käski ja viittoi ystäväänsä katsomaan tyttöä, josta oli puhunut lähes tauotta ruokailun ajan. Matthew vilkaisi tyttöä. Lukion toisella, sievä muttei erityisen kaunis, hänellä oli pitkät vaaleat hiukset ja… Matthew hymyili, ohut letti hiuksissaan.

"En haluaisi pilata mitään, mutta eikö hänestä tule häiritsevällä tavalla mieleen isoisäsi?" hän kysyi huvittuneena. Gilbert katsoi hetken tarkemmin ja mietti Matthewin sanoja, kunnes hautasi kasvonsa kämmeniinsä.

"Hemmetti Matthew, miksi menit sanomaan tuon?" hän kysyi ja yritti saada epämiellyttävän kuvan katoamaan mielestään. Matthew kohautti olkiaan. _Jotta sinä hylkäisit ihastuksesi häneen_, hän tiesi vastata itselleen, muttei sanonut mitään ääneen.

"Mutta ei se mitään, letistä pitää vain päästä eroon", Gilbert sanoi ja heilautti kättään vähättelevästi koko jutulle.

"Onnea matkaan", Matthew mutisi, yrittäen kuitenkin kuulostaa iloiselta ja kannustavalta.

"Mahtavat ihmiset eivät tarvitse onnea!"

"Ei sitten", Matthew sanoi. Ei se rehellinen toivotus ollutkaan.

"Entä sinä?" Gilbert kysyi ja nojautui lähemmäs ystäväänsä.

"Anteeksi mitä?"

"Come on, kai sinä pidät jostakusta?" Gilbert kysyi selvästi kiinnostuneena. "Sinä et koskaan kerro minulle näistä asioista."

Matthew kohautti olkiaan ja punastui hieman.

"Come on Matti~"

"Pidän, kyllä minä pidän eräästä. Mutta en sano kenestä", Matthew vastasi ja laittoi hieman ruokaa suuhunsa, jotta hänen ei tarvitsisi heti vastata.

"Come ooooon."

"…Sinä varmaan nauraisit."

"Jos se tyyppi ei ole täysin naurettava niin en tietenkään."

"Kyseessä on pikemminkin joku jota en koskaan voi saada."

"Hmm, tiedänkö minä hänet?" Gilbert kysyi yrittäen saada vihjeitä.

"Tiedät."

"Hyvännäköinen?"

"On."

"Entä minun mittapuullani? Pitäisinkö minä häntä hyvännäköisenä?"

Matthew hymyili kysymykselle. Kyllä, Gilbert piti itseään erittäin hyvännäköisenä.

"Pidät."

"Nuorempi vai vanhempi kuin sinä?"

"Vanhempi."

"Onko hän…"

"En minä loputtomasti anna vihjeitä", Matthew keskeytti.

"Selvä, yksi arvaus siitä kuka se on, ja sinun pitää vastata siihen totuudenmukaisesti kyllä tai ei", Gilbert vaati. Matthew arveli, ettei Gilbert arvaisi oikein ja hänestä oli mielenkiintoista kuulla ketä hän epäili, joten hän lupasi yhden arvauksen.

"Eihän se ole Katyusha, eihän?" Gilbert kysyi epäilevästi, mutta oli varma, että oli osunut oikeaa. Matthew punastui silkasta ajatuksesta.

"Kat-Katyusha? Ei, ei ole", hän vastasi. "Me olemme vain ystäviä."

"Ja vannot niin?"

"Vannon."

"Kuka se oikeasti on?"

"En kerro."

"Come oooon."

"Meidän pitää lähteä tunnille Gilbert", Matthew sanoi ja nousi viedäkseen tarjottimensa pois. Gilbert tuhahti turhautuneena, otti oman tarjottimensa ja seurasi ystäväänsä.

"Oletko muuten kuullut uuden juorun Antoniosta ja Lovinosta?" Gilbert kysyi virnistäen muistettuaan asian. Matthew katsoi häntä kysyvästi.

"Se tapahtui eilen. Homma meni siis näin…"

**Kol**

"…Ja ussanope ja Antonio olivat juuri ehtineet riisua toistensa vaatteet kun poliisi saapui paikalle", Peter lopetti kertomuksensa. Berwald kohotti katseensa niin nopeasti, että jokin hänen niskassaan naksahti ikävästi, mutta hän ei kiinnittänyt siihen suurempaa huomiota. Peter oli puhua pälpättänyt lähes taukoamatta tunnin ajan ja Berwald oli pikkuhiljaa lakannut kuuntelemasta häntä sen tarkemmin, mutta tuo lause oli kiinnittänyt hänen huomionsa. Ensinnäkin se kuulosti oudolta lapsen sanomana, ja toiseksi, VAD FAN? Lovino ja Antonio? Miksi hän ei ollut kuullut siitä? Peter huomasi hänen hämmentyneen ilmeensä ja näytti hieman voitonriemuiselta.

"Minä tiesin ettet sinä kuunnellut tarkasti!"

"'nteeksi."

"No ainakin sinä yrität", Peter sanoi ja keskittyi vuolemaan puupalikkaa, jonka Berwald oli hänelle antanut, ettei hänellä olisi tylsää. He olivat parhaillaan puukäsityöluokassa, jonne Peterillä oli tullut tavaksi tulla viettämään aikaa iltapäivisin. Peter tiesi, että Berwald tuijotti häntä toivoen, että hän selittäisi asiaa enemmän, mutta hänen piti kouluttaa Berwaldia hieman. Jotain ikävää voi käydä, jos ei kuunnellut häntä. Berwald oli jo valmiina avaamaan suunsa ja kysymään tarkempia tietoja, kun Peter kohotti katseensa jälleen häneen.

"Sitä on yritetty pitää salassa, mutta joku on aina kuullut salaisuudet ja juoru on levinnyt ympäri koulua", Peter selitti. "Heidät olisi varmaan erotettu, ellei Lovino olisi rehtorin lapsenlapsi." Berwald ei tästä tiedosta tullut juuri viisaammaksi, hän tajusi vain että asia taisi olla vakava. Peter huokaisi dramaattisesti huomattuaan tämän ilmeen.

"Eilen jotkut turkkilaiset kävivät ussanopen kimppuun, mutta Antonio tuli onneksi väliin ja hakkasi hyökkääjät henkihieveriin. Kaksi hyökkääjää pääsi karkuun mutta yksi makasi tajuttomana maassa ja saatiin lopulta kiinni. Lopuksi ussanope ja Antonio päätyivät pussailemaan sillä kujalla, jossa kaikki oli tapahtunut", Peter tiivisti sen mitä tiesi. "Ja kun poliisit saapuivat paikalle, heillä ei ollut enää edes vaatteita. Jotkut sanovat, että he olivat pidemmälläkin."  
"S'lvä, våit l'pettaa siihen", Berwald sanoi väliin, sillä ei halunnut kuulla enempää. Hän pyytäisi Lovinoa selittämään tilanteensa myöhemmin itse.

"Aika jännä, että täällä liikkuu ihmisiä jotka tekevät jotain sellaista", Peter sanoi keskittyen taas puupalikkaansa, josta piti tulla veitsi. Berwald ei ajatellut asiaa mitenkään "jännänä" vaan alkoi huolestua. Mitä jos ne miehet hyökkäisivät Tinon kimppuun? Berwald tiesi, että Tino oli vahva, luultavasti vahvempi kuin hän itse oli, joka oli aika paljon sanottu, ja Tino oli myös hyvin päättäväinen. Mutta hän oli myös erittäin hyväuskoinen ja kiltti ja joku saattoi käyttää sitä hyväkseen. Ja normaalia lyhyempikin hän oli. Jos joku uskaltaisi koskea Tinoon, Berwald ei vastaisi seurauksista. Hän oli kiihdyksissään pelkästä ajatuksestakin noussut seisomaan ja Peter piti sitä merkkinä, että Berwald aikoi lähteä kotiin. Hän vielä kysyi varmistaakseen asian ja vilkaistuaan kelloa Berwald tuumasi, että voisi tosiaankin lähteä. Peterin kasvoille nousi tyytymätön ilme kuten aina, kun Berwald lähti eikä Peter ollut varma miten viettää seuraavat pari tuntia ennen kuin hän uskaltaisi mennä kotiin. He lähtivät luokasta ja matkalla pysäkille Berwald tajusi vielä yhden huolestuttavan seikan. Peter varmaan vaeltelisi ympäri kaupunkia vielä jonkin aikaa. Hän ei pitänyt ajatuksesta, että Peter liikkuisi pitkään yksin kun kaksi selvästi vaarallista miestä liikkui lähistöllä. Tino oli sanonut, että olisi ok jos Peter viettäisi aikaa heillä, joten Berwald päätti ehdottaa juuri tätä. Peter oli varma, että olisi hauskempaa viettää aikaa Berwaldin kotona (siellä olisi ainakin tv) joten hän suostui mielellään. He nousivat bussiin ja Berwald kaivoi puhelimensa taskustaan ilmoittaakseen Tinolle että heille tulisi vieras. Tino vastasikin pian.

"Hej. Niin, ålen tulåssa... Tuån Peter'n m'kanani… S'lvä. Kuulitkå Låvinåsta ja Antåniåsta? Mmm. Hejdå."

Peter tuijotti Berwaldia kysyvästi tämän lopetettua puhelunsa. Berwald siis asui jonkun kanssa? Toinen taisi puhua aika paljon, sillä Berwaldilla oli aina kulunut varsin pitkä aika lauseidensa välissä.

"Oliko se vaimosi?" hän kysyi, sillä se vaikutti luultavimmalta vaihtoehdolta.

Berwald vilkaisi Peteriä ja hymyili sitten ensimmäistä kertaa niin, että Peter kykeni huomaamaan sen.

"Niink'n våi s'nåa."

Peter halusi tietää tarkemmin, mutta päätti odottaa, sillä hän näkisi tämän mysteerisen henkilön kuitenkin pian. He olivat molemmat hiljaa loppumatkan ajan.

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

Tuskaaa :D En minä tällaista kirjoita. Mutta kirjoitin kuitenkin. No niin, Lovino ja Antonio ovat nyt sitten kai aika virallinen pari. Nopeaa. Se on pois alta, ehkä tästedes yritän keskittyä Tinoon ja Berwaldiin kun Peterkin pääsi kunnolla mukaan.

Romantiikan kirjoittaminen on hankalaa :DD Haluan vain kirjoittaa huumoria mutta se ei ihan kuljeta juonta eteenpäin (mikä juoni?).

**Colorful Black**: Toivottavasti into ei ole sammunut vaikka tässä näin älyttömän pitkä aika menikin ^^' Kiitos.  
**Liibooboo**: Vaikka neuvoni myöhästyi, kai olit kiltti ilman sitäkin? Ja ehkä se Tino joskus tajuaa, ken tietää. Mutta hän varmasti osaa nyt olla varovaisempi puhelimensa kanssa. Ihanaa että pidät juonen kannalta turhista tapahtumista, pidän niistä itse yleensä eniten :D En mäkään malttais odottaa että saan nämä valmiiksi mutta teidän ikäväksenne työskentelyni on hidasta.  
**Zonnebloem**: Olet väärässä. Ranska on pervo. Piste. :D  
**LiMeAnGGa**: Kiva kun tykkäät :D  
**UtaChan**: Tästä seuraa just tätä. Ja lienet jo käynyt ahkerasti isoskoulutuksessa? Toivottavasti olet tykännyt :D  
**Tekopupu**: Hän on :)  
**Symbol of forever**: Olet joutunut istumaan aika kauan, olen pahoillani.  
**paprikaaa**: Kiitos :)  
**Joku anonyymi**: Aww, kiitos :) Yritän kovasti (ja varsinkin nopeasti *köh*) saada teille suomenkielisiä ficcejä luettavaksi.  
**o0RiDa0o**: Mua saa hoputtaa ihan rauhassa. Mulla pitääkin olla huono omatunto että saan asiat hoidetuksi :D Jos asenne on vain "ei sitä nyt oo mikään pakko tehä…" Niin ehän mä saa itteäni niskasta kiinni. Syyllistäkää minua rakkaat lukijani, syyllistäkää! Toivottavasti tämäkin piristi jonkin verran :D


	22. Luku 22

Peter katsoi ihastellen Berwaldin taloa. Olihan se kaunis omakotitalo. Hyvin toisenlainen kuin kerrostaloasunto jossa hän itse asui. Lisäksi pihaa oli kiitettävästi, mikä oli vielä hauskempaa.

"Onko moottoripyöräsi tuolla?" Peter kysyi ja osoitti Berwaldin autotallia. Berwald nyökkäsi ja kaivoi avaimet taskustaan. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt edes kunnolla avata ovea, kun Hanatamago alkoi tapansa mukaan haukkua. Peter ei toki tiennyt mistä koirasta oli kyse, mutta hän ilahtui kuullessaan sen äänen. Koirat olivat kivoja. Pieni valkoinen koira tuli eteiseen ja lopetti haukkumisen heti kun näki Berwaldin. Hiljaisuus ei kestänyt kauaa, sillä Hanatamago ei muistanut Peteriä ja alkoi siis haukkua uudelleen yrittäen olla mahdollisimman uhkaava. Se ei kuitenkaan pelottanut ketään. Peter katsoi koiraa tarkasti. Sitten hän tajusi mikä koirassa oli niin tuttua.

"Hän näyttää ihan…"

"Hanatamago! Ole hiljaa", kuului käsky äänellä, joka oli Peterille hyvin tuttu. Peter nosti katseensa koirasta.

"Tino!" hän huudahti hämmästyneenä ja silmät selällään. Hän ei ollut odottanut näkevänsä opettajaansa täällä.

"Hei Peter", Tino tervehti ja nosti Hanatamagon syliinsä. "Tervetuloa."

"H-hei…" Peter sanoi varovasti ja kääntyi katsomaan Berwaldia kummissaan. Ei Tino ollut nainen. Tai ehkä olikin, voisi selittää yhtä ja toista, mutta Peter epäili sitä kovasti. Mistä vaimosta Berwald oli puhunut? Tino huomasi Peterin suuren hämmästyksen, mutta koska ei ollut kuullut aikaisempaa keskustelua, hän oletti syynä olevan Hanatamagon läsnäolo.

"Hanatamago tosiaan jäi tänne", Tino sanoi hyväntuulisesti. "No niin Hanatamago, etkö muista Peteriä? Hän se sinut siitä aidasta irrotti. Aivan, juuri hän, muistatko?" hän jutteli koiralle kuin se voisi ymmärtää mitä hän sanoi. Ehkä koira olikin ymmärtänyt, sillä kun Tino laski sen taas alas, se tuli iloisena Peterin luo.

"Moi Hana", Peter tervehti ja kyykistyi koiran tasolle.

"Hanatamago", Tino korjasi.

"Mutta Hana on sopiva lempinimi…"

"Hanatamago", Tino sanoi tiukasti. "Pyydän että vältät käyttämästä sanaa… uh, hana, kun minä olen paikalla."

Peter kuvitteli Tinon pilailevan ja hymyili hölmölle kehotukselle, mutta hänen opettajansa vakava ilme, jota Peter ei muuten aikaisemmin ollut nähnyt, sai hänet nyökkäämään ja pistämään kehotuksen korvansa taakse. Tinon ilme muuttui jälleen tavallisen iloisen ja lempeän näköiseksi ja Peter mietti oliko vain kuvitellut äskeisen oudon sananvaihdon. Tino kehotti Peteriä olemaan kuin kotonaan, tv ja tietokone olivat hänen käytössään jos hän niitä halusi käyttää. Ruoka olisi kohta valmista ja Peter voisi toki syödä heidän kanssaan.

"Berwald, tuletko keittiöön hetkeksi?" Tino kysyi ystävältään lopetettuaan Peterin ohjeistuksen. Berwald nyökkäsi ja seurasi häntä. _Se on jotain mitä he eivät halua minun kuulevan_, Peter ymmärsi. _Toivottavasti Tino ei säti Berwaldia siitä että hän toi minut tänne… _Toisaalta, Tino oli kiva. Peter saattoi kuvitella Tinon olevan niitä, jotka toivottivat kaikki tervetulleiksi ja tarjosivat päälle maitoa ja keksejä, jotka luultavimmin olivat vielä itse tehtyjä. Kuka tosin olisi arvannut, että Tino ja Berwald olivat yhdessä. Mutta ei siinä mitään. Peter piti Tinostakin. Hanatamago katsoi Peteriä odottavasti ja Peter silitti sen päätä.

"No niin, mennään kuuntelemaan mistä he keskustelevat."

**Kol**

"Tämä on vakavaa, heidät voidaan molemmat erottaa!" Tino sanoi onnettomana. "Itse asiassa, olen yllättynyt jos niin ei käy."

"Ei Julius…"

"Mutta nyt ei Juliuksen mielipiteet auta! Ajattele mitä vanhemmat sanovat? Uskonnonopettajalla on suhde toisen miehen kanssa ja vaikka taitaa olla laitonta erottaa joku homoseksuaalisuuden takia, voi hänelle silti tukka tukalat paikat, ja Antonio saa mitä luultavimmin syytteen pahoinpitelystä – kohtuutonta, tiedän, hänhän yritti vain suojella Lovinoa – ja…"

Berwald painoi taas sormensa Tinon huulille. Hän oli huomannut sen tehokkaaksi keinoksi suomalaisen hiljentämiseksi.

"He s'lviävät kyllä", hän vakuutti. Tino perääntyi askeleen vapauttaen huulensa Berwaldin otteesta.

"Ovathan he aikuisia ja keksivät kyllä jotain jos heidät erotetaankin, mutta nyt on kyse siitä, että Lovino voidaan erottaa Hetaliasta. Me kaikki muut olemme siellä! Ajattele miten väärin se olisi", Tino jatkoi paniikkiaan. Berwald ei sanonut siihen mitään.

"Elizabeta ja Francis ottivat tämän liian kevyesti", Tino mutisi vielä. Berwald loi Tinoon "kerro lisää" katseensa. Berwald oli käynyt opettajainhuoneessa vain aamusta eikä ollut kuullut asiasta vielä mitään ennen kuin Peter oli kertonut siitä hänelle. Aika uskomaton saavutus oikeastaan, hänen ystävänsä kuitenkin olivat varsin innokkaita kertomaan juoruja eteenpäin. Tino naurahti kuivasti ajatellessaan iltapäivän tapahtumia opettajainhuoneessa.

"Tiedäthän sinä heidät kaksi…"

**Kol**

Lovino katui että oli sinä päivänä tullut töihin. Katui sitä todella. Hän ei voinut kuin ihmetellä miten hänen kehonsa pystyi enää toimimaan, sillä tuntui, että kaikki veri hänen suonistaan oli pakkautunut hänen kasvoilleen. Hänen oli pakko olla punainen kuin… Kuin tomaatti, perhana. Hän vilkaisi vieressään istuvaa espanjalaista ja huomasi ilokseen, että myös tämän posket punoittivat kunnolla. Hyvä, Lovino ei siis ollut ainoa jota tilanne nolotti. Tieto eilisistä tapahtumista oli juuri levinnyt opettajainhuoneessa ja kaikki tiesivät mitä oli tapahtunut. Ludwig oli haudannut kasvonsa käsiinsä, sillä hän ei ollut odottanut tätä ja hän ymmärsi hyvin mitä pahaa tästä saattoi seurata. Tieto oli vaikuttanut Felicianoon oudolla tavalla, sillä toinen italialainen vain tuijotti veljeään ja Antoniota sanomatta sanaakaan. Se hermostutti Lovinoa. Heraclesin reaktiosta ei oikein ottanut selvää. Hän oli toisaalta iloinen heidän puolestaan mutta myös huolissaan siitä, mitä nyt tapahtuisi. Mutta päältäpäin hän oli välinpitämättömän näköinen. Kiku hänen vieressään suorastaan kupli innosta uutisen takia, hän saisi piirrettyä tapahtumasta mahtavan sarjakuvan. Mutta hänenkin kasvonsa ilmaisivat huolta. Olihan ensiksikin järkyttävää, että Lovinon kimppuun oli edes hyökätty. Eduard ei ollut paikalla. Isak ja Alexander katsahtivat toisiaan molemmat kunnolla uskomatta, että Lovino ja Antonio olisivat lopulta päätyneet yhteen. Danny nauroi koko jutulle ja Tino mietti lähettääkö Berwaldille viestin asiasta. Hänen ajatuksensa kuitenkin katkesivat kun Elizabeta ja Francis päättivät tanssahdella ympäri huonetta hoilaten outoa laulua 'yahoho tralalala, yahoho tralalala', riemuissaan siitä mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Vihdoin he ovat yhdessä!" Elizabeta iloitsi kun he olivat lopettaneet tanssimisen.

"Piti sen joskus tapahtua!" Francis sanoi ja kaivoi puhelimen taskustaan. "Pakko kertoa tästä Gilbertille."

"Sinulla on outo maku ystävien suhteen", Elizabeta kommentoi.

"Hän on sinunkin ystäväsi", Francis sanoi takaisin ja painoi kännykkänsä korvalleen. Huomattuaan ettei voisi enää iloita tapahtuneesta hetkeen Franciksen kanssa, Elizabeta päätti keskittyä itse tapahtuman pääesiintyjiin.

"Olen niin iloinen teidän puolestanne! Olisitte voineet tosin hoitaa sen niin, ettette joutuisi pulaan, mutta minulla ei ole koskaan ollut mitään näyttävyyttä vastaan!" Elizabeta sanoi kierrettyään Lovinon ja Antonion taakse ja pörrötti heidän hiuksiaan. Lovino sukelsi pian kauemmas Elizabetasta suojellakseen kampaustaan, mutta Antoniolla oli niin pörröiset ja kiharat hiukset muutenkin, ettei hän viitsinyt välittää.

"Kuinka paljon kaikesta kuulemastani on totta?" Elizabeta kysyi kiinnostuneena.

"…Sehän riippuu täysin siitä mitä kaikkea sinä olet kuullut…" Lovino mutisi ja korjasi kampaustaan parhaansa mukaan.

"Te siis suutelitte?"

"…"

"Sí", Antonio vastasi, sillä Lovino ei näyttänyt kykenevän siihen.

"Erittäin intohimoisesti?"

"En usko että tuolla tiedolla on mitään väliä", Lovino vastasi.

"Sillä on paljonkin väliä", Elizabeta sanoi vakavana. Lovino loi häneen vihaisen katseen.

"Hyvä on sitten, kun poliisit tulivat, olitteko te alasti?"

"Ei!" Lovino huudahti hätääntyneenä. "Lopeta tämä tentti tähän Eli, minä olen saanut kärsiä ihan tarpeeksi kuluneen vuorokauden aikana kiitos vain."

"Oletteko te kaksi nyt sitten ihan virallisesti yhdessä?" Feli kysyi rikkoen hetken kestäneen hiljaisuuden. Lovino tuijotti veljeään hetken vastaamatta mitään. Sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan Antonioon, joka hänkin odotti vastausta kysymykseen jännittyneenä.

"…Sì", Lovino vastasi viimein ja käänsi katseensa pois Felistä ja Antoniosta katsoen nyt pohjoismaalaisten leiriä. Elizabeta ei viitsinyt kiljua riemusta siellä, mutta hän kiemurteli ja inahteli paikallaan ilmaisten miten ihastuksissaan hän tästä oli.

"Kai te tajuatte mitä tästä voi seurata?" Ludwig kysyi. Lovino ja Antonio nyökkäsivät.

"Katsotaan nyt mitä käy", Lovino mutisi. "Ei sille kai mitään enää voi."

"Ei voi ei", Ludwig myönsi. "Jos te vain…"

"Ole hiljaa ääliö, kyllä minä olen miettinyt ihan tarpeeksi kysymystä 'mitä jos?' mutta ei se auta", Lovino ärähti.

"Ve~ Kaikki menee vielä hyvin, ei ukki erota teitä, ei siihen ole syytä", Feliciano yritti piristää. "Ja sitä paitsi on vain hienoa, että te olette nyt yhdessä! Meidän pitäisi itse asiassa juhlia sitä! Keitetään pastaa! Joo, pasta maistuisi nyt tosi hyvältä. Hei Ludwig, mennään tänään syömään pastaa! Mennään kaikki yhdessä!" Feliciano loi toiveikkaan katseen ystäviinsä. Kaikki vilkuilivat toisiaan miettien ehdotusta.

"Minä voin ainakin lähteä!" Elizabeta ilmoitti ensimmäisenä.

"Miksikäs ei, ei minulla mitään muutakaan ole", Danny myönsi. "Kai tekin tulette?" hän kysyi Alexanderilta ja Isakilta. Molemmat kohauttivat olkapäitään mikä oli myöntymisen merkki heidän tapauksessaan.

"Toki", Kiku sanoi.

"Ei tämän takia nyt mitään juhlia kannata pitää", Lovino sanoi vastaan. Antonio suuteli hänen korvaansa.

"Älä nyt Lovi, minä olen ainakin valmis juhlimaan tätä!" espanjalainen sanoi iloisesti.

"Kyllä teillä kestikin päätyä yhteen", sanoi Francis, joka oli lopettanut puhelunsa. Hän istui Antonion viereen sohvalle ja kietoi käsivartensa tämän harteille. Lovino tuijotti häntä happamasti mutta Antonio ei tuntunut välittävän Franciksesta.

"Ei nyt mitenkään älyt…"

"Hyvin pitkään", Francis keskeytti Antonion. "Odotin teidän onnistuvan jo viikossa tai parissa, mutta ei. Jos minä olisin ollut asialla…"

"Heillä olisi mennyt vielä ainakin kymmenen vuotta, ksesese", Gilbert keskeytti Franciksen. Francis vilkaisi ystäväänsä vihaisesti. "Mitä, etkö sinä suunnilleen niin kauan ole jahdannut serkkuasi?" Gilbert jatkoi. Francis avasi suunsa väittääkseen vastaan, kun tajusi, että jokin ei ollut oikein.

"…Miten ihmeessä sinä pääsit tänne?" Francis kysyi. Ei ollut kovin helppoa tunkeutua opettajainhuoneeseen.

"Feli päästi minut sisään", Gilbert vastasi.

"Et sinä saa olla täällä", Francis jatkoi, vaikka ei henkilökohtaisesti välittänyt Gilbertin läsnäolosta.

"Älä nyt, tulin vain sanomaan onnea", Gilbert perusteli visiittiään ja istui Antonion syliin kietoen hänkin käsivartensa Antonion hartioille. "Onnea."

"Kiitos Gilbert", Antonio sanoi pitämättä tilannettaan mitenkään kummallisena. Lovino katsoi heitä vieläkin ärtyneempänä nyt kun hän ei edes nähnyt Antoniota Gilbertin selän takaa.

"Ulos", Ludwig käski veljenpoikaansa heti kun tämä oli saanut asiansa sanottua.

"Setä hei…"

"Ulos."

Gilbert yritti käyttää parasta koiranpentuilmettään onnistumatta kuitenkaan saada setäänsä heltymään. Huomattuaan Elizabetan kiillottavan paistinpannuaan Gilbert kuitenkin päätti lähteä ihan itse.

"Mutta ihan oikeasti Francis, sinun ei ehkä kannattaisi saarnata heille hitaudesta", hän lisäsi noustuaan seisomaan viitaten Antonioon ja Lovinoon. "Sinunkin pitäisi yrittää vähän enemmän." Francis ei pitänyt siitä, että hänen hurmaajantaitojansa vähäteltiin.

"Ulos", ranskalainen käski. Gilbert lähtikin, nauraen hyvin omalaatuista nauruaan. Danny ja Tino nauroivat myös, koska sattuivat ajattelemaan laivalla tapahtunutta välikohtausta Arthurin ja Franciksen välillä. Francis arvasi sen helposti.

"Entäs sinä Tino, joko me pian kuulemme iloisia uutisia sinusta ja Berwaldista?" Francis kysyi lipevästi. Hänkin halusi pitää hieman hauskaa. Tino lopetti nauramisen ja katsoi Francista kysyvästi. "Onhan se selvää että teillä on jotain meneillään. Kävihän se siitä puhelustakin ilmi."

"Mikä puhelu?" Tino kysyi tajuamatta missä mentiin.

"Se jota et sulkenut vaikka luulit niin."

"Mikä… Aa! Siksi sinä tiesit!" Tino huudahti tajuttuaan mistä puhuttiin. Hänen ystävänsä seurasivat keskustelua suurella mielenkiinnolla. Mitäs nyt oli tapahtunut? Francis kohotti kulmiaan.

"Miten muka kuvittelit minun kuulleen teistä kun mainitsin asiasta silloin luokassasi?"

"No jaa…" Tino mietti ja vastasi sitten rehellisesti: "En kuvitellut oikeastaan mitään. Hetken tosin kävi mielessä että olit asentanut kameran makuuhuoneeseemme", hän naurahti yrittäen laskea leikkiä koko tilanteesta.

"Makuuhuoneeseemme?" Kiku kysyi tartuttuaan kyseiseen sanaan. Tino kirosi.

"Nääh, ei mitään innostavaa. Se, että he nukkuvat vierekkäin, on jo vanha juttu", Elizabeta kommentoi tylsistyneenä, omalla tavallaan pelastaen Tinon noloilta selityksiltä. "Nähtiinhän se laivallakin."

"Vanha juttu?" Kiku kysyi taas. Miksi hänelle ei ollut kerrottu? Muutkaan eivät pitäneet tätä mitenkään vähäpätöisenä juttuna. Paikallaolijoista asiasta oli tiennyt valmiiksi vain Danny.

"Kuulitko mitään erityisen mielenkiintoista?" Elizabeta kysyi Francikselta. Francis näytti jälleen pettyneeltä.

"Ei, minulle oli mielenkiintoinen uutinen jo se, että he edes asuvat yhdessä", hän sanoi.

"Sinä ja Berwald?" Antonio kysyi Tinolta, sillä hänkään ei ollut kovin perillä asioista. "Oletteko te kaksi yhdessä?"

"Emme ole", Tino kielsi. "Me vain… Asumme yhdessä." Muut vaihtoivat tietäviä katseita, joista Tino yritti olla välittämättä.

"Teidän pitäisi ihan tosissaan alkaa edistyä", Elizabeta moitti.

"Miksi pitäisi? Minulla ei ole suunnitelmia ryhtyä suhteeseen Berwaldin kanssa. Me olemme ystäviä", Tino sanoi ja kaivoi kännykkänsä esille ilmaisten, että asia oli hänen osaltaan loppuun käsitelty. Hän oli kuitenkin yllättäen haluton lähettämään uutisesta viestiä Berwaldille. Miksi muiden piti alkaa vihjailla jotain tällaista? Hänen ja Berwaldin suhde – ystävyyssuhde siis – oli jo palautunut normaaliksi sen otsasuudelman jälkeen eikä Tino halunnut sen horjuvan.

_Miksi ei?_ hänen oli kysyttävä itseltään. Berwaldhan olisi loistava valinta aviomieheksikin kun sitä oikeasti ajatteli. Berwaldilla oli vakaa elämäntilanne, hän oli komea, lempeä ja hyväsydäminen, ja selvästi välitti hänestä. Mutta se olisi liian riskaabelia. Hän ei halunnut vaarantaa heidän ystävyyttään. Mitä jos se ei toimisi? Tino menettäisi tärkeimmän tuen, joka hänellä oli koskaan ollut. Ja sitten oli se suurin ongelma: Tino ei tiennyt rakastiko hän Berwaldia vai ei. Entä rakastiko Berwald häntä? Ne olivat kysymyksiä, joihin hän ei siinä osannut vastata. Tino sai onneksi muuta ajateltavaa, sillä sillä hetkellä lähes kaikki opettajat nousivat ja lähtivät pitämään seuraavaa tuntiaan.

**Kol**

"Juhlat?" Berwald kysyi tarkennusta Tinon mainitsemasta ja Felin ehdottamasta tapahtumasta. Tino oli lopettanut nopean selostuksensa Gilbertin lähtöön, joten Berwald ei voinut kommentoida heistä käytyä keskustelua.

"Aika moni on menossa. Ne olisivat Felin ja Lovinon luona. Haluatko mennä?" Tino kysyi. Berwald mietti hetken. Ei, ei oikeastaan. Nyt ei vain huvittanut. Hän menisi jos Tino halusi mennä, mutta mieluummin hän olisi kotona. Sitä paitsi hän saattaisi olla aika väsynyt illalla, koska Peter viettäisi päivän heillä.

"Haluatko s'nä?" Berwald kysyi haluamatta sanoa omaa mielipidettään, jottei se vaikuttaisi Tinon valintaan. Berwald oli kuitenkin toiveikas sen suhteen, etteivät he lähtisi, sillä Tino itsekään ei vaikuttanut kovin innostuneelta ajatuksesta. Tino vaistosi Berwaldin haluttomuuden ja hymyili. Häntä itseään väsytti tänään kumman paljon eivätkä riehakkaat – ne aina olivat – illanistujaiset jaksaneet juuri nyt kiinnostaa. Vaikka juhlimiseen olikin hyvä syy.

"Emme siis ole menossa", hän ilmoitti. Berwald hymyili pienesti varmistaen Tinon oletuksen. Koska asiat, jotka Tino oli halunnut käsitellä, olivat käsitelty, hän keskittyi taas ruoanlaittoon.

"Autanko?" Berwald kysyi.

"Ruoka on hallinnassa, mutta viitsitkö kattaa pöydän?", Tino kysyi. Nyt Peter, joka oli viettänyt aikaansa oviaukon läheisyydessä, astui myös keittiöön, sillä hän halusi osallistua jollain tavalla. Hänen ikäväkseen Tino ja Berwald eivät olleet puhuneet mistään erityisen kiinnostavasta, mutta he onneksi antoivat hänen auttaa. Sen jälkeen kun he olivat syöneet – hernekeittoa ja pannukakkua, olihan torstai – Peter sai jopa ruokkia Hanatamagon. Hanatamagon arvostus Peteriä kohtaan kasvoi huimasti. Ruokkivaa kättä ei purra, sitä nuollaan, sillä se maistuu useimmiten hyvältä.

**Kol**

_Rakas päiväkirjani_

_Olen onnellinen. Olen erittäin onnellinen. Lovinon ja Antonion suhteesta tuli tänään virallinen. Ymmärtänet siis riemuni. Muut eivät voi iloita tästä niin paljon, sillä he pelkäävät, että niille kahdelle koituu tästä vaikeuksia. Totta kai siitä koituu, mutta mitäpä ei rakkaus voittaisi? Meillä oli tänään myös juhlat sen kunniaksi. Vietin siis ihanan päivän. Seura oli hieman erilainen kuin tavallisesti, kun Francis, Antonio ja Gilbert olivat mukana. Toisin kuin Berwald ja Tino. Se oli ikävä takaisku suunnitelmilleni. Kuten voi huomata, lupaamani kaksi viikkoa on melkein ohi. Antonion ja Lovinon menestyksestä rohkaistuin vielä lisää, pieni tönäisy raiteille on selvästi kannattavaa. Ehkä kuitenkin olen hieman varovaisempi heidän kanssaan. En halua mitään ongelmia tällä kertaa. En tajua mikä heitä jarruttaa. He vaikuttavat valmiiksi pariskunnalta. He sopivat toisilleen täydellisesti. He ovat söpöjä yhdessä. Voisihan olla, että he yksinkertaisesti ovat ikuisia hyviä ystäviä, eikä heitä kiinnosta viedä sitä yhtään pidemmälle. En tosin usko. Ehkä Tino on täysin hetero. En tiedä mitään hänen aikaisemmista suhteistaan. Berwaldin seksuaalisuus on aikaisempien poikaystävien ansiosta selvä, mutta Tino. Tino, Tino, Tino, sinä olet nyt ongelmani. Miksi sinun piti joutua sinne Venäjälle? Sinusta tietää vain Ivan. Enkä minä voi kysyä mitään Ivanilta. Vai voinko? Ei häntä hankala olisi tavoittaa, hän on iso nimi Venäjällä. Noh, Elizabeta, mitä sinä ajattelet! Ivan on hullu, etkä halua olla hänen kanssaan missään tekemisissä. Tai vihjata yhtään missä Tino nyt on. Ei vaikka se olisi kuinka kätevää._

_Nyt olen miettinyt asiaa ihan tarpeeksi tulematta kuitenkaan mihinkään tulokseen. Hienoa. Odotan viikonlopun yli ja katson asiaa sitten tarkemmin. _

_Elizabeta_

**KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL**

Tykkään muuten kirjoittaa kolkolkol. Kirjaimet ovat näppäimistöllä mukavan lähekkäin ja sitä saa kirjoitettua hyvin nopeasti.

Eniveis, tällaista tällä kertaa.

Ngh, haluan saada Ivanin jo mukaan! Vaikka hänellä ei ole kovin pitkää roolia, haluan kuitenkin päästä siihen kohtaukseen. Siinä tosin jo lähestytään ficin loppua… Ehän mä sitten sais kaikkea mitä mä haluun mukaan tähän D: Kauheen vaikeeta taas.

Te olitte kovin kilttejä vaikka jouduitte niin odottamaan :) Ihanasti kommenttejakin sateli. Teitte ihan ennätyksen *tapu tapu*. …Pitäisiköhän sitä siirtyä yksäreillä vastaamaan ettei mun vastaukset vie niin paljon tilaa. Tosin kaikki ei kirjaudu sisään yms ja haluan sanoa kaikille jotain. Ei näistä mitään haittaakaan voi olla.

**UtaChan**: Pakko mikä pakko :D Hanatamago täytyy olla. Preussi on kovin huolissaan siitä, että Katyusha hyväksikäyttäisi Mattia. Sitä pelottaa kauheasti että niille kehittyisi suhde :D Eeehkä siinä on muutakin takana, ehkä ei ;) Ja vähän tuli liioiteltua, mutta ei ollut Peterin vika, hän vain kertoi juoruja eteenpäin. Pervot vain olivat muuttaneet tarinaa hieman. Ja onko teillä koulutusta vain joka toinen viikko DD: Le gasp.  
**SorelleItaliane**: Odottaa sai joo.. Hyvä ettei haitannut. Eehkä arveletkin oikein ;) Ja mjooo, voihan sitä odottaa. *Taputtaa hienolle tanssille*  
**Mukana**: Haha, hienoa että samassa veneessä on muitakin (miksi se muka on hieno juttu?) Yritän olla epäilemättä mutta välillä se on vaikeaa.  
**Symbol of forever**: …Voin tulla siivoamaan ne sammaleet ja hämähäkinseitit… Minun syy.  
**FinBlader**: Olin unohtanut koko FrUk:n :D Valitettavasti Matthewin ei tule tunnustamaan mitään hetkeen. Vai miten käykään?  
**Joku anonyymi**: Jatketaan jatketaan. Minäkin haluaisin tietää sen (kuka sen tietää jos en minä D:). Ja Ivan tulee kyllä ^^ Ja kiitos että pidät.  
**Colorful Black**: No pitkään sitä sai odotella joo.. Ja mitäpä muuta Tino tekisikään, Hanatamago kuuluu perheeseen. Ja mitenköhän käy, pelkääkö Gilbert vihaasi vai valitseeko sittenkin tytön ;)?  
**Zonnebloem**: Hyvä että myönnät sen ;) Eliza on aika ihana ja vois olla aika mielenkiintoinen kaveri. Olis hauskaa jos joku "kannustaisi" niin paljon ihmissuhteissa :D Tosin hän ei varmaan minusta välittäisi kun ei yaoita olisi. Eniveis, jatkappas jatkon odottelua jälleen. Se oli käsky.  
**FrogFreag**: Ai huumoria saa tunkea kaikkialle? Yritän, yritän :D Jatkoakin yritän saada aikaan.  
**Kirppu**: Mukavaa saada teille lukemista :) No ehkä hieman nopeammin sain tämän valmiiksi tällä kertaa ;)  
**Hippu**: Aww, kiitos. Aina ihana kuulla että osaan olla hauska, koska livenä mun vitsit ei jotenkin toimi :D


End file.
